Whitehill
by Erised Black
Summary: UA Una chica nueva llega a la ciudad de Whitehill. Fastidiada por la decisión de sus padres de irse a vivir allí, no puede negar que está llena de espectativas, pero, sobretodo no logra quitarse de la cabeza a ese vecino de pelo alborotado que la espía.JL
1. La vecina nueva

**Whitehill**

**La vecina nueva**

Tras horas y horas de viaje al final llegaron a ese maldito pueblucho.

La muchacha lo observó por la ventanilla del coche, todavía en marcha, ensordeciéndose con la música del walkman. Terminaría sorda.

A su alrededor se acumulaban cientos de pequeñas casitas, todas de colores blancos o de maderas oscuras, con amplios jardines bien cuidados y llenos de las otoñales hojas que caían de los árboles.

Cambiaron varias veces de calle antes de salir de nuevo del pueblo e ir, sin alejarse mucho, a una pequeña urbanización de los afueras.

La chica salio del coche y se estiró con todas sus fuerzas, sin quitarse los auriculares. Su madre gesticulaba en su dirección, seguramente la estaría llamando, pero ella estaba de demasiado mal humor para hablarle.

Miró su nueva casa con fastidio.

Era como las otras, quizá de las más grandes que había visto hasta el momento. De paredes blancas inmaculadas y ventanales con porticotes de un extraño color morado oscuro, que quedaba a conjunto con las tejas del tejado, de un gris casi negro.

Decidió entrar antes de que su hermana se adjudicara la mejor habitación de la casa y, decididamente, subió todo lo que las escaleras le permitieron. Se encontró en una habitación grande, toda hecha completamente de una clara madera y de techo inclinado.

Decidido, allí se quedaría ella.

Tiró con holgazanería su mochila en el suelo y salió, no antes sin cerrar la puerta con la llave que se encontraba en la cerradura. Más tranquilamente examinó minuciosamente el resto de la casa.

No estaba nada mal. Tenían cinco habitaciones, tres cuartos de baño, una cocina, un amplio salón con chimenea y un comedor demasiado grande. Pero lo que más le gustaba seguía siendo su nueva habitación.

Ayudó a su madre con algunos paquetes, los que correspondían a sus objetos más preciados, y salió a seguir examinando la casa. Todavía sin quitarse los auriculares.

La muchacha, de cabello pelirrojo, se lo recogió en una alta coleta antes de continuar su vagabundeo por la casa. Así estaba más cómoda.

El jardín trasero era enorme. Había una piscina, en esos momentos vacía, una mesa de madera para merendar en el verano y un hermoso árbol. Estaría bonito montar allí alguna especie de plataforma para poder pasar las horas vacías que tendría en ese desconocido lugar.

Quiso saltar dentro de la piscina, siempre le habían gustado esas paredes de color azul turquesa, de pequeñas baldositas resbaladizas. Su padre, sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanas, se lo prohibió al darse cuenta de sus ideas.

Fastidiada salió de los límites de la casa y observó su calle. No se acordaba del nombre ni le interesaba. Miró a las casas vecinas, aburrida y fastidiada, para darse cuenta de que todas eran iguales a la suya. Debería aprenderse el número o se olvidaría.

No le gustaba aquello, pese a su belleza de cuento junto a los misterios que le presentaba, hubiera preferido seguir viviendo en Londre, con sus amigos y amigas de toda la vida.

Se preguntaba, una y otra vez, porque sus padres, abogados profesionales se habían trasladado a ese pueblucho muerto. Muerto porque todavía no había visto a nadie, aunque quizá no era de extrañar, eran las ocho de la mañana de un domingo de Octubre. Se sacudió la cabeza para intentar dejar de martirizarse, eso deberían hacerlo sus padres por haberla alejado de sus amigos, no ella, que era la víctima.

Notó una extraña presencia en la nuca y se volteó rápidamente.

Un muchacho, que debería tener más o menos su misma edad, lo miraba desde la verja de unas casas a lo lejos. No pareció sorprendido al ser descubierto, sino que esbozó una blanca sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

Lo siguió mirando desconcertada e, inconscientemente, se acercó unos pasos. Lo vio con mayor claridad. Llevaba gafas, tenía el pelo azabache, de tez morena, y pelo muy, muy, alborotado.

El chico sonrió más y ella se percató de que estaba simpatizando con un maldito espía de ese maldito pueblucho de mala muerte.

Con el corazón a cien, por la rabia de haber sido descubierta y la emoción de saber que alguien de su edad vivía en ese lugar, entró de nuevo a su casa.

Ese maldito pueblucho, llamado Whitehill, apestaba. Y mucho.

.o.0.o.0.o.

**¡¡Nuevo fic!!**

**Es un Universo Alterno, y será largo, muy muy largo.**

**Habrán más personajes, más chicas que chicos, pero intentaré que no sean Sues (de todos modos, si alguien ve que se están mutando, que me avise).**

**Ya sé que poco se puede pedir, que apenas son dos estúpidas páginas de Word y que no hay mucho a comentar, pero de verdad de la buena me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**Mil gracias a los que habéis llegado aquí, ahora, la pregunta del millón ¿Continúo o no? Aunque sabéis que, como siempre, continuaré ;D**

**Este fic va dedicado a todos mis lectores :) sean nuevos o sean viejos, así que, si llegas a leer esto ¡Tómate el fic como un regalo personal!**

**Erised Millennia Black**


	2. Whitehill High School

**Whitehill**

**Whitehill High School**

Esa mañana se despertó aturdida. Tras dieciséis años viviendo en la misma casa todavía no se había acostumbrado a despertarse en un lugar casi desconocido. Miró el despertador y vio que, como era habitual, se había despertado cinco minutos antes de que sonara.

Se tapó con las mantas medio dormida, no quería levantarse, y menos para ir a un estúpido instituto nuevo con cara tontas nuevas.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y los fijó en el inclinado techo, que ahora estaba decorado con el póster de un grupo que le gustaba. En realidad, le gustaba el cantante, pero ¿Qué más daba? Así se alegraba el día con esos músculos tan atractivos.

Toda su habitación ya estaba decorada. Tenía su gran armario de madera, lleno de su preciada ropa, una estantería llena a petar de sus libros favoritos, la cómoda y calentita cama, y un escritorio lleno de tonterías además de un ordenador no muy nuevo.

Escuchó como su madre la llamaba desde la cocina y se incorporó al tiempo que empezaba a sonar el despertador.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño que estaba en el tercer piso, del cual se había apoderado ella. Pese a ser extraño, le gustaba. Jamás había visto un cuarto de baño con baldosas rojas y negras, era muy original.

Tras meterse en la bañera, para ducharse, encendió el grifo y el agua helada impactó contra su piel, todavía calentita de dormir. Fue un contraste chocante que la despertó del todo.

Diez minutos después salió de la ducha y se peinó el cabello. Le gustaba como le quedaba al estar mojado, parecía sangre cayendo en línea recta de su cabeza. De todos modos, era consciente de que, cuando se lo secara, sería de un tono rojizo anaranjado lleno de ondas y bucles. Eso no la disgustaba pero lo hubiera preferido liso como su hermana.

De pronto, vio una cosa en su reflejo.

Horrorizada, se miró en el espejo, acercándose tanto a él que su respiración dejaba un rastro blanco. ¡Le había salido un grano en medio de la mejilla! Aterrada empezó a buscar en su neceser algo para taparlo. De normal no se hubiera preocupado mucho, era normal que, de vez en cuando, a los diecisiete todavía saliera algún granito, pero le disgustaba que hubiera tenido que escoger ese día para salir. El primer día de instituto en un lugar desconocido.

Por suerte, con un poco de base para maquillaje del mismo color porcelana que su piel, pudo tapárselo y no quedó ni rastro de él.

Muy orgullosa de si misma, se secó rápidamente el pelo, que quedó tal como pensaba, y luego se puso la ropa interior. Solo con bragas y sujetadores corrió hacia su habitación, pues se había dejado allí el uniforme del colegio, no acostumbrada a aquella rutina.

La luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas de la buhardilla, molestando a la pelirroja, quien se acercó a ella para correr las cortinas fastidiada.

No pudo evitar embelesarse con el paisaje. Whitehill era hermoso.

Estaba situado en una montaña que, según los de la inmobiliaria, en invierno quedaba toda nevada. En la cima de la montaña había una pista de esquí, de las más conocidas del país, donde los habitantes del pueblo tenían un descuento.

Notó de nuevo la misma extraña sensación del primer día, y bajó la mirada a la calle.

El vecino despeinado la miraba con una lasciva sonrisa.

Reaccionó tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas la permitieron. Sonrojada cerró la cortina de golpe y se sentó al suelo precipitadamente. A gatas, fue hacia la otra ventana para mirar si el vecino seguía allí, pero ya se había ido. Se quedó flipada ante aquella situación ¡Pero que barra ese tipo!

Maldiciéndolo e insultándolo mentalmente se vistió con el uniforme.

No podía creer que ese tipo fuera suficientemente descarado como para espiarla mientras ella, casi desnuda, contemplaba el paisaje. Era una situación cómica, lo sabía, y en parte era culpa suya por acercarse a la ventana con esas pintas; siguió maldiciéndolo hasta que bajó a comer, ya vestida, junto a sus padres y su hermana.

— ¡Qué bien te queda, Lily!— exclamó su madre, Rose Evans, yendo hacia ella para mirarla de más cerca— ¿Viste a Tuney? A ella también le queda muy bien.

Lily no lo dudaba, su hermana tenía un cuerpo demasiado bonito. Petunia Evans era rubia natural, de ojos azules, cara alargada, cuello alto y con muchas curvas, mientras que ella tenía el pelo enmarañado de color zanahoria, además era muy delgada y tenía poco de todo, aunque no le disgustaba su aspecto.

Su hermana, un año mayor que la chica, estaba sentada en la mesa comiéndose una tostada con mermelada. Al lado, su padre leía el periódico mientras daba sorbitos de café y la madre, quien ya no prestaba atención a su hija menor, cocinaba unos huevos para la pelirroja.

—Tendríais que daros prisa— anunció el padre, Joseph Evans, levantando la vista de periódico para mirar el reloj—. No sabemos si estos autobuses son muy puntuales o no, y para llegar a pie al colegio se os haría una eternidad.

Lily, al imaginarse el ridículo de llegar tarde su primer día, se tragó los huevos a toda velocidad, para dirigirse luego al baño del tercer piso, donde se limpio los dientes. Antes de salir, se miró al espejo para ver su aspecto general, así decidía si era el correcto.

Su piel se veía de un tono rosadito en comparación con el blanco inmaculado de la camiseta del uniforme, y de la falda de cuadros escoceses escarlatas aparecían unas piernas delgaduchas. A conjunto llevaba una corbata granate.

Cogió su abrigo de piel antes de bajar de nuevo al piso inferior. Allí Petunia la esperaba con cara de malas uvas.

—Porque es el primer día, pero si mañana tardas más no te voy a esperar— anunció antes de salir meneando el trasero.

La pelirroja la salió, al tiempo que su madre les gritaba para preguntarles si llevaban las llaves, pues cuando volvieran ellos no estarían allí hasta tarde. Las hermanas respondieron afirmativamente y cerraron la puerta de un golpe.

El viento helado le congelaba las piernas a Lily pues no llevaba medias, pero era una sensación que le gustaba. Se preguntó que aspecto tendría con el abrigo puesto, pues apenas le saldrían unos deditos de la falda por debajo de este.

Las dos hermanas fueron hacia la parada del autobús, donde otras personas también esperaban, sin cruzar palabra. Allí Lily esperaba ver alguien más con uniforme, pero no había nadie de su mismo instituto.

Pagaron el ticket y se sentaron a última fila. La pelirroja sacó sus auriculares para metérselos en las orejas, mientras su hermana se quejaba de nuevo por esa manía suya de no sobrevivir sin ese aparato. La muchacha hizo caso omiso y subió descaradamente el volumen de la música.

El autobús empezó su trayecto.

Casi habían salido de la zona residencial cuando, por sorpresa de Lily, pasaron cerca del vehículo tres motos. Dos de las motocicletas llevaban dos ocupantes, una dos muchachos otra dos chicas, la tercera estaba ocupada solo por un chico. Todos cinco llevaban el mismo uniforme que Lily y Petunia.

La pelirroja los miró interesada y, ante su sorpresa, el conductor de la tercera moto, el que iba solo, se acercó al autobús hasta quedar casi en frente de Lily. Luego la miró un momento y, por tercera vez desde que estaba en el pueblo, notó esa mirada oscura a sus espaldas.

Era el vecino y, ahora lo acababa de ver, llevaba gafas.

Cuando el tipejo que la espiaba estuvo convencido de que ella lo había reconocido aceleró para alcanzar al resto. Pronto desaparecieron del campo de visión de la chica.

Lily notó como su hermana le tiraba de la manga del abrigo y se volteó hacia ella. La estaba riñendo. Le costó entender el motivo, pero cuando lo vio se sonrojó.

Al ver al tipo ese se había levantado del asiento, y varios de los ocupantes del autobús la miraban con curiosidad.

Se sentó con la cara del mismo tono que su cabello rojizo.

…

El Whitehill High School estaba en el centro de la ciudad, justo al lado de un centro comercial donde iban muchos de los alumnos al salir de clase. No era el instituto más caro de la zona, pero si el que sus alumnos aprobaban más asignaturas, por eso sus padres las mandaron allí.

Era un gran edificio de ladrillo marrón, a diferencia de la mayoría de edificios del lugar, que eran blancos. Tenía casi cinco plantas y albergaba a alumnos desde los once años hasta los dieciocho. A su alrededor se encontraban varias pistas de fútbol o de básquet y un gimnasio. También había una piscina, vacía en esos fríos meses.

Lily y su hermana estaban nerviosas, avanzando entre la multitud de alumnos que los miraban sin saber quienes eran, aunque muchos estaban tan dormidos pues era un Lunes a las ocho de la mañana que poca atención les prestaban.

Al rato abrieron las puertas de entrada y todos pasaron al interior, a excepción de las hermanas Evans que fueron hacia dirección, donde les había dicho los profesores que debían ir el día que fueron a inscribirse.

Allí les esperaba el director, un hombre alto, delgaducho y de cabello canoso.

—Hola chicas— las saludó con voz grabe—. Pasad, que ahora vendrán los delegados a enseñaros las instalaciones y a acompañaros a clase.

Las hizo entrar a las salas de dirección para que esperaran a los susodichos delegados, quienes tardaron unos minutos en llegar.

El primero fue el delegado de la clase de Petunia, que hacía el segundo curso del nivel A e iba en la clase B. Era un muchacho muy atractivo, pensó Lily, de tez morena y cabello en punta, con un airillo de rebelde que cautivó a la pelirroja.

Pero, obviamente, estando Petunia Evans, la rubia fantástica allí, Lily pasó inadvertida. Su hermana se fue con el maromo y ella esperó a que la viniera a buscar alguien.

Una muchachita sacó la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta, para sonreír cuando vio a Lily.

—¿Eres la nueva?— preguntó la muchacha.

Lily asintió nerviosa.

—Yo soy Mayne Winters— se presentó, tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja, que la aceptó encantada.

—Y yo Lilianne Evans, pero todo el mundo me llama Lily— explicó en un tono de voz muy rápido.

Mayne Winters le parecía a Lily, en esos momentos que se sentía nerviosa y perdida, como un ángel salvador; el aspecto de la chica no decía lo contrario: Tenía el cabello de color arena y unos alegres ojos azules, además se veía pequeña y delicada.

—¿Te enseño el lugar?— preguntó la castaña.

Lily asintió, menos nerviosa, con una sonrisa.

…

En la clase A de primer nivel A los alumnos miraban con curiosidad a su nueva compañera, quien estaba se pie delante de todos con las mejillas encendidas. La profesora de lengua la estaba presentando, pero parecía más bien que intentara venderles una fruta en el mercado.

—¡Y no saben lo lista que es!— exclamó, mientras miraba el informe que habían enviado los del otro instituto— Bien, ahora tendríamos que asignarte un lugar mientras el tutor no te dice nada.

La mujer pasó la mirada por la clase antes de ver que había una chica que se sentaba sola.

—¿Quién se sienta con usted, Horowitz?— le preguntó a una chica rubia que hasta entonces hablaba con dos chicos que se sentaban detrás de ella.

La muchacha se volteó para responder de forma educada.

—Se sentaba Spinner, pero se mudó hace un mes y medio, profesora— contestó, con una voz encantadora.

—Entonces, supongo que vuestro tutor no tendrá ningún problema en que Evans se siente allí— explicó, dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, que avanzó siendo consciente de que todos tenían sus ojos en ella.

Se sentó al lado de la rubia, mientras la profesora empezaba a contarles algo de un examen que ya habían hecho y de sus bajas calificaciones.

—Soy Carol— se presentó la rubia, con una amplia sonrisa—. Encantada.

Lily sonrió cohibida con tanta educación. En su antiguo colegio las cosas parecían más informales, aunque quizá era solo su imaginación.

—¿Dónde vives?— le preguntó la muchacha, con suma curiosidad.

—En el barrio residencial que hay en las afueras— explicó, dándose cuenta de que todavía no se sabía el nombre de su calle.

—¿De verdad?— se sorprendió Carol— Yo también vivo allí.

Lily sonrió, pensando que si se hacía amiga de esa chica, quien parecía muy simpática, tendría también a una vecina.

—Debes vivir en la casa que vendieron los Spinner, porque no me suena que otra estuviera en venta— explicó, sin preguntarle nada a ella—. Pero no me suena haberte visto por allí— continuó, sin dejar hablar a Lily—. Ellos dos también viven por allí, quizá te suenen— señaló a los dos chicos con los que hablaba, en los que Lily todavía no había reparado.

Se volteó con una sonrisita, para parecer amable y se encontró con una mirada oscura que la atormentó. No pudo decir palabra.

—Soy James Potter— saludó uno de los chicos—. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?— inquirió, escondiendo la malicia de la pregunta.

Y como no lo habría olvidado, siendo él su maldito vecino. El espía. El mirón. El que despertaba en ella un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad y de peligro, como si fuera algo prohibido.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta larga historia! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Se pone interesante? ¿Ya hay feeling entre Lily y James? ¿O es que él solo es un guarro y ella esta picada por la curiosidad? Como es un UA… todo puede ser (solo aviso, porque luego no quiero almas asustadas)

Pues bueno, 14 reviews en un primer capítulo de dos hojas (Eri da saltitos contenta por la habitación) ¡¡QUE GUAY!! (ya pasó). Gracias a:

Chika Black, miiss-potter, ginny-potter151, Maru, Jana Evans, Judith Malfoy, Rochio Lovegood, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, peke-weasley, Lena-07, Sandrita Granger, Tati Jane Potter, wiccancat y Betty Jer.

A las que ya me leíais, estoy encantadísima de veros aquí (pronto os llegará mi soborno mensual de piruletas… digo… gracias gracias), a los/las nuevas/os también GRACIAS (para suscribirse el soborno mensual mandar una carta al apartado de correos 08700… ¡Hay! Digo, dejar review xD).

Espero que me acompañéis mucho tiempo (el que durará esto) y que me dejéis galletitas a cambio de capítulos (Si, esto es chantaje descarado, pero sabéis que subiré de todas formas) y de las piruletas prometidas más arriba.

Bueno, nada, que en breve me pongo a responder los reviews n.n y si ya habéis leído hasta aquí dejadme vuestro comentario :)

Besazos,

**Erised Millennia Black.**


	3. ¡Apártate!

**Whitehill**

**¡Apártate!**

No supo que decir ni que hace, por lo que apenas pudo dedicarle una sonrisita de cortesía, al tiempo que se aguantaba las ganas de estrangularlo por espiarla a propósito.

El otro chico desvió sus instintos asesinos.

—Yo soy Sirius Black— se presentó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Lily, por segunda vez ese día, se quedó cautivada por un chico. Pocas veces le sucedía eso, pero le gustaba encontrar a un muchacho que le alegrara la vista en clase y era una alegría ver que existían en ese pueblucho maldito.

Se veía fibroso y alto, pese a estar sentado, tenía unos profundos ojos grises y una melena negra azulada le caía con naturalidad por encima de la cara de rasgos finos, quizá un poco femeninos. Notó como el corazón le latía con fuerza al ver a ese chico y solo una idea, no muy decente, le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Encantada— tartamudeó, intentando mostrar una sonrisa.

—¿Así que ya conocías a mi amigo James?— le preguntó el moreno.

Lily volvió a la tierra, borrando su sonrisa bobalicona de la cara, y miró a su vecino, ese tal James Potter.

—No la conocía— explicó el aludido—, pero vive cerca de mi casa. Donde los Spinner— le explicó, confirmando los datos introducidos por Carol.

—Ya veo— repuso el otro. Empezaron a hablar de los Spinner y de las extrañas circunstancias de su ida.

Lily empezaba a pensar que la estaban ignorando, a propósito o sin querer, cuando Sirius Black se volteó hacia ella.

—Y bien— empezó, con una sonrisita divertida—, ¿Cuándo venimos a merendar?

Ella lo miró desconcertada. No tenía ningún problema en que él fuera a merendar, pero le preocupaba la idea de que el verbo estuviera en plural.

—¿Cómo?— solo pudo decir.

Los dos chicos estallaron en risitas.

—Era una broma— explicó James.

—Ah, bueno, si queréis…— repuso Lily que, ante la perspectiva de que el chico guapo fuera a su casa, le daba igual que viniera el vecino espía—. Cuando os apetezca.

Los dos chicos se miraron emocionados, pero Lily no entendió porque. A su lado, Carol la miraba con una extraña mueca de complacencia.

—Así que eres de las mías— le susurró a Lily, con una risita en la boca.

La pelirroja, quién no entendía nada, miró a los muchachos.

—¿Podemos venir esta tarde, por ejemplo?— le preguntó el chico guapo.

—Claro— repuso ella, con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Te podemos llevar él o yo en moto— continuó el vecino espía.

—También— contestó, haciéndose la simpática.

Los dos chicos empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Lily, cuando la profesora los mandó a callar.

—¡Como vuelva a veros hablando os echo de la clase!— exclamó, señalándolos con el dedo.

Lily y Carol se voltearon hacia delante apresuradamente.

—¿Quieres venir tú también?— le preguntó a la rubia.

Esta miró a Lily un poco desconcertada, pero luego asintió satisfecha.

—Si te gusta compartir…— repuso, con aire misterioso.

Lily empezaba a no entender nada de lo que le decía su compañera de mesa, y decidió empezar a estar atenta en clase.

…

El _break_ de la mañana llegó a las once, y fue entonces cuando Lily sacó de su mochila sus dos sándwiches de atún para ir a comérselos en algún lugar, tranquilo, muerta de hambre.

—¿Te apetece venir conmigo y mis amigas?— le preguntó Carol a la pelirroja.

Las dos muchachas se fueron en busca de las amigas de la rubia, que la esperaban en la salida de la clase.

Las tres salieron al exterior del colegio, en unos amplios jardines cubiertos de césped y varios grandes ábroles que proyectaban una fresca sombra, seguramente muy apetecible en verano, para nada en aquellos momentos.

Su compañera de mesa no tardó en presentarle a, quienes según sus propias palabras, eran sus amigas del alma. Una de ellas se llamaba Nicole, Nikki para los amigos, Palmer; miraba a Lily abstraída, como si no fuera algo relevante, cosa que seguramente no era para esa chica. La otra, en cambio, una tal Sasha Williams, parecía contentísima de tener a la chica nueva con ellas.

—¿Entonces, puedo llamarte Lily?— inquirió Sasha, alegre como si le hubieran dado un premio.

La pelirroja asintió, mientras se fijaba descaradamente en el aspecto de la chica, nada molesta de ser observada; su cabello era extrañamente negro, no tardó en percatarse de que lo llevaba teñido. También la sorprendió que fuera maquillada cuando las normas del colegio lo prohibían claramente.

Al pensar esto se sorprendió de lo aburrida que había estado en casa, que hasta se sabía las normas del instituto de memoria.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Nicole habló.

—¿Y no te has aburrido mucho?— sus voz era algo fría y dura, contrastando claramente con su aspecto de niña rubia dulce y carnosa.

La pelirroja iba a responder cuando Carol cortó por lo sano.

—Lo dudo, seguro que tubo mil cosas que hacer— miró cómplice a Lily, dándole a entender que ella sabía algo acerca de su vida antes del colegio. Pero eso era imposible. Seguramente se referiría al hecho de que conociera a ese Potter ¿No?

—Hablando de chicas aburridas— comentó Sasha, que ya se había acabado su comida y miraba descaradamente a tres chicas de su misma clase que se dirigían hacia ellas—. Nuestras _loosers_ favoritas— bromeó, mientras con los dedos gordo e índice hacía la forma de una ele, para luego ponérselos unas décimas de segundo en la frente.

Las dos rubias estallaron en risas; Lily miró quienes eran esas tres chicas y reconoció, con algo de vergüenza ajena mezclada con culpabilidad, a Mayne Winters, la chica delegada de su clase.

Las rubias seguían riendo de las otras hasta verlas acercarse demasiado para andar paseando por los terrenos; se dirigían hacia ellas.

Las cuatro chicas enmudecieron hasta que Mayne, quien iba delante, habló.

—Lily— la llamó, ignorando a las otras—, ¿Te apetece venir un rato con nosotras?

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la pelirroja, quien se ruborizó. Miró desconcertada a Carol, hasta ver su sonrisa. Entonces se levantó y se alejó con las tres chicas, dos de las cuales todavía le eran desconocidas.

…

—¿Hablasteis con la nueva?— inquirió nervioso un chico rubio, de nariz puntiaguda, escrutando con su mirada acuosa a dos de su mejores amigos.

—Claro— repuso uno de ellos, moreno, de ojos grises—. Y me ha gustado— terminó, triunfante, como un animal divisando una presa.

Una tos, procedente de otro de los cuatro chicos allí presentes, le borró la sonrisa al moreno. Luego, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo la vi primero— amenazó—. Le tengo el ojo echado desde su llegada, y desde esta mañana tengo más ganas de conseguirla— bromeó, con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Esta mañana?— preguntó perspicaz el último chico, de cabellos pajizos y delgado— James, ¿Qué has hecho ya?

El aludido se regodeó ante las caras de sus amigos. El moreno lo miraba con un brillo de lascivia casi imperceptible en los ojos, el pequeño admirado y, el último, muy desconfiado.

—Yo nada— repuso inocentemente—. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de descubrir, inocente e involuntariamente, uno de lo vicios más secretos de la nueva?— bromeó.

—¿Qué descubriste?— inquirieron todos a coro, interesados.

—Chicos— empezó el chico despeinado—, ¿Creéis que os diría por las buenas que a nuestra, perdón, _mi_ pelirroja, le gusta hacer de exhibicionista en bragas delante de la ventana? ¡Jamás! ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Todos estallaron en risas, a excepción del chico delgado, que parecía preocupado.

—¿Y ella te vio? ¿Está enfadada?— inquirió preocupado, pensando en la posible mala impresión de la pelirroja acerca de su amigo del alma.

—Enfadada o no— repuso el moreno guapo—, esta tarde nos ha invitado a su casa. Y a la Horowitz también.

Menos los aludidos, el resto abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

—¿Puedo venir?— inquirió rápidamente el rubio pequeñito.

—No si no te ha invitado— repuso el moreno.

—¿Podéis preguntárselo?— continuó, emocionado.

—James, Sirius— empezó el chico de pelo pajizo—, ¿No creéis que se habrá confundido? Dudo mucho que acabada de llegar os haya invitado para… _eso_…— explicó.

Los dos chicos de miraron el uno al otro. El despeinado estaba seguro de la confusión de la nueva, pero le daba igual. El guapo solo tenía una idea en mente, y si no lo conseguía con la pelirroja, lo conseguiría con Horowitz.

Para despistar, buscaron a su hobbie favorito.

—¡Anda!— exclamó con una clarísima falsa sorpresa Sirius Black— ¡Pero si allí está mi buen amigo Snivellus!

El chico del cabello pajizo, Remus Lupin, volteó los ojos hastiado, sabía lo siguiente tras esa célebre frase de su amigo, y no quería verlo; por otro lado, el pequeño y rubio Peter Pettigrew, miró embelesado a sus amigos, James y Sirius, quienes ya se dirigían hacia la aludida víctima, quien los esperaba fulminándolos con la mirada.

El buen amigo de Sirius Black, se llamaba Severus Snape, más conocido en el colegio por Snivellus, gracias a la propaganda del primero junto a la de James. Era un muchacho quizá algo antisocial, callado y reservado, pero se había ganado la poca simpatía por su carácter antipático y esquivo. Pocos se llevaban bien con él, menos querían llevarse bien con él.

El muchacho, delgaducho y de piel pálida, avanzaba apresuradamente por el patio, intentando esquivar a sus dos persecutores. Sabía que si lo cogían tendría algún que otro problema, y ya estaba harto de terminar al despacho del director por culpa de esos dos prepotentes patanes.

Cruzó acelerado una esquina del edificio y casi chocó con cuatro chicas. Dos de ellas se exclamaron molestas, la otra se disculpó amablemente y, la última…

Jamás la había visto, y no pasaba inadvertida.

Le pareció una imagen iluminada, blanca e inmaculada, por su piel y por el uniforme, donde varias manchas rojas, escarlatas y anaranjadas brillaban con fuerza. Los cabellos, rojizos anaranjados, les caían descuidadamente por la espalda, con un aire inocente. Los labios, rojos brillantes, relucían en su amplia sonrisa de disculpa por el incidente. La falda del uniforme, escarlata, resaltaba sus frágiles piernecitas.

Y esos ojos.

Verdes. Vivos. Brillantes. Fugaces. Llenos de sentimientos. Preciosos.

Se quedó sin aire, se quedó sin aliento, con la boca seca, sin poder cerrar los ojos, hasta que su corazón latió con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Como nunca. Como si tuviera delante de sus ojos un ser importante. Casi divino.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó la muchacha, preocupada.

No pudo analizar su voz, porque oyó los pasos de esos patanes cerca. Se alejó de esa desconocida, preocupado, por primera vez en la vida, por que habría pensado alguien de él.

…

—¿Quién era?— preguntó extrañada Lily a Mayne, quien, al igual que ella, veía alejarse la figura de Severus Snape a toda prisa.

—Snape— repuso Mayne, como si con eso quedara todo explicado—. Yo creo que es buen chico, pero muchos le hacen la vida imposible, y se comporta de forma extraña.

—No seas mentirosa— cortó una de las chicas que acompañaban a Lily y a Mayne—. Es un tipo raro, porque le da la gana.

La muchacha, que hablaba con desparpajo, como si conociera a Lily de toda la vida, y como si Snape fuera su cobaya, se llamaba Alexandra Jones, pero le había pedido a la nueva que la llamara Alex.

Esa chica en especial, a Lily le recordaba su mejor amiga Sarah, que se había quedado en Londres y quién más echaba de menos.

Tenía el mismo rostro triangular, felino, y los mismos ojos rasgados. El mismo carácter impertinente. Solo que Sarah era rubia, y Alex tenía el cabello de un curioso color chocolate. Teñido quizá.

—No seas mala con él— contestó la cuarta chica, Julie Simmons, mientras su mirada azul fulminaba a la oscura de su chica.

Lily pensaba que, si Mayne le parecía un ángel, Julie era una virgen. Rubia, de cabello con finas ondas, y una mirada azul ausente. Era rara, muy rara. La pelirroja empezó a preocuparse si no se le antojaba todo el mundo demasiado extraño, curioso e irreal; sería cosa del primer día.

De pronto, vio de quien huía ese tal Snape, y se le pasó por la cabeza hacer lo mismo.

Allí estaba su vecino, el espía, al ataque de nuevo.

—Buenos días chicas— saludó amablemente un chico de cabello pajizo, que Lily no conocía—. Me llamo Remus Lupin— se presentó cordialmente a la muchacha.

La chica no pudo evitar contagiarse con la amplia y sincera sonrisa del muchacho; le estrechó la mano encantada, preguntándose si todos los chicos serían tan amables como ése.

Aunque ya sabía de uno que no.

El cuarto chico recién llegado, algo más bajito que el resto y de un fino cabello rubio, se acercó nervioso.

—¡Hola!— exclamó— ¡Me llamo Peter Pettigrew!— siguió, con la voz un tanto alzada por culpa de los nervios.

Lily sonrió. Ese muchacho se le antojaba divertido.

…

—¡Cuánto tiempo que no entraba aquí!— exclamó Carol, cuando Lily le abrió la puerta a las seis de la tarde.

El recibidor de los Evans estaba decorado en tonos blancos y azulados, con una gran lámpara que lo iluminaba todo haciéndolo brillar con fuerza. Un mueble de cristal y madera blanca reposaba debajo de un gran espejo, dónde la recién llegada a la casa podía verse nada más abrir la puerta.

—¿Habías venido ya?— le preguntó Lily, haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

Detrás de Carol entraron Sirius y James quienes, sin decir palabra, escrutaron la estancia, nerviosos y muertos de curiosidad. Examinaban el lugar como si estuvieran a punto de cometer un delito, o eso imaginó Lily.

—Si— repuso la rubia—, cuando Samantha Spinner vivía aquí. Éramos amigas— le explicó, mientras Lily los acompañaba a la sala de estar.

Era amplia, recubierta por completo de madera. Una de las paredes estaba llena de libros de sus padres, sobre leyes y cosas aburridas que a la pelirroja jamás le habían interesado. El la opuesta, se encontraba un gran mueble lleno de fotografías de familia y un gran televisor.

Más o menos en medio de la estancia, un gran sofá de piel negro invitaba a sentarse cómodamente, cosa que no tardaron en hacer los tres invitador.

—¿Queréis tomar algo?— ofreció la pelirroja, que empezaba a sentirse nerviosa e incomoda.

—¿Tienes coca—cola?— inquirieron todos al unísono, como si esa bebida fuera el bien más preciado de la Tierra.

—Creo— repuso ella—. Voy a ver.

Se volteó para irse a la cocina, cuando una voz la llamó.

—Espera, Evans, voy contigo— anunció triunfalmente James.

Sin esperar respuesta, la siguió hasta la blanca y nueva cocina de los Evans. Todo, sin excepción había sido cambiado al mudarse de casa. Los muebles, electrodomésticos y demás aparatos, brillaron con intensidad cuando se encendió el fluorescente.

Lily, ignorando por completo a James, quien empezó a merodear por la cocina, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una botella fría de coca—cola.

El contacto de la fresca botella con su piel, hizo que el aturdimiento de aquella situación, tensa y cargada de nervios, aminorara un poco. Se volteó, y casi topó con James.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— inquirió ella molesta, al ver que el muchacho estaba a menos de dos centímetros de ella, apresándola contra la pared, con la fría botella entre ambos.

Notó el frío en su piel, cuando él, a menos de un milímetro se acercó más.

Con un movimiento rápido, que había visto hacer en muchas películas, se escapó de él y corrió hacia la cocina.

Sabía que ese tipo era raro, que no tenía que haberlo llevado a su casa nunca, y menos el primer día. ¿Qué se suponía que había intentado con ella? Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza, y todas terminaban con el mismo final.

Llegó inconscientemente al comedor para encontrarse con una escena chocante.

Carol Horowitz estaba tirada en el suelo, con una mueca de placer, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el interior de los pantalones de Sirius Black, quién la observaba con lujuria. Él hacía algo parecido con ella, mientras la besaba.

Intentando borrarse esa bizarra imagen de su comedor de la cabeza, corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde unos fuertes brazos la alcanzaron.

—¡Lily!— exclamó James, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre, y con un tono de voz serio.

Ella se volteó, ruborizada y notando como empezaban a flojearle las piernas.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué quería ese tipo? ¿Qué hacían esos dos en su comedor? ¿A _qué_ demonios los había invitado?

Al parecer, James Potter entendió lo que sucedía, porque de pronto se mostró más amable, con una leve sonrisa de comprensión en la comisura de los labios.

—Tranquila— le susurró, alargándole la mano—. Creo que ha habido un malentendido.

Ella no repuso nada, ni le cogió de la mano. Se apretujó contra la pared del pasillo del segundo piso, esperando que siguiera hablando, pero no continuó.

—Tranquila— susurró todavía más bajo—. Que no te haré nada.

Su voz sonaba amble, cariñosa, como si hablara con un pequeño gatito asustado. Lily se dejó vencer por la incertidumbre del momento y le entregó su mano a él, quién no tardó en atraerla hacia él para, ante la sorpresa de Lily, abrazarla.

—Vaya marrón— siguió el muchacho—, no imaginaba que no sabías de que iba todo esto ¿Nunca lo hacéis en Londres? Es extraño… que los de pueblo seamos más libertinos que los de la gran ciudad.

Lily no entendía nada, estaba desconcertada. Deseaba que se fueran esos de abajo, de su precioso salón nuevo. El chico guapo, ya no le parecía guapo. La chica simpática le parecía una fulana. En esos momentos, el único que se le antojaba para bien, era el vecino espía que la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

El vecino espía.

Oyó pasos en el piso de abajo. La puerta de salida al cerrarse. Esos dos se habían ido, seguramente conscientes de que algo no iba bien, o deseosos de encontrar un lugar mejor.

Notó como él bajaba la mano. Del hombro por la espalda, acariciando la fina camiseta del uniforme que todavía llevaba puesto, hasta llegar a la cadera, donde no paró. Pasó rápidamente por encima de la falda hasta llegar al muslo.

Inició el recorrido al revés, subiendo por debajo de la falda de Lily.

El corazón le iba a cien. No entendía todavía que había sucedido en su casa y no era consciente de estar tirada en medio del suelo del pasillo, mientras James Potter le acariciaba suavemente el muslo izquierdo con la mano y le recorría los labios con los suyos.

No se percataba de nada.

Una sensación de opresión no le permitía pensar. Cerró los ojos, y le hirvieron los párpados. Tuvo ganas de toser pero solo pudo jadear cuando el chico subió un poco más la mano, por el muslo interior.

Se notaba enferma. Seguramente, habría cogido fiebre, algo que le acostumbraba a suceder cuando se estresaba mucho.

Pareció que, al percatarse de eso, las conexiones neuronales volvieron a funcionar, la sinapsis se activó en su cerebro, y entendió la escenita donde se encontraba. Reaccionó rápido, temblando de la rabia y de fiebre, con un puñetazo en medio de la cara del chico.

—¡¿Qué haces loca?!— rugió el moreno, acariciándose el labio inferior, que había empezado a sangrar.

La muchacha se incorporó.

—¡Apártate de mí!— vociferó.

Él la miró desconcertado.

—Que te quede claro, de ahora en adelante— amenazó—: No soy un objeto, no soy tu objeto, y menos puedes venir a mi casa a tomarme el pelo de esta manera.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¡Apártate!— bramó.

No tardó en obedecer. La puerta se cerró apresuradamente.

Y ella se quedó allí sentada al pie de la escalera, pensando en qué maldito pueblucho se habría metido, cuando se percató de que todavía tenía en la mano la ya no fría botella de coca-cola.

…•_¤¤•.•¤¤•…_

_¡Tatatachán¡Hasta aquí el tercer capítilo! Creo que es más largo (?) pero espero que os haya gustado. Ya han salido casi todos los personajes principales de esta primera parte ¿Qué os parecen¿Son Mary Sues las chicas? Espero que no. _

_Esta historia solo seguirá lo que hagan los personajes de Jotaká, no sé si ya lo había dicho, es decir, que solo sabremos de Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius y Snape, y de lo que a ellos les suceda. Siempre será desde "su" punto de vista. ¿Se entiende?_

_Bueno, ahora agradecer a todo el mundo los reviews: ginny-potter151, R.S.Black, Chika Black, Jana Evans, Codara, wiccancat, anagl, pottersita, Peke-Weasley, GiNyLu, Tati Jane Potter, Judith Malfoy, Adhara-16, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Llaelien, Megan Black, Naat, Kiki, Paulilla92, Sariih, lunatik, Pesce, Lily Evans de Potter, Diana Prezne, angelproof, Rochio Lovegood, Druella Black, anasofia, Lali Evans, miiss-potter y PauLy._

_No me esperaba que os gustara tanto, de verdad. Si seguís así ¡voy a seguir esforzándome al máximo!_

_Un super beso de la chica con más agujetas del mundo entero (osea, yo)._

_Mil gracias._

**Erised Millennia Black**


	4. Nieve

****

**Whitehill**

**Nieve**

Ese año las nevadas se adelantaron. O quizá era normal en ese pueblo la llegada de los temporales de nieve a principios de Noviembre, no como en Londres, que no llegaban hasta finales del mismo mes.

La despertó la voz de su hermana que, ante todo pronostico, había subido a su habitación jovial porque había un metro de nieve en las calles y quizá les sería imposible llegar al colegio.

La pelirroja se desperezó y saltó de la cama con presteza, para correr hasta la ventana y así observar si era cierto o una tomadura de pelo. Pero no, todo Whitehill, desde donde se veía desde su ventana, estaba completamente blanco inmaculado y a lo lejos, en la estación de esquí, los funiculares ya funcionaban.

Emocionada como había estado pocas veces desde su llegada en ese sitio, abrió la ventana y cogió un poco de nieve que se había acumulado en el alfeizar**.** Hizo una pequeña bolita y, sin previo aviso, se la lanzó a su hermana quien, cabreada, se largó de la habitación quejándose por las ideas de su madre de buen compañerismo entre hermanas.

La pelirroja volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana, helándose pero contenta de no tener que ir al colegio ese día, porque, con la de nieve que había en la calle, sería imposible la llegada de los autobuses hacia Whitehill, y menos el descenso desde la urbanización hasta el pueblo.

Se vistió con unos tejanos ajustados y rasgados, que le habían regalado sus amigas antes de mudarse, una sudadera verde y unas zapatillas de sola de goma de color también verdoso, pero más manzana que la sudadera.

Bajó la escalera mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

Estaba contenta por no tener que ir a ese estúpido instituto, más que nada, por no verle la cara al maldito vecino.

La mañana siguiente al incidente de su casa, Carol corrió hacia ella antes de entrar a clase para pedirle disculpas.

Le explicó que eso lo hacían a menudo en el pueblo, de ir unos a casa de otros si había _feeling_. ¿Cómo podía Lily haberse imaginado eso? Vale que en Londres también lo hacían algunos, pero... ¿Con unos desconocidos recién llegados? Jamás.

Al parecer Carol estaba muy arrepentida, y Lily no pudo hacer menos que no enfadarse y perdonarla. No lo había hecho a propósito, y ni quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si, en lugar de invitarla, se hubiera encontrado a solas con dos machos sedientos de sexo.

No quería ni imaginarlo.

El siguiente en pedirle perdón fue Sirius Black. El pobre estaba avergonzado, Lily lo vio solo con la primera mirada que le dedicó ese día.

Se excusó del mismo modo que Carol, y Lily no pudo, otra vez, no enfadarse.

Aparte, en ese caso, los ojitos plateados del muchacho le derritieron el corazón y se vio incapaz de enojarse.

Esperaba que el siguiente sería ese Potter. Que iría a buscarla nada más llegar y se disculparía. Pero no lo hizo.

Llegó a clase, con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada ¿molesta? Se sentó detrás de Lily, en su silla, y empezó a hablar alegremente con Sirius y Carol. Estos le lanzaron un par de indirectas para que le pidiera perdón a Lily, pero ni una sola palabra de arrepentimiento salió de su boca.

_Que se joda o la joderé yo_.

Eso era textualmente lo que dijo cuando Carol, realmente molesta porque no le pedía perdón, le ordenó que lo hiciera.

Y, entonces, fue cuando Lily se encolerizó.

Se giró y lo mandó literalmente a la mierda. Le gritó que era un guarro aprovechado que, pese a saber que Lily no sabía de qué iba todo, había intentado aprovecharse de su desconcierto.

Toda la clase se había volteado para escuchar; por suerte el profesor todavía no había llegado.

Entonces él, viéndose difamado delante de toda la clase, soltó una sarta de burradas. Le espetó que era ella quien se le había insinuado medio en pelotas por la ventana, quien los había invitado, y quien le había seguido el juego para luego echarse atrás. Y, mucho pero, la llamó zorra.

Eso no se lo perdonó, y le pegó cachetada.

Desde ese día, que hacía casi un mes, no habían vuelto a hablarse, pero cada vez que se cruzaban una mirada cargada de malicia intentaba matar al otro, y un comentario _inocente_ cortaba el aire como una puñalada.

Por eso, la pelirroja estaba alegre de no tener que asistir a clase.

Llegó a la cocina donde su madre le sonrió.

-¿Contenta?- bromeó.

Lily asintió efusiva, mientras se sentaba hambrienta, a la espera del desayuno.

-Pues borra esa sonrisa- susurró Petunia, lo suficientemente audible para que la señora Evans la escuchada-, porque los viejos tampoco pueden ir al tajo.

-Tuney, querida, ya hemos hablado de eso- cortó con falsa amabilidad, un aviso disimulado, a su hija.

La rubia bufó molesta antes de largarse de la cocina y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Por cierto, ha llamado una chica-empezó la madre, sirviéndole a Lily un huevo frito-, creo que me ha dicho que era... ¿Jodie?

-¿Julie?- probó Lily.

-¡Esa misma!- exclamó la madre- Dice que la llames con urgencia.

La pelirroja bufó mientras se levantaba, dejando en el plato el tenedor con un trozo de huevo, e iba hacia el teléfono del recibidor.

Marcó el teléfono de casa de Julie Simmons y esperó.

Se había hecho muy amiga de esas tres, Mayne, Alex y, en especial, Julie, pese a los malos rollos que había entre ellas y Carol, Sasha y Nikki. Lily se había convertido en un punto intermedio entre los dos grupos de chicas, pero había descartado por completo que pudieran llevarse bien entre los dos grupos.

Las de Mayne, como las llamaba, pasaban demasiado inadvertidas entre la gente. Se llevaban bien con todo el mundo, eran como unos angelitos, listas y simpáticas, pero eran, quizá, un poco pasivas socialmente. Solo se relacionaban entre ellas.

Las de Carol, por el contrario, eran unas locas adolescentes con ganas de marcha. Siempre andaban de fiesta en fiesta, y se pasaban horas pululando por las calles de la urbanización con más gente del instituto, en especial chicos, o en el centro comercial comprando fruslerías.

Lily había aprendido, enseguida, que si quería pasar una tarde viendo películas, comiendo chocolates y divirtiéndose de manera inocente y sincera, debía ir con Mayne y las demás. Por otro lado, si quería una alocada fiesta, alcohol, conocer gente, ruido y humo, debía recurrir a Carol. Y eso le encantaba, pues tenía una doble vida muy entretenida en ese lugar.

-¿Dígame?- respondieron al otro lado del teléfono.

La pelirroja salió de sus divagaciones, y tras situarse, habló.

-¿Está Julie?- sabía que hablaba con su madre, pues siempre se ponía ella.

-Si, un momento- repuso, con una jovial voz-. ¿De parte de quién?

-Lily- contestó y esperó unos minutos antes de escuchar la suave y alegre voz de Julie.

-¡Lils!- exclamó alegre. Ese era el mote que le habían puesto sin permiso, pero debía admitir que lo adoraba.

-¿Qué querías?- preguntó con curiosidad, no era normal que la llamaran a las siete de la mañana un día de cada día.

-Decirte que no hay instituto, aunque eso lo habrás deducido- explicó la muchacha-. Y quería invitarte a pasar la tarde en mi casa, con Alex y May, pero mi madre me acaba de decir que están las carreteras cortadas.

-Es una lástima- repuso Lily.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada y entró su padre, con una pala en la espalda, se haber estado sacando la nieve de la entrada de la casa. La miró mal, y le susurró que no hablara tanto, o le descontaría la factura telefónica de su paga.

Lily le sacó la lengua.

-Entonces nada- continuó Julie-. Es una lástima que vivas allí arriba- se quejó.

-Bueno, ni que nevara cada día- se rió la pelirroja.

Tras unos cuantos comentarios más, relativamente insignificantes, por parte de las dos colgaron. La pelirroja ya volvía a la cocina con el estómago rugiéndole, que volvieron a llamar al teléfono. Bufo y volvió a descolgarlo.

-¿Dígame?- preguntó, intentando ocultar la molestia.

-¿Zanahoria?- la picaron al otro lado del aparato.

-¡Carol!- se quejó ella, entre risas. Otro mote.

-Chica, no acepto un no, así que ya puedes ir aceptando- empezó-. ¡Nos vamos de excursión con los chicos!- anunció alegremente.

Luego, le explicó que alguien le prestaría unas raquetas y que se iban andando a un monte cercano, donde los señores Palmer, los padres de Nikki, tenían una pequeña caseta de madera. Al parecer era un ritual que seguían los chicos de la urbanización del Whitehill H.S. en la primera gran nevada del año.

Obviamente, Lily no pudo negarse. Era eso o pasarse el día en casa con sus padres y su hermana.

Corrió a la cocina para terminar, o empezar, de comer y anunciarle a su madre los plantes para el día.

...

Un par de horas más tarde, tras haber convencido a sus padres y haber revuelto su armario en busca de unos pantalones, abrigos, guantes y gorros para la nieve, corrió a abrir la puerta, a la espera de que Carol apareciera con las raquetas.

Pero no fue ella quien encontró.

-¿Tú?- preguntó desconcertada.

El chico rió divertido, mostrando una amplia sonrisa blanca.

-Si quieres me voy- repuso Sirius Black.

Notó como le subía el color ante esa sonrisa, y disimuló volteándose para despedirse de su familia. Cerró la puerta de golpe tras de si, y se encontró con que el chico no se había movido ni un milímetro. Estaban a menos de un centímetro.

Una situación incomoda para la chica, con la cual él parecía disfrutar.

-Toma las raquetas- dijo, suavemente, entregándoselas; apartándose al fin.

La pelirroja notó como su corazón latían a cien por hora y siguió al espléndido chico, que ya se había encaminado hacia algún lugar desconocido para la pelirroja. Lo siguió apresurada y, cuando llegaron al lugar donde terminaban los pequeños pasillos hechos en la nieve él la ayudó a subir para seguir andando, con la ayuda de las raquetas.

Era una situación cómica para Lily, andar un metro por encima del suelo normal, con las casas cubiertas de nieve y todo completamente rápido, era divertido. Sabía que estaba algo sonrojada, pero la poca gente que había por allí los miraban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Es que esto sucede a menudo- le explicó él-. No nieva tanto en Londres, ¿No?

Lily se encogió de hombros, desconcertada por la miradita sensual lanzada por el chico ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o había sido de verdad? No podía negar el encanto natural de ese chico, y la atracción suscitada en ella desde el primer día, pero ¿No sería que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada?

Ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no vio un pequeño agujero en la nieve, suficientemente grande como para caer dentro casi entera. Y eso sucedió. Ante su sorpresa nevado suelo desapareció bajo su pie derecho, descendiendo vertiginosamente hacia una caída segura.

Pero la caída fue amortiguada misteriosamente.

Al abrir los ojos cuando comprobó que no había llegado a tocar el suelo, se percató de que algo la tenía atrapada por el brazo izquierdo, en una posición no muy incomoda, pues la pierna del otro costado no había llegado a caer en el agujero.

Miró hacia arriba y vio un fino rostro blanco, con una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos cerrados por la risa. Sirius, quien la tenía asida con fuerza por el brazo, tiró de ella hacia arriba y, cuando ella se incorporó, el brazo del chico la rodeó con fuerza. Volvió a enrojecer.

-¡No te rías de mí!- se quejó ella, molesta.

Cesó su risa.

-Vale, mujer- repuso, haciéndose el molesto-. Pero no te has hecho daño, ¿No?

Lily negó con la cabeza, avergonzada de no habérselo agradecido antes.

-No me des las gracias- repuso él, al ver la ruborizada de la chica-. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

-Cierto- contestó ella-. Pero posiblemente nos hubiéramos caído los dos en el agujero, y nos hubiéramos hecho más daño.

Siguieron con su camino hacia casa de Carol, donde él le indicó que se dirigían. Eso si, no le quitó en todo el rato el brazo de la cintura.

...

Hablaba alegremente con Remus Lupin, quien había resultado ser un chico encantador, tal y como imaginaba.

Se veía tímido, reservado, pero era muy hablador y amistoso. Se sentía a gusto a su lado, le encantaba pasar horas hablando con él de temas serios. Había encontrado en su persona a un chico muy intelectual, preocupado por lo que sucedía en el mundo, y no solo en el resultado del mítico Manchester-Liverpool de la semana anterior.

-Te digo- contraatacó él-, que si no se vigila todas estas malas influencias causadas por esos ideales racistas y xenófobos que empiezan a verse en el instituto, esa gente que tanto dices que repelús te dan, esto terminará a peor.

Lily volteó los ojos, divertida y a la vez picada.

-No te digo que no, y sabes lo mucho que me molestan, pero la mitad son críos o tienen nuestra edad, yo creo que es la edad del pavo, que con el tiempo se les sacarán estas incoherentes ideas de la cabeza- se cruzo de brazos, alzando la barbilla en broma.

-Tiempo al tiempo- repuso Remus.

Al pronto, se dieron cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de la sala. Llevaban media hora hablando sin prestar atención a nadie; tan enfrascados que hasta se habían levantado del sofá de la saleta de la casa de los Palmer.

Era un lugar rústica, en medio del bosque, rodeado por altos abetos y con una piscina trasera, llena de nieve por aquel entonces. Un edificio de dos pisos, completamente de madera, donde solo había un par de habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, y una saleta comedor, donde se encontraban todos en ese momento.

-¿Ya habéis arreglado el mundo?- bromeó Sasha, acercándose a los dos y dándoles un par de bocatas de jamón dulce- Ahora podéis comer, sino os quedaréis sin.

Lily sonrió contenta. Se lo estaba pasando en grande aunque llevaran casi diez horas encerrados en esa caseta charlando de trivialidades, comiendo, riendo y, algunos como Sirius y James, fumando _algo_ en el piso superior.

Y, hablando de los reyes de Roma, bajaron las escaleras riéndose como locos y haciendo eses.

-No- murmuró por lo bajo Peter Pettigrew-, otra vez no.

Las carcajadas fueron aumentando, y Lily entendió las súplicas de Peter, porque en nada las carcajadas eran tan ensordecedoras que agujereaban los tímpanos. Remus, actuando con presteza, se llevó a Sirius de nuevo al piso de arriba y James, al verse riendo solo, se avergonzó y se calló de golpe.

Empezaron a reír el resto, de la mueca de vergüenza del muchacho.

Lily, la que más, disfrutaba en especial de ese aprieto del moreno. Eso le pasaba por ir de chico chulo. Le estaba bien empleado. Unos ojos almendrados, detrás de unas gafas, se fijaron en los suyos, y James se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirroja, molesto porque se reía de él.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le inquirió molesto, apuntándola con el dedo índice.

Ella hizo un par de pasos atrás, algo asustada, hasta ver como el chico era incapaz de no tambalearse.

-Me parece que a quién le pasa algo es a ti- repuso, con altanería.

Él se molestó, y en un arrebato de un sentimiento que ella no llegó a reconocer, la empujó.

Lily perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

...

Tras pegarle un bofetón, había salido escopeteada de la caseta, ignorando a Carol, Peter y Nikki, que le pidieron que se quedara, mientras Remus y Sirius sacaban la cabeza por la escalera, desconcertados, y Sasha reñía a James, que se había acurrucado más avergonzado que nunca en un rincón.

Se había olvidado de las raquetas, pero aún así llegó a avanzar una buena distancia cuando oyó dos voces que la llamaban a lo lejos.

Remus y Sirius, los dos en raquetas, no tardaron en hacerse presentes allí. Jadeando y rojos por el frío, la alcanzaron, para luego convencerla de quedarse quieta para escucharlos.

-¡No te vayas!- exclamó el primero, cuando la chica continuó si recorrido.

Se paró, no quería ser maleducada con ellos, pues nada le habían hecho.

-No te enfades- suplicó Remus, mirándola consternado.

-¿Qué no me enfade?- exclamó ella, casi fuera de si.

Remus se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué decir. Entendía que Lily estuviera molesta, pero no podía decirle que James estaba enfadado porque ella lo hubiera rechazado.

-Lily- empezó esta vez Sirius-, James es buen tío, aunque no te lo parezca, a veces es tonto, como lo ha demostrado hoy, pero estoy convencido de que tendrá sus motivos.

Tanto Lily como Remus observaban a Sirius desconcertados, la primera porque le importaba un comino si Potter era buen tio, el segundo porque temía que le contara el motivo del cabreo a la pelirroja.

-Mira, yo tengo una solución- continuó Sirius-. Ahora tú te vienes conmigo, te acompaño a casa, te tomas una buena bañera y cenas. Mañana hablamos con James, y verás como no es mal tío.

La pelirroja sospesó la idea del muchacho antes de aceptar.

Remus, que todo el rato había estado observando a su amigo, descubrió en sus ojos un extraño brillo, y se percató de que tramaba algo más.

-Sirius- le susurró, cuando ya se iba.

Dejó la palabra al aire, sin terminar la frase, seguro de que él iba a entender su preocupación.

-Tranquilo- contestó él, intentando disimular es brillo en los ojos bajando la mirada-, no hay lobos a estas horas.

-¿Lobos?- se preocupó Lily, y Sirius rió.

Remus, pero, había entendido a que se refería, y ahora estaba más intranquilo que antes. El código utilizado por Sirius era muy elemental, pero la muchacha no cayó en él. Obviamente no hablaban de lobos, Sirius se había referido a ellos en relación a si mismo. El lobo no se comería a la caperucita; él no intentaría nada con Lily.

Pero era todo lo contrario.

Estaba seguro, completamente, de las intenciones que tenía su amigo, y también las entendía. Si él hubiera sido como era Sirius, al darse cuenta de que James lo tenía todo perdido con la pelirroja, por su prepotencia a la hora de interactuar con ella, también se habría puesto en marcha para conseguirla. Si había una ley entre ellos cuatro, era la de compartirlo todo.

Por mucho que a él también le atrajera esa muchacha, aunque fuera más intelectual que físicamente, no iba a meterse entre Sirius y James pues, cada uno por sus motivos o sentimientos, tendrían más de un problema. Su vida ya era demasiado complicada para enredarla más.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a la caseta.

No iba a ayudar ni a James ni a Sirius, pero ya que el último tenía más aventaje que el primer, podría soplarle un par de consejos al otro.

...

Estaba furiosa, estaba molesta, pero, lo peor de todo, era que, pese a tantos piques seguidos, no conseguía cogerle manía. Aunque lo intentaba, no podía aborrecerlo.

Le tenía una especie de repelús cada vez que lo veía. Su corazón latía algo más fuerte, en señal de advertencia, y se le ponían los perlos de punta, pero no conseguía odiarlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué había en ese chico que, pese a todas las putadas, no conseguía cogerle manía?

-¿Lily?- la llamó otro chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- repuso ella, abstraída.

-¿En qué pensabas?- le preguntó Sirius.

La calle por la que avanzaban estaba vacía. Entre los vecinos y las máquinas municipales habían quitado toda la nieve del camino, y los muchachos paseaban sin raquetas.

-En que, por mucho que pienso, no encuentro que tiene de bueno Potter- repuso, y quiso añadir-, para que no pueda odiarlo.

Sirius la miró con una media sonrisa.

-James es genial- contestó-, es el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, lo da siempre todo por los otros. Aunque a veces es tonto, pero eso solo pasa cuando está confundido.

-¿Confundido?- le preguntó ella.

-Claro, cuando no sabe cómo actuar con alguien. Por eso te trata así, porque él quiere tratarte bien, pero como todo empezó mal de buen principio, no sabe qué hacer.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Parecía que intentara venderle un producto de limpieza.

-Espero que no se note que estoy enamorado de él- bromeó Sirius-. En realidad, le gusta a muchas chicas- picó luego.

Pero, en lugar de hacerla reír, Lily se mosqueó.

¿Le estaba insinuando algo, verdad? ¿Cómo podía imaginar, siquiera, que fuera ella una de esas chicas? Espera, porque Sirius había dicho eso ¿No? ¿Sería la imaginación otra vez?

No, porque ella sabía lo que era cuando le gustaba alguien, y tenía el claro ejemplo delante. Cuando veía a Sirius, su corazón pegaba un vote y, alguna vez, se acaloraba. Cuando veía a James, perdón, a Potter, un líquido amargo le perforaba el estomago.

Quizá, en realidad, si que le tenía manía.

**...•¤¤•.•¤¤•...**

Primero: ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!

Segundo: Como yo os quiero muuuucho, aquí va mi regalo para el día de los enamorados

Tercero: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y todo lo demás. Es algo más tranquilito, pero bueno, en el siguiente empezarán los problemas (¿Más? Si, más).

De veras estoy alucinando con los reviews, ya sé que eso no significa que la historia sea buena pero, ¡Por dios! Me mandáis muchísimos, estoy super agradecida. De verdad no me esperaba que esto os gustara tanto.

Ahora, aclaración: Estoy otra vez de exámenes, así que posiblemente no me veréis hasta... dentro de dos semanas pero cuando vuelva volveré con un nuevo capítulo (Y si hay tantos rr, quizá antes y todo xD).

Para quien lo preguntó y quien no lo sepa un UA es un Universo Alterno, en este porque no hay mágia, aunque también lo sería si, pongamos por caso, Harry y Ginny fueran hermanos (¿?) o cualquier otra burrada fuera de lo que dice Jotaká.

Bueno, a agradecer reviews:

**Michu, Pesce, Naat, Kiki, lunática, sariih, paulilla, angelproof, Druella Black, miiss-potter, Adhara-16, R.S.Black, Jana Evans, Diana Prenze, Lily Evans de Potter, Biank Radcliffe, Megan Black, Princebe, anagl, Judith Malfoy, ginny-potter151, GiNyLu, Codara, Tati Jane Potter, Crucio, Lali Evans, Rochio Lovegood, Cafandra, eetta, Pauly,¡ y Lamister.**

Muchas gracias, de verdad de la buena

**Erised Millennia Black**


	5. Feeling

**Whitehill**

**Feeling**

Julie, Alex y Mayne, la fulminaban con la mirada mientras ella hacía cola en la parada del autobús, cargada con bolsas llenas de ropa, y medio cegada por la luz anaranjada del atardecer de medianos de Noviembre.

—No vayas— casi ordenó Alex.

—Quédate con nosotras— continuó Julie.

—Chicas, hace casi dos semanas que os dije que hoy estaba ocupada— repuso ella.

—En realidad, hace una semana y media— contradijo Mayne—. Y fue el mismo día en que te dijimos de ir al cine.

—Lo sé— contestó hastiada Lily—, fue un fallo de cálculos, pensé que ella se refería a otro fin de semana que al vuestro, pero es su cumpleaños.

Al final, tras dos horas de negociación, las tres muchachas se dieron por vencidas al ver llegar el autobús.

—Bueno, por lo menos el Lunes tendremos cotilleos frescos— animó Alex, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Y de primera mano— siguió Mayne, contagiándose del mismo brillo pícaro.

La pelirroja sonrió, contenta de ver desaparecer las muecas de enfado en los rostros de sus tres amigas.

—No hagas muchas guarradas— advirtió Julie, en tono bromista—, y vigila con los chicos.

Al oír eso, la muchacha enrojeció. Sabía que su amiga se refería a un solo chico en concreto, a Sirius Black exactamente, quién, desde el día de la nevada, la llevaba en moto por las mañanas y por las tardes, cada dos por tres la llamaba por teléfono, o le decía de quedar para ir a dar una vuelta.

—Solo somos amigos— repuso, aunque por dentro deseaba oír más advertencias de sus amigas.

Sirius Black le parecía el chico más guapo del instituto, y seguramente lo era. Todo el mundo sabía de él, ya fuera por los follones en que se metía o por sus notas. Vamos, que era un buen partido.

—Ya, claro— contestó Mayne—. Seguro que él opina igual.

Lily le sacó la lengua y, cuando fue su turno, subió al autobús cargada con las pesadas bolsas, metió el ticket por la maquinilla, se oyó un leve _pip_, y buscó un lugar para sentarse, mientras meditaba qué se pondría era noche para el cumpleaños de Carol.

…

La casa de los Horowitz se encontraba a tres manzanas de la de Lily, y era como diez veces más grande, o eso le había parecido a ella la primera vez que fue. Tenía cinco plantas, unos grandiosos ventanales y una enorme piscina.

Llegó allí a la hora acordada, y se encontró con que casi todo el mundo ya estaba. Quién abrió la puerta fue el mayordomo de la familia; la hizo esperar mientras iba a buscar a Carol.

Una muchacha rubia, alta y delgada, vestida con un traje negro, cogido por el cuello, con la espalda al aire y hasta las rodillas, apareció por el largo y pulcro pasillo.

—¡Zanahoria!— exclamó cuando vio a Lily— ¡Estás guapísima!

La chica se ruborizó. Llevaba unos pitillos blancos y una camiseta de tirantes muy escotada, de color azul celeste, unos zapatos de tacón, y un largo collar de perlas que le daba muchas vueltas alrededor del cuello. No se había equivocado al ir tan elegante.

Le entregó el regalo, que era un anillo, collar y pendientes a conjunto, antes de seguirla hacia la sala donde celebraban la fiesta.

Estaba en el piso de arriba, en las amplias buhardillas. Allí la música sonaba fuerte, la gente bailaba y chillaba, la mayoría de ellos borrachos aunque eran las diez de la noche.

—Mis padres no estarán en toda la noche— le guiñó el ojo—, puedes meterte con quien quieras donde te apetezca, todas las puertas de cierran por dentro con cerrojo, pero luego debe volver todo a la normalidad.

Lily abrió la boca, para responder que ella no haría nada parecido a eso, cuando el mayordomo apareció de nuevo para buscarla; otro recién llegado.

Remus Lupin, que ya estaba harto de aguantar a sus tres amigos borrachos, vio a la muchacha y se dirigió hacia ella, con una amplia sonrisa deseosa de continuar charlando como hacían cada vez que se veían cerca de ese extraño grupito aparecido en la ciudad.

Eran jóvenes de su misma edad o algo más mayores, todos procedentes de las familias más antiguas y más ricas de Whitehill, quienes pregonaban por una especie de sociedad muy desigual para algunos y tenían tratos con negocios sucios. Era un tema que les interesaba en especial a ellos dos, pues formaban parte de los colectivos rechazados por esos grupos: pobres, inmigrantes o enfermos.

Remus, en especial, sentía que aquello le tocaba directamente, por proceder de una familia no muy adinerada y ser un enfermo, aunque ese dato era muy privado. Lily, por su lado, sabía que parte de su familia era Irlandesa y, aunque hacía muchos años que vivían en el país, había un deje que los delataba.

Pero les fue imposible charlar de todo aquello, pues Sirius, James y Peter se les acercaron velozmente.

—Buenas noches— la saludó amigablemente Peter, mientras Sirius le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros y James intentaba no fulminarlo con la mirada.

Fue un momento de tensión y Lily, pese a no entender a qué venía, se percató de ello. Por un lado, Peter miraba a Sirius temeroso, mientras que Remus clavaba su mirada miel en los ojos avellanados de James. Por el otro lado, James ignoraba a Remus y le mantenía fija su mirada a la gris de Sirius, que lo miraba altivo y descarado.

La pelirroja, que no entendía que había sucedido de pronto, se deshizo educadamente del brazo de Sirius y se apartó de los cuatro muchachos. Al ver que ninguno se fijaba en ella, supuso que allí no pintaba nada, y aprovechó para mezclarse con el resto de invitados.

—¿Qué?— inquirió de pronto James, en un tono grabe. Estaba molesto, pero no quería mostrarlo así por las buenas.

—¿Qué de qué?— repuso Sirius.

Remus volteó los ojos, y Peter hizo una mueca de preocupación. James, con un leve gesto, le indicó a Sirius que lo siguiera, y se metió en una habitación vacía, donde la música quedaba apenas audible como un repetido _bum—bum_. El resto del grupo lo siguieron, cada uno con una expresión distinta en el rostro.

El último, Remus, cerró la puerta justo cuando James cogió a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa y lo acorraló contra la pared, pese a que Sirius era un poco más alto que él.

—No te atrevas a tocarla— amenazó James, en un tono de voz que hizo preocupar más a Peter y, por primera vez, a Remus.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió descarado Sirius, escondiendo su clara molestia mejor que James.

El aludido se quedó callado, bajó la mirada, y aflojó la presión contra su mejor amigo. Este, con un elegante gesto, le obligó a soltarlo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando ya la tenía abierta, James habló.

—Yo la vi primero— susurró por la bajo.

Sirius repuso sin voltearse, con una voz muy ronca.

—Y ella no quiere verte ni en pintura— dicho esto, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Tranquilo— le susurró Peter sentándose al lado de James, quien acababa de dejarse caer encima de la cama de la habitación.

—No te preocupes, James— dijo en un tono comprensivo Remus—. Sabes que al final no hará nada.

James no repuso. Se quedó mirando el vacío, o quizá el horroroso techo naranja de esa habitación. Como bien decía Remus, sabía que Sirius no haría nada con Lily, pero, por otro lado, tampoco tenía un motivo suficientemente fuerte para prohibirle a su amigo que no intentara nada con ella. O, quizás, era incapaz de expresar lo que sentía con palabras.

…

Varias horas después, Remus se acomodó al lado de la pelirroja, que se había sentado en un sofá y se había quitado los zapatos. Al otro lado, Peter se había quedado dormido, escuchando como Sirius y James, quienes andaban más que borrachos y parecían haber olvidado su pequeño pique, berreaban alegremente canciones en el Karaoke de la fiesta.

Lily estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, con otra de sus charlas con Remus. Cada vez estaba más segura de que era un chico inteligente de verdad, no de esos chulitos, como Potter, que sacaban buenas notas pero en realidad no sabían nada.

Estaba casi convencida, de que preguntándole a Remus lo que a ella le sucedía con Potter conseguiría una respuesta correcta y convincente, pero ¿Había suficiente amistad entre los dos?

Decidió esperar un poco.

A su lado, Peter se removió en sueños. Era un encanto de persona, quizá sin el mismo carácter que sus dos amigos, pero muy adorable y no era la única que lo pensaba. La mayoría de chicas del colegio se acercaban a él para gozar de su compañía. Lástima que a Lily había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarlo, y seguramente era el hecho de que mirara a Potter y a Sirius con adoración.

No entendía qué le veía de bueno a su amigo.

Siguió charlando con Remus de trivialidades, hasta que varias exclamaciones y aplausos llamaron la atención de los dos. Se voltearon y quedaron sorprendidos al ver entrar una gigantesca tarta de fresa de tres pisos, pero Lily se asombró al ver el muchacho que la llevara.

Era jodidamente atractivo, y le sonaba de algo, pero no conseguía recordar.

Carol, alegremente y ante la ovación de sus invitados, quienes habían dejado de prestar atención a James y a Sirius, se acercó a la tarta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ese muchacho ¿Sería su novio? No, espera, Lily no recordaba que tuviera novio.

Inconscientemente, tanto ella como Remus se levantaron y se acercaron al pastel, aplaudiendo como el resto de invitados.

El muchacho lo dejó encima de la mesa, donde antes habían estado los platos llenos de diferentes comidas, y encendió tantas velas como años cumplía Carol. La gente empezó a cantarle una canción antes de que ella soplara las velas.

—¡Felicidades hermanita!— exclamó el chico atractivo que había traído el pastel.

Lily se quedó pasmada. Sabía que su amiga tenía un hermano, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera tan guapo. Se sonrojó al recordar que un día, un par de semanas antes, ayudó a Carol a plegar la ropa, porque la había castigado y si no lo hacía no podría salir, y se acordó de que había estado plegando los calzoncillos de ese tipo.

¿Los llevaría puestos?

Carol empezó a cortar el pastel, mientras los invitados hacían una cola para esperar su porción de tarta, deseosos de probarla, pues tenía demasiado buen aspecto. Lily y Remus fueron juntos, sin esperar al resto de sus amigos quienes, por un motivo u otro, seguían en su mundo de colores.

Llegó su turno y, tras felicitar a la cumpleañera, esta le presentó su hermano a Lily.

—Mark— lo llamó la muchacha—, esta es Lily Evans, la chica nueva que llegó a principio de curso.

—Encantado— saludó el muchacho, con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que le tendía la mano a la pelirroja—, ¿Eres hermana de Petunia?

Y, entonces, la pelirroja se percató de quién era: Mark Horowitz era el delegado de la clase de su hermana, quién había visto a principios de curso y se había quedado pasmada mirando.

Lily asintió rapidamente, con el corazón un tanto alterado al haberse percatado de quien era ese chico. Llevaba el pelo en punta, y por eso no lo había reconocido en un primer momento.

—¿Te ha enseñado mi hermana la casa?— le preguntó Mark.

—He venido varias veces, pero es demasiado grande como para que me la enseñe en un día— bromeó la pelirroja quien, distraída, de había ido alejando de la cola para coger comida y de Remus mientras hablaba con el recién conocido.

—¿Te ha enseñado el jardín?

—Que va— repuso ella, percatándose poco a poco de un brillo en los ojos del muchacho, quién se la comía con la mirada.

—¿Te apetecería que te enseñara el jardín? Aunque estará algo lleno de nieve— continuó él.

Habían ido bajando lentamente por las escaleras, alejándose del ruido de la fiesta, ignorando varias miradas, una oscura y la otra plateada, que se clavaron en la espalda de la pelirroja, como queriendo darle a entender que no se marchara con ese posible lobo, pero ella no lo vio.

Bajaron dos pisos, hasta llegar donde las habitaciones. Sabía que allí era una zona peligrosa, que el simple hecho de quedarse allí con un chico, aunque luego no pasara nada, significaría cotilleos a montón el lunes siguiente en el instituto.

Y, como Mark también lo sabía, no pararon en esa planta, sino que siguieron hasta el jardín, completamente blanco.

—Hará frío— le anunció él, al llegar a la planta inferior, a oscuras, iluminada solo por la luna que entraba por los ventanales que comunicaban con el jardín.

Lily se encogió de hombros. Estaba embelesada por aquella figura, como el primer día de curso. Había algo en su mirada que llamaba su atención, y quería descubrirlo, conocerlo y, porqué no, besarlo.

Era una sensación que pocas veces tenía. De hecho, solo recordaba haberla tenido un par de veces antes.

Los ojos de Sirius le provocaban esa sensación y, ante su horror, también la sonrisa de Potter. Pero, obviamente, eso no iba a contárselo a nadie.

Siguió a Mark, quien la había cogido disimuladamente por la mano, a través del blanco jardín, avanzando por un pequeña caminillo que alguien habría cavado en la nieve, pero notando como los tacones de sus zapatos se hundían una y otra vez en la nieve, mientras continuaba su camino hasta un punto incierto.

Mark la llevó hasta, lo que a ella le pareció, el final del jardín, donde encontraron un árbol gigantesco, con una hermosa caseta de madera bien colocada entre sus ramas.

—¿Podrás subir con los tacones?— le preguntó el muchacho, preocupado a la pelirroja.

Ella miró sus zapatos, para luego echarle un vistazo a la escalera por la cual debería subir: los peldaños eran suficiente anchos como para que trepara sin mucha dificultad. Asintió efusivamente, y subió con la ayuda del chico, que la agarró por la cadera hasta que ella quedó demasiado elevada.

Entró en un pequeño cubículo de madera con apenas una ventana cerrada, para evitar que entrara más frío. Segundos después, Mark apareció por la misma puerta que ella había entrado, la cual cerró después.

—Hay mantas— le explicó, señalándole un rincón de la caseta, donde varias ropas gruesas y calentitas estaban tiradas allí de mala manera.

La muchacha se acercó allí medio agachada, para no chocar contra el frío, y empezando a temblar de frío por primera vez. Tras coger un par de mantas, se dirigió hacia Mark y se percató de que él había abierto la ventana.

Todo el jardín se veía a la perfección, ofreciendo una hermosa imagen nevada.

Lily se sentó delante, de rodillas, hasta que notó una presencia tras de si y se volteó para mirar, quedando cara a cara con Mark Horowitz.

—Si te apetece, puedes sentarte— indicó el muchacho, haciéndole un hueco entre sus piernas que la muchacha no pudo rechazar.

Y fue sentarse, cuando notó unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, mientras que una cabeza, con un dulce aroma, se acomodaba en su hombro.

—¿Tienes novio?— le preguntó el muchacho.

Lily negó con la cabeza, medio aturdida.

—¿Te gusta alguien?— siguió Mark.

La muchacha tardó un poco más en contestar, pero también negó.

—Si intentara algo contigo esta noche ¿Te molestarías?— tomó la directa el chico.

Lily se levantó apresurada. En ningún momento había ignorado las intenciones del muchacho, pero quizá estaba siendo demasiado directo como para permitirle de verdad que sucediera algo.

Lo escrutó con la mirada en medio de la oscuridad, antes de ponerse a pensar en la propuesta del chico.

De hecho, era muy atractivo y se veía lanzado, pero respetuoso. Por otro lado, era el hermano de una de sus mejores amigas, además otro gusanito de remordimiento le carcomía la cabeza, pero Lily lo ignoró.

Se volvió a acercar al chico.

—Quizá sea yo quien intente algo contigo— sonrió la pelirroja, con sus labios pintados de carmín a menos de cinco centímetros del muchacho.

Él también sonrió, la atrajo hacia si, y la apretujó contra el suelo rápidamente.

Lily Evans se dejó llevar. Quizá, finalmente, el ponche había actuado un poco en ella, y por eso no podía pensar con claridad, pero quería divertirse un poco en esa noche.

Aunque, pensó con remordimiento, eso borrara de sus labios del sabor de los de…

Sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar, justamente en ese momento, en Potter?

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

Actualización mega-ultra-rápida antes de largarme a clase de bajo OwO ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Creo que es interesante y a la vez no lo es, pero bueno, ya me diréis que os ha parecido

Pido perdón por haber tardado tanto tantísimo en actualizar, pero ya se sabe, exámenes.

Finalmente, solo me resta darles las gracias a:

**Adhara Ajdar, Dramione Black, Lily Evans de Potter, clauu, Megan Black, miss-potter, Diana Prenze, anagl, Tati Jane Potter, Nixi Evans, konii, lunatik-love, GiNyLu, eetta, Princebe, Ely Potter Black, codara, miiaPotter, Judith Malfoy, Lamister, Mara-Evans, Jana Evans, ginny-potter151.**

¡Este capítulo va por vosotras! nOn

_Eri sale corriendo para no llegar tarde a clase y así su profe no la pegue porque, además, no ha estudiado nada._

PD. Esta noche contestaré reviews.


	6. Póntelo

**Whitehill**

**Póntelo**

Una voz femenina, que la llamaba a gritos, la paró. Se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Julie quien, alterada, corría hacia ella a gran velocidad. Sonrió al ver como su amiga se abría pasos entre los alumnos que entraban al instituto, ignorando los insultos provocados por sus empujones.

—¡Lily!— repitió, jadeando.

—Tranquila mujer— la apaciguó la pelirroja—. Imagino que me has echado de menos este fin de semana, pero no hay para tanto. No tengo mucho de qué informaros.

La castaña levantó la cabeza, cesando los jadeos, y le lanzó una mirada muy seria. Lily se extrañó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, la muchacha se la llevó hacia el interior de instituto, hasta que encontraron un pasillo medio vacío.

—¿Es verdad?— preguntó rápidamente.

Lily arqueó una ceja, desconcertada, antes de preguntar:

—¿El qué?

—¡Lo de Horowitz! ¡El hermano de Carol!— Julie parecía sumamente preocupada, inquietando a su vez a la pelirroja.

—Bueno, claro, pero no me parece que tengas que venir aquí corriendo solo porque…

—Lily— la cortó Julie, moviendo frenéticamente las manos, y sin lograr fijar su mirada en las esmeraldas de la pelirroja—, ¿Ya no eres virgen?

Esa pregunta retumbó en los oídos de la pelirroja. Parpadeó un par de veces. Miró de nuevo a su amiga. Arqueó de nuevo la ceja, entendió el significado de la pregunta, y de las anteriores, ató cabos, y abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¡¿Qué que?! ¡Claro que soy virgen!— exclamó, casi fuera de si.

Julie, quien de pronto parecía ajena a la inquietud de su amiga, suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared, como si de un asunto de interés personal fuera.

—Chica, no veas como me he preocupado— empezó—. Cuando me contaron que te habías ido con el hermano de Carol y no volviste en toda la noche… Todo el mundo pensó que…

—Espera— cortó la pelirroja, perspicaz, sin percatarse de que Mayne y Alex se acercaban por la esquina del pasillo, con la misma cara de preocupación que Julie en un principio—, ¿Quién te ha contado esto?

Julie no repuso, simplemente apretó los labios con fuerza. Llegaron Mayne y Alex donde se encontraban las otras dos, y Lily se volteó hacia ellas.

—¿Quién os ha contado lo de Horowitz?

Tampoco respondieron.

—Lily, mujer, ya sabes que estas cosas vuelan, que la gente tiene mucha imaginación con las cosas que pueden ser un cotilleo…—empezó Julie, pero la pelirroja la cortó.

—¿Quién te ha contado semejante burrada?

—Tranquilízate Lily— continuó Mayne—, no creo que mucha gente se haya enterado de ese rumor, solo debes ignorarlo y desmentirlo si preguntan, en nada se habrá olvidado y…

—¡May!— exclamó Lily— ¡Dime quién te ha dicho esto!

—Joder Lily— la cortó esta vez Alex—. No sé como se te ocurrió irte delante de todo el mundo de la mano de ese palurdo, pero chica, es normal que la gente pensara mal— se encogió de hombros—. Lo que haya dicho Potter no influencia mucho más de lo que vieron el resto de los invitados.

Lily notó como empezaba a hervirle la sangre dentro de la cabeza. Miraba perpleja a sus tres amigas, analizando minuciosamente la situación, antes de tomar una decisión adecuada.

Ella sabía que podía hacer o no lo que le viniera en gana con quien le apeteciera. Nadie podía prohibírselo. Nadie podía impedírselo. Los rumores, causados por la celosía del personal, le daban completamente igual. Pero, había una pequeña contradicción en su Norma General de Rumores, Cotilleos e Historias.

Potter.

Él había soltado el rumor. Él había exagerado la situación al límite, hasta conseguir que incluso sus tres amigas se lo creyeran.

Eso era imperdonable.

—Mujer— empezó de nuevo Alex—. No hay para tanto. Además, ¿Qué querías yéndote con ese imbécil calienta bragas?

La sangre, finalmente, explotó. Una oleada de rabia invadió su mente hasta cegarla por completo. Se alejó de sus amigas y se dirigió a su clase.

Le importaba un comino lo que la gente pensara de lo que ella pudiera hacer, pero no permitiría, jamás, que un estúpido engreído como James Potter fuera contando a todo el pueblo mentiras acerca de su persona.

Llegó a la clase, donde varios de sus compañeros le mandaron miraditas para, acto seguido, contarles algo a sus compañeros de mesa, quienes también fijaron sus ojos en la recién llegada.

Desde su sitio, Carol la observaba confundida, junto a Remus y a Peter, mientras que Sirius la miraba impasible, dándole la espalda a James, quién se encontraba sentado, como siempre, encima de su pupitre, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y los ojos clavados en los de la pelirroja.

La muchacha avanzó con paso decidido, fulminante, hasta llegar delante del moreno, quien se puso en tensión, como esperando a que fuera a pegarle, gritarle o atizarle con una silla.

—¿Podríamos hablar fuera, Potter?— le preguntó con voz neutra y una sonrisilla forzada.

El muchacho apretó los labios, miró a sus compañeros, quienes desviaron la mirada, dándole a entender que se lo había buscado, y al final asintió.

La pelirroja salió de la clase, precedida por el moreno, los dos se cruzaron con el profesor de Filosofía, pero no se percató de que se habían ido del aula. Con paso rápido, salieron al jardín del colegio, y la muchacha se dirigió hacia una zona que quedaba medio escondida, lugar que aprovechaban muchos para ir a fumar entre clase y clase.

Al llegar allí, se volteó para quedar cara a cara con James, quien parecía algo alterado, cosa poca común en él.

—Dejando de lado todas nuestras anteriores peleas— empezó la pelirroja, con las manos en la cadera, amenazante—, me gustaría saber porqué, y no acepto ninguna mentira, dijiste que me había acostado con Mark Horowitz cuando, a no ser que me equivoque, tú no estabas allí y, en consecuencia, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó.

James apretó los labios, se removió el pelo nervioso y desvió la mirada.

—¿No vas a responder?— preguntó ella, incrédula—. Eres más cobarde de lo que pensaba. Eres incapaz de afrontar tus actos. Inmaduro.

El muchacho la observaba, debatiendo interiormente si debía contarle la historia de verdad, o una mentira. ¿Qué sería peor para la autoestima de la pelirroja? ¿Y con cual de las dos opciones conseguiría hacer que la chica le cogiera menos manía, si era posible?

Optó por contarle la verdad, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenia con ella las de perder.

—Te fuiste con Horowitz y yo ni me había enterado— empezó—. Como recordarás iba _algo _borracho. La cosa, es que cuando se nos pasó la borrachera a mí y a Sirius, nos dimos cuenta de que la mitad de la gente se había ido a las habitaciones, y solo encontramos a Remus, porque Peter debía andar ocupado.

La pelirroja tenía en él los ojos clavados. En el fondo de su corazón le dolía mucho más que hubiera sido él quien había empezado los rumores al rumor en si. Pero, ¿Por qué le jodía más que fuera él el causante al hecho de que medio pueblo pensara que era una chica fácil?

—Le pregunté a Remus donde estabas, y me dijo que te habías ido un par de horas antes con el hermano de Carol. Pensé que…— se quedó callado. No iba a decirle que se había inquietado por ella. Jamás—, a lo mejor te habías metido en un lío y fui a buscarte. Por si las moscas— terminó con desparpajo.

No podía decirle que, justo en el momento en que Remus terminó de contarle con quién se había ido, él había salido por patas a buscarla, preocupado por si ese imbécil se había pasado de listo con ella.

No los encontraba en ningún sitio, hasta que, finalmente, apareció el hermano de Carol por la puerta de la entrada, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. James se abalanzó hacia el muchacho, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, era más alto y tenía más fuerza. Seguramente, si el alcohol no lo hubiera trastornado un poco, no se habría comportado así, pero estaba fuera de si. ¡¿Qué le habría hecho ese idiota a _su_ pelirroja?! ¡¿Dónde estaba ella?!

Mark contraatacó, propinándole un buen puñetazo justo cuando aparecían por las escaleras Sirius y Remus, seguidos de varios invitados, alertados por el ruido que causaban en la entrada de la casa. Los separaron y Remus actuó de intérprete entre los dos, mientras Sirius sujetaba a James contra la pared.

Al parecer, Mark y Lily solo se habían besuqueado un rato en la caseta, y luego él la había acompañado a casa. Pero James no lo entendía, ¿Por qué tenía, entonces, la cara de haber echado el mejor polvo de su vida?

Sirius se llevo a James, que seguía acusando, medio involuntariamente, a Mark de haberse acostado con Lily, mientras este, al final ya harto, le gritaba que desde luego lo había hecho.

Los gritos llamaron la atención del resto de invitados de la casa, quienes fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones y escucharon los gritos. De ahí surgió el rumor.

James tomó aire.

—Luego, me encontré con Horowitz, le pregunté si os habíais acostado, y me dijo que sí— finalizó con presteza.

La pelirroja lo miró, extrañada al oír aquello. Mark no tenía porqué mentir. Potter, sí. Estaba segura de que todo era una mentira, de que Potter, solo por molestarla, había soltado todo aquello.

—No te creo. Eres un mentiroso. Me repugnas, Potter— repuso la muchacha, con la voz fría, se volteó, y salió del escondite.

James la observó alejarse, se apoyó contra un árbol y fue sentándose al suelo, lentamente, hasta chocar contra la hierba humedecida por la nieve.

Sabía que la pelirroja no lo iba a creer, que en parte era su culpa, pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al ver que, de verdad, esta vez la había jodido? Suspiró antes de levantarse. Todo eso era una tontería. Por culpa del otro imbécil se las había cargado él. Uno a cero a favor del otro. Quizá dos a cero. Parecía que el partido estaba acabado y perdido.

Mientras sospesaba esa posibilidad, sacó un mechero y un paquete de tabaco. Era de Sirius, él no acostumbraba a fumar, pero cuando estaba tan nervioso, no había mejor solución. Y, de todas formas, llegaba tarde a clase.

…

Tumbada en su cama, recapacitaba. A lo largo de la semana no había parado de escuchar críticas y susurros cerca de ella, pero eso le daba igual. También lo había tenido que soportar en su otro colegio.

Se removió antes de coger una almohada y abrazarla con fuerza.

Lo que realmente la molestaba, y mucho, era que Potter fuera el causante de todo aquello y que, ni siquiera, le hubiera pedido perdón. Con un "Lo siento, Evans" hubiera estado más que mejor, pero no, él no se dignaría a pedirle perdón. Como la otra vez.

Volvió a voltearse y quedó cara a cara con la ventana.

Sus padres no estaban, era viernes y habían salido de fiesta con unos nuevos amigos del pueblo. Su hermana se había largado con unas amigas a saber donde con no sé quién. Le daba igual.

Tanto el grupo de Julie como el grupo de Carol la habían llamado repetidamente esa tarda, para ir unas a la bolera las otras de compras. Pero no había aceptado nada. No quería volver a pasarse horas siendo el punto de interés de todas las miradas.

Sirius, quién antes la llamaba casi cada dos horas, había dejado de interesarse por ella. Ni una llamada, ni acompañarla en moto. Nada. Seguramente, pensaría tal y como hacía medio pueblo, que era una fresca. Y, siendo Potter su amigo, no lo dudaba.

Mark también la llamó, pero ella le dijo que se quedaría en casa porque no se encontraba bien. A él no lo culpaba, de seguro también había aguantado burlas y comentarios. No quería causarle problemas al pobre.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono por enésima vez.

Se levantó, inventando en su mente un concurso donde provaría de adivinar quien sería. Según sus estadísticas, se trataría de sus padres.

—¿Dígame?— descolgó el auricular.

—Mira por la ventana, bonita— le dijo una voz masculina, antes de colgar.

Extrañada, apartó las cortinas de la ventana que más cerca le quedaba y, en medio del caminillo entre la nieve, descubrió un paquete envuelto de forma poco cuidadosa.

Salió apresurada, pues hacía mucho frío, a cogerlo y entró en casa. Mark, de quién había reconocido la voz, había dejado junto al paquete una pequeña nota.

_Póntelo. A las nueve y media te paso a buscar._

Muerta de curiosidad, volvió a su habitación al tiempo que abría el paquete: en el interior encontró un vestido verde sedoso, algo escotado y de tirantes, muy delicado, con unos zapatos a conjunto. Extrañada, se lo puso y miró el reloj.

Las nueve y media.

Un pitido de coche, fuera, en la calle, llamó su atención. Se asomó por la ventana de su dormitorio y vio un brillante Porsche negro, desde el cual Mark sacaba la cabeza y la saludaba. Sabía que era mayor de edad, pero no que tuviera coche. Y menos ese coche.

Se calzó, olvidando sus anteriores preocupaciones, bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi tropezando, y, sin coger nada más que coger su bolso con las llaves dentro, salió de la casa.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó extrañada y divertida, al tiempo que él le abría la puerta del coche caballerosamente.

—¿No lo ves?— inquirió él—. Nos vamos de fiesta.

Y ya estaba hecho. Subió al coche y él la llevó a un desconocido local, obviamente para mayores de edad, pero donde entró sin problemas gracias a las influencias de Mark.

Dentro estaba lleno de gente desconocida para ella, pero quienes parecían ser muy amigos de Mark, pues cada dos pasos se les acercaba alguien a saludarlos. Lily se sentía un tanto incomoda ante aquella situación, pero se distrajo al ver que en realidad sí conocía a alguien.

A lo lejos, estaban Sirius, Remus y Peter. La extrañó no ver también allí a Potter y notó un extraño sentimiento de decepción.

Se acercó a ellos, esquivando a la gente que bailaba, y se sorprendieron más que nadie al verla. Peter se levantó apresurado para saludarla, con una amplia sonrisa, Remus la saludó con la mano, sin levantarse, pero Sirius desvió el rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó Peter, muerto de curiosidad.

—He venido con Mark— explicó ella—, me ha pasado a buscar. Ya sabes— repuso con ambigüedad.

Sirius murmuró algo por lo bajo, y los tres se voltearon para mirarlo. Parecía enfurruñado. Nadie le prestó más atención.

—¿Y dónde habéis dejado a Potter?— la pregunta salió de sus labios sin que se percatara de hacerla. Remus y Peter la miraron sorprendidos, Sirius, por su lado, fijó en ella su mirada metálica.

—¿Qué más te da dónde esté?— repuso, con veneno en la lengua—. Creo que te importa un comino qué, por no haberlo creído, esté…

—¡Sirius!— lo cortó Remus, dándole un golpe con el codo. Lo que contenía en el baso se derramó al suelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió Lily, escondiendo su preocupación.

Cuando se había ido ese día, dejándolo en el escondite del patio, el muchacho no había vuelto a clase. De hecho tampoco había aparecido durante el resto de la semana. Había imaginado que estaría haciendo novillos, pero no había imaginado que fuera por su culpa.

Pero Potter era un mentiroso, se merecía lo que le había dicho y más. Aunque a ella le doliera. No podía ser que ese personaje arrogante estuviera afectado por la respuesta de Lily.

—¿Lily?— la llamó Mark, un poco a lo lejos. No se acercaba, quizá para marcar un territorio invisible.

Ella se volteó, con ademán de largarse de allí con aire indignado por la acusación de ser la culpable de la repentina desaparición pública de James Potter, aunque en realidad estaba pesarosa por esa verdadera culpa.

—Lily— la paró al último momento Peter—. Ve con cuidado— la advirtió, con una dulce sonrisa.

Ella arrugó la frente, asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, y se alejó de los tres chicos.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso?— inquirió Remus, mirando a Sirius, quien seguía dándoles medio la espalda—. Pensaba que también le ibas detrás.

—Remus— repuso Sirius, al tiempo que se levantaba—. Nadie jode a mi mejor amigo, nadie le hace estar en casa durante una semana sintiéndose la peor mierda del mundo, y yo me quedo igual.

—De todas formas— intervino Peter—, James te prohibió contarle nada a Lily.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco quiere que me acerque a ella— contestó, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—No entiendo nada— susurró Remus, arqueando una ceja.

Peter lo miró, con la boca abierta.

—¿De verdad?— parecía emocionado de entender algo que Remus no podía—. El caso, es que James está colado por Lily, pero no lo va a reconocer hasta que no sepa seguro que la tiene al bote y, como sabe que ella no quiere verlo ni en pintura, él le ahorra la faena de evitarlo; Sirius, está en un dilema interno, porque se siente atraído por Lily, le gusta mucho, pero sabe que eso jodería a James y, al mismo tiempo, le jode por esos dos motivos que se enrolle con Horowitz; y Lily…

—¿Lily qué?— inquirió Remus, asombrado por la capacidad de observación de su amigo.

—No lo sé— repuso al final—. Creo que no se decide entre Horowitz, Sirius o James.

Remus se apoyó contra el sofá.

Su sexto sentido le decía que Sirius no se atrevería a nada si Lily no empezaba, y ahora ella estaba con Horowitz, pero la última frase de su amigo le daba a entender que no perdería ninguna oportunidad de enrollarse con la pelirroja, por mucho que jodiera a James.

Y mientras Lily se enrollaba con Horowitz, y Sirius buscaba su parte del pastel, James estaba en su casa fingiendo muy bien un resfriado y atormentándose por haber vuelto a meter la pata otra vez.

…

Habían salido del extraño local lleno de gente y habían subido al coche. Ahora seguían una oscura carretera iluminada por los faros del coche, alejándose poco a poco del núcleo urbano de Whitehill, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la urbanización donde vivían.

Casi a medio camino, paró el coche en la cuneta y apagó el motor.

—¿Por qué paramos?— preguntó Lily, mirando por la ventanilla, esperando ver allí algo que pudiera haber ocasionado ese cambio de planes.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, se volvió hacia Mark y se percató de que el chico acababa de tirar hacía atrás el respaldo de su asiento y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con él se Lily.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó ella, con un ligero temor asomando en su corazón: Estaba a solas dentro de un coche con un chico dos años mayor que ella, con quién, supuestamente, se había acostado hacía una semana.

El chico seguía sin responder, pero cuando terminó de tirar el respaldo hacia atrás, se volvió hacia ella y se acercó para besarla. Lily intentó negarse, pero él tenía más fuerza y la obligó a quedarse tumbada en el sillón, con todo el peso del chico y se sus ansias clavándose en ella.

La pelirroja estaba asustada. Su corazón latía a cien. ¿Es que no se podía confiar en ningún chico de todo el maldito pueblo?

—Para— ordenó, pero Mark parecía no escucharla.

Se dedicaba a acariciarla con brusquedad, sin mirarla a los ojos, mientras intentaba besarla sin mucho cuidado. Ella se resistía cuanto podía, pero estaba inmovilizada. El chico consiguió obligarla a separar las piernas, y se apretó contra ella con más fuerza.

Lily estaba roja de ira, pero no se podía deshacer de él de ninguna manera. Y sabía que, aunque gritara, nadie iba a oírla.

Mark continuó con lo que a él le parecería algo divertido, ignorando las amenazas de Lily, hasta que ella, casi fuera de si, le clavó las uñas en el brazo. Abrió la herida que empezó a sangrar.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— exclamó, molesto.

—¡¡Qué haces tú!!— le gritó ella, incorporándose cuando él se volvió hacia su sillón arrepentido.

—¡Maldita fulana!— le gruñó el chico—. Primero sales con ese amigo tuyo y ese rumor de que te he follado, y luego resulta que te me haces la estrecha.

Lily enrojeció, furiosa.

—¿Vas a abrirte de piernas de una jodida vez?— la amenazó, agarrándola con fuerza del brazo— ¡Llevo toda una puta semana sin mojar por tu cotilleo de mierda!

Lily, no pudo más, y le escupió en la cara.

El chico se quedó paralizado. Debería estar acostumbrado a acosarse con todas sus conquistas sin que ellas rechistaran, e ir una semana detrás de una debería de haber sido demasiado aguante para su entrepierna. Ahora, la conquista en cuestión, no solamente le plantaba cara, sino que además le escupía.

—¡Jodida puta!— exclamó, fuera de si.

Lily temió por si decidía pegarle y se protegió el rostro con los brazos. Estaba muy cabreado y era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero se limitó a arrancarle con un rápido movimiento el vestido verde, dejándola en ropa interior y temblorosa.

El tipejo que había intentado abusar de ella, abrió la puerta que estaba detrás de Lily y la empujó fuera del coche. Cerró la puerta, encendió el motor del vehículo, y se fue.

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas calientes en comparación con la fría noche y la helada nieve que mojaba sus piernas y su ropa interior. Se sentía sucia, y no sabía qué hacer.

No podía quedarse allí toda la noche, pero mucho menos podía volver a casa, pues no tenía llaves ni ropa.

Imaginó el rostro de sus padres cuando se la encontraran en el jardín trasero, en ropa interior, despeinada, con algún moratón causado por el forcejeo y los talones. Se le heló la sangre.

Intentó andar un poco, pero los zapatos se hundían una y otra vez en la nieve, imposibilitándole el avance rápido. Intentó llegar a la carretera, temiendo encontrar a alguien peor que Mark Horowitz, mientras en su mente resonaban las advertencias de todos sus amigos.

¿Por qué no les habría hecho caso?

Un ruido de motor, le indicó que su peor temor se acercaba. Alguien llegaría a la cuneta donde se encontraba ella, la vería, y a saber. Su suerte estaba echada. Imaginaba las expresiones de sus padres cuando la policía local llegara por la mañana siguiente a contarles que habían encontrado el cadáver de su hija en la carretera.

Cínicamente pensó en si moriría congelada o asesinada.

El ruido de motor se acercó. Lily lo reconoció. Era una moto.

Intentó ocultarse entre la espesura del bosque, pero por culpa del frío no se notaba las extremidades y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Se volteó.

La moto había llegado hacia donde estaba ella. El halo de luz que proyectaba la rodeaba y la cegaba. Fuera quien fuese, se había parado, había bajado del vehículo, y la observaba sin moverse.

Echó a llorar con más violencia.

**…•¤¤•.•¤¤•…**

**¡Oh! Pero que mala y que cruel que llego a ser. Os he dejado en el punto culminante de la escena, lo siento, pero es mi manera de hacer que sigáis leyendo.**

**Al punto ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Quizá muy liado, pero es como se sienten los chicos. Lily que no se decide por ninguno de los tres (digamos dos a partir de ahora xd), James que no para de meter la pata una y otra vez, Sirius que debe escoger entre amor o amistad, y bueno, no he metido más historias porque ya parece un culebrón por si solo.**

**No puedo poner aquí quienes dejaron review la última vez, porque estoy en el ordenador sin internet y, cuando tenga un momento, iré al otro a subirlo, aunque de todos modos MIL GRACIAS a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior n.n Gracias de todas formas.**

**Ahora, como estoy muy contenta de que os guste la historia, os dejaré tres palabras clave para el siguiente capítulo: **Besos, pelea y hospital.

**Un beso muy grande a todos/as, me voy de vacaciones a Andorra y dudo que pueda ver ningún comentario, pero me gustaría que, cuando llegara, encontrara algunos para saber si os ha gustado n.n**

**Un beso con mucho amor,**

**Erised Black.**


	7. Su sangre

**Whitehill**

**Su sangre**

La moto apagó el motor y con ello la luz. Quedaron a oscuras.

Lily temblaba, ya no sabía si por el frío o por el miedo. Temía quien podía ser, temía lo que podía suceder a continuación. A penas se veía nada ¿Cómo testificaría si conseguía salir con vida?

Unos pasos, amortiguados por la nieve, le indicaron que el conductor se acercaba.

—¿Eres la chica nueva?

Su voz resonó en la oscuridad. Era grave y tranquilizadora. Para nada amenazante. Lily asintió con la cabeza, pero luego lo afirmó con palabras, pues no estaba segura de si podía verla.

—No voy a preguntarte que haces aquí, y así— empezó la voz—. Pero imagino que necesitas ayuda.

Todavía no sabía quien era, aunque empezaba a antojársele como su salvador. Un ruido de cremallera le indicó que el chico se estaba quitando su chaqueta, la cual, en varios segundos, voló hacia su regazo.

—Póntelo— ordenó el chico, pero esta vez Lily obedeció— Eres amiga de Sirius, ¿Verdad?

—S-Si…— tartamudeó la pelirroja, mientras se ponía de pie y se abrigaba con una gruesa chaqueta de cuero.

—Soy su hermano— le dijo el desconocido, a quien Lily todavía no había podido ver el rostro—. Te llevo a su casa.

La pelirroja aceptó el ofrecimiento, pues era lo único que podía hacer. Abrigada con esa chaqueta tenía menos frío en el torso, pero seguía sin notarse los pies y, en ese entonces, tampoco la mitad de las piernas.

El muchacho encendió la luz, y como entonces ella no se encontraba en el punto de mira del foco, consiguió verle el rostro.

Si lo hubiera visto desde buen principio, hubiera pensado que se trataba de Sirius. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo oscuro, quizá algo más corto, los mismos rasgos aristocráticos, quizá con un aspecto algo más infantil. Se preguntó si serían mellizos o gemelos, pero no le sonaba que hubiera un clon de Sirius en la clase contigua.

—No voy al Whitehill High School— le explicó él, cuando ella se lo preguntó—. Hago un curso menos que vosotros. Venga, que se me hará tarde.

Le hizo un hueco en la moto, ella subió, indecisa sobre si debía agarrarse a él o no. Por la edad que debía de tener, a no ser que hubiera repetido curso, no tenía licencia para conducir.

Él agarró su brazo y la indujo a agarrarse con fuerza a su torso. Encendió la moto y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la carretera.

…

Sirius estaba tumbado en el suelo, en casa de su tío, mirando el techo furibundo, mientras a su lado James murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

Se había ido de la fiesta, había ido a buscar una botella de Vodka, a su amigo, y allí estaban, aprovechando que Alphard Black, su tío, había salido de conquistas con unos amigos.

James estaba mal, según como Sirius lo veía. Estaba mal, muy mal. Esa tía lo traía demasiado loco, y él no paraba de meter la pata. Eso no era normal en él. Empezaba a preguntarse si sería verdad lo que opinaba Remus, de que se había enamorado de la chica nueva. Pero, ¿Desde cuando James Potter se enamoraba?

Aunque quizá ya había llegado su gran momento.

Por otro lado, él también estaba mal. Esa chica pelirroja lo encendía de un modo inusitado. Quizá era el peligro, lo que le gustaba. El rojo era el peligro, el rojo le gustaba a James, y a él le gustaba el peligro. Quizá sólo era eso.

¿Podría aguantar esas ganas locas de lanzarse encima del peligro, aunque fuera por los lazos que le unían a su amigo?

No estaba muy seguro. Y eso, era lo que más jodía a Sirius Black.

James se incorporó, todavía agarrado a la botella de Vodka, y frotándose la frente, con una cara mueca de dolor de cabeza.

—Tío— murmuró por lo bajo, con la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—, esta muy malo este Tequila.

—Vodka— corrigió Sirius, divertido al ver que su amigo no llegaba a reconocer ni qué se bebía—. Era el más barato que encontré. ¿Te quedarás aquí a pasar la noche?

James negó con la cabeza; acto seguido tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en el suelo, y con la otra se agarró la cabeza. Tras unos instantes de desestabilizad, repuso:

—Mis padres no saben que he salido— sonrió—. Iré andando a casa, a ver si me despejo. Mañana pasaré a recoger la moto— Frases cortas y precisas. Su cerebro no daba para más.

—Genial— repuso Sirius, sin ánimos de levantarse del todo como hacía su amigo—. Pues nos vemos.

Desde el suelo, vio como los pies de James se acercaban al sofá, cogían su abrigo. Supuso que se lo pondría. Los pies desaparecieron de su vista, y el ruido de los pasos fue alejándose. Se abrió la puerta de salida.

—Métete en la cama, capullo, que si te ve tu tío te mandará a dormir con el perro.

Sirius soltó una larga carcajada al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta.

Acto seguido, sus pensamientos volaron por enésima vez hacia esa cabellera roja, esos ojazos verdes, esos labios rosados, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar levantarse, agarrar el teléfono, y llamarla. Aunque fueran las tantas de la madrugada.

No podía joder a James y tener algo con la chica esa. Sólo con ver como le jodía que se hubiera liado con el capullo de Horowitz debería bastarle, pero la tentación a lo prohibido, como siempre, le movía demasiado. Quizá más que la amistad hacia James.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Soltó una sarta de insultos. El timbre le acababa de hacer coger dolor de cabeza. Se quedó postrado. James tenía llaves, si fuera él, que se hubiera dejado algo, ya habría abierto.

Volvieron a llamar. Tres veces más.

Sirius se incorporó, mandando a la mierda al que llamaba y a todos sus muertos. Hasta que una voz, de chico, demasiado conocida, le correspondió los insultos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿Qué hacía llamando a la puerta de su casa su hermano, con quien hacía meses que no se hablaba?

Finalmente terminó de levantarse; se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo eses. La abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué coño quieres?— su orgullo no le permitía ser amable con su hermano; demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

—Te traigo un regalo— anunció su hermano, su viva imagen, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

A su lado, estaba una muchacha pelirroja, pálida y temblorosa, abrigada con una chaqueta de motorista, la de su hermano, la que él le había regalado por su último cumpleaños, antes de que sucediera nada.

—¡Lily!— exclamó, al reconocer a la chica—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La pelirroja no repuso, simplemente se acercó a él, y lo abrazó con fuerza, echándose a llorar por reiterada vez en esa larga noche.

—Estaba en una cuneta— le explicó su hermano, al ver que la chica era incapaz de responder—. Me la encontré así, no pienses mal ahora— bromeó—. Según me ha contado cuando hemos llegado, tiene algo que ver con Horowitz.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que Horowitz era un hijo de puta, con perdón hacia su madre, pero no hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a una persona como Lily. Sintió como un fuego interior, de ira, lo abrasaba. Eso no se le hacía a nadie. Eso no se le hacía a Lily. ¿A _su_ Lily?

—Pasa adentro— le susurró tan dulcemente a la chica como pudo. Ella entró y se desplomó en el primer sofá que encontró.

Sirius, que se había quedado en la puerta, aguantándole la mirada a su hermano, le sonrió amistosamente.

—Muchas gracias, Reg— se despidió, mientras él se iba—. Le diré a tío Alphard que te dé la chaqueta.

Regulus asintió y se volteó, para irse con paso lento y melancólico.

—No volverás— susurró, más que preguntó, antes de coger su moto sin mirar a su hermano.

Este no repuso, se quedó callado hasta que su hermano se había perdido en la oscuridad.

Cerró la puerta antes de acercarse silenciosamente a Lily, quien seguía tumbada en el sofá, llorando bocabajo, y todavía pegada a la chaqueta de su hermano.

—No voy a pedirte que me cuentes qué ha pasado si no lo deseas— empezó—. Así que voy a contarte yo mi historia.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza, extrañada. Antes de llegar imaginaba que Sirius le haría preguntas, la reñiría, quizá hasta se reiría de ella por no haberse creído a James; no imaginaba que fuera a contarle _su historia_.

—Adelante— lo animó Lily, volteándose boca arriba—. Soy todo oído.

Sirius le explicó porqué no vivía en la misma casa que su hermano, porqué no se hablaban cuando se cruzaban por la calle desde el verano pasado, porqué sus padres, Walburga y Orion Black, decían públicamente que sólo tenían un hijo.

La familia Black era muy conocida, y no exclusivamente en el pueblo de Whitehill, sino también en todo el país. Ricos. Eran muy ricos. Y los herederos eran Sirius y su hermano pequeño, Regulus. Sobre el primero recaían las obligaciones más conservadoras, el otro apenas se beneficiaría de la herencia. Tenían un futuro asegurado, lleno de lujos y placeres, con la única condición de obedecer a sus padres.

Pero a Sirius Black no le gustaba que le mandaran. A él no le gustaba ser el muñeco de nadie. Él nació libre y moriría libre. Costara lo que costara. Y, obviamente, eso iba en contra los ideales de sus padres. Muy en contra.

¿Cuál fue la única solución que vio Sirius?

Seguir los consejos de su tío Alphard, otro renegado de la familia, coger todo su dinero ahorrado y encargarse de que sus padres no pudieran tocar el que ya tenía en el banco, recoger todas sus pertenencias, y huir.

Primero fue a casa de los Potter, dónde pasó el verano entero, hasta que llegó su tío del extranjero para cuidar de su sobrino rebelde extraviado. Se compró una casa y allí se instalaron los dos.

—Ahora que estamos en las mismas condiciones— empezó—, aunque no del todo pues yo debería quedarme medio desnudo— hizo un pequeño inciso—, me gustaría que me contaras porqué estás así.

Lily tomó aire y lo soltó todo. No sé dejó ni un pequeño detalle pero, de sus verdes ojos, no salió ni una minúscula lágrima. Terminó con un largo y prolongado suspiro.

Cuando terminó de hablar apenas se queda sin aire pues Sirius Black se le abalanzó y la besó repentinamente.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en que, desde la puerta de entrada, James Potter acababa de entrar porque se había olvidado de las llaves de su casa. El moreno observó la escena, no dijo nada, y cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

…

James Potter también había oído la historia de Lily. Cuando apenas había metido la llave en el cerrojo la muchacha empezó a contarle su gran noche a Sirius. Y ahora James Potter ardía de rabia.

Quería destrozar a Horowitz por lo que le había hecho a _su_ pelirroja. Le arrancaría los ojos, le patearía la cara, le rompería los dedos uno a uno. Por eso ahora se dirigía, con la moto, hacia la residencia de los Horowitz. Su sangre clamaba venganza.

También quería destrozar la cara de su mejor amigo y ese era el motivo por el cual se había largado de la casa de Alphard Black. Sabía que su sangre no le permitiría dejarle pasar esta a Sirius.

Y, por eso, había tomado la decisión de cansarse lo suficiente arreándole a quien más había dañado a Lily para que así, cuando viera a su mejor amigo, el daño que le pudiera causar fuera ínfimo.

Llegó a casa de Carol. Eran ya muy altas horas de la madrugada. Dejó la moto de cualquier manera en el suelo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Pero no le fue necesario llamar pues, del garaje, escuchó unas risitas. Un chico y una chica.

Se dirigió hacia allí a paso lento, mientras la fría brisa de diciembre le despeinaba el cabello. Se dedicó a escuchar. En el garaje, Horowitz se lo pasaba en grande dentro del coche con una muchacha de la cual no se podía decir que estuviera pasando un mal rato. Sería la nueva conquista en lugar de Lily.

Horowitz le debió de proponer algo no muy decente a la chica, o algo fuera de su agrado, pues en varios minutos James vio pasar una cabellera negra y despeinada molesta que se alejó en la oscuridad hasta llegar hacia donde estaba su coche y subir en él.

Llegó el momento de James.

—¡Sabía que volverías!— exclamó la voz de Horowitz desde el coche y salió de la parte trasera, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas—. ¿Quién coño eres?— preguntó extrañado y alarmado al ver el rostro de James.

Cuando lo reconoció se subió rápidamente los pantalones y se preparó para el ataque de James, el cual no tardó en llegar.

Le propinó un buen puñetazo, el cual acertó en la boca y le partió el labio.

El tipejo contraatacó con lo mismo, pero James tuvo tiempo de agacharse.

Intentó pegarle un puntapié pero lo esquivó.

Otro puñetazo rápido, en las costillas.

La enésima patada, seguida de un insulto hacia su madre.

El otro contraatacó con más fuerza que antes, agarrándolo por el cuello.

Se zafó y lo apresuró contra la pared, ayudándose con una larga madera que había en el suelo, cuya utilidad desconocía.

—Vuelve a tocarle un pelo a Lily Evans— amenazó James, con veneno en la voz—, y te juro que será lo último que hagas, ¿Queda entendido?

Mark Horowitz utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para asentir antes de desplomarse en el suelo, cansado por la pelea.

James se largó de allí apresurado, pues en la casa se oían ruidos.

…

Los dias pasaron en Whitehill, sin que nadie supiera quién y porqué había atacado a Mark Horowitz. El pobre estaba en el hospital desde ese día y se negaba a decir quién había sido su atacante pese a la insistencia de sus familiares.

—Es muy injusto— se quejaba Carol por enésima vez—. Mi pobre hermano, ¿Quién querría hacerle algo así?

Lily arqueó una ceja.

¿Su pobre hermano? ¿Quién querría algo así? ¿Injusto? Pero no dijo nada. Era mejor no abrir la boca o la descubrirían, aunque ella no había sido tenía una vaga idea de quién sería el causante.

Des de que se besó con Sirius Black todo había cambiado, pues tras ese súbito beso precedió uno tras otro. El rumor se había escampado por el colegio a la velocidad del rayo y ni Carol, ni Nikki ni Sasha la miraban con los mismos ojos ya. Era como si les hubiera quitado algo muy valioso para ellas, aunque no entendía el porqué.

Por otro lado, Alex, Julie y Mayne, quienes tampoco tenían la menor idea del asunto Horowitz, la miraban como si hubiera ganado un premio Nóbel de Química. Les hacía mucha gracia que estuviera teniendo algo con Sirius Black. A ella también le hacía gracia.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era ese incómodo silencio.

Detrás de ella, a todas horas en el colegio, Potter y Sirius revoloteaban enérgicos y se discutían con los profesores, hacían comentarios divertidos, charlaban de tonterías, imitaban a compañeros de clase. Desde el beso no.

Se pasaban las horas callados. Sirius mirando por la ventana y Potter haciendo garabatos en un papel que, segundos después, tachaba sin mucha energía.

Parecía que a Potter le molestaba algo que había hecho Sirius y, al ver que tampoco le hablaba a ella, empezó a pensar que estaba celoso por el beso.

Pero, ¿Por qué debería estar celoso de eso, Potter?

Esa teoría de los celos, juntada con la teoría del ataque de Horowitz, le hacían pensar en muchas, muchas posibilidades que antes creía inverosímiles.

Y, lo que más le había hecho pensar en que, quizás, a Potter ella… no se atrevía ni a pensarlo, era una breve conversación mantenida días atrás con Peter Pettigrew, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus Lupin.

—Lily— la llamó al salir de clase mientras corría hacia ella—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Adelante— lo animó ella con una sonrisa.

—Antes que nada, sepas que es una pregunta que te hago yo porque si— dijo dudoso y, un poco más hacia detrás, Remus se mordió el labio inferior.

—Vale— asintió ella.

—Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si James te besara?

La mente de Lily se activó y empezaron imágenes. En ellas se besaba con Potter, de distintas maneras, en distintos lugares, empezando ella o empezando él, los dos con una amplia sonrisa y deseosos de más besos.

Volvió a la realidad.

—Que quizás me molestara— repuso altiva, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo y largarse.

Por eso había decidido que, la mejor solución para todo, sería hablar clara y llanamente de una vez por todas con James Potter y solucionar sus dos teorías.

Así, luego se preocuparía por su pequeño problema con su imaginación.

…

**¡Actualización rápida! ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? ¡Ah! En el próximo habrá más Lily/Sirius y quizá menos James/Lily, señora y señores, pero os prometo un capítulo lleno de… ¿Suspense? ¿Intriga? ¿Amor? ¿Misterio? ¿Diversión? De hecho todavía no lo sé, pero os prometo un capítulo tan bueno como me sea posible hacer **

**Agradecer a Druella Black, Megan Black, Mi—x—Lubre—x—Cala, ginny—potter151, Nixi Evans, Cafandra, lunatik—love, Tati Jane Potter, Lucía, pottersita, GinNyLu, wiccancat, Lily Evans de Potter, Alba Diggory—Black, lali Evans, Lamister, Judith Malfoy, eetta, Princebe, Ely Potter Black, Biank Radcliffe, Dramione Black y Antón.**

**Esta noche intentaré responder los reviews pero, así, como mensaje para todos dejo esto (por si lo veis antes): ¡Nadie acertó en quien sería el de la moto!**

**_Erised Black_**


	8. Para evitar problemas

**Whitehill**

**Para evitar problemas**

James acudió con presteza al encuentro de sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban en un parque frecuentado a menudo por ellos. En ese parque había muchos árboles y a los cuatro les gustaba tumbarse allí a tomar la fresca. Era muy relajante.

Pero James Potter sabía que, en esos momentos, era incapaz de relajarse por mucho que se tumbara en el césped.

Los encontró en el lugar de siempre dónde hacía lo mismo que otras veces: Remus estaba terminando de leer un libro del colegio, aunque ese no parecía de su agrado pues una mueca de fastidio se mostraba en su rostro, Peter estaba en un estado entre adormecido y despierto, observando como el sol anaranjado del atardecer se filtraba por las ramas de los árboles, como la última semana no había nevado la nieve se había fundido. Finalmente, Sirius, su amigo, su hermano, estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles fumando el enésimo cigarrillo del día.

—¡Tú!— exclamó cuando llegó hacia donde estaba ese último.

Sirius dejó de parecer relajado y clavó en él su mirada gris gélida. No había buen rollo desde hacía unos días; toda la culpa era de Sirius y él lo sabía.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó él, sin parecer alterado por el tono amenazante con el que su amigo se dirigía a él.

—Dime ahora mismo, qué le has dicho a Evans— James se había parado delante de él y esperó a que Sirius se levantara, para estar los dos a la misma altura, antes de seguir hablando—. Porque creo que me debes una disculpa.

—No sé de qué me hablas— volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

Pero James se descontroló. Agarró a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, para presionarlo contra el árbol que tenía detrás.

—No me vengas con tonterías, Sirius— amenazó James.

Entonces, dos pares de brazos los separaron. Peter, quien tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba, se llevaba a James casi a rastras para alejarlo de Sirius, mientras Remus tenía una mano apoyada en el pecho de su otro amigo, desalentándolo a volverse en contra de James.

—Tranquilízate James— ordenó Peter.

—Y tú también Sirius— añadió Remus, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

Sirius se sentó de nuevo a la espera que de James hablara, pero esto no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar y seguía forcejeando con Peter.

—Dinos qué te ha dicho Evans, pues— lo provocó en tono burlón Sirius.

James pareció tranquilizarse y Peter aflojó la fuerza que hacía en él, sin dejar de soltarlo del todo. El primer muchacho miró a sus tres amigos antes de dejar de forcejear completamente.

—Evans me ha dicho que tú le contaste _algo_ acerca de…— susurró intentando controlar su rabia interior.

Sirius le había dicho a Lily el motivo por el cual ya no se hablaba con él: estaba loco de celos.

Pero James sabía que eso era mentira, que se lo había inventado Sirius para tranquilizar su conciencia. James no era celoso, si a Sirius le hubiera apetecido compartir a cualquier chica con su mejor amigo, él hubiera aceptado divertido.

Pero la pelirroja no era cualquier chica.

Eso que sentía no eran celos.

—Me has jodido Sirius— le susurró por lo bajo—. Y mucho. No imaginé que fueras tú quien me quitaría a la pelirroja.

El moreno miró a su amigo unos instantes, perplejo. Esas palabras acababan de clavarse en su cabeza, en todo su cuerpo, en su frío corazón, como dagas cargadas de veneno.

Una cosa era saber que se estaba obrando mal; otra cosa era que tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, tu otro yo, te dijera lo mucho que le dolían tus acciones.

Pero el orgullo Black era demasiado denso en su sangre.

Sirius se levantó.

—Y dime, ¿Porqué no debería haberme tirado a la pelirroja?— las palabras salieron de su boca involuntariamente, mentirosas y a la vez ansiosas de crear más dolor en el corazón de su amigo.

Obviamente no se había ido a la cama con Evans, pero, cuando uno esta acorralado, lo primero que hace es atacar. Y sabía que ese era el telón de Aquiles de James. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el aludido ya se había abalanzado hacía Sirius, dispuesto a arrancarle los ojos literalmente.

Los dos muchachos cayeron al suelo, lleno de barro, pegándose tan fuerte como podían.

Cuando Peter y Remus consiguieron separarlos, James había perdido las gafas, rotas en medio del campo de batalla, tenía una ceja partida y andaba lleno hasta la nariz de barro. Sirius no iba menos sucio y, en su caso, su labio sangraba abundantemente.

—¡Estáis locos!— exclamó molesto Peter—. ¿Queréis hacer el favor de parar con tantas burradas?

James y Sirius lo miraron, desconcertados.

—A ti— señaló a James— te gusta Evans, pero no es tuya. Y a él— señalo a Sirius— también le gusta, pero la ha dejado por ti.

Sirius desvió la mirada. No sabía porqué pero no le gustaba que James se enterara de que si lo había dejado con ella había sido por él. Por su hermano.

James abrió la boca, sorprendido.

No podía creer lo que oía.

Sonriendo, se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Se hace un cigarrillo?— preguntó como si nada.

Remus suspiró a la vez que Peter meneaba la cabeza.

…

Primero había hablado con James. Luego fue el turno de Sirius, quién había estado observándolos a lo lejos, sin ser visto.

Lily se había quedado sentada en el banco del parque donde habló con James. Algo chocada por la reacción del chico. Ahora estaba casi segura de que a él le gustaba ella, pero había quedado más confundida que antes.

—Potter, ¿Estás celoso?— le había dicho ella, nada más sentarse en ese mismo sitio bajo el sol del atardecer.

Él arqueó una ceja y la miró confundido.

—¿Celoso?— repitió el muchacho.

—Es cuando quieres algo que tiene otra persona y…—empezó ella.

—Sé perfectamente lo que significa, Evans— le sonrió el muchacho.

—¿Estás celoso de Sirius?— volvió a probar.

La palabra surgió efecto. El joven se puso colorado y una mueca de rabia apareció en su rostro. La observó en silencio un rato antes de contestar…

—No Evans, no estoy celoso.

… con una altanería no muy común en él. Había dado en el clavo.

—¡Sabía que estabas celoso!— se rió ella, burlona—. Es decir, te jode que le haga caso a Sirius pero no a ti. Eres como un niño pequeño, Potter.

El muchacho la miró intensamente y la tomó de un brazo, con fuerza, para que se acercara a él sin poder resistirse. La pelirroja pudo observar en sus ojos almendrados un destello furioso, peligroso quizás, que la atemorizó demasiado.

—Primero que nada Evans, si, estoy celoso, pero eso no te da derecho a reírte de mi— le susurró en el oído, en un tono agresivo.

Ella tragó saliva. Había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo.

—Y segundo, Sirius es mi mejor amigo, desde hace tantos años que ni te lo creerías, así que, si lo único que quieres hacer es jugar con nosotros dos, te recomiendo dejar de hacerlo. Cosas más importantes que tu persona pueden salir maltrechas de su aburrimiento.

Se quedó paralizada. Si, sólo jugaba con Sirius, al mismo juego que él jugaba. No había nada malo en eso, por lo menos, nada que a ella le implicara pero…

—Me voy— anunció el muchacho, levantándose sin volverse hacia atrás, cogiendo su moto, y largándose en dirección a su casa.

Ahora ataba cabos. James estaba celoso, pero no era sólo porque Sirius la hubiera conseguido, era porque ella le había _quitado_ a Sirius de una manera un tanto extraña.

—Lo siento— susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se volteó, sorprendida.

Apoyado en un árbol Sirius Black la observaba con la mirada perdida. Había escuchado la conversación, no cabía duda.

—Lily, yo…— empezó, sin saber bien qué decir.

—Déjalo— lo cortó ella, con una amplia sonrisa—. Escógelo a él.

Sirius sonrió. La chica era tan lista como aparentaba.

—Por cierto— le dijo él, cuando Lily se levantó dispuesta a irse a su casa para darse una buena ducha—, besas de maravilla.

Una carcajada le salió de lo más profundo del corazón.

…

_Eri pide mil y un perdones por no haber podido actualizar nada hasta ahora, pero está hasta el cuello de exámenes y no puede ni respirar. Además desde que fue al concierto de Simple Plan y le dieron una púa y consiguió darle la mano a tres miembros del grupo, entre ellos su ídolo desde hace tres años, tiene una obsesión con el bajo que no lo puede dejar ni cinco minutos. Así que perdón por mis vicios y mis obligaciones, porque me pierden._

_De todos modos, mil gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido, os la agradezco mucho espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrada y, mañana, contestaré los reviews que dejasteis._

_Un beso,_

_Erised Black._


	9. Un caluroso verano

**Whitehill**

**Un caluroso verano**

Se despertó envuelta en una sábana de hilo blanca, con la ventana abierta pero sin que entrara nada de aire fresco, por culpa del ruido del despertador.

Miró la hora.

En menos de media hora su amiga llegaría de Londres. Cassie, a quien hacía meses que no veía. De hecho, no la veía desde que se había mudado a Whitehill. A este maldito pueblo.

Se desperezó animada y se dirigió hacia el baño, donde se quitó su pijama de verano de tirantes y se metió en la ducha. No había nada que le gustara más en esos días calurosos que un buen baño a primeras horas de la mañana con agua completamente helada.

Unos diez minutos más tarde salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla y se dirigía a su habitación.

Hacía una semana se había cortado el cabello. No mucho, pero ahora podía dejárselo mojado y estar fresquita más rato sin mojarse la ropa.

Se vistió a toda prisa y, cuando terminada de abrocharse los tejanos shorts, escuchó como un coche frenaba en la acerca de delante de su casa. Se abrió una puerta y bajó alguien. Luego se abrió un maletero, que se cerró al rato. Escuchó una conversación y alguien llamó al timbre. Cassandra Steward acababa de llegar.

Bajó corriendo, sin preocuparse por si corría demasiado o hacía mucho ruido, pues estaba sola en casa.

Sus padres habían ido con los abuelos al mismo lugar aburrido de cada año: un complejo vacacional en el sur, cerca de la playa, donde todo estaba lleno de jubilados y niños de párvulos. Petunia se había largado a la mínima con un grupo de amigas al apartamento de una de ellas. Y Lily se quedaba sola en casa durante casi tres meses con Cassie.

Le había costado un poco que le otorgaran aquel privilegio, pero sus padres fueron menos hostiles al conseguir ella un trabajo de verano en una heladería cuyos propietarios conocían y al saber que estaría acompañada por Cassie.

Llegó al recibidor y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Quedó cara a cara con una muchacha más bajita que ella y algo más rolliza, de cabello rubio lleno de bucles silvestrazos, con pequitas y una amplia sonrisa de felicidad al reencontrarse con su nueva amiga.

—¡Cassie!— exclamó la pelirroja, lanzándose a sus brazos, más feliz que una perdiz.

Su amiga pasó tras despedirse de sus padres y prometerles que se portaría bien y no le causaría ninguna molestia a Lily.

La pelirroja le enseñó la casa a su invitada, y al final pararon en la habitación donde dormiría Cassandra. Allí empezaron una larga charla que duró hasta que la pelirroja tuvo que ir a trabajar.

¡Y como deseaba ahora Lily volver a esa charla!

El sol le picaba por la espalda, por mucha gorra que llevara y por muchos parasoles que hubiera en la terraza de la heladería. Notaba que sudaba como un cerdo y se sentía incómoda. El uniforme le parecía degradante: una falta y una camiseta a conjunto con los colores de la heladería, el azul celeste, el amarillo pálido y el blanco.

Pero, quizá lo que le picaba más que el sol era sus dos compañeros de trabajo: James Potter y Paola Gianni.

El primero se había mostrado de lo más contento al verla llegar allí con el uniforme y la había saludado efusivamente, enseñándole el lugar antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

—Trabajo aquí cada verano desde hará dos años. Se cobra muy bien y, además, tenemos helados gratis— sonrió el muchacho—. ¡No sabía que te habían contratado!

Ella tampoco sabía que él era su compañero. Y la verdad, no le molestaba. En seguida se había percatado de que tener a su compañero de clase también como compañero de trabajo resultaría tan divertido como en el colegio.

Pero era su compañera quien le hacía desear que pudiera estar con Cassie, que en esos momentos estaría con Julie en la piscina del pueblo.

Paola Gianni era, como su nombre indicaba, de ascendencia italiana. Tenía la piel oscura, morena por el sol, los cabellos más negros que los de Sirius Black y unos ojos demasiado claros en contraste.

A Lily no le gustaba esa chica, y lo sabía desde el primer momento. Des que ella se acercó para ver a la recién contratada y se había apoyado con descaro encima del hombro de James, agarrándolo como si solo fuera propiedad suya. Entonces, la italiana le había dicho:

—¡Estoy muy contenta de tenerte aquí!

Y, Lily supo, que se refería a todo lo contrario.

…

Sirius Black, sentado encima de una alta silla cubierta del sol por una sombrilla, saludó a Julie Jones, quien acababa de entrar acompañada por una muchacha bajita, regordeta y rubia.

Dejó de prestarles atención y se fijó en dos niños que montaban follón cerca de la piscina.

Bajó de la silla y se dirigió hacia allí.

—¡Vosotros!— los llamó a lo lejos, con voz autoritaria.

Los niños lo miraron, preocupados.

—Si queréis correr os vais en el césped, y si estáis aquí os quedáis quietos. No quiero tener que limpiar la sangre si os caéis y lo dejáis todo perdido.

Los niños lo miraron molestos. No se movieron.

—Sino, como buen socorrista que soy, me veré obligado a echaros de la piscina y a decirle a la chica de recepción que no os deje entrar en todo el verano.

Pareció que las palabras mágicas obraron adecuadamente, pues en menos de dos minutos los niños habían corrido hacia sus toallas. Eso sí, no se olvidaron de mirarlo de reojo.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

Le encantaba aquel trabajo. Estaba rodeado de mujeres en bikini, él mismo lucía palmito, se ponía moreno y, además, cobrara por todo.

Todavía con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro volvió a su puesto de guardia.

Por mucho que se ahogara alguien, pensó con malicia, en la piscina había tres socorristas más, la culpa sería de los tres.

No se había sentado cuando una voz femenina lo llamó por megafonía.

—_Sirius Black, Sirius Black, acuda a recepción por favor_.

El aludido suspiró. Como era su primer día imaginaba que el jefe de la piscina le echaría las culpas por algo, o que le tocaría desatascar algún retrete lleno a rebosar de mierda. Esos eran los gajes de ser el nuevo.

Llegó a recepción, pero, y la encontró casi vacía.

Era una habitación no muy grande, con dos mesas, la puerta de entrada, una ventana al exterior y una al interior. Allí acostumbraba a estar el jefe sentado, leyendo el periódico mientras la chica de recepción, una rubia llamada Elle Housley, vendía las entradas.

Cuando entró, solo estaba la muchacha de recepción, y entendió porqué al jefe le gustaba estar allí sentado.

Elle Housley llevaba unos tejanos tan y tan cortos que parecían unas bragas tejanas. Cuando se asomaba para dar el cambio, la perspectiva de su trasero eran genial, pensó el moreno.

Cuando la muchacha se volvió, ajustando la ventanilla de la entrada, creyó que la vista mejoraba soberanamente.

Hasta entonces no se había fijado de lo bien dotada que estaba aquella muchacha de grandes ojos azules y cabello dorado, porque la había visto al llegar, cuando ella estaba todavía vestida con ropa de calle.

Pero ahora, vestida con el sujetador blanco del bikini que resaltaba su moreno, no pudo sino envidiar al jefe por pasar allí tantas horas encerrado.

Empezaba a dudar que estuviera mirando el periódico.

—¿Querías algo?— le preguntó Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras de si al ver que la chica cerraba la ventanilla con el cerrojo.

—Ajá— repuso Elle, acerándose a él con unos andares impasibles.

Llegó a su lado y lo acorraló contra la puerta, cerrándola por el pestiño.

—¿Y bien?— inquirió él, sin mostrar ni pizca de la ardor que empezaba a notar debajo del bañador de socorrista.

—Tengo un pequeño problema— susurró ella, acerándose todavía más si era posble—, justo aquí.

Elle cogió la mano de Sirius y la apretó contra su pecho, mientras con la otra mano se desataba el bikini, que cayó al suelo suavemente.

Sirius sonrió, dispuesto a ayudar a la chica como buen socorrista, mientras ella deslizaba su mano por el musculoso vientre el muchacho. Elle sonrió con un aire de niña inocente al llegar a su objetivo, momentos antes de darle un apasionado beso al moreno.

…

Remus y Peter habían quedado con Julie, quien las había llamado un par de horas antes para ir a la piscina con la amiga de Lily Evans recién llegada de Londres.

Llegaron a la piscina municipal tan temprano como le fue posible a Remus levantar a Peter de la cama y convencerlo de ir allí. Hacía demasiado calor y al rubio le parecía muy caro ir allí.

Fue una suerte, pensó Remus, que por mucho que llamaran a la puertecita de recepción nadie les abriera.

Los dos muchachos entraron en la piscina con aire inocente, buscando con la mirada a Sirius en alguno de los puestos de socorrista, pero no lo encontraron. Algo extrañados, decidieron empezar a buscar a Julie y a la otra chica en medio de la multitud de personas acumuladas.

Al rato, Peter se fijó en una muchacha.

Era rubia, y no era nada delgada, sino todo lo contrario. Era rolliza. Como a él le gustaban. Tenía unas buenas piernas, una ancha cadera y unos generosos pechos. A él le gustaban así, con ese aire Renacentista tan encantador.

La muchacha, vestida con un bikini naranja, corría con dos helados en la mano.

Lo primero que pensó fue que uno seria para su novio, y sus ilusiones se hicieron pedazos. La siguió con la mirada, de todos modos, y vio como se acercaba a otra chica, esta de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Julie Jones.

Notó como la alegría afloraba de su interior.

¡Si le traía un helado a Julie quería decir que conocía a Julie! ¡Y Julie se la podría presentar a él!

Le indicó a Remus donde estaba la castaña y, divertido, vio como su amigo se embobaba unos instantes con la muchacha. Acto seguido, fueron a saludarlas.

Julie parecía encantada con que hubieran ido allí, pues estaba un poco incómoda. Cassie era una chica muy simpática, pero no tenían nada en común de lo que hablar.

Había pensado que quizá si les presentaba a alguien más, las conversaciones se animarían.

—Chicos— dijo cuando los hubo saludado— esta es Cassandra Steward, la amiga de Lily. Cassie, estos son Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Cassie sonrio alegremente, estrechándoles la mano libre primero a Remus, que sonrió a su vez, y luego a Peter, que tardó en reaccionar.

—Cassandra— la llamó seriamente este último—, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

…

**¡Tachan! Aquí Eri con un nuevo capítulo regalo de la casa porque estoy feliz y no quería largarme a Bulgaria sin dejaros una sorpresita. **

**No es que hayan sufrido un cambio temporal extraño, pero ha pasado el tiempo. Me preció que el último capítulo cerraba como una etapa, en donde Lily empezaba a integrarse en este sitio. Pues ahora que la pelirroja ya está integrada vamos a poder centrarnos en los personajes que la rodean, obviamente dándoles más importancia a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter que a cualquier otro, que por algo son los "protagonistas" oficiales de la historia.**

**Bueno, ahora están en verano, cuando las hormonas se vuelven locas, cuando hay fiestas y más diversión. **

**Os dejo varias preguntas para que tengáis un mini resumen se lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, aunque me parece algo obvio:**

_¿Conseguirá aclararse Lily y ver porque le tiene manía a Paola? ¿Quién escojerá James, a la pelirroja o a la italiana? ¿Será Elle todo lo que Sirius ha buscado siempre en una mujer o lo llevará por el mal camino? ¿Podrá Remus dejar de lado a su enfermedad para corresponder a sus sentimientos? Y Peter, ¿Conseguirá algo con Cassie?_

**Todas las respuestas, próximamente, en la "Nueva Temporada de Whitehill" (Es que cada día me parece más una serie americana, ¿Verdad?)**

**Un beso,**

**Erised Black**


	10. The Marauders

**Whitehill**

**The Marauders**

Con un chasquido el amplificador se encendió, emitiendo un extraño ruido que llenó el amplio garaje lleno de trastos de Alphard Black. El sobrino de este, sonrió maliciosamente mientras subía el volumen de su amplificador descaradamente, y el ruido mudo aumentaba.

—No nos dejes sordos— susurró Remus, al tiempo que él bajaba el sonido de la guitarra de Peter, para evitar un choque de sonidos.

—Déjalo— sonrió éste, mirando como Sirius iba de un sitio para otro, con el bajo colgando de la espalda, dándole golpes con todo lo que lo rodeaba sin preocuparse por si le causaba algún daño irreparable.

Parecía un niño con una piruleta, aunque el bajo era muy viejo.

Al final, el moreno se volteó y los miró. Ahora sólo nos falta el cantante con su guitarra.

…

Lily Evans corrían de un lugar a otro cargando con bandejas llenas de copas de helado que, si no se daba prisa, llegarían medio derretidos al cliente. Y eso no le iba a gustar.

Hacía mucho sol. Parecían las dos del mediodía en lugar de las siete y media de la tarde. Y ella se notaba sudada como un cerdo. La camiseta y la falda del uniforme de trabajo se le pegaban al cuerpo de manera incómoda.

Pero no podía parar ni cinco segundos, por lo menos no antes de repartir todos los helados por las mesas de la terraza.

La terraza de la heladería, la más grande del pueblo, estaba llena a rebosar de familias con sus hijos, de amigas que cotilleaban o de chicos que se hacían los tipos duros delante de las chicas anteriores. Pero para Lily empezaban a ser posibles propinas.

Su único alivio era saber que en menos de media hora terminaba su turno y podría irse a casa a descansar y a charlar con Cassie.

Era un asco tener que trabajar tanto ese mes, pues no podía ver a su amiga de la infancia. Tenía suerte, pero, de que Julie se encargada de ella durante su intermitente ausencia y, desde hacía unos días, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin también. Habían hecho buenas migas.

De hecho, no era el único alivio terminar en media hora, pues cada vez que entraba dentro a buscar los helados que le pedían a Paola, James, quien los preparaba, le daba una cucharadita a escondidas de helado de limón.

Muy refrescante, la verdad.

Empezaba a gustarle aquel trabajo, quizá por las muchas tonterías que hacía James cada vez que ella entraba en la cámara frigorífica, donde los pelitos de los brazos se le ponían en punta, aunque no fuera por el frío.

Y, quizás, lo que menos le gustaba de estar allí era su compañera de trabajo.

Desde el primer día había visto como se pegaba a James con una lapa, cómo no le dejaba casi hablar con ninguna otra chica. Con la mirada, le había dicho que James era suyo y de nadie más.

A ella le daba igual, Lily no quería para nada a James.

Él no parecía molesto con todo aquello, aunque tampoco se veía contento. Y, aunque no entendía porqué eso la molestaba, también notaba que ella no le caía bien a Paola. Y el poco amor era mutuo.

—Evans— la llamó un día la italiana.

Lily, que en esos momentos se encontraba en su media hora de limpiar copas de helado, se volteó para mirarla, con las manos empapadas y un poco de jabón en la nariz.

—Cuando termines con esto me toca hora libre a mí, así que deberás encargarte de tomar las mesas y repartir helados— sonrió malignamente.

Lily iba a rechistar, pero luego se acordó de que los horarios habían sido dados a suertes con el jefe. No había nada que decir. Además, los veinte minutos que llevaba limpiando Paola los había pasado haciendo el doble trabajo, y ahora le tocaba descansar.

Luego le tocaría a Lily.

—De acuerdo— repuso ella, con toda la simpatía y la sonrisa más amplia que pudo.

Pareció que el rostro de Paola se ensombrecía una milésima de segundo, pero al instante volvió a sonreír porque cierto chico acababa de entrar en la cocina.

—Chicas, alguien debería ir a cobrar a la mesa cuatro— dijo, mirando a Paola, que en esos momentos parecía sacada de un anuncio de dentífricos—. O se nos irán sin pagar y se lo van a descontar a la encargada.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se congeló al instante, y se volteó, con aire ofendida, para marcharse de allí.

James miró a Lily, con cara de no haber roto nunca ningún plato, y sonrió.

—Por cierto— la llamó de nuevo, cuando ella hubo vuelto al trabajo rápidamente pues, por algún motivo, se había sonrojado—. Tienes jabón justo aquí.

James la alcanzó por detrás, cuando ella se volteó para mirarlo.

El muchacho apoyó una mano en la encimera de la cocina, y con la otra apuntó a su nariz. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Lily podía oler el sudor del chico y, aunque no lo pareciera, no era desagradable.

Se sonrojó otra vez.

El dedo índice del muchacho rozó la punta de su nariz, para limpiarla de las pompitas de jabón con las que se había mojado la pelirroja sin darse cuenta. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—¡Potter!— exclamó de pronto la voz del jefe de los chicos—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿No me habías pedido para salir antes hoy porque tenías ensayo?

Pareció que le lanzaban al moreno un cubo de agua helada, porque al momento reaccionó y salió disparado hacia la sala que utilizaban como vestuario, para cambiarse.

Se despidió de la pelirroja con una sonrisa y, cuando el muchacho hubo cruzado la puerta de la cocina, Lily vio que, desde la puerta que daba a la cámara frigorífica, la cabeza de Paola asomaba con aires de estar más que molesta.

Lily sólo le sonrió antes de seguir limpiando.

…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Un muchacho apareció jadeando, con la melena despeinada y el sudor empapando su cara.

—Llego tarde— resopló.

—Gran observación— repuso Peter, al tiempo que afinaba un poco su guitarra y le lanzaba el afinador al recién llegado para que hiciera los preparativos.

Remus se levantó para ir a coger sus baquetas pero, a medio camino, se acordó de una cosa.

—Por cierto, Peter— lo llamó el rubio—. ¿Cómo fue ayer al final con Cassie? ¿Lograste que te dejara acompañarla a casa?

Sirius, que hasta entonces había estado calentando un poco con el bajo, paró en seco el sonido que inundaba el garaje.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué me he perdido?

Remus y Peter intercambiaron miradas antes de contarles a Sirius y al recién llegado James sobre lo sucedido el día anterior.

…

Era un luminoso día de verano y Remus salía de su casa cargado con una mochilita de nylon un poco vieja cargada con varios bocadillos y botellas de agua fresca. Su afición no eran las excursiones, de hecho no le gustaba nada cansarse y, en su estado, no era muy bueno, pero no podía negarle el gusto a Peter.

Y menos si de por medio había una chica.

Cassie no había aceptado ni rechazado la respuesta de Peter, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo, con una risilla divertida: "_Quien sabe_".

Peter se tomó eso mejor que cualquier otra respuesta dada anteriormente por alguna chica, así decidió hacer todo lo posible para llegar a conquistarla. Y Remus no podía hacer menos que ayudar a su amigo.

Llegó a casa de Julie antes que nada, de hecho, no era de extrañar, pues vivía un par de calles paralelas a la suya. Menos de cinco minutos.

Llamó al timbre, pensando en qué hacer si salía algún otro miembro de la familia que no fuera ella, pues jamás había estado en esa casa. Por su suerte, pero, fue Julie, con su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, quien salió por la puerta.

También cargada con una mochilita de nylon vieja.

Los dos tenían que ir a casa de Peter, pasando primero por casa de Lily para recoger a Cassie. Luego, los cuatro, se dirigirían a la montaña donde se situaban las pistas de esquí en invierno, cuya función en verano era para las excursiones.

Cassie se despidió de Lily, un tanto decepcionada, pues esperaba que ese domingo la pelirroja pudiera acompañarlos, pero su jefe la había llamado como urgencia, pues una empleada le había fallado.

Se encontraron con Peter diez minutos más tarde, justo en el pie de la montaña, donde terminaba la urbanización y empezaba el bosque.

Remus y Julie acordaron en silencio ir tan rápido que los otros dos no les pudieran seguir, así se quedarían solos.

Con lo que no contaba Remus, era que ni él ni Julie conocían el camino para llegar a la llanura donde se realizaban los picnic a menudo.

Se perdieron.

—Genial— repetía una y otra vez Julie, dando voces para ver si alguien los oía.

Remus la miraba, preocupado. Era su culpa que se hubiera perdido y, además, empezaba a ser la hora de tomarse las pastillas; acción difícil de realizar sin que el otro se percatara.

—Lo siento mucho— susurró Remus, media hora más tarde, cuando se sentaron al pie de un árbol.

—¿Por?— le preguntó Julie, imitándolo.

El muchacho la miró extrañado. No sabía si le tomaba el pelo o de verdad no sabía porqué le pedía perdón.

—Nos hemos perdido por mi culpa— recalcó el muchacho, un poco a la defensiva.

—Corrige— contradijo ella, divertida—: Por culpa de los dos.

A varios metros de ellos, tanto Peter como Cassie se encontraban en la misma situación, pero ella estaba algo más desesperada.

—Venga mujer, seguro que los encontramos— intentaba animarla Peter, pero notaba como le flaqueaba la seguridad.

—Primero deberíamos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, ¿No crees?— repuso ella, sarcástica.

Peter volteó los ojos. No le gustaban las chicas cuando se ponían histéricas. Pero si le gustaban cuando tenían problemas, y Cassie acababa de tropezar con las raíces de un árbol y se cayó al suelo.

Peter corrió a socorrerla y, a partir de entonces, se comportó mucho mejor con él y hasta le pareció que confiaba más en su persona.

Peter no tardó en oír las voces de Julie y, sin muchas dificultades, llegaron hasta ella y Remus. Luego, los cuatro, se olvidaron de la excursión de la montaña y descendieron.

Decidieron que lo mejor seria pasar el día, otra vez, en la piscina.

…

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada, a la que James se unió enseguida.

—Eres un desastre Wormtail— murmuró el primero.

—Pobre chica— susurró James.

Peter hizo resonar varios acordes estridentes para cortar con las risas de sus amigos. Luego los fulminó con la mirada.

—Cassie es espectacular— murmuró el muchacho con una sonrisa—. Esta no se me va a escapar.

Remus hizo un par de redobles de tambores para darle emoción a la frase.

—¿Cassie es la chica que iba con Julie el otro día en la piscina?— preguntó Sirius, acordándose de haberlos visto juntos cuando salió a vigilar otra vez.

—Si— repuso Peter soñador.

—Por cierto— intervino Remus, pensativo—, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Sirius sonrió lascivamente.

…

La muchacha de recepción lo encendía como una moto, y era algo difícil de solucionar yendo en bañador y estando sentado en una silla alta para poder vigilar a los bañistas.

Por eso, cada vez que Elle lo llama por megafonía, Sirius Black se ataba la toalla alrededor de la cintura, como hacían la mayoría de los socorristas, y, disimulando todo lo que podía, entraba hasta el lugar que ella le había indicado.

_Sirius Black, diríjase a enfermería por favor._

Llegaba allí, saludando a todos los niños asiduos a la piscina que ya lo conocían, saludando a las dos mujeres del bar y, finalmente, cerrando todas las puertas que cruzaba.

Si alguien quería entrar que ellos pudieran escucharlo, o que desconfiara con tanta puerta barrada.

Elle Housley, la rubia recepcionista, lo esperaba sentada en la camilla, con una pierna colgando y la otra arqueada encima de la cama, apoyada con el brazo izquierdo y sujetando un mechón de su cabello con el otro.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó él, haciéndose el sueco. Tampoco le gustaba tomar a las chicas en bandeja. Bueno, si le gustaba, pero no iba a demostrárselo.

—Cierra la puerta con el pestiño— susurró ella, al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco.

Sirius obedeció. Se volvió hacia la puerta, la cerró y, cuando miró de nuevo hacia la chica, ella ya se había quitado la parte del bikini, ese día de color rojo.

—Me duele aquí— murmuró Elle, con un aire de niña perdida.

Sirius pensó que, si dejaba la toalla, esta se iba a aguantar sola.

Se acercó a ella y, con gestos, le mandó tumbarse en la camilla. Acto seguido le acarició el vientre, mientras ella sonreía pícaramente.

—¿Qué tengo, señor socorrista?— continuó ella, con el juego.

Sirius sonrió de nuevo, bajando lentamente la mano por el vientre bronceado de la muchacha, hasta perderse debajo de los tejanos. Al tiempo, se había acercado a ella, lo suficiente para susurrarle:

—Necesidad de mí.

Y, como las otras veces, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, agarrándolo por el cuello y tirando de él hasta que el chico se tumbó encima de la camilla, encima de ella.

…

—¡Joder!— exclamó Peter envidioso.

Sirius sonrió otra vez, pícaro.

—Así es la vida— murmuró luego.

James agarró el micrófono, sin decir nada y encendió su guitarra. Luego, cantó.

—¡The Marauders! ¡Mis queridos compañeros! ¡O ensayamos o nos joderemos!

Sus tres amigos lo miraron entre extrañados y sorprendidos.

—Que ensayemos de una jodida vez y nos dejemos de historias, porque a este paso no vamos a poder tocar nada más que una canción de cuna por el festival de fin de curso— se quejó el moreno y, sin previo aviso, empezó a tocar la primera canción del repertorio.

…

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Es algo más largo que el anterior pero sigue siendo cortito, lo siento, pero quería actualizar antes de empezar los exámenes. De hecho, este capítulo podría haber ido junto al anterior, pero ahora ya tengo toda la historia más o menos empezada, así que los siguientes capítulos se van a ir desarrollando más y más._

_Bueno, mil gracias por los reviews, los adoro y me hacen muy feliz._

_Un beso enorme,_

_Erised Black_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	11. Demuéstrame que me quieres

**Whitehill**

**Demuéstrame que me quieres**

Su plan salía a la perfección. Era un genio. Atractiva e inteligente, pocas podían decir eso. Y menos siendo italianas que vivían en Gran Bretaña.

Con un seco movimiento se apartó los cabellos del rostro, sonriente, y miró a su objetivo: El chico de cabello alborotado que servía helados a unos niños de temprana edad. Cuando levantó la vista, la miró a ella y sonrió.

Siempre tan amable.

La muchacha se acercó a él, con paso lento, moviendo las caderas un poco, lo suficiente para hacer ondear la falda del uniforme sin parecer una fulana y que él se fijara en ese minúsculo hecho.

Cuando llegó a su lado, le indicó con un rápido movimiento que la siguiera.

—Perdona que te moleste, pero que te necesito sólo un momentito.

—No hay problema, mujer.

El jefe se había ido ya de vacaciones, y ahora sólo quedaban ellos. Y, de los tres, ella era la encargada.

Como buena encargada, de tan atareada que estaba, tenía que repartir _equitativamente_ el trabajo. Y eso significaba que Evans andaría hasta el cuello mientras ella ponían en práctica su plan.

Porque llevaba ya muchos años enamorada de Potter, y no iba a permitir que esa recién llegada se lo llevara tan fácilmente.

—Por aquí, por aquí— sonrió cual niña a la que le están a punto de dar un caramelo.

James la siguió, sin entender qué quería, hasta el almacén del sótano.

A esas horas apenas había algún cliente y Evans no entraba hasta media hora más tarde. Tenía la heladería para ella sola y, por si las moscas, había dejado colgando el cartel de _cerrado _de la puerta.

Fácil y eficaz.

El sótano era un lugar oscuro, pues sólo entraba luz por unas pequeñas ventanillas muy altas que daban al nivel del suelo en el exterior, y estaban cubiertas con unos cartones para evitar miradas entrometidas.

—Es esto— señaló a unas estanterías varios metros por encima de sus cabezas.

Le explicó a James que lo necesitaba porque no conseguía llegar y coger unas cajas que el amo le había mandado. Además, tenía vértigo y necesitaba que él le aguantara la escalerilla mientras ella subía y cogía las famosas cajas.

El plan salía a la perfección.

Ella subía, con cuidado y haciendo que él se preocupada y se ofreciera para subir él. Pero ella era más amable y no se lo iba a permitir.

—No me dejes caer— susurró ella, haciéndose la preocupada.

—No mujer, confía en mí— repuso él en tono inocente.

Cuando llevaba, empezaba a trastear por las estanterías, de puntitas y, dejando que, _sin querer_¸ el pudiera ver lo que llevaba debajo de la cortita falda del uniforme. Ya aprovechó para ponerse algo un poco sexy.

—Pa—Paola…— susurró él, desconcertado.

Pero, la chica no contaba con que James Potter no era de esos chicos salidos que ven unas bragas y, encima, le gritan a la chica lo buena que está.

—¿Qué?— inquirió ella, en tono seductor.

El pobre, se puso nervioso y dejó de presionar la escalerilla unos instantes.

Y Paola cayó. Encima de él.

Mientras los dos se recuperaban del golpe, la mente de Paola ideaba un nuevo camino para su plan fallido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada justo encima de _James_. De hecho, un punto mucho más concreto y estimulante. Y, por suerte, no le había hecho daño al caer.

—¡Perdón!— exclamó él con un ataque de preocupación fraternal en el cual, involuntariamente, la rodeó con las manos—. ¿Estás bien?

Paola aprovechó la ocasión. No cada día tienes al chico que te ha robado el corazón abrazándote.

—Me he mareado un poco— susurró ella, con voz afectada—. El vértigo.

Pareció que James se preocupaba ante la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño a una chica. Es que era un cielo, pensó Paola alegremente. Debía poner en marcha su plan cuando antes.

—Túmbate, a ver si se me pasa.

James obedeció, sin darse cuenta de que ella lo manipulaba descaradamente. En cuando el chico estuvo estirado en el suelo, ella se apoyó en su pecho y se abrazó con fuerza. Notaba su corazón latir rápido. Lo rodeó con una pierna, y la falda subió un poco. El corazón latía todavía más.

Poco a poco, fue irguiéndose encima de él, al tiempo que _James_ desobedecía a James.

—Esto…— murmuró él, sin saber qué hacer.

Sonrió coqueta. Ya era suyo; su boca, a menos de dos centímetros de la suya. Faltaba tan poquito para ver cumplido su sueño y…

Un golpe en la parte de arriba llamó su atención. Los dos miraron hacia las escaleras que subían hasta la tienda.

—¿Hola? Chicos, ¿Dónde estáis?

Un par de piernas bajaron, y una cabeza se agachó para ver si en el sótano había alguien.

Cuando Lily Evans vio la escena, creyó que iba a darle un infartó.

Echó a correr, sin prestar atención a las llamadas de James y a los insultos de Paola, salió de la heladería y continuó bajando por la calle central de Whitehill, sin percatarse en que la gente la miraba extrañada.

Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar, finalmente, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Jadeando, pensando que iba a darle, al final, un infarto de tanto correr, se apoyó contra un árbol y se sentó en el suelo.

Le dolía el corazón, pero no era de haber corrido. Era por lo que había visto.

Pero, ¿Sería lo que pasaba por su cabeza cierto?

—¡Maldito Potter!— exclamó, furiosa, dando una patada al aire.

¿Sería que a ella le gustaba James? ¿Por eso se había molestado?

—¿Te pasa algo?— inquirió una voz a sus espaldas.

Se levantó de golpe y perdió el equilibrio. Le tendieron la mano, y se agarró a ella para no caer. Miró quien era el propietario y lo reconoció como un compañero de clase. Un chico que apenas había visto durante todo el curso, de cabello negro y nariz aguileña.

Severus Snape.

…

Lily terminó de contar la historia al tiempo que se estiraba en su cama. A su lado, Cassie se pintaba las uñas con el esmalte que Julie le había prestado, y esta comía como una posesa unas galletitas con chispitas de chocolate gorroneadas en la despensa de Lily.

La pelirroja había omitido del relato sus dudas acerca de lo que sentía hacia James, no quería preocuparlas hasta que tuviera las ideas más claras.

—¿Es buen chico ese Snape?— preguntó interesada la pelirroja, tras una pausa.

Cassie se encogió, obviamente no lo conocía. Así que las dos miraron a Julie.

—No es mal chico— respondió ella, ambiguamente—. Depende de con quién es bueno o malo.

Lily la miró con curiosidad, pues no había terminado de entender esa frase. De pronto, se acordó de algo.

—¿Y qué tal fue hoy en la piscina con Peter, Cassie?— inquirió la pelirroja, asomándose hacia su amiga con una sonrisa de cotilla.

La rubia la fulminó con la mirada. Había vuelto a pasar el día junto a Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y Julie, sólo porque al primero se le antojaba ella.

—Has estado con nosotros y ya sabes de qué va— repuso ella, molesta.

—Sí, pero me faltan las horas de la tarde— contestó ella—. Además, o me lo cuentas tú o lo hará Julie.

La rubia volteó los ojos antes de empezar a contar la historia.

…

El sol caía declinado cuando la muchacha pelirroja los dejó para irse a la heladería a por el turno de tarde y Cassie supo, en ese momento, que su tranquilidad había acabado, porque Peter Pettigrew empezaría a ser cortés con ella y a aburrirla.

El chico no le parecía feo nada en absoluto, sino al contrario, pero en su intento de seducirla llegaba a ser tan plasta que lo aborrecía.

—Cassie— la llamó la voz del chico.

Ella abrió un ojo, sin levantarse ni quitarse las gafas de sol.

—Dime— susurró, todavía estirada en el suelo.

—Hace buen día, ¿verdad?— preguntó el muchacho, mirando el sol

Cassie arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que Remus y Julie estallaban a reír.

Parecía una trampa ideada por un doctor maligno, pero Cassie sabía que, en realidad, era obra de Remus Lupin, el amigo de Peter. Y no le cabía duda que, en realidad, lo que él quería no era solamente que su amigo le tirara los trastos, sino que, con la excusa de dejarlos solos para ir a comprar un helado, o hablar con Sirius, podía él estar a solas con Julie.

Desde el primer momento se fijó en que el chico la miraba con otros ojos a ella.

Parecía mucho más cauto con sus palabras al estar a su lado, aunque no era algo que saltara a la vista a la primera, pero Cassie tenía un don.

Aunque había puntos oscuros en ese chico que no entendía.

Podía ver como a él le gustaba Julie pero, en lugar de hacer con ella lo que intentaba Peter, la trataba cordialmente, del mismo modo que trataba a Lily o a cualquier otra persona.

Parecía como si estuviera preocupado por ser rechazado, pero tampoco le cabía duda de que a Julie le gustaba él.

¿Sería eso o había otra cosa?

Peter la sacó de sus pensamientos al proponerle de ir a darse un baño en la piscina pequeña, donde había los críos.

Ella se mostró reticente, prefería mil veces ir a la grande. Aunque pareciera extraño, allí el agua estaba más caliente que en la otra. Al final le convenció de esperar a Julie y a Remus e ir todos cuatro a la piscina grande.

Se quedaron esperando en la toalla sin decirse nada, ella porque no quería y él porque estaba demasiado nervioso, viendo como, a lo lejos, Sirius les contaba algo a los otros dos.

Al final, llegaron y los cuatro se fueron a la piscina.

Entre Peter y Remus empujaron a las dos chicas, que se dejaron caer en el agua entre risas y amenazas de muerte hacia los muchachos. Luego, ellas salieron del agua empapada haciéndose las ofendidas.

—Eso no se hace, Lupin— murmuró amenazante Julie, acercándose a él, que empezó a correr, alejándose del agua mientras pedía perdón y la chica lo perseguía, agarrando una chancleta de modo amenazante.

El cabello de Julie estaba empapado, y se pegaba con ganas a su cabeza y al cuello, tomando un color oscuro muy distinto a su castaño natural.

Remus intentaba fijarse en eso, porque sino la vista se le iba inconscientemente hacia el bikini mojado de la muchacha. No era un pervertido degenerado como Sirius, pero era un tío y tenía sus instintos naturales.

Al final Julie lo acorraló contra un árbol, con la chancleta en la mano.

Sus ojos grisáceos brillaban divertidos, mientras ofrecía una sonrisa que le iluminaba completamente el rostro.

Y no lo pudo resistir más.

Se abalanzó hacia ella, con demasiada fuerza, tirándola al suelo, inmovilizada por el cuerpo del muchacho que, aunque delgado, pesaba más que ella.

Remus sonrió.

—Te lo merecías.

Julie se había quedado parada.

Jamás, aunque habían ido a la misma clase desde pequeños, había imaginado que Remus Lupin podía tener la misma fuerza que cualquier otro chico normal.

Sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, su sonrisa, se veían mucho más delicados. ¿Porqué no sus músculos? Era una gran sorpresa que, por algún motivo desconocido, le gustaba.

Le gustaba tener a Remus Lupin apresándola contra el suelo.

Julie tuvo la tentación de acercarse a él, pero en el último momento optó por matarlo con un ataque sorpresa de cosquillas.

Cassie miró de reojo a Peter tras apartar la vista de esos dos.

Estaba parado, justo en el borde de la piscina a la espera de que ella se acercara para empujarlo. Seguramente o se dejaría caer o la iba a empujar para que se cayera ella.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros.

—¡Oh!— exclamó, encogiéndose sobre si misma—. ¡Cómo me duele la barriga!

Peter corrió hacia ella.

—¿Qué te pasa?— inquirió preocupado.

Cassie hizo un pucherito, sentándose en el suelo, todavía encogida y agarrándose el vientre.

—¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó el muchacho acercándose a ella más.

Cassie sonrió y, rápidamente, se levantó, empujándolo hacia atrás provocando que cayera de cabeza y espaldas al agua.

Se rió como una posesa de lo tonto que había sido.

—¿Y Peter?— preguntó Remus, que acababa de aparecer por allí, todavía huyendo de Julie.

La rubia sonrió señalando hacia el agua.

—Lo he tirado— comentó orgullosa.

Remus pareció a punto de un colapso y, sin explicaciones, se lanzó al agua por el mismo sitio donde había caído Peter.

Cassie se quedó mirando y se fijó, por primera vez, que Peter todavía no había salido del agua.

—¡Cassie!— exclamó Julie, llegando hacia ella—. ¿Dónde…?

Del agua salieron de golpe Peter empujado por Remus. Julie corrió a echarles una mano mientras Cassie entendía, de golpe, que el muchacho rubio no sabía nadar.

También corrió a socorrerle.

…

Lily se atragantó con el zumo y tuvo que respirar hondo para recuperar el habla.

—Estáis bromeando, ¿Verdad?— inquirió entre divertida y preocupada.

—Casi se ahoga— repuso Cassie, con una mueca de culpa en el rostro, mientras Julie le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, para reconfortarla.

—Por suerte Remus estuvo al tanto, y los socorristas colaboraron a tiempo— continuó Julie, con una risita escondida—. Pero menudo susto.

Lily recapacitó, imaginándose la escena como si fuera una serie de dibujos cómicos. Luego sonrió y tomó otra galletita de las que Julie le había robado.

—Imagino el careto de Sirius al ayudaros— continuó la pelirroja, que estaba segura de que el moreno se habría partido un buen rato del pobre de su amigo y de la situación en si.

—Sirius no estaba— explicó Cassie, que con solo acordarse del socorrista moreno se emocionaba.

—Se había ido con la recepcionista un rato antes— continuó, con aire misterioso Julie.

…

Sirius terminaba el turno de tarde un poco antes del normal, se sentía cansado de estar todo el día bajo el sol y, aunque le apeteciera quedarse allí para ver con sus amigos en la piscina, le apetecía mucho más tumbarse en su blanda camita y dormir muchas horas seguidas.

No es que estar sentado en una silla fuera cansado, la verdad es que estaba cansado de tener que ir cada vez que Elle lo llamaba por megafonía.

Acostumbraban a hacer de todo menos para lo que supuestamente lo necesitaba.

Y era agotador.

Sirius Black jamás se había negado a nada con ninguna chica, no encontraba fallos en ellas capaces de ocultar sus virtudes, y estaba orgulloso de ser de esa manera. Le gustaba repartir _amor_.

Elle Housley era demasiada virtud sin ningún error, no era la chica de sus sueños porque en sus sueños había muchas chicas, pero era lo que más se acercaba a una de ellas. Quizá no del todo, pensó, porque a ella le gustaba demasiado que le diera _amor_.

El problema era que él era incapaz de negarle nada a ella, por mucho que creyera que lo intentaba.

Por eso, cuando salió a escondidas de las instalaciones de la piscina, pensando que la había esquivado y se la encontró sentada encima de su moto, imaginó lo que iba a pasar a continuación, aunque no veía ningún lugar donde fuera a pasar.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Me podrías acompañar a casa?— preguntó ella con voz normal.

Él levantó una ceja.

Ese tono era extraño. Tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más escondido tras esa voz.

—Sí, claro, porqué no— contestó él, intentando parecer tan normal como podía.

Los dos se abrocharon el casco y salieron del recinto de la piscina.

El viento agitaba la melena rubia de la chica la cual se pegaba con fuerza al torso del muchacho, quizá de una manera más fuerte de lo que era normal.

La piscina estaba algo lejos de casa de Elle, según la muchacha le indicó, así que se vio obligado a salir de la ciudad para voltearla con la carretera. Parecía que se daba más vuelta rodeándola pero en realidad uno se ahorraba todos los atascos de hora punta.

La carretera estaba medio vacía, rodeada por altos árboles como todo en aquella zona.

Cuando el coche que tenían delante desapareció detrás de una curva, Sirius notó como Elle se pegaba con más fuerza y más insistencia a él, pegándole los pechos a su espalda.

No lo molestaba pero lo distraía y estaba conduciendo.

Dieron otra curva, volviendo a ver al coche. Elle aflojó la fuerza que ejercía sobre él, sólo los instantes en que el coche estuvo allí antes de perderse de vista de nuevo.

Atacó otra vez.

La mano de la muchacha bajó por el torso del chico hasta llegar a su vientre. Desde allí se metió por debajo de los pantalones y continuó la exploración.

Su piel empezaba a arder ferozmente con cada caricia que la joven le propiciaba en ciertos puntos clave, que terminarían por desconcentrarle del todo. No sabía si quería que le diera amor o tener un accidente.

Un par de metros más adelante la carretera se dividía con un camino rural sin asfaltar, medio escondido por los árboles.

Aceleró y se metieron por allí.

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido. Justo acababa de parar la motocicleta cuando esa mano posesiva se introdujo de nuevo por debajo de los pantalones, explorando, provocando, jugando. Sirius se dejó hacer, estaba cansado y no había empezado él el juego.

La muchacha se lo llevo, jugueteando con sus labios de manera sensual, mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, divertida.

Lo empujó hasta que quedó apoyado contra la moto.

—Súbete— le ordenó la chica.

Sirius obedeció. No entendía que demonios quería hacer encima de la moto, pero tenía una vaga idea.

Estaba asustado y divertido a la vez.

Cuando ella se subió encima de él, desabrochándose poco a poco el sujetador del bikini, le quedaron más que claras sus intenciones.

…

Llamaron al timbre.

Las tres chicas se miraron las unas a las otras, desconcertadas. Lily no esperaba ninguna visita, sus padres no volverían hasta finales de Agosto, su hermana estaba desaparecida por algún lugar, pero tampoco confiaba en que volviera a medianos de Junio, y mucho menos esperaba cualquier otra visita.

Se asomó un poco por la ventana, para ver quien llamaba abajo en la puerta.

Una melena alborotada, negra, y el uniforme de la heladería respondieron a las dudas de la chica, quien se levantó soltando un largo suspiro y bajó a recibirlo.

Imaginaba que seguramente vendría a preguntar por su huída repentina, quizás preocupado o, algo más improbable, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero jamás imaginó que, cuando abriera la puerta, él la mirara molesto.

—He tenido que aguantar la decepción de Paola toda la tarde— murmuró, apoyándose en la pared de puerta de la parte exterior de la casa.

El sol ya se ponía a lo lejos, por encima de las espaldas de James, que se veía ofuscado por su luz anaranjada. Las casas empezaban a proyectar sombras larguiruchas que causaban un ambiente algo desconcertante y frío.

—¿Cómo?— inquirió Lily.

—Se ha pasado toda la tarde llorando porque cree que te has ido así porque tenemos algo. Y se ha decepcionado— repitió, en el mismo tono neutral.

Lily arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y?— preguntó luego, en un tono algo molesto—. ¿Le has dicho que no tenemos nada?

James fue quien arqueó una ceja entonces.

—Por la manera en que te has ido nadie lo diría— repuso, vanidoso.

La pelirroja abrió la boca, tanto, que pensó se vio obligada a cerrarla por miedo a que le entrara una mosca.

—Potter— empezó luego—. Me importa un comino lo que haya parecido esta tarde, pero entre tú y yo no hay ni ha habido nunca nada.

Fue entonces el muchacho quien abrió la boca.

—¿Y ese beso?

La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Él la había besado a principios del curso anterior, casi hacía un año, porque ella no se había resistido al sentirse afectada por una leve fiebre. Y lo que había sucedido tras todo aquello, ella no lo consideraba para nada _tener algo con alguien_, sino tener problemas.

—Ese beso fue un error.

Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, pero era lo que llevaba merodeando por su cabeza tras la escenita de la tarde.

Ahora estaba más segura que antes. Sentía algo por ese estúpido de Potter, pero parecía que él tenía menos cerebro con un mosquito. Y ella no iba a rebajarse al nivel del suelo, como Paola.

Antes de entregarle su corazón, quería estar segura de que a él de verdad le interesaba ella. Sino, ya podía irse por donde había venido.

Y no tenía otra estrategia mejor que hacerle sufrir, en un juego de prueba con recompensa si ella quedaba satisfecha con su reacción.

—Ese beso de gustó, Lily, lo sabes.

Ella sonrió, malévola, pero pareció que él no se percataba.

—Entonces, te doy este verano para demostrarme que ese beso no fue un error— propuso la muchacha.

El chico se quedó atónito. Se había perdido un poco ante esa respuesta.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó, al entenderlo. Lily quería algo de él, pero él no sabía qué era.

—Sorpréndeme— dijo la muchacha, al tiempo que le cerraba la puerta en los morros.

Luego, tan rápida como pudo, clavó su ojo verde en la mirilla de la puerta, para ver la reacción del chico.

James Potter miraba la puerta con rencor, mordiéndose el labio inferior con expresión de estar pensando en qué hacer, y se alejó de allí dando vistazos de vez en cuando, a la espera de que Lily saliera para darle una pista sobre cómo ganarse su corazón.

Pero la pelirroja no salió.

…

¡Al fin!

¡Vacaciones!

¡Libertad!

¡Freedom!

¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí!

Bueno, antes que nada, agradecer la espera a los que dejásteis reviews: _Marion Coleridge, LunaWP, Columbine Elfglitter, Lily Evans de Potter, lunatik-love, Nixi Evans, Laurus Cullen Weasley, -Lagrima12-, Lamister, Sílfide, Dramione Black, Ely Potter Black, miiaPotter y bele_. Porque sé que ahora es época de exámenes e imagino la pereza que da dejar review.

Bueno, como ya he dicho arriba espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, creo que de momento todavía no son muy relevantes, pero ahora ya se ha puesto algo más interesante todo, ¿O no?

En el siguiente capítulo os dejo a la espera de una fiesta, donde van a pasar muchas cosas. O no puede pasar ninguna.

Ya terminaremos con el siguiente capítulo el mes de Junio y entraremos en Julio P (No sé a que viene pero me apetecía).

Un beso a todos, mil gracias otra vez por los reviews, y nos leemos prontito.

**Erised Black**

**Administradora de la Orden Siriusana**


	12. Solsticio de verano

**Whitehill**

**Solsticio de verano**

Lily Evans iba de un lugar a otro, con la bandeja cargada de helados, repartiéndolos, tomando nota de los nuevos pedidos y cobrando cambios. Hacía lo mismo desde que había empezado a trabajar allí. Con la única excepción de que ya no se paraba a que James le diera una cucharadita de helado de limón cada vez que entraba a buscar helados.

Y eso sulfuraba a James.

Poco a poco se había percatado de que Lily quería jugar con él, hasta estar segura de que el muchacho no le mentía al decirle que sentía algo por ella. Pero, joder, ¿Era mucho pedir que fuera algo más simpática?

Se pasaba el día sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin cruzar más palabras que los nombres de los pedidos, pero, si había algo que fastidiaba a James era que, desde hacía una semana, recibían asiduamente, sólo durante los turnos de la pelirroja, la visita de su nuevo amigo.

El tipejo ese, que sacaba de quicio a James, se sentaba en la misma silla, cerca de la puerta de salida de la heladería, con un libro viejo, y se tomaba sólo un helado de limón. Que a veces compartía con Lily.

James Potter sabía que Severus Snape sólo iba allí para sulfurar a James con su presencia y acaparamiento de la pelirroja.

No lo podía tolerar ni un día más. Ni siquiera un minuto más.

James lanzó su delantal cerca del lugar donde Paola limpiaba los platos y demás utensilios.

La italiana se volteó extrañada para mirarlo.

James ya se estaba quitando los guantes de plástico que utilizaba para no tocar con las manos nada de la heladería, para no ensuciarlo.

La muchacha levantó una ceja, desconcertada, y se olvidó de limpiar.

El chico tomó aire profundamente y salió de la heladería, en dirección directa a Severus Snape, que permanecía de espaldas a él, leyendo el libro.

Lily también se fijó en él, y tuvo que evitar una sonrisa perversa, que cambió rápidamente a una mueca de preocupación al ver que James agarraba a Snape por el cuello de la camiseta y se lo llevaba forcejeando hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

Varios de los clientes se voltearon cuando la plata que llevaba Lily cayó al suelo al ser abandonada por la muchacha, quien salió corriendo para ver qué iba a hacer el chico.

—¡Suéltame!— rugió Snape, forcejeando al tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo en el estómago a James.

—¡No vuelvas por aquí!— exclamó James, sin pegar al muchacho, pero empujándolo contra la pared más cercana.

Snape tropezó y cayó al suelo, de donde agarró un puñado de arena mezclada con gravilla y se la lanzó al moreno a la cara.

—¡Parad!— gritó la pelirroja, llegando al lugar de la pelea.

James la miró, furioso, con el rostro sucio de arena, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Snape hizo ademán de levantarse, con la ayuda de Lily que le había tendido una mano. Dicho esto susurró algo en voz baja que sólo la chica entendió y se fue por donde acababa de llegar ella.

—¿Porqué has hecho esto?— inquirió Lily, apuntando a James don el dedo índice.

James se mordió el labio inferior. No podía responder aquella preguntar porque no tenía ni idea de su motivo.

Se encogió de hombros.

La pelirroja se acercó a él, con una mueca de molestia y preocupación.

—¿Siempre eres tan violento?— preguntó luego, con voz más calmada.

James arqueó una ceja, pensando en su último problema con otro tipo, también por culpa de Lily. Había mandado a aquel imbécil al hospital y se había peleado con Sirius, sólo por ella.

No era violento. Era celoso. Quizá demasiado, reconoció.

—No me gusta que seas así— murmuró ella, yéndose de nuevo hacia la heladería.

Aunque, quizá, pensó luego, la pelirroja sólo hacia eso para probarle. Para ver hasta qué punto podía soportar los celos y esos sentimientos tan malos que le provocaba la situación.

Sí, ahora estaba más seguro, sólo se trataba de eso.

Era ella quien había provocado la situación, convenciendo a Snape de algún modo, para ver como era James en realidad.

Y había caído de cuatro patas.

…

Sentado en una de las pocas mesas con sofás acolchados, Sirius pegó otro trago de su cubata. El whisky le quemó la garganta hasta el estómago, y se estremeció por su sabor mezclado con la lima. Era demasiado ácido, pero le gustaba la sensación que tenía después.

A su lado, James ya llevaba tres cubatas, pero parecía tan lúcido como siempre, mientras su mirada iba de un lugar al otro en busca de alguien, con rostro malhumorado. Pegó un golpe fuerte en la mesa cuando encontró su objetivo: La muchacha pelirroja de vestido de hilo amarillento.

Peter suspiró al ver a la chica que estaba al lado del objetivo de James.

Cassandra vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta roja, muy escotada. Tuvo que contenerse para no babear.

Al otro lado de Sirius, Remus observaba la escena divertido.

Sirius andaba emborrachándose porque, por primera vez en su vida, estaba casi cansado de sólo dar _amor_, sin amor.

Yendo hacia la fiesta les había contado más acerca de su relación con Elle Housley.

Al parecer la chica era una especie de ninfómana, que sólo lo buscaba con una intención en concreto, para la cual no reparaba en lugares, observadores o situaciones.

A Sirius le gustaba el morbo, y Remus se daba cuenta de que empezaba a estar loco por los huesos de esa joven, por eso necesitaba un poco más de amor que sexo.

Peter era, en esos momentos, el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Cassie había aceptado salir con él esa noche, que se celebraba el solsticio de verano en la ciudad.

La rubia no lo sabía, pero nueve meses tras ese día era cuando nacían más bebés en todo Whitehill. Peter no pretendía llegar a tanto, y se conformaba solamente con una cuarta parte de todo, es decir, con un simple beso de la chica.

E iba a conseguirlo, costara lo que costara.

Mientras, James, andaba muy amargado porque Lily no le daba ni la hora desde la pelea con Snape.

Remus sabía que ella sólo lo hacía para probarlo, seguramente buscaba algo en James que ni él mismo sabía que existía en su interior. Y, hasta que no lo encontrara, no tendría nada con él.

Él la entendía.

Remus tampoco podía darle todo su amor a esa chica.

No podía hacer lo que hacía Sirius con Elle, ni Peter con Cassie. Siquiera podía luchar como lo hacía James para Lily.

Porque, antes de poder confesarle nada a Julie, debía contarle los peligros que había si mantenían una relación más estrecha que la de ser buenos amigos que se ayudan en malos momentos.

Primero, debería contarle que tenía una enfermedad.

Y no quería ver su reacción, porque no podría mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

Dio el primer trago a su baso, lleno de vodka sólo. Se iba a beber sólo un baso en toda la noche, y si quería que le subiera tenía que estar bien cargado.

Cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos grises, y no eran los de Sirius.

Desde el mismo lugar donde estaban Lily y Cassie, una muchacha castaña lo saludaba con la mano, alegremente, con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Le gustaba mucho verla reír.

Le daba igual como vistiera, tanto si llevaba tejanos como en ese momento, o iba en falda. Tampoco le importaba si se recogía el cabello o dejaba que el viento se lo meciera. Simplemente le gustaba, y lo que más era su sonrisa cuando reía. No porque se viera más bonito, sino porque lo hacía sonreír a él.

—Como un bobo— añadió de pronto James, mirando a Remus.

Se había quedado observando y saludando a la chica, que ya no lo miraba, como un tonto.

Remus se rió de su propia estupidez junto a sus amigos.

…

La fiesta del polideportivo había avanzado ya mucho.

No quedaba ni rastro de la decoración colgada por las paredes por los organizadores, las sillas estaban arrinconadas por cualquier lugar, y las mesas se había llenado de vasos vacíos y rotos.

En el centro de la pista, usualmente utilizada como pista de básquet, los jóvenes bailaban alocados al ritmo de la música.

Entre ellos, se encontraba Sirius Black, con sus tejanos negros y su camiseta de rallas negras y rojas, extrañamente despeinado, y pegado a una muchacha rubia, cubierta con un vestido tubo blanco, que marcaba sus pronunciadas curvas.

Se había encontrado con Elle por casualidad y, de nuevo, había vuelto a caer bajo su hechizo.

La chica le hizo una señal, y él se levantó sin decir nada, dejando a sus amigos, par bailar con ella. Donde ella quiso, como ella quiso.

Se besaba, con pasión, mordiéndose, pegándose el uno al otro, dándole a la lengua más de lo normal, animados por el son de la música que los rodeaba. Jadeantes y sudados.

Le encantaba aquella sensación.

Notar un cuerpo que bailaba, pegado al suyo, despeinada y sudada, con una sonrisa divertida y lasciva en esos labios rojos.

Esa miraba azul, provocadora, que le obligaba a hacer lo que su dueña deseara, sin rechistar, sin molestarse. Encantado de la vida.

Estaba loco por cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel, por cada cabello dorado, por esas largas pestañas pintadas de negro, por las perfiladas cejas. Tocado por culpa de esas manos peligrosa, curiosas y juguetonas, con sus dedos primos y largos, frágiles pero fuertes.

Su aroma lo atormentaba si estaba lejos y no lo podía oler. Si estaba cerca, se convertía en un hechizo hipnotizante, capaz de negarle de los sentidos, entregándolo con cuerpo y alma a aquella mujer.

Porque no era perfecta, pero sí lo era para él.

Empezó a sonar una nueva canción, un nuevo baile, una nueva provocación de Elle para quien la mirara, y para Sirius, que estaba pegado a ella, y creía que iba a reventar si no la hacía suyo por enésima vez.

La atrajo hacia él, para que ella entendiera lo que quería, besándola, mojándose el uno del otro, acariciándose el cabello mutuamente, olvidándose del baile, disfrutando de aquel mariposeo en el estomago que los volvía locos.

Elle se separó de él bruscamente, con la cabeza medio agachada y juguetona.

Le tendió una mano, que él aceptó encantado, y se lo llevó lejos de la pista de baile, hacia uno de los pasillos secundarios de las instalaciones.

Había una puerta, donde un cartel amarillo y negro prohibía el paso a cualquiera, pero Elle no le hizo caso, empujó la puerta, cerrándola tras de si cuando Sirius hubo entrado.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, atrayendo hacia si Sirius con el dedo índice, juguetona.

Lo primero que buscó el muchacho fue en su bolsillo algún condón, pero se los había dejado en casa.

Maldiciéndose, el enfado hacia su persona no duró mucho, porque Elle se sacó del bolsito plateado que colgaba de su delgado hombro un paquete entero, lo cual causó una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro del chico.

Se abalanzó hacia ella, como poseído, deseoso se hacerlo que siempre le hacía, pero más animado por el alcohol.

La besó, agarrándola con fuerza por las muñecas contra la pared. Sin dejarla huir, aunque ella solo se resistía en broma. Divertida. Juguetona.

La atrajo hacia él, alejándola de la puerta, y se tumbaron en el suelo. La muchacha encima de él, con toda la melena rubia, despeinada, rodeando su rostro sonriente, rojo, sudado, mientras Sirius le desabrochaba lentamente la cremallera del vestido tubo, poco a poco, acariciando con suavidad cada milímetro de la piel que quedaba al aire, liberada al fin.

Llegó hasta la cintura, y ella no le permitió bajar más sin antes quitarse él la camiseta.

El chico obedeció, y se dejó desnudar de cintura para arriba por la chica.

Recorrió poco a poco el torso del muchacho, que ya conocía a la perfección. Bordeando con la yema de los dedos los distintos músculos que el chico marcaba, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo irresistible.

Se lanzó hacia su cuello, como una serpiente, mordiéndole literalmente la zona de la yugular, causando que el muchacho gimiera de dolor y de placer.

Fue bajando poco a poco, por el pecho, por el vientre, hasta toparse con los pantalones, los cuales desabrochó lenta y cuidadosamente, acariciando todo lo que se podía encontrar en aquella zona, haciéndolo disfrutar y sufrir a la vez.

Le bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y se sentó encima de él, subiéndose la falda hasta la cintura para tener más movilidad.

Sirius sabía lo que venía entonces.

Aquella especie de danza, esos movimientos ondulantes, suaves a la vez que rudos, provocativos y placenteros.

Había mantenido relaciones con varias muchachas antes que Elle, pero era la primera ver que se lo pasaba tan bien sin llegar a usar condones con nadie. Era una especie de máquina sexual.

La muchacha empezó con aquella tortura tan dulce, meneándose suavemente al principio, para luego ir aumentando la velocidad y la presión, haciendo que Sirius sintiera que iba a explotar, agarrándola por los muslos, presionando para que hiciera más fuerza y aumentara el placer.

Con un rápido movimiento, le dio la vuelta a la chica, situándose él encima de ella, poderoso y fuerte, demasiado puesto en situación para volver atrás.

Le bajó el sujetador hasta la cintura, donde el vestido estaba rodeándola a modo de cinturón, y se deshizo de las bragas de la muchacha, que volaron hacia el montón de ropa donde estaba la de Sirius.

Jugueteó un poco con los pechos de la chica, haciendo que gimiera, doblándole la tortura que ella le había hecho a él.

Sonrió cuando ella lo rodeó con las piernas y lo atrajo hacia él, con fuerza, deseosa de más. Suplicando lo que iba a venir a continuación. Anhelante de poder soltar un placentero gemido desesperado cuando, por fin, las mariposas volaran desde el vientre hasta cada fibra de su ser como una corriente eléctrica.

…

Peter había visto como Sirius se largaba con ese bombón y ahora más que nunca _necesitaba_ tener algo con Cassie.

En su vida había manoseado a muchas chicas, quizás más que Sirius, porque todas lo encontraban adorable, simpático y, porque no, atractivo a su manera, distinta a la de Sirius.

Siempre que conocía a una chica, esa terminaba cayendo a sus pies. Y eso le gustaba. Pero le gustaba mucho más que, como Cassie, se resistieran a él, se negaran a sus encantos. Le encantaba tener que conquistar a una chica.

Pero, en ese instante, necesitaba a Cassie. Y no para un simple beso.

En su mente podía imaginar qué estaría haciendo Sirius con Elle. Qué le estaría haciendo ella a él.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la necesidad inminente de dejar de ser virgen.

Decidió que de ese verano no iba a pasar. A partir de ese momento, del solsticio de verano, Peter Pettigrew ya no solo besuquearía y manosearía a las mujeres. Iba a ser una leyenda en la cama como lo era Sirius, sólo necesitaba empezar con una para quitarse la vergüenza.

Debía ser con Cassie porque, seguramente, ella era tan virgen como él, y no iba a darle vergüenza.

Además, si salía muy mal, siempre quedaría entre los dos, porque Cassie se marcharía de Whitehill en menos de dos meses. Fácil y perfecto. Solo le quedaba convencer a la mujer.

Y, ¿Qué mejor que una fiesta donde el noventa por ciento de los asistentes andaban borrachos, incluida la mismísima Cassie, para empezar definitivamente su plan?

La miró, sentada a su lado, agarrando con fuerza el largo baso del que bebía sin darse cuenta de que ejercía demasiada presión, riéndose como una loca del chiste que James acababa de contarles a las tres chicas.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, para observar su reacción.

Las dos piernas chocaron un poco, entraron en contacto. Un contacto que electrificó a Peter, y que volteó a la muchacha rubia.

Esa sonrió alegremente, y se quedó mirándolo, sin volverse de nuevo hacia James.

—¿Sabes, Pettigrew?— murmuró la chica, apoyándose de golpe contra el respaldo acolchado del sofá—. Me gustan tus ojos. Son divertidos.

El aludido arqueó una ceja. Jamás le habían dicho que sus ojitos oscuros y acuosos fueran divertidos, pero eso era un punto positivo hacia él.

—A mí me gusta…— empezó él, acercándose a ella que lo miró un poco desconfiada— toda tu persona— le susurró en el oído.

Cassie sonrió.

—¿Bailamos?— preguntó luego Peter, cuando ella se hubo terminado de un solo trago todo el baso.

La muchacha sonrió, y Peter le tendió la mano mientras se dirigían hacia el centro de la pista. Pudo oír como Lily se quejaba a James de algo, seguramente de que Cassie iba muy borracha, pero Julie la mandaba a callar, también demasiado borracha.

Se mezclaron entre la multitud, no quería que nadie de la mesa viera lo que iba a suceder, por si su plan salía mal.

Por la mañana siguiente, lo más probable era que Cassie no se acordara de nada; eso jugaba a su favor.

Empezaron a bailar una canción lenta, pegados el uno al otro. Cassie apoyó su mentón encima del hombro de Peter, cansada y un poco mareada por el alcohol. Peter aprovechó para atraerla un poco más hacia sí, mientras, con la mano derecha, acariciaba su espalda.

Ella sonrió y se pegó un poco más a él, imitando las caricias que él le respaldaba.

Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, fue buscando con su boca la boca del chico, hechizada por el momento, por la música y el alcohol.

Peter estaba esperando el momento, no era nada difícil conseguir el beso de una muchacha emborrachada, se dijo a sí mismo, orgulloso, mientras volteaba unn poco su rostro para quedar cerca de ella.

Veía con detalle cada pestaña de la chica, la mil pequitas que adornaban su nariz, debajo de la cual se asomaban esos carnosos besos.

Faltaba tan poco.

Milímetros.

—¡Cassie!— exclamó una voz femenina, a lo lejos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Como si de una descarga eléctrica se hubiera tratado, la chica se volteó para buscar quien la llamaba, mientras Peter maldecía a toda su familia, a la familia de Cassie, y a todos los Simmons, que sólo eran dos, pues fue Julie quien había llamado a Cassie.

La aludida apareció entre la multitud, tirando a Remus de la mano, que parecía embobado.

Nada más Peter se llevó a Cassie para bailar, Remus no pudo negarse a sus instintos los cuales, liberados por el tercer baso que se había terminado tomando aquella noche, lo llamaban a intentar algo con la castaña.

Se levantó y la invitó a bailar.

Ella aceptó encantaba, tambaleándose un poco encima de los zapatos de tacón, y se agarró del delgado brazo del muchacho para no caer.

Luego, no había tenido tiempo ni de empezar a bailar, que Julie se había colgado de su cuello, gritándole como una posesa, una y otra vez:

—¡Bésame de una jodida vez, Lupin!

Pero él no lo hizo.

No lo hubiera hecho ni que Julie Simmons se le hubiera presentado en su casa, vestida sólo con un tanga rojo y unos zapatos de charol negros de tacón, con un escrito en la barriga donde pusiera "Hazme tuya".

Y eso que soñaba con eso a menudo.

Pero no, Remus era consciente de que, si la besaba aquella noche, había el noventa y nueve coma noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que, en menos de dos minutos, se arrepintiera de lo acabado de hacer. Y, si eso sucedía, jamás la miraría a los ojos de nuevo.

Por eso, cuando se negó, Julie fue a buscar a Cassie, con aspecto de despechada y furiosa, pero sin soltar a Remus, que se sentía como un muñeco de trapo.

Aún así, había sacado algo bueno aquella noche: Julie sentía algo por él.

…

Otra caída de ojos.

Con esa ya iban diez si no lo tenía mal contado. Diez caídas de ojos en los últimos diez minutos. O lo estaba provocando, o tenía algo en el ojo. Probó con la segunda.

—No quisiera ser indiscreto— murmuró James, intentando no parecer molesto—, pero ¿Quizás tengas algo en el ojo?

La pelirroja se ruborizó hasta la nariz, quedando del mismo color que su rojo cabello. James sonrió. Había dado en el clavo. Lily intentaba provocarlo con esas miradas, pero tenía el problema de que el alcohol estaba obrando contra su favor, y bajaba las medidas de seguridad en su cerebro.

Ahora, Lily Evans no era más que una muchacha normal quien intentaba molestar a James para probar su amor.

Entonces, ocurrió algo que James no había pensado que podría pasar.

Lily se acercó a él, rápidamente, y se sentó abierta de piernas encima de él, mirándolo, frente contra frente, con un aire sensual que jamás antes había visto.

—Puede que si tenga algo en el ojo— le dijo a James—. Y creo que se me ha caído por aquí— murmuró, señalando el pronunciado escote de vestido de hilo.

James marcó el lugar donde ella le indicaba con el dedo índice, bajando poco a poco más, tocando la piel lechosa de la pelirroja, llena de diminutas pequitas anaranjadas, divertidas y sensuales.

Poco a poco, fue acercándose a su busto, rodeándola por la cintura con las manos, y atrayéndola hacia si.

El aroma de la pelirroja era inconfundible pese al olor de alcohol y humor que ambientaba la zona. Un olor natural mezclado con alguna colonia fresca y ácida. Limón.

Y, de pronto, tan rápido como había empezado, el olor se apartó, la presión del cuerpo de la muchacha desapareció de encima de sus piernas, y todo volvió a la realidad, alejándose de aquel pequeño entremés.

—¿Qué?— inquirió él, mirándola de nuevo, sentada a su lado, enfurruñada.

—Eres un cerdo— murmuró la muchacha. Parecía que todo resto de alcohol se había volatilizado de su sangre, y el chico se temió lo peor.

—Cierto, he sido yo quien se ha insinuado y me ha metido las tetas en la boca— se quejó él, con ironía.

La pelirroja se coloreó otra vez.

—¡Era para probarte!— exclamó, confirmando las dudas del chico.

—¡Ya lo sabía!— repuso él.

—¡Y de todos modos no has tenido en ningún reparo en intentar meterme mano!

Eso fue el colmo.

James se levantó y se alejó con paso rápido de la mesa, chocando con varias personas, apartando a varias parejitas acaramelas de su camino con un empujón, llegando, finalmente, al cielo oscuro y al aire puro que reinaba fuera.

Su cerebro iba a cien.

Ella lo provocaba de distintos modos, sin compasión alguna, y, cuando él caía ella se enfadaba.

Unos golpecitos de tacones a sus espaldas lo hicieron voltear, y vio como Lily salía también por la puerta del polideportivo, buscándolo con la mirada, azorada.

—Perdóname— suspiró ella, consciente de que quizá se estaba pasando con el pobre muchacho.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Sólo si bailas conmigo el resto de la noche— repuso, al final.

Ella sonrió, mientras se percataba de que el sol ya amanecía. A partir de ese día las noches serían mucho más cortas.

…

_Estoy muy contenta porque habéis dejado un review más que en el capítulo anterior por eso he actualizado antes de la noche del 23, que en realidad es el solsticio de verano, pero bueno._

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me encantó escribir este capítulo, más que los anteriores._

_Primero, comunicar que este capítulo está dedicado a __**Dramione Black**__, por haber dejado el primer review y seguirme siempre ¡Sorpresa! Y comentar que actualizo por haber recibido el review número quince, que es de __**Morita**__ ¡Doble sorpresa!_

_Debo anunciar que ya tengo casi escrita toda esta segunda temporada, que va a durar hasta el capítulo 19, con una sorpresa final que espero que os guste. _

_También debo anunciar un nuevo concurso, para la tercera temporada._

_Necesito un personaje femenino, y lo necesito cuanto antes, así que acepto ideas y sugerencias que podéis escribir en el review que me vayáis a dejar. Si me gusta alguna de las ideas la tomaré en serio y la voy a usar cuando haya avisado a la creadora._

_Bueno, creo que esto es todo y, antes de finalizar, agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior a:_

Dramione Black, Marion Coleridge, -Lagrima12-, Columbine Elfglitter, Nixi Evans, bele, miiaPotter, lunatik-love, Lamister, Megan B., Ely Potter Black, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Silfide, Lali Evans y Morita.

_Hagamos un trato: Espero que me dejéis tantos reviews como en este capítulo y prometo actualizar en una semana. Es que a veces me sienta mal ver que el capítulo tiene 239 visitas pero sólo 15 reviews (no porque sean pocos, estoy asombrada de recibir tantos, pero me pregunto si a los demás no les gusta el fic o qué pasa)._

_Un beso,_

_**Erised Black**_

_**Administradora de la Orden Siriusana**_


	13. Ahora o nunca

**Whitehill**

**Ahora o nunca**

El cartel de cerrado colgaba de la puerta de la heladería cuando pasó por delante esa tarde. Las sillas metálicas se encontraban cuidadosamente puestas la una sobra la otra.

Era lunes por la mañana y estaba cerrada, cosa que Lily agradecía.

Su acompañante no era muy hablador, y ella eso lo agradecía. La última noche se la había pasado despierta hablando hasta las altas horas de la madrugada con Cassie.

Al parecer, desde la última fiesta, la del solsticio de verano, miraba a Peter con otros ojos.

Según le había contado, Cassie lo había intentado besar un par de veces tras la llegada de Julie y Remus, pero él se había resistido alegando que ella iba borracha y que no podía propasarse con ella en aquellas condiciones. Según las palabras textuales de Cassie, Peter ahora era _un caballero de metro y medio_, aunque media algo más.

Lily no terminaba de creerse aquella historia. Peter iba muy detrás, dudaba que desechara aquella oportunidad, pero a saber.

Desde que para Cassie Peter era un chico decente, le tenía mucho más aprecio. Casi se podía decir que le gustaba. Por no decirlo directamente. Aunque la muchacha no lo afirmara, tampoco lo negaba.

Eso había hecho que quisiera quedar con él a solas más a menudo que antes, durante mucho rato.

Por eso, ese lunes, Lily se había visto obligada a encontrarse algún acompañante con quien poder pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad y pasar el rato hasta la hora de la comida.

Julie iba a la autoescuela todas las mañanas desde que empezó el mes de Julio, y andaba ocupada. No iba a llamar a Sirius porque trabaja en la piscina, Remus le había dicho que esa mañana se encontraba mal. Solo quedaba James, pero no pensaba llamarlo tras el incidente del día anterior.

Había vuelto a llegar tarde, porque Cassie la había entretenido con sus largas conversaciones sobre la vida de Peter Pettigrew.

Entró escopeteada a la heladería, porque cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el jefe, recién llegado de las vacaciones de dos semanas, y no quería parecer una tardona; menos si Paola podía corroborarlo con esa sonrisa de niña bonita.

Y, otra vez, volvió a encontrarse con esa estúpida escenita.

Paola tenía a James arrinconado contra una pared, llevaba la blusa medio desabrochada y una de sus piernas estaba en las manos de James.

Esta vez, no se dejó sorprender.

-Si queréis hacer guarradas os vais a un motel- repuso ella, indiferente, pasando por su lado.

James intentó desasirse de la italiana, soltando su pierna, que ella clavó con más fuerza contra la pared, impidiéndole el paso, y empujándola, pero no dio resultado.

-Lily, yo...- empezó el moreno, mientras Paola fulminaba a Lily cuando, por fin, el chico consiguió soltarse.

La pelirroja se volteó para mirarlo, levantando una ceja, mientras empezaba a ponerse el uniforme.

Paola y James se quedaron paralizados.

Lily terminó de desvestirse para luego ponerse el uniforme de la heladería, sin reparar en las miradas de desconcierto de sus dos compañeros de trabajo, quienes parecían no entender nada.

James estaba en un punto entre cerrar los ojos o agarrar a Lily para llevársela en la trastienda y hacerle de todo.

Se percató de que no era la primera vez que pensaba aquello. De hecho, lo pensaba desde que se habían besado en Octubre, el primer día que ella fue al colegio.

Cuando se abrochó la camiseta del uniforme, se volteó.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió, al ver que los dos seguían paralizados.

Varios murmullos indicaron que querían hablar, pero no pudieron.

-Paola, querida- empezó Lily-, tápate porque casi se te ve un pezón, y desde donde estás los clientes te pueden ver.

La italiana echó a correr hacia los baños de la heladería sin mirar si era cierto lo dicho por la chica, quien empezó a reír divertida por aquella reacción de la desvergonzada italiana.

-Lily, yo...- repitió de nuevo James.

- ¿Qué?- repuso ella, esta vez claramente molesta-. ¿Se te echó encima? ¿No lo pudiste evitar? ¡Pero qué pena me das! James, cielito, ya somos suficientemente mayores para ser responsables de nuestros actos. Si te dejas acosar es tu problema y el de nadie más.

Dicho esto, se alejó de él meneando el trasero, burlándose de Paola, y fue a servir a los clientes, quienes no habían visto nada.

Se había hecho la nota mental de no volver a quedar con James hasta que no parara de dejarle hacer a Paola lo que ella quisiera sin ninguna muestra de culpa hasta que Lily los pillaba.

No era su novio, pero todavía estaba en fase de prueba para saber si, como decía en broma a menudo con Cassie y Julie, era _digno de ella_.

Fue por eso que ese lunes quedó con Severus Snape para ir de excursión.

A lo largo del curso apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras, la mayoría de veces porque él se negaba a contestarlas, pero Lily era testaruda y se interesaba por la gente cerrada en sí misma.

Así que cuando encontró un punto en común con Snape, todo cambió. Y ese punto era Potter.

-Es un asco de persona- murmuró Snape, mientras los dos avanzaban tranquilamente por la calle.

La muchacha sonrió. No iba a negárselo, aunque tampoco podía contarle que a ella le gustaba, o la excursión terminaría muy mal.

- ¿Porqué te cae tan mal?- inquirió con curiosidad la pelirroja, pero Snape se encogió de hombros.

Justo acababan de cruzar la calle de la heladería cuando se encontraron con otras dos personas que también caminaban juntas, aunque una de ellas parecía mucho más emocionada por la situación que ninguno de los otros tres.

-Potter- musitó Snape con odio, observando al chico parado delante de él.

Este no le hizo caso, pues se encontraba en estado de _shock_.

Snape y Lily paseando por la calle juntos.

El odioso de Snape y Lily paseando juntos.

¡El odioso de Snivellus y _su_ Lily juntos!

-¡¿Qué haces con ella?!- exclamó de pronto James, asustándolos a todos.

Paola pareció molesta ante aquella reacción, al mismo tiempo que Lily fruncía el ceño decepcionada con el chico.

-¿Qué problema hay?- repuso ella, dando un paso hacia delante-, ¿No estás tú con esta?

-¡Eh!- exclamó la italiana al ser llamada esta.

-Pues, entonces, digamos que hago lo mismo que tú- contesto

Lily sonrió orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como si fuera medio metro más bajito que ella.

-Entonces, lo mismo te digo- repuso ella.

James agarró a Paola del brazo y se la llevó por un lado de la calle, pasando por el costado de Lily sin mirarla siquiera.

Ella se sintió algo ofendida tras todo aquello, pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que James estaba por decir alguna barbaridad. Y su intuición, como buena intuición femenina, no falló.

- ¿Sabes?- escuchó la voz de James, sin voltearse-. Pensaba pedirte que vinieras a la fiesta del _Hot Blues_ conmigo el próximo fin de semana, pero creo que ya tengo a alguien mejor con quien ir.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en la boca de Lily. La estaba provocando, intentaba jugar a su mismo juego, pero no le saldría bien.

-Perfecto, no me hubiera gustado decirte que ya tengo pareja- contestó ella, cogiéndose del brazo de Snape quien, desconcertado, siguió el juego de la chica, pasándole una mano por la cintura tímidamente.

James se sulfuró completamente al ver aquello, pero no se quedó mirando la escena.

Agarró a Paola y continuó el accidentado paseo.

...

Había salido pitando de la piscina cuando se dio cuenta de que Elle no estaba allí.

Le preguntó a su suplente, una sobrina del jefe, cuarentona y soltera, donde estaba, pero ella sólo le explicó que llamó desde su casa para decirles que se encontraba indispuesta.

Media hora después, tras llamar a su tío y pedirle que llamara a la piscina porque _necesitaba su urgente ayuda_, corrió en busca de la muchacha.

Subió a su motocicleta negra, se colocó bien el casco, y encendió el motor.

En menos de un minuto iba por la carretera que bordeaba el pueblo para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de la rubia, con la moto al máximo de su velocidad y sin preocuparse por la presencia de otros coches.

No entendía por qué estaba actuando de aquella manera, pero estaba muy preocupado por Elle, pues la noche anterior lo llamó asustada.

Sirius se encontraba sentado en el sofá, medio dormido mientras miraba una serie de médicos bastante realista, cuyo protagonista era muy antipático con sus pacientes. Era divertida de ver, pero tras el capítulo nuevo de cada semana, pasaban repeticiones de antiguas temporadas, y cada martes se quedaba mirándolos por si alguno era nuevo.

Su tío había salido hacía varias horas, con varios amigos y amiguitas que siempre tenía merodeando por la casa.

A Sirius le encantaba aquella libertad, pero esa noche se sintió muy necesitado de la compañía de su tío.

El teléfono sonó.

Se dio un cabezazo contra el sofá del susto, nadie acostumbraba a llamar a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

De normal era el tonto de su hermano Regulus, que llamaba, escuchaba como Sirius lo mandaba al carajo varias veces, y luego colgaba con un suspiro triste. Si no hubieran sido hermanos eso se podría haber considerado acoso.

Descolgó el teléfono con parsimonia.

-¿Dígame?- repuso, con un largo bostezo.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Elle?- inquirió él, desconcertado.

- ¡Oh Sirius!- la voz de la chica sonaba alarmada- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo estás?

El moreno se quedó desconcertado, más que antes. No entendía porque lo llamaba a esas horas, quizás tenía insomnio. La muchacha soltó una risita, como si alguien estuviera haciéndole cosquillas en algún punto clave.

- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada cielo. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

Otra risita divertida.

- ¿No están tus padres?- preguntó él, porque sabía que en casa de Elle sólo había un teléfono, y se encontraba en el recibidor.

-No, estoy completamente sola...- repuso ella, con voz sensual.

Al oír ese tono de voz, al moreno se le activaron los sentidos, pero ella no parecía estar buscando ningún tipo de diversión telefónica con el moreno.

- ¿Y qué llevas puesto?- bromeó él, dándose cuenta de que ella no quería mantener una conversación erótica con el chico.

-Nada.

Se quedó parado. Quizás si que quería mantener ese tipo de conversación. Otra risita, más larga y prolongada, con un tono más sensual que la otra.

- ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó él, al final, desconcertado.

-No, cielo, no te preocupes. Sólo quería hablar un rato- su tono era algo jadeante, suave-. Estoy sola y había oído unos ruidos. Necesitaba hablar.

Sirius se alarmó.

- ¿Ruidos? ¿Quieres que vaya?

Una risita misteriosa, seductora.

-No, no pasa nada, nos vemos mañana.

Colgó el teléfono. Sirius se quedó paralizado unos instantes y luego se fue a dormir.

Y ahora corría con la moto como un poseso, casi comiéndose todos los árboles que delante de él se ponían, porque la incertidumbre le comía el coco.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Llegó delante de la casa de Elle. Una construcción de dos plantas de ladrillo pintado de blanco con grandes ventanales.

Aparcó la moto en el primer hueco que encontró y, sin quitarse el casco, corrió hacia la puerta. Llamó repetidas veces durante largo rato al timbre, luego pasó a aporrear la puerta.

Pero nadie abría.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas, desde la cual se veía la sala de estar. Vacía.

Corrió hacia la otra ventana del primer piso, que daba al comedor. Desde allí se veían las escaleras, por donde bajaba Elle Housley envuelta en las sabanas de su cama, con el pelo revuelto y cara de pocos amigos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué coño quieres?- inquirió, bruscamente-. ¿Sirius?- preguntó luego, desconcertada.

Este se quitó el casco.

- ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha sonrió, coqueta.

Sirius la observo, embelesado por toda ella, como tantas otras veces y, por primera vez, fue él quien pronuncio la pregunta clave.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Como única respuesta Elle tiró de él pasa besarlo iniciando así, seguramente, varias horas de diversión en algún rincón de la casa de la chica.

...

Cassie y Peter paseaban tranquilamente por uno de los grandes parques de Whitehill, rodeados por los árboles y el césped, donde varios niños disfrutaban de las vacaciones jugando, siendo observados por sus abuelos.

Cassie empezaba a caer bajo el entramado que Peter estaba creando para, por fin, poder estrenarse con alguien.

Remus se había percatado de ese cambio en Peter quien, pese a no habérselo dicho a nadie el canje de sus intenciones, actuaba distinto, en especial, ya no le contaba sus dudas amorosas a Remus, el único que no iba a tomárselo a cachondeo.

Y eso le preocupaba.

Así que, cuando se enteró de la cita de ese par, decidió seguirlos a escondidas, para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Cual fue se alegría al ver que se paseaban por el parque, lleno de árboles y matorrales donde podía esconderse sin que le vieran, aunque pudiera levantar alguna sospecha entre los demás transeúntes.

Se quedó muy sorprendido cuando vio, no muy lejos de él, una cabecita de cabellos castaños asomándose por encima de unos matorrales.

Suspiró.

Dudaba que Julie hubiera tenido el mismo presentimiento que él, pero por algún motivo los espiaba también. Decidió que sería divertido espiarla un rato a ella y, luego, darle un buen susto.

La muchacha estaba vestida con ropas de tonos verdosos y se preguntó, con curiosidad, si lo habría hecho para camuflarse o era simplemente una coincidencia.

La observó por detrás, escondido bajo el amparo de un árbol.

La tira de los pantalones era tan baja que se podía observan dos suaves hendiduras al final de la columna vertebral de la chica. Si hubiera sido algo más baja habría visto el color de las bragas.

¿Llevaría tanga?

¿Por qué pensaba él eso?

Una voz, muy parecida a la de Sirius, susurró en su mente.

_Porque ya estás muy quemado, amigo mío. Necesitas un poco de acción, y la quieres a ella._

Moviendo con aspavientos las manos intentó alejarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

_Sabes que no soy nada tangible, tonto, no hagas esto porque la gente te mirará muy mal_.

Preocupado observó a su alrededor, pero no parecía que nadie se percatara de sus extraños movimientos, parecidos a los de un loco perturbado.

_Acércate a ella, cógela por la espalda, y dale un susto. Es una manera inocente de empezar algo. Ataca. Ataca. Sabes que ella quiere. Soy tu sentido animal, Lupin, ataca de una vez. Libera el animal que hay en ti. Quieres sexo, quieres un beso, y lo quieres ya._

Remus se recostó contra un árbol. No sabía si deliraba o qué le pasaba, pero la voz de Sirius no paraba de susurrarle en la mente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo con Julie una y otra vez.

No podía negarlo, todas aquellas guarradas le apetecían como un buen pastel de chocolate, pero no podía ser así. Él no podía ser como Sirius.

Pero, quizá sí que podía besarla sin que pasara nada.

Mientras ninguno de los dos, en especial él, no tuviera ningún corte en la boca que sangrara, no había el menor peligro.

Julie también quería ese beso.

Era cuestión de acercarse a ella, y dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

Sólo un beso.

No iba a matarlos.

- ¿Remus?

Del sobresalto pegó un bote y se puso de pie al instante, aturdido, buscando a quien lo había llamado, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Julie lo observaba muy divertida, con una risita en la cara y los ojos respingones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la autoescuela?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado cuando él lo hizo primero.

Remus señaló con la cabeza el lugar por donde Peter y Cassie debían ya de estar, y Julie asintió.

- ¿A que son una ricura?- murmuró, con una risita-. ¡Quién tuviera novio!

Remus se quedó paralizado. Pero eso no era una indirecta. Lo supo pues nada más decirlo, la chica se tapó la boca con las manos y se sonrojó levemente, disimulándolo como pudo.

-Creo que...- empezó, insegura- me he comido un mosquito.

Remus arqueó una ceja.

Era la peor excusa que había oído jamás, pero no podía evitar reírse ante ella, quien se incorporó enseguida a la larga risotada.

De pronto, Remus recordó a Peter y a Cassie.

Saltó, casi encima de Julie, tapándole la boca con su mano, para que no llegaran las risas a los oídos de sus amigos y así fueran ellos descubiertos.

Paró la oreja.

A lo lejos, podía oír como la parejita seguía con su conversación, ignorantes.

Se percató, al ver que Julie había enrojecido, de que estaban los dos tumbados en el césped, a menos de cinco centímetros el uno de otro.

_Ahora o nunca_, le dijo la voz de Sirius.

**...**

_¡ESTOY MUY CONTENTA!_

_El capítulo anterior os gustó mucho (o os di penita con mi súplica) por dejasteis, ni más ni menos, que ¡30 review! Estoy muy contenta y, como prometí, actualizo en una semana ) Gracias por lo de la chica, voy a sacar varias ideas de lo que me mandasteis._

_Bueno, ahora agradecer a: Bele (por sus tres reviews), Marion Coleridge, Dramione Black, eetta, Diana Prenze, Megan B, Peke-Weasley, Andrevi, Princebe, -Lagrima12-, lunatik-love, Ana, Sílfide, Luna Wp, danielablack, Lisa, Lamister, pepis, miiaPotter, Laurus Cullen Weasley, naruweasley, Jana Evans, LiiLiiEvans, Lily Evans de Potter, Nixi Evans, Gwen Diasmore, Drehn y Lali Evans._

_Si en este capítulo hay algo por el estilo, el próximo lunes actualizo de nuevo n.n ¡Palabra de loca!_

_Bueno, ahora solo pediros que dejéis vuestro comentario, anunciar que el siguiente capítulo estará más que picante._

_En nada contestaré los reviews._

_Un beso gigante,_

**_Erised Black_**

**_Administradora de la Orden Siriusana_**


	14. Hot Blues

**Whitehill**

**Hot Blues**

Se acercó a la barra para pedir un par de cubatas bien cargados. Le daba igual el qué, pero tenía que subir un montón.

Quería pillar la peor borrachera de toda su vida.

Esperando a que lo atendiera uno de los ajetreados camareros, buscó su reflejo en el cristal sucio de detrás de las distintas botellas de alcohol, todas de diferentes marcas y más o menos llenas.

Al final, se encontró, entre los cuellos de unas botellas de Malibú y de Whisky 43.

Su rostro estaba ofuscado, aunque sonreía por el ambiente, y sus ojos se veían peligrosos y furiosos detrás de los anteojos de pasta negra, que realzaban su mirada más clara que su cabello negro, desordenado.

Los cuerpos de las botellas le impedían ver el suyo propio, cubierto por una camiseta de hilo blanca y unos tejanos oscuros, casi negros, desgastados con gracia en puntos estratégicos, bajo los cuales asomaban unos zapatos negros de suela de goma.

Pidió lo más fuerte que tenían al camarero que fue a atenderle, y esperó.

Se volteó de espaldas a la barra, apoyado en ella con un aire pasota, oscuro. Buscó con la mirada a su acompañante, una muchacha muy alta, casi tanto como él con esos tacones de vértigo, de piel morena y cabello oscuro, recogido en un moño despeinado, muy a la moda en su país natal.

Paola dejó de mirarse las uñas recién pintadas, se alisó una pequeña arruga en su corto vestidito blanco, que realzaba sobremanera su piel, antes de buscar también a James y saludarlo coqueta desde su asiento.

Él sonrió, lascivamente.

Ya estaba harto de esperar a que Lily Evans lo aceptara. James era muy presuntuoso, y lo que le hacía estaba dañándole el orgullo. Ya era suficiente.

La había vuelto a invitar a ir con él al Hot Blues, incluso cuando ella ya le había insinuado que iría con el estúpido de Snape a ese lugar tan especial, porque la fiesta que celebraban era _exclusivamente_ por parejas. No podía entrar nadie solo.

¡Si hasta la llamó a su casa!

_—Casa de los Evans, ¿Dígame?_

_— ¿Cassie?_

_— ¿Sí?_

_— ¿Se puede poner Lily? Soy James._

_—Un momento, ahora te la paso._

_—Dime._

_—Mujer, qué tono…_

_—No me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo hablando contigo, Potter. ¿Qué quieres?_

_—Nada, ya no te molesto._

_—Como quieras._

_—Iba a invitarte de nuevo al _Hot Blues_, pero si no quieres…_

_—Por mi perfecto. Ya tengo pareja._

_— ¿No lo dirás en serio, verdad? ¿Snape?_

_—­­­ ¿Algún problema? Porque creo que sí, pues no paras de pedírmelo. ¿Te ha dado calabazas Paola?_

_— ¡No!_

_— ¿Entonces?_

_— ¡Nada!_

Colgó el teléfono.

Cuando estuvo servido, cogió sus copas y se fue a sentarse junto a Paola. Había escogido el lugar estratégicamente. Desde donde estaban ellos sentados, y estaba sentada Lily junto a Snivellus, ella iba a verlos a no ser que no mirara a su nuevo amigo en todo el rato.

E iba a hacerla sufrir. Mucho.

Nada más sentarse, pasó una mano por encima de la espalda de Paola quien, sonriente, se recostó contra él con un suspiro.

Por delante de esa mesa de dos con sofá pasaron Sirius y Elle, quienes los saludaron, el primero desconcertado y la otra ajena a todo. Detrás de ellos entraron Remus y Julie, que iban juntos pero sin ser pareja.

Por lo que tenía James entendido Remus todavía no había conseguido lanzarse. Le sabía mal por él, pero también reconocía que sólo Remus podía superar su problema.

Peter y Cassie hacía rato que habían llegado. Su sofá estaba abandonado y bailaban como posesos en la pista de baile, junto con otras parejas. James conocía los propósitos de Peter para esa noche: Alcohol (en lugar de drogas), sexo y rock'n'roll.

Peter también estaba cansado de esperar pero, por lo menos, él no se había llevado la decepción que James se llevó al ver entrar a Lily Evans de bracito con Severus Snape.

Eso terminó por, diciéndolo trágicamente, romperle el corazón.

Y ahora lo iba a pagar caro.

No escuchaba lo que Paola le decía con interés, emocionada, se limitaba a responder asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole de vez en cuando, mientras buscaba con la mirada esos ojos esmeraldas.

Los encontró.

Repentinamente, sin romper el contacto visual, agarró a Paola, tiró de ella, y le dio un profundo beso.

Sin romper el contacto con Lily, que observaba la escena despechada.

Al instante, la pelirroja se levantó, ignorando las preguntas de Snape, y se acercó rápidamente a James, quien seguía besando a Paola, pero temió recibir un buen bofetón.

En el último momento, a medio metro de los dos, Lily se volteó y fue hacia la puerta, sin decirle nada a James, menos a Paola.

Solo pudo ver que los brillantes ojos de la pelirroja brillaban más de lo normal, antes de que desapareciera por la puerta delantera, seguida de Snape, quien fulminó con la mirada a James.

Éste dejó de besar a la italiana, arrepentido y orgulloso a la vez.

La volvió a besar pues, la verdad, le había gustado y hacía muchos meses que no tenía diversión con nadie. De todos modos, el daño ya estaba hecho, daba igual sobrepasarlo un poco más o menos.

Deslizó una mano por la espalda de la muchacha, hasta la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, mientras la otra mano subía por la pierna descubierta de Paola.

_Sí,_ le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, _disfruta mientras puedas, y si Evans no te quiere, peor para ella. Paola está mucho más buena._

No tardó a recibir la visita de Sirius, que se sentó a su lado mientras Elle iba un momento a hacer una llamada, pues debía devolverle cierto dinero a una amiga.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— le preguntó a James, cuando Paola se levantó para ir al baño.

James le relató lo ocurrido desde hacía varios días con la pelirroja y, al terminar, Sirius arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo no has hecho esto antes?— inquirió, divertido.

James sonrió.

La aprobación de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, ante su acción temeraria, era el mejor soporte que podía tener ese día.

Paola regresó del baño, y Sirius le dio un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—A fondo— bromeó, cuando se levantaba para ir a buscar a Elle, quien ya había terminado de telefonear a su amiga.

…

Se metieron por un callejón, no muy oscuro, pero lo suficiente para sorprenderse cuando casi chocaron contra una mujer de unos veintitantos años. Alta, morena, de aspecto algo robusto.

—¿Elle?— preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

La rubia asintió y se acercó a ella, para entregarle un sobre blanco que sacó del bolso.

Sirius observaba la escena desde un poco lejos, y no pudo escuchar qué se decían las dos mujeres, pero si vio la mirada recelosa que le mandó la amiga de su novia. Él se la devolvió, pensando que era una broma.

Al rato, Elle se acercó a Sirius, con aspecto algo nervioso.

—¿Podrías esperarte aquí?

El moreno la miró desconcertado, esperando una explicación.

—Louise— señaló a la mujer robusta— te hará compañía. Es muy simpática, ya lo verás, en nada vuelvo y te cuento.

Dicho esto Elle desapareció corriendo, precedida por el suave _clap clap_ de sus tacones.

El moreno se quedó paralizado en el lugar, sin hacer nada, pues tampoco se le pasaba por la cabeza qué hacer. Miró a la tal Louise, fumando un cigarrillo en la otra punta del callejón. Llevaba una minifalda extremadamente corta y una camiseta de tirantes con mucho escote, aunque estaba demasiado plana, no como Elle, para lucirlo.

Se apoyó contra la pared y sacó del bolsillo de los ajustados tejanos un paquete de tabaco, del cual sacó un cigarrillo.

Luego buscó el mechero, pero no lo encontró.

Louise, quien había visto aquello, se acercó a él. Le prestó el suyo. Sirius le dio las gracias a la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Dio la primera calada.

Desde el día de la llamada nocturna, Elle se comportaba de una manera extraña. A ratos desaparecía del trabajo, alegando que se encontraba mal, pero volvía como nueva a la media hora.

Había vuelto a llamarlo alguna otra noche, diciéndole que estaba desnuda, y que oía ruidos, riéndose sin motivo aparente.

Y ahora eso.

Iban los dos juntos de fiesta y desparecía de pronto, sin contarle el porqué, abandonándolo al lado de una supuesta amiga que tenía unos espectaculares aires de furcia.

De puta.

Se quedó parado ante lo que su cerebro podía llegar a pensar en menos de un segundo.

Elle Housley podía tener amigas que fueran lo que quisieran, pero ella no sería nada por el estilo, porque ella era demasiado orgullosa. Ella siempre escogía el quién y el cuando, no iba a cambiarlo por nada, y menos por dinero.

Además, salía con él, era una buena chica, no le pondría los cuernos.

¿Verdad?

La duda lo empezó a carcomer por dentro.

— ¿Dónde ha ido Elle?— le preguntó a Louise.

Esta arqueó una ceja y dio una lenta calada antes de responder.

—Ha ido a buscar a mi hermano. Me duele la pierna y no puedo andar más; me la rompí el pasado invierno. Como sabía que mi hermano me esperaba a menos de dos calles y había quedado con Elle, le he pedido que fuera a buscarlo.

Sirius suspiró más tranquilo ante aquella respuesta.

Al rato, apareció un coche deportivo destartalado, cuya pintura empezaba a desprenderse por algunos lados, con el volumen de la música demasiado alto. En el asiento del conductor un hombre de unos treinta años saludó a Louise con la mano, y le indicó que subiera.

Elle estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, terminando se abrocharse el botón del escote de la camiseta rosa que llevaba y guardándose un sobre lleno de dinero en el bolsillo, pero Sirius sólo la vio cuando ya estaban cerca, saludándolo alegremente.

También le hizo señas a Sirius para que subiera.

Él obedeció, sin entender mucho. No eran más que las dos de la madrugada, creía que iban a volver al _pub_ donde se celebraba la fiesta, pero veía que estaba equivocado.

—Ahora te daré una sorpresa— le susurró ella en el oído, cuando el coche emprendió de nuevo su marcha.

Jugando con la oscuridad de la noche, Elle agarró la mano de Sirius y la puso encima de uno de sus pechos, pasando una de sus piernas para sentarse, algo incómodamente, encima del regazo del muchacho, quien supuso qué quería la chica.

Elle, utilizando su dedo índice presionando hacia arriba la barbilla del chico, hizo que Sirius levantara el rostro para mirarlo, antes de darle un beso muy profundo.

Sirius se dejó hacer, le encantaba todo aquello.

Estaba loco por Elle, cada día lo veía más y más. Con cualquier otra chica jamás habría hecho la mitad de cosas que hacía con ella en esos lugares. Ella lo controlaba, lo poseía; le encantaba.

Mientras se besaban y se manoseaban, cada vez más rápido, no vieron que se dirigían a la casa de los Housley, ese edificio blanco inmaculado.

Cuando paró el coche y Elle saltó a la acera, Sirius sintió que, o lo hacían _ya_ donde fuera, o iba a explosionar de un momento a otro. Elle se despidió con un rápido movimiento de sus dos amigos, y se llevó a Sirius hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

En una de las ventanas superiores se veía la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara. El chico la miró preocupado.

—Es mi hermana— le explicó ella, para serenarlo—. Mis padres los sábados duermen son somníferos— explicó pícara, abriendo la puertecilla de la valla que daba al jardín trasero de los Housley.

Tras esto, Elle lo llevó hacia el garaje, adosado al edificio principal pero con una pequeña puerta por la cual se accedía a través del jardín.

La abrió con una llave sacada de un manojo que llevaba en su bolso, y agarró a Sirius con fuerza por el cinturón de los ceñidos tejanos, que marcaban claramente el estado del chico.

Nada más llegar, Elle se desabrochó a gran velocidad la camiseta de botones, abriendo el coche por el asiento del copiloto, indicándole a Sirius el dónde y el cómo. Él obedeció, sentándose y haciendo que el respaldo del asiento se inclinara un poco.

Elle apareció por la esquina, ya sin la falda tejana que llevaba antes, y entró en el coche, sentándose encima de Sirius y de su _mini yo_, el cual liberó de la presión de los tejanos y los calzoncillos.

Tras protegerlo con una caperucita, empezó a montar a Sirius rápidamente, dejándolo asombrado por la brutalidad anormal con la que actuaba.

Parecía como si se hubiera tomado algo más aparte del alcohol.

Elle se meneaba, subía y bajaba, se agitaba, arañaba a Sirius, y le gritaba guarradas en el oído, insultándolo o pidiéndole que le pegara en el trasero. El chico estaba extrañado, pero la dejaba hacer. Quizá era una forma de variar la _rutina_ a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Cuando, por fin, las mariposas consiguieron liberarse de Sirius, también se liberaron las de Elle, que se dejó caer hacia el asiento del conductor, clavándose el cambio de marchas pero sin darle importancia, extasiada, despeinada y sofocada.

Sirius la miró.

Con ese aspecto, en ese lugar, y desnuda, la parecía más apetecible que nunca. Su _mini yo_ se puso contento de nuevo, y él atacó otra vez.

Cuando Elle apoyó la mano en el volante del coche, en busca de un lugar para presionar al sentir, de nuevo, el estallido de mariposas por todo su cuerpo, hizo sonar el claxon por todo el parking.

Los dos rieron como locos, contagiados el uno por el sabor del otro, sin parar ni un instante.

…

Remus miraba una y otra vez como Julie bailaba sin parar con un tipejo alto, musculoso, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Todo un Don Juan según tenía entendido por su fama.

Le daba repulsión que cogiera a _su_ Julie por la cintura al bailar las canciones lentas, o que se arrimara a ella cuando bailaban como poseídos por el ritmo de una canción que incitaba a todo menos a la decencia, mientras él los miraba desde lejos, sin hacer nada, sin atreverse a nada.

No había bebido esa noche, quería estar sobrio, porque si Julie volvía a emborracharse y se le lanzaba de nuevo al cuello, él no podría pararla.

Terminó una de las canciones, y la muchacha fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Remus.

Suspiró al sentarse y tomó aliento, mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro empapado por el sudor de la fiesta.

— ¿Ya estás contenta?— las palabras fluyeron de su boca sin percatarse de que era él quien las pronunciaba.

Julie lo miró, preocupada.

— ¿Cómo?

No entendía porqué le había hablado en aquel tono, sólo lo hacía, sin más, con clara intención de herir y matar. Le molestaba verla bailar con otro pero, por otro lado, tampoco podía obligarla a nada, menos prohibirle algo. Debía haberse callado la boca.

—Perdón— susurró él—. Sólo me molestó que… da igual.

Julie arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Querías que me quedara contigo aquí?— preguntó ella, dulcemente.

No repuso nada. Era demasiada obvia la respuesta.

—¡ Oh!— exclamó ella de pronto, recostándose un poco a su lado—. No te preocupes, ya no me voy a mover más.

Julie si que había bebido. Hablándole tan cerca del oído podía oler el aroma del coco de su bebida, mezclado con el perfume de azalea y el tabaco del ambiente. Una combinación fatal. Explosiva.

Se volteó un poco, para mirarla.

Sus ojos grises estaban muy cerca, lo suficiente como para percatarse por primera vez de esas pequeñas motitas casi negras, demasiado cerca de la pupila.

Poco a poco, los ojos y las motitas fueron ampliándose, hasta cerrarse.

El beso fue extraño, pensó Remus. Quizá porque ninguna de los dos estaba seguro de sus pasos, de saber si hacían bien o hacía mal. Julie debía dudar, incluso en su borrachera, porque Remus podía notar como le temblaba el labio inferior inconscientemente.

Remus era incapaz de moverse. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si terminaba de abrir la boca, si dejaba llevarse por sus instintos, los cuales eran cada vez más y más difíciles de ignorar.

Poco a poco, Julie fue separándose de él, arrepentida por su arrebato, lo cual se reflejaba en sus ojos, brillantes.

Él seguía sin hacer moverse.

—Lo siento— susurró Julie, más que confundida.

Remus reaccionó. No era culpa de ella, ella no había hecho nada mal. La pobre se estaría torturando interiormente, quizá, pensando que lo había estropeado todo. Pero era culpa de Remus, y de nadie más. Negó con la cabeza.

Julie sonrió, y a Remus se le paró el corazón

…

Hacía ya muy rato que se habían ido de la fiesta. Peter llamó un taxi, que los llevó hacia la casa de Lily, mientras el conductor los reprochaba con la mirada desde su asiento.

En la oscuridad de la calle, todo parecía un buen escondite donde terminar con su plan, pues Cassie, con ayuda del alcohol, había accedido.

La muchacha tenía unas llaves que Lily le había prestado de la casa.

Entraron.

Peter empezó a manosearla, mientras la risita aguda de la chica poco a poco se convertía en gemidos entrecortados.

Subieron hacia el piso de arriba.

La habitación de la chica estaba algo desordenada.

Se tumbaron en la cama.

La desnudó con rapidez, quizá demasiada. Dudaba que cualquier otra chica fuera a tolerarlo, pero iba ebria, demasiado como para darse cuenta de que él iba a lo que iba y nada más.

En nada él también estaba desnudo.

Cassie lo observaba con curiosidad y más risitas. Quizá fuera la primera vez que veía a alguien del sexo opuesto sin nada de ropa, pero no parecía abrumada por aquella nueva situación, sino todo lo contrario. Al parecer, quería más y sabía lo que debía hacer para conseguirlo.

Poco a poco, fue atacando con los besos y las caricias cariñosas, hasta que consiguió hacerla abrirse de piernas.

…

_Ainsss, ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Se van aclarando ya las cosas? ¿Se ponen más feas? Creo que es lo segundo._

_Perdón por no haber podido actualizar hasta hoy, Martes, pero ayer se me llevaron el portátil (donde tengo todos mis fics) a formatear, y casi me da un chungo porque no encontraba el pen drive donde lo tenía todo guardado (¡Pensaba que lo había perdido todo por completo!)._

_Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, aunque no muy feliz, estoy entusiasmada de haber llegado a los 300 reviews con todos/as vosotros/as (¡Si hay algún chico que salude, plis!). _

_Este capítulo está dedicado a **Judith Malfoy**, por dejar el review número 300 (¡Esto es Esparta!)._

_Bueno, ahora daros las gracias a todos los que dejasteis review en el último capítulo:_

**_Lisa, Lali Evans, naruweasley, LiiLiiEvanz, Mica Salazar, Dramione Black, danielablack, men_**_i (debo decírtelo por aquí: Te "llamas" igual que como "llamamos" a mi mejor amiga Me asustaste), **Ann Potter Black, bele, Sílfide, Lamister, lunatik-love, Drehn, Diana Prenze, Judith Malfoy, Greendoe, Ana, Rianne, eetta y Columbine Elfglitter.**_

_Ahora voy a pasar a contestar los reviews, y a continuar escribiendo la tercera parte, donde espero veros _

_Quedan cinco capítulos para terminar la segunda temporada._

**_Erised Black_**

**_Administradora de la Orden Siriusana_**


	15. Entérate

**Whitehill**

**Entérate**

Lily apretaba los labios con fuerza, mientras miraba por la ventana, molesta, ignorando el diálogo que supuestamente mantenían con ella Cassie y Julie. Pero no quería escucharlas. No quería escuchar a nadie.

—Lily, por favor, date cuenta una vez —suspiró hastiada Cassie.

La pelirroja se volteó para fulminarla con su potente mirada verde.

—Es muy fácil decir esto cuando no estás en la misma situación que yo —contestó airada.

La rubia se contuvo.

Tenía ganas de gritarle a Lily lo que pasó esa noche del _Hot blues_ en su habitación. Pero había jurado no decírselo a nadie, por miedo a su propia vergüenza ante sus acciones.

Recordaba, con asco, cada sensación vivida en aquellos veinte infernales minutos en los que había tardado en enterarse de todo.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta se despertó en su cama completamente desnuda, encima de las revueltas sábanas rosas con ositos de cuando Lily era pequeña, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y una extraña sensación de dolor en las piernas. Agujetas.

Extrañada, buscó a su alrededor algo que ponerse. Encontró unas bragas limpias donde solía guardarlas, y se puso una camiseta larga por encima.

Por más que se exprimía el cerebro, no conseguía acordarse de nada. Estaba algo asustada.

Buscó por la casa. Su habitación estaba muy revuelta. ¿Y si habían entrado ladrones? Pero Lily, quien dormía a la habitación contigua a la suya, se encontraba acurrucada en su cama. Su habitación estaba bien, como el resto de la casa.

Bajó hacia la cocina, en busca de algo comestible. Preferentemente grasiento y dulce. El estómago le gruñía hambriento tras la resaca, y no se podía negar.

Encontró en la nevera un _tetrabrik_ lleno de crema para hacer crêppes. No le apetecía cocinar, pero las otras opciones eran una lechuga rancia y un par de huevos.

Se acercó a los fogones y los encendió, para luego agacharse en busca de una sartén. Al agacharse, con horror, vio algo rojo en la parte interior de su muslo. Antes no se había fijado, quizá porque su habitación estaba medio a oscuras.

Como el agua que queda en las mamparas de una ducha, la sangre había dejado marcas en su piel.

Corrió hacia el baño para limpiarse, pensando que le había llegado la visita del mes. Pero no encontró ninguna otra mancha en su cuerpo.

Extrañada, se limpió mientras pensaba.

Había bailado toda la fiesta, junto con Peter Pettigrew.

Habían salido y habían cogido un taxi, mientras se metían mano.

Llegaron a casa.

Pero no conseguía recordar nada más.

Preocupada por el pequeño incidente con la sangre, ya seca, de su pierna, fue hacia el recibidor en busca del teléfono. Cogió la agenda de Lily para buscar el teléfono del rubio.

Llamó.

—¿Si? —repuso una voz somnolienta.

—¿Peter? —preguntó ella, con miedo.

—No, soy su hermano mayor —explicó la otra voz desde el auricular—. Espérate a que te lo despierte.

La muchacha rubia esperó pacientemente. Desde el otro lado del teléfono le llegaban ruidos, alguna queja y hasta un golpe contra algo duro. El hermano de Peter estaría usando todas sus técnicas para despertarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó malhumorado Peter desde el teléfono.

—Soy Cassie— repuso ella, usando su tono de voz dulce de siempre.

Desde que había encontrado esa sangre, su cerebro había ido formulando hipótesis de su procedencia. Podía haberse dado un golpe, quizá era un aviso de que la visita iba a adelantársele ese mes. Quizá, pensó con miedo, era otra cosa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, ¿Por?— preguntó, extrañada.

Al otro lado del teléfono Peter ahogó una risita traviesa.

—¿No te duele algo, un poco?— entre risas.

La rubia reparó, por primera vez, qué quizá había una relación directa entre la sangre de su muslo, y el hecho de que caminara un poco abierta de piernas. Estaba ya casi convencida de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero necesitaba asegurarse.

—Peter, cariño —preguntó, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué hicimos la pasada noche?

El otro estalló en risas, confirmando sus sospechas a Cassie, quien no esperaba esa reacción. Había sido su primera vez, no se acordaba de nada, y el muchacho en cuestión se reía de ella por algún motivo.

—Ya lo sabes, cariño —repuso él, con el mismo tono—: Follar toda la noche como conejos.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada. El temor, que no era para nada perder la virginidad, se cumplió: Para Peter sólo había sido algo carnal, algo pasional, quizá ni llegara a eso.

—¿Simplemente sexo? —preguntó ella, al auricular, notándole como le temblaba la mandíbula inferior.

—Exactamente lo que me susurraste que querías —mintió el otro—. ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Peter Pettigrew no era tonto. Sabía que si le hacía creer que él había actuado siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, por muy borracha que anduviera, ella no llegaría a odiarlo tanto como si pensara lo contrario.

—Ah —repuso Cassie, confundida—. Sí, creo que ya me acuerdo —mintió a su vez.

Ella jamás pediría algo así. Pero estaba borracha, a saber.

—Bueno, cariño, tengo que dejarte. He quedado con mi vecina en media hora, y si llego no me va a dar galletas —una indirecta muy directa.

Sólo había sido algo de una noche.

Cassie colgó el teléfono.

Ahora, intentando convencer a Lily de lo que era evidente, no se sentía sucia. Tampoco se sentía usada. Simplemente, se sentía estafada por aquel chico, pero le daba igual. Si era él quien sólo la había usado, a ella le importaba un comino.

Que se fuera al infierno, joder.

La pelirroja se volteó, al ver que Julie le ponía una mano en la espalda.

—Potter está loco por ti, ya lo sabes —explicó ella—. Que besara a esa estúpida no significa nada. Lo hizo sólo para molestarte, y lo consiguió. Pero creo que deberías pensar en cómo lo has estado tratando estos días.

Mientras decía eso, Julie pensaba en sus propios problemas. Nadie había visto como se besaba con Lupin, pero varios se habían chocado contra él mientras salía corriendo del bar.

Y, desde entonces, no le había vuelto a hablar.

Por algún motivo, que todavía no comprendía, Remus Lupin no quería acercarse a la gente.

Siempre había pensado que era un chico tímido, al que le costaba abrirse. Poco a poco fue viendo que no era eso, sino que el muchacho tenía algún tipo de problema. Algo que le impedía hablar con los otros, acercarse a quien le interesaba.

Pero seguía sin ver el motivo de todo.

La noche del _Hot Blues_ ella lo besó. Notó como dudaba, cerrando más los labios o abriéndolos levemente. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido.

Se separó de él. Quizá lo había malinterpretado con aquella tontería de molestarse porque no se quedaba con él, y se había precipitado al besarlo. A lo mejor lo había puesto en un apuro.

_Lo siento._

De verdad le sabía mal la expresión con la que el chico la miraba tras eso. Parecía más que confundido; estaba asustado, como si Julie fuera una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar, o algo por el estilo.

Cuando pareció que se calmaba, ella le sonrió.

Algo vio, estaba seguro de que algo había visto en su boca, o en su rostro, quizás detrás de ella, que lo hizo palidecer.

Tras eso, se levantó y salió corriendo, chocando sin querer con varias personas que entraban y lo mandaron a freír espárragos con una sarta de insultos.

Julie se quedó sentada, esperando que volviera.

Pero ni volvió, ni la llamó, ni se lo encontró por la calle desde ese día.

—Lily, por Dios —se hartó Cassie—. ¡Ve a decirle a Potter que se te caen las bragas por él!

La pelirroja se volteó, sorprendida.

—Entérate, joder —continuó Julie—. Ya no puedes negarlo durante más rato.

Al final, la muchacha bajó la cabeza. La verdad, era que incluso Severus había visto que le gustaba James. Ya no podía negarlo. Debía aceptarlo a él, definitivamente.

—Está bien —murmuró, levantándose para ir a buscar el teléfono—. Lo llamaré para quedar.

Julie y Cassie sonrieron.

…

Sirius llegó tarde al ensayo, aunque este estuviera en su propia casa.

La noche anterior, se sentía vacío. Jamás había notado aquel sentimiento, por eso tuvo miedo. Estaba tumbado en su cama, otra vez solo en casa porque Alphard estaba de _excursión_ con una amiga.

Cada crujido de la estructura del edificio, era una alarma. Fuera, el viento, agitando las hojas que repicaban con causaba una extraña sensación, parecía como si un ejército de hombres diminutos se acercaba para buscarlo a él, por ser, a veces, tan mala persona con los otros.

Se hizo la nota mental de no meterse nunca más con sus amigos, de no mirar con suficiencia a los desconocidos, y un largo etcétera.

Se metió bajo las mantas.

Al rato, pero, el calor veraniego lo asfixiaba allí a bajo, y buscó un plan secundario.

Bajó hacia la saleta de estar, buscó el teléfono en la oscuridad, y marcó un número demasiado familiar ya.

Al momento, antes del primer pitido, colgó.

Si llamaba a casa de los Potter no tenía todas las posibilidades de conseguir que fuera James quien respondiera. Y si despertaba a los señores Potter, pasaría largo tiempo antes de poder poner un pié en su casa.

Acto seguido, llamó a otro número, ya casi tan familiar como el anterior.

Dejó que sonaran varios pitidos y, finalmente, la muchacha descolgó el teléfono al otro lado del cable telefónico.

—¿Qué? —inquirió malhumorada.

Sirius se sorprendió, de normal esa mucho más amable con él, llamara a la hora que llamara. Aunque, mirando el reloj, las cuatro y media de la madrugada no era una bonita hora para llamar a nadie.

—Sólo… sólo quería hablar —murmuró él por lo bajo, esperando que las siguientes palabras del a chica fueran mucho más afables.

—Genial, ¿Y por eso te gusta despertarme? —más malhumorada.

Sirius tragó saliva. Vale, quizá no había sido muy buena idea hacer esto.

—Perdóname —murmuró por lo bajo. Rara vez le había dicho eso a una chica, pero Elle era Elle.

Al otro lado del teléfono Elle suspiró.

Sirius sabía que ahora iba a reñirlo y a decirle que no volviera a hacerlo más, no cabía duda. Aquel suspiro indicaba eso. Esperó la reprimenda con una mueca de preocupación, pero la respuesta de la chica fue una que ni esperaba.

—Será mejor que no me llames más esta noche. Si quieres, inténtalo de nuevo dentro de una hora y media.

Y colgó.

No lo entendía.

Eso había sido porque se había enfadado, sin duda, pero, si ya estaban al teléfono, ¿Porque le colgó a la espera de una nueva llamada?

Sirius se sentó al sofá y esperó a que pasara una hora y media, encendiendo el televisor. De todos modos, no iba a dormirse con las mil hipótesis que le venían en mente, cada cual más extraña e inverosímil.

Se quedó toda la noche mirando un programa musical hasta que, al final, quedó dormido.

Lo despertó la voz de su tío llamándolo desde la cocina.

Era un hombre alto y fornido, quien para nada aparentaba la edad que tenía, sino que se veía mucho más joven. El cabello perfectamente peinado, de color negro, se parecía al de su sobrino, mientras que sus ojos eran azules, a diferencia de los de Sirius.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran padre e hijo, incluso alguna vez los habían confundido por hermanos, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Sirius.

En ese momento, pero, vestido con un delantal de cocina rosa, regalo de una de sus conquistas, mientras batía un par de huevos para hacerse una tortilla, no impresionaba la mitad que cuando se vestía para ir a ligar. Parecía un padre, incluso se veía más viejo del normal, típicamente americano a punto de iniciar una barbacoa.

—Joder, ¿Piensas dormir hasta muy tarde? —inquirió, dejando los huevos y dirigiéndose hacia la sartén—. Te han llamado como mil veces.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Sirius, volteándose instintivamente hacia el teléfono, como si esperara que, de un momento a otro, este volviera a sonar.

—Pues la verdad, no lo sé.

La idea de lanzarle a su tío sartén, tortilla y algo más por la cabeza le pasó por mente, pero no lo llevó a cabo. Se sentó en la mesa, para que le dieran la comida. Pero casi al instante se acordó de que él TENÍA que llamar a Elle.

Se levantó y corrió hacia el teléfono, pero la muchacha no lo repuso.

Subió corriendo hacia su habitación, para vestirse, y en menos de cinco minutos ya corrían con la moto hacia su casa.

Si se daba prisa, la alcanzaría antes de que llegara a la piscina para trabajar.

En casa de Elle, su hermana pequeña, le dijo que la muchacha ya se había ido a trabajar. Decepcionado, Sirius fue hacia la piscina. No le apetecía ir allí un día que tenía fiesta, pero no se podía resistir a hablar con ella.

Llegó, subió a recepción, pero ella no estaba. Su sustituta le dijo que Elle había llamado para decir que se encontraba mal.

Extrañado, se dirigió hacia su casa, donde la volvió a llamar al teléfono, pero ella no contestó.

Por eso llegó tarde al ensayo, en su propia casa.

James, Remus y Peter estaban cada uno en su puesto, fulminándolo con la mirada, a la espera de una buena explicación para excusarse de hacer tarde en su propio domicilio. Pero Sirius no estaba de humor.

—Perdón —murmuró por lo bajo, y fue a enchufar su bajo.

Nadie dijo nada. Se preparaban para tocar cuando apareció la cabeza del tío Alphard por las escaleras que conducían del garaje a la casa.

—James —lo llamó, por extrañeza de todos—. Tu madre ha llamado. Dice que una tal Evans llamó y pide que la llames —luego, se quedó pensando—. Con tanta llamada nos vais a arruinar a todos —murmuró, mientras subía de nuevo hacia arriba.

James se había quedado con la boca abierta. Desde luego, no esperaba que Lily lo llamara, y menos tras el incidente del _Hot Blues_.

Decidió, pero, que iba a hacerla sufrir, y empezó el ensayo del grupo.

**…**

_Perdón, perdón y perdón por no haber podido actualizar antes. Pasa que mi laptop está imbécil, y que su hermano mayor, el triple, así que no consigo que ninguno de los dos ordonadores me deje abrir las webs por más de veinte minutos (y de normal mucho menos), por la cual cosa no sé como he conseguido subir el capítulo al final._

_Aparte de perdones, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ya quedan menos por la tercera parte, la cual va a ampezar a finales de agosto (sí, me voy a tomar unas breves vacaciones porque... si ya me cuesta subir desde mi propia casa, imaginaos desde 1200km de distancia). Perdón, de nuevo, por las molestias._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (me repito) y perdón por que no sea tan largo como el resto. A veces me salen más cortitos, pero son capítulos-puente al siguiente._

_Ahora, agradecimientos:_

_El capítulo va dedicado a **Dramione Black y Judith Malfoy**, por dejar el primer review (LAS BLACK ROSE) y a **Joslin Weasley**. Aunque, obviamente, el capítulo está dedicado a todas las que dejásteis review;** Las Black Rose, Ann Potter Black, Lily Tonks, Lamister, bele, Lisa, Silfide, Diluz, Greendoe, LiiEvanz, Marion Coleridge, danielablack, Drehn, Rianne, eetta, Ely-Barchu, Diana Prenze, Martab, Lily Evans de Potter, Gwen Diasmore, Betty Jer, lunatik-love, Libertad.BW, Laurus Cullen Weasley y Joslin Weasley. **_

_**¡Gracias por los 25 reviews!  
**_

_Otro problemilla que tengo con el ordenador es que, misteriosamente, a veces me borra capítulos de los fics S y tengo que volver a subirlos. No sé si es un problema mío o del servidor, pero si veis algún fic al que le falte un capítulo, avisadme, por favor._

_Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Espero ansiosísima vuestros comentarios n.n_

_Un gran abrazo,_

_**Erised Black**_

_**Administradora de la Orden Siriusana**_


	16. Agosto

**Whitehill**

**Agosto**

El nuevo mes llegó caluroso como nunca antes se había visto. Las calles al sol quedaban completamente desiertas y la gente se amontonaba para poder pasear debajo de los toldos de las tiendas de Whitehill, para así poderse resguardar del abrasador astro.

Las piscinas, heladerías y el centro comercial, con aire climatizado, estaban a rebosar de gente cuya intención era evitar el calor de la manera que fuera.

Por eso, en _Ice & Coffee,_ la heladería donde trabajaba Lily Evans, habían tenido que ir a buscar más sillas y mesas en la despensa inferior pues no daban suficiente de si para poder atender a todo el mundo.

Lily iba frenética de un lugar a otro.

Las únicas cosas que la animaban a seguir con eso eran la idea del dinero en metálico que iban a ganar ese mes, la posibilidad de que Severus Snape, sentado en su silla de siempre, observado por el muchacho de las gafas, le diera un poco de su helado cada vez que se cruzaban, y la suerte de no tener que hablarle ni a James ni a Paola en todo el día.

Había hecho las paces con James, pero no le había dado la oportunidad de salir juntos ni un solo día. Eso había causado más que mal rollo, pero ya le daba igual.

Sólo con recordar su conversación, en un pequeño parque de la zona residencial, se le helaba la sangre.

James fue allí solo, y se sentó en un banco, descarado, rebelde.

Lily llegó tarde, pero no se sentó a su lado. Se quedó de pie y le soltó, sin cortarse, todo lo que pensaba de él des de que lo vio liarse con Paola en el _Hot Blues_. Le dijo cosas muy feas, lo reconocía, y la mueca del chico era todo un poema, perol e daba igual.

Él se lo había buscado.

Luego, fue su turno. James no quería rebajarse al nivel con el que Lily lo trató. Simplemente, le dijo que la quería, pero que le parecía una burla que le hiciera todas aquellas cosas sólo por diversión.

Lily intentó defenderse, atacándolo, pero no dio resultado.

Al final, acordaron hacer las paces, hablarse tan bien como fuera posible dentro de la situación, y una cosa más.

—¿Te parece bien?— preguntó él, intentando ocultar el tono mosqueado ante la poca oposición de Lily a su idea descabellada, la cual había soltado sólo para hacerla enfadar.

—Me parece perfecto— continuó ella—. No me gusta ser una segundota.

Iba a respondérle que era la primera de la lista, y de lejos, pero se calló. Eso había colmado el baso.

—Genial. Entonces, entre tú y yo no va a haber nunca nada— cortó él, sentándose de nuevo encima del banco, a la espera de que Lily se fuera.

Ella esperó a que el muchacho se levantara y dijera: "_¡Era una broma!_". Pero no lo hizo. Pasados unos segundos, se volteó, molesta, incapaz de reconocer qué era esa extraña sensación que sentía en el estómago, y se fue a su casa, donde Cassie y Julie esperaban que regresara con buenas noticias. Para nada con eso.

Llegó a su casa, entró sin hacer mucho ruido e, ignorando las perguntas de sus amigas, se encerró en el baño con el pestiño.

Llenó la bañera de agua casi hirviendo, se desnudó, y se metió entera.

El agua quemando la atontó un poco, pero así fue capaz de alejar sus pensamientos de la cabeza. En todos, sin duda, imaginaba que James aparecía por cualquier lugar, con su sonrisa traviesa de niño malo, ese pelo despeinado y sus gafas de intelectual, y le daba un beso, o incluso más.

Pero eso no sucedió, ni esa noche, ni el día siguiente, ni el otro.

Estaba decidido, entonces, entre ellos dos no volvería a haber nada más.

¿Y quién mejor que otro nuevo chico para olvidarlo? Eso no quería decir que pensara en Severus para aquella posibilidad, pero su compañía, claramente masculina, le mantenía la cabeza alejada de esos pensamientos.

Le sonrió de nuevo al pasar por su lado, pero ignoró el leve tono rosado pálido de sus mejillas. Lily jamás pensó que, en su intento de olvidar a James Potter, iba a robarle el corazón al otro.

Entro de nuevo en la cámara frigorífica, donde James la esperaba con expresión de habérsele muerto el canario.

—¿Qué piden?— preguntó con tono queda.

Ella miró la lista que Paola había dejado colgando de la pared. Los de la mesa cinco querían un helado de chocolate, un batido de fresa, un polo de naranja y…

—… y un helado de limón— murmuró ella.

James levantó la cabeza.

No quería renunciar a ella, pero la chica se había mostrado muy segura ante la decisión de no tener nada.

Ahora, al verla allí, pidiéndole limón, se le hacía más insoportable que antes dejarla marchar con la bandeja llena de helados, sin antes darle un beso de peliculón romántico con final feliz.

Y por lo visto, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Se le acercó. Alguien debía dar el primer paso, sería él. Le cogió una mano, con las suya, helada de trabajar con el frigorífico. El frío de esa sala hacía que el vaho del aliento se viera completamente blanco. Tiró de su mano con fuerza, pero sin ser brusco.

La pelirroja dio un par de pasos hacia delante.

_Ahora, ahora,_ pensaba una y otra vez, _ahora va a pasar._

Quería ese momento. Quería ese beso. Quería a ese imbécil.

Rodeó un poco la cabeza, acercándose, iba a besarlo, iba a besar a James Potter, y le daría el mejor beso que le habían dado jamás, para que se arrepintiera de haber besado a Paola.

Paola.

La italiana entró por la puerta, de espaldas, cargando con una bandeja llena de copas de helado y vasos sucios, mientras hablaba a gritos con otro de los empleados acerca del turno de tarde.

No vio como había cortado de mala manera aquella escena, pues en menos de un segundos los muchachos se olvidaron del beso, volvieron a la realidad, se separaron y empezaron a preparar la nueva comanda para la mesa cinco.

Coloreados y sofocados.

…

Estaba contento. Había hablado con Elle y esta le contó lo sucedido aquel día. Por la noche le vino la visita del mes, por eso estaba de tan mal humor. Luego fue a trabajar, pero a medio camino se encontró mal. Bajó del autobús que la llevaba a la piscina y se quedó en casa de Louise, su amiga que parecía un hombretón, hasta que se encontrara mejor.

Y ahora, hacía nada, ese lunes a las siete de la tarde, le hizo una llamada desde la piscina para decirle que fuera a su casa a las ocho, porque sus padres no estaban, sólo su hermana pequeña.

A las ocho menos cinco estaba delante de la puerta, y una muchacha, un año menor que él, de cabello parecido al de su hermana, pero más ondulado, y con muchas menos curvas que ella, le abrió la puerta sonriente.

—¿Sirius?— le preguntó ella, divertida.

Este asintió, entrando a la casa cuando la muchacha le dejó espacio.

—Espérate en el salón, Elle todavía no ha llegado— le señaló el lugar. Dicho esto, ella subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

No pudo evitar la tentación de mirar el trasero de la chica, mientras esta subía las escaleras. Se notaba que eran hermanas desde lejos, aunque su atractivo no se podía comprar con el de su hermana.

Sirius, con el casco de la moto bajo el brazo, se sentó en uno de los sofás de piel blanca del lugar, mientras observaba la escena.

El televisor estaba encendido y entendió que era la hermana de Elle quien lo miraba, porque en nada apareció y se sentó a su lado, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el televisor pero pegándole un repaso de reojo.

Era una situación extraña, pensó el muchacho.

—Por cierto, me llamo Claire— saludó ella, alegremente.

Sirius le tendió la mano, como saludo, pero la muchacha se acercó y le dio dos besos uno en cada mejilla.

Era igual de alta que Elle, olía de la misma forma, y sus ojos eran los mismos.

La única diferencia era, quizá, que su cabello estaba más asilvestrado, y no tenía, ni de lejos, unos pechos como los de su hermana.

Se había quedado cerca de él, a cinco centímetros.

—Mi hermana sabe escoger bien— empezó, pasándole una mano por el pecho.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. ¿Le estaba tirando los tejos?

—Me ha pedido que, mientras ella termina con unos encargos, yo cuide de ti— la muchacha, fue bajando la mano por el pecho, hasta llegar a la hevilla del cinturón—. Obviamente, no se refería a esto, pero las hermanas lo compartimos todo.

Tiró de él con una fuerza que no imaginara que tuviera, hasta que Sirius cayó encima de ella, en el sofá.

—¿Quiere jugar un poco o me dejas a mi?

¡Eso era alucinante!

¡¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso la hermana de Elle?!

No sabía como reaccionar.

—Yo, esto…— tartamudeó—. Claire, no… Elle… yo…

Las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada indicaban que alguien quería abrirla. Claire empujó a Sirius hacia atrás, quien adoptó una posición normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y se sentó correctamente.

Al momento, apareció Elle por la puerta, que los saludó enérgicamente, ajena a todo.

—Ahora vuelvo— explicó, yendo a dejar las bolsas de la compra en la cocina.

Sirius se volteó hacia Claire, esperando una disculpa de ella. Pero la chica se le pegó a la boca como un pulpo, en un intento de beso al que él no correspondió.

El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero— murmuró frustrada, bajando la mano hacia la entrepierna del chico—. Y voy a conseguir esto.

Sirius se quedó astorado, hasta que la chica se fue y Elle volvió de la cocina, con una sonrisita, sentándose al lado del chico, en el lugar donde, segundos antes, su hermana lo había acosado.

—¿A que es simpática mi hermana?

Sirius levantó una ceja, intentando olvidar lo sucedido.

…

Cassie, tumbada en la toalla de la piscina, intentando en vano ponerse algo morena, observaba, tras sus gafas de sol, como Peter hablaba animadamente con un par de chicas dos toallas más hacia la izquierda.

No le molestaba que hablara con ellas, era libre de hacer lo que le apeteciera, pero le molestaba que a ella no le prestara atención.

Vale que el polvo había sido yendo borrachos y no sabía qué tal lo había hecho, en realidad, todavía ni se acordaba y ya había perdido toda esperanza de poder hacerlo, pero el señorito Pettigrew podía haber sido más amable, contarle qué tal, decirle un par de cosas bonitas, quizá, pero sobretodo quedarse con ella más rato.

En menos de tres semanas volvería a su casa, quizá no lo vería otra vez, nunca más.

Suspiró cuando dejó también por inútil que el chico le hiciera el mínimo caso.

A su lado, tampoco había nadie. Remus se había llevado a Julie fuera la piscina, para hablar. No se lo reprochaba. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, por lo menos en su caso, ya que ni James ni Lily tampoco estaba eso que se dice al cien por cien.

Esperó, sentada, a que Peter volviera y se dignara a mirarla a los ojos, cosa que no había hecho desde esa fatídica noche.

Y Cassie no era imbécil, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no iba a rebajarse para que él pensara que estaba dolida con todo aquello, aunque fuera la cruel realidad. Le hubiera gustado que Peter se interesara un poco más por ella tras todo eso.

Aunque ya le daba igual. La próxima vez que salieran de fiesta sería ella quien iba a pasárselo en grande.

Y más tras todo aquello.

…

Julie estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque más cercano de la piscina. Los pies, con las chancletas mojadas del agua, se le habían ensuciado un poco con la arena del suelo, y el bikini, algo empapado, había humedecido la ropa que se había puesto con prisa cuando Remus le susurró que necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Julie… yo…— empezó él.

—No te gusto— cortó la aludida.

Remus arqueó una ceja, y se acuclilló delante de la muchacha.

—Julie, me encantas— empezó—. Pero hay un pequeño problema.

Ella bajó la mirada, hacia sus ojitos miel.

—Te gusta más otra.

—No. Julie, escúchame, es más complicado que todo esto…

No sabía como decírselo. Cuando se lo dijera, ella lo miraría con miedo y se iría.

—¿Es peligroso?— preguntó la muchacha.

Remus no sabía a qué se estaría refiriendo ella, pero le daba igual, mientras adquiriera consciencia de su pequeño gran problema. Luego, si todavía lo quería, podía pasar algo. O no.

—Es peligroso— repuso.

La muchacha recapacitó un instante.

—Remus Lupin— empezó, dudosa—, ¿Me quieres?

El muchacho la miró, algo desconcertado.

—Sí, te quiero, por eso me preocupo y no…

No pudo terminar.

Julie se lanzó, literalmente, encima de él, cayendo lo dos a los pies del columpio, ensuciándose de arena, pero sin darle importancia a todo aquello.

La castaña lo besó.

Fue dulce, pensó Remus, cuando ella se separó, esta vez sin estar preocupada por sus consecuencias.

Había sido de las cosas más bonitas que le habían pasado en la vida y, por primera vez, no pensó en el problema.

Porque, por mucho que volviera a besarla, si el otro día, con el primer beso, no le había pegado su problema con el pequeño corte que la muchacha tenía en la boquilla del labio, no iba a pegárselo ahora.

¿Verdad?

La atrajo hacia él, como había visto mil veces que Sirius hacía, incluso James y Peter, y la besó.

Como en una película, con el fondo anaranjado por el atardecer.

** ...**

_¡Al fin!_

_Bueno, pues ya he vuelto de mis ultra largas vacaciones con un nuevo capítulo de Whitehill. Espero que os haya gustado. Pido perdón por si hay muchas faltas pues no se lo he podido pasar a mi beta para que le echara una ojeada (no sé por donde anda xD), así que si veis alguna, avisadme porque intentaré arreglarla._

_Ahora, dar las gracias a: **Drehn, Greendoe, lunatik-love, Joslin Weasley, Diana Prenze, Ely, Silfide, Cristelos, danielablack, Lali Evans, Lutencia, Aldonza Black, Laurus Cullen Weasley, eetta, Columbine Elfglitter, bele, Megan B, Lily Evans de Potter, Ann Potter Black, Judith Malfoy y Mica Salazar**._

_Estoy MUY contenta de recibir vuestras críticas tras tantos capítulos :) que no decaiga._

_Bueno, me despido para aprovechar que la conexión ahora funciona más o menos y así actualizar más capítulos y responder reviews._

_Un beso,_

**_Erised Black_**

**_Administradora de la Orden Siriusana_**


	17. El último ensayo

**Whitehill**

**El último ensayo**

James iba con la moto, con su guitarra cargada a la espalda, corriendo por la carretera cual hormiga con una miga de pan. Su mente, pero, estaba peligrosamente alejada del tráfico que lo rodeaba. Por ella pasaban varias cosas de las cuales no se podía olvidar.

_Había vuelto a suceder. _

_Estando en la heladería, Lily volvió a pedirle un helado de limón. Se hizo el silencio. Los dos dejaron que todo sucediera solo. Volvían a estar al borde de un beso._

_Se abrió la puerta._

_Paola._

_-¡Por favor! -exclamó celosa- ¡Iros a un hotel!_

_Lily, aquella vez, pareció perder totalmente la paciencia, y la cabeza. Dejó encima de la mesa la plata con la que trajinaba todos los pedidos, para luego acercarse amenazadoramente a la italiana, quien retrocedió un par de pasos._

_-Uno: Tú también haces lo que te da la gana, y si quieres te lo dibujo -apuntó con el dedo índice-. Dos: Yo hago lo que me da la gana -levantó también el dedo corazón-. Y tres: Vete a la mierda de una jodida vez -Bajó el dedo índice dejando el del medio._

_Paola enrojeció, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_-_Taci, puttana! _-exclamó de pronto Paola._

_Los dos se la quedaron mirando, sin entender lo que había dicho._

_-¡Cállate, puta! -repitió._

_Lily entrecerró los ojos. A ella nadie la llamaba puta y se quedaba tan ancha._

James llegó al final a casa de Sirius. _Estaba_ nervioso. Faltaba muy poco para el primer concierto de _The Marauders_ y, aunque se sabían las canciones de memoria y las podían interpretar casi a la perfección, a James todavía había algo que no le cuadraba.

Principalmente hacían _covers_ de varios grupos que les gustaban, lo típico de cualquier grupo primerizo. Pero tenían una canción original, cuya letra había sido escrita por James. No era un poeta nato, así que poco se podía pedir de ella, pero había intentado lo mejor.

Aún así, a la canción le faltaba algo.

Aparcó la motocicleta en el primer hueco que encontró cerca de la casa de Sirius y corrió hacia el garaje.

Típicamente, la puerta del gran casalote de Alphard Black no estaba cerrada con llave, así que encontró pocos elementos molestos en su recorrido hacia la parte casi subterránea del edificio.

-¡He llegado! -exclamó al abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió, pero, de encontrarse sólo con Peter y Sirius. Miró a todos lados en busca de Remus, pero parecía no haber llegado. Se preguntó si en algún momento se había comprometido a traerlo en moto, pero no se acordaba nada.

Luego, se fijó en el rostro de Sirius. Todo un poema.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó preocupado.

Se acercó a sus dos amigos mientras Peter le hacía un hueco a su lado, sin apartar la vista de la expresión de Sirius.

-Algo con Elle -explicó el rubio, dando a entender que tampoco sabía nada más del asunto.

Sirius levantó la cabeza. Estaba sentado encima de una caja de cartón, apoyado contra la pared y, hacía unos segundos, con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cayéndole de forma lastimosa por encima de rostro.

Debía ser algo gordo, pensó James, pues el aspecto de su amigo no daba menos que deducir.

-Estaba esperando a que llegara Remus, así lo contaba todo de golpe, pero ya se lo explicaréis vosotros -empezó con voz queda-. He cortado con Housley, y no quiero volver a oír su nombre nunca más.

Sus dos amigos se miraron, desconcertados.

¿Qué podía haber pasado?

Sirius empezó su relato.

Al parecer, tras el incidente con la hermana de Elle, Claire, Sirius se sintió un poco culpable por haber juntado los labios en ese intento de beso, aunque no hubiera sido culpa suya.

Cuando hubo pasado toda la tarde con ella, encerrados en su habitación, al volver a casa los remordimientos atacaron de nuevo, así que decidió volver a visitarla.

Sabía que sus padres no estaban, porque ella misma se lo dijo.

Desde la calle, sólo había luz en el piso superior; la habitación de Elle.

Llamó al timbre un par de veces, esperando a que abriera su novia, no su hermana, por miedo a otro ataque parecido a un acoso sexual. Pero nadie abría, por mucho que llamara.

Desconcertado, decidió entrar al ver que en la puerta no estaba el cerrojo echado.

La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad, sólo iluminada por los halos de luz de las farolas exteriores. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del silencio, pues del piso superior bajaban gemidos y gritos, seguidos de varios golpes.

Sirius se preocupó. Enseguida, por su mente pasaron dos posibilidades.

Rezando porque fuera sólo una, aunque mejor ninguna, subió sin hacer mucho ruido al piso superior, de donde salía la luz desde el cuarto de Elle, pues la puerta estaba entrecerrada.

Se acercó, con el entarimado de madera crujiendo levemente bajo sus pies.

Jamás olvidaría lo que vio, porque casi vomita de asco allí mismo.

Elle botaba, desnuda, sudada y brillante, con el cabello rubio esparcido, despeinado y pegado a su cuerpo, encima de un hombre, porque no se le podía calificar de muchacho, que la incitaba a acelerar la marcha.

Le dio repulsión.

Repugnancia.

Aversión.

Todo lo que sentía por Elle voló y desapareció para siempre.

No sabía de donde sacó fuerzas para irrumpir en la escena sin marearse, menos para mirarla a ella a los ojos, con odio, con mucho asco y decirle, en tono serio:

_Que vaya bien._

Elle lo miró, arqueando una ceja, quizá confundida, pero no abrió la boca. Dejó que Sirius se alejara, con el corazón más roto de lo que era capaz de admitir, para seguir con lo suyo como si nada.

Omitió muchos detalles. Como, por ejemplo, que se había pasado toda la noche llorando y pegando golpes con un bate al árbol trasero, bajo la escondida mirada de tío Alphard, quien no dijo ni hizo nada.

Sirius Black _era_ un tipo duro.

-Así que ya sabéis -dijo al final, con una sonrisilla amargada-. No quiero saber nada más de ella.

James compadeció a Sirius. Comparado con aquello, el hecho de Lily ir con Snape al _Hot Blues_ quedaba totalmente opacado. No se podía quejar, simplemente.

_En la heladería, Lily agarró lo primero que encontró, y se lo arrojó a Paola. El cristal de la copa de helado de rompió en mil pedazos, mientras que su contenido, dos bolas de chocolate y fresa, se esparcían como motitas de nieve por todo el frigorífico, manchando a todos los presentes._

_-¡Parad! -exclamó James, pero ninguna de los dos lo escuchó._

_Paola se abalanzó hacia Lily, tirándole del cabello con fuerza, mientras la pelirroja intentaba arañarle el brazo._

_James las observaba desconcertado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado eso ni de una ni de otra. Quizá de la que menos fuera Lily, pero no había nada que hacer, excepto meterse y recibir él._

_Las dejaría un rato, era divertido ver una pelea de helados._

_De pronto, las dos chicas se voltearon hacia él, con los ojos brillando ante una nueva idea. Parecía que, aunque enemigas, habían visto algo que llamaba su atención. _

_James Potter, el causante de todo._

_Las dos cogieron algo a la vez, y se lo arrojaron al muchacho. Las dos copas de helado se estrellaron contra la pared, ensuciándolo todo todavía más._

_Desde bajo, en el almacén, la voz del propietario llegó cabreada._

Alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta principal y, en menos de diez segundos, Remus bajaba por las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha y más pálido de lo normal. Parecía que había visto un muerto.

James se olió algo.

-La he cagado -suspiró, sentándose como un peso muerto al suelo.

Sus amigos se olvidaron de las penas de Sirius, incluso él mismo pareció ajeno a ellas, y se acercaron al recién llegado, con expresión preocupada. Si Remus decía eso, algo iba mal, muy mal.

-La he cagado -repitió.

No se veía con corazón de contarles lo que pasó, porque todavía estaba todo demasiado fresco, pero sus amigos querían saberlo, y no pensaban esperar. O se lo contaba, o atacarían con un interrogatorio ineludible.

-He quedado con Julie en su casa -empezó-. Es un lugar muy poco ostentoso, pero me ha parecido muy bonito.

Sus amigos lo miraban, en sus mentes se formaban varias ideas sobre lo que podía haber pasado en casa de Julie Simmons para que Remus dijera que la había cagado. El muchacho tomó aire antes de soltarlo de carretilla.

Lo poco que pudieron entender, era que a Remus se le había ido la pinza con Julie, y que, según sus propias palabras, _fue un guarro que se pasó de la raya_.

Al parecer, la chica se había llevado un susto al conocer esa faceta de Remus.

-Pero si es normal que seas así -murmuró Sirius, en broma-. ¿No ves que llevas demasiado tiempo aguantándotelo todo?

Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No lo hago por gusto.

-Ya lo sabemos, Remus -intervino Peter, con un brillo de compasión hacia su amigo en los ojos. Ahora que él lo había probado, Remus se había quedado _solo_.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó el aludido.

-Sólo es que deberías soltarte un poco más la melena, tío -soltó Sirius, apoyándose contra la pared.

Soltarse la melena, o bajarse la bragueta de los pantalones, era lo que haría Sirius Black esa misma noche, sin duda. Tenía ya un plan en mente. No quería volver a saber nada de Elle, pero iba a dejarle un _regalito_ muy personal. Quizá, se podría decir, que incluso familiar.

-Pero no puedo engañarla -suspiró Remus.

James lo miró fijamente.

-Entonces, cuéntale la verdad.

Remus levantó una ceja, desconcertado.

-¿Quiere que le cuente mi… _problema_? -preguntó el chico.

-Exacto -continuó el moreno-. Ella te gusta, y tú le gustas a ella. No veo ningún problema. Se lo dices y, si se lo toma mal, Julie no irá diciéndolo a todo el mundo, es una buena chica.

El muchacho lo miró, sospesando la idea.

Quizá era momento de afrontar sus miedos y pesadillas, hacer un paso adelante, ser valiente, y contárselo todo a Julie.

Si ella de verdad lo quería, iba a entenderlo, aunque no tenía porqué aceptarlo.

Miró el reloj.

-Quizá deberíamos ensayar, y dejarnos de tonterías -propuso Remus, cogiendo sus baquetas y yendo hacia la batería. No se sentía con muchas fuerzas, pero iba a aporrearla hasta la saciedad.

Los demás lo imitaron.

James fue en busca de su guitarra, mientras sus pensamientos volvían a lo ocurrido en la heladería.

_Mientras los pasos del jefe indicaban su ascenso por la escalera, para ver qué demonios pasaba en la cámara frigorífica, Paola y Lily acorralaron a James contra una esquina, apuntándolo con las cucharas de hacer bolas._

_-James, ahora que me voy cuenta, es por tu culpa que estamos peleando -empezó Lily._

_-Exacto, por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo -añadió Paola, con una sonrisa reticente._

_Lily ignoró el tono de la italiana, y fulminó a James con la mirada._

_-Es tu culpa, porque en ningún momento le has dicho a ninguna de las dos que no, más bien todo lo contrario -continuó Paola._

_-Sí, te la has pasado dejándote llevar. Y ya nos hemos cansado -completó Lily, cruzándose de brazos._

_James tragó saliva. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero no se veía capaz de responderlo sin temer la reacción de la otra chica._

_-Escoge -le espetó Paola-. O Evans, o yo._

_-O Gianni, o yo- repitió a la inversa Lily._

_James las miró a las dos: atractivas, inteligentes y con mucho carácter. Hacía años que conocía a Paola, y sabía que besaba muy bien por experiencia propia. Evans se le había resistido desde el principio, se le hacía irresistible, y no era por eso._

_Su corazón se había acelerado como una moto el día en que vio a Lily por primera vez. En Septiembre, quizá Octubre, del año pasado. Recién llegada del viaje desde Londres hacia Whitehill, con el cabello recogido, despeinado, y rostro cansado._

_Incluso en aquellas condiciones desastrosas, le gustó._

_No había duda de su elección._

_-Lo siento, Paol a susurró por lo bajo._

_La italiana tomó aire, le pegó una bofetada, soltó su delantal, arrojándolo contra el suelo antes de irse de frigorífico airosa, molesta, y con ganas de estrangular al primero que se pasara por delante suyo._

_Lily se quedó en silencio. Muy consciente de lo que acababa de pasar._

_-Lily, yo… -murmuró el chico._

_La muchacha lo tomó de la mano, para que se acercara, y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Primero debo consultarlo con mi almohada -sonrió ella._

_James le respondió la sonrisa, creyendo que su corazón iba a estallar de nervios y emoción._

…

_Siento mucho si es un capítulo corto, pero mi estado emocional no da para más. Gracias a quienes dejaron review en el otro capítulo (**Joslin Weasley, Sílfide, lunatik-love, Dramione Black, Ginny Potter Gryffindor, Lily Evans de Potter, bele, Diana Prenze, Diluz, Ely, Adhara Ajdar, Nixi Evans, Cristelos, Columbine Elfglitter, laly malfoy, titynna.potter, eetta, pepsi, Lali Evans, Ann Potter Blac**k)._

_No me veo con nada de humor para contestar reviews, y pido perdón por no haberlo hecho la última vez. Me sabe mal, pero no sé qué escribiros sin que suene a discurso funerario._

_Perdonad las molestias, espero poder recuperarme pronto y, en cuanto lo haga, actualizar, pues este es el último fic que actualizo hasta que me recupere, cosa que espero que suceda esta semana o la próxima. _

_Ya dejo de molestar._

_Un beso de todo corazón,_

**_Eri_**


	18. Aclarando las cosas

**Whitehill**

**Aclarando las cosas**

Era la primera vez que entraba en su casa, la cual estaba situada en las periferias de la ciudad, cerca de la zona donde las fábricas de curtidos, muy abundantes en Whitehill, tenían allí sus sedes.

Era un antro oscuro, tan dejado por dentro como por fuera, donde la pintura que revestía el edificio se caía sin remedio por las inclemencias del tiempo. Dentro, todo era de colores apagados, oscurecidos por el poco sol que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Le comentó que su madre casi nunca tenía tiempo para limpiar, porque trabajaba a doble turno, mientras que su padre se pasaba el día holgazaneando en un bar cercano. Luego, añadió, que si su padre se enteraba de que la había traído, tendría problemas, y Lily se sintió preocupada por Severus, pero no dijo nada.

La habitación del chico era tres veces más pequeña que la de Lily, y mucho más oscura, pero bastante iluminada en comparación con el resto de la casa, pues había un gran ventanal de cristales sucios en la única pared que daba al exterior, por donde se podía apreciar unas vistas más o menos bonitas del jardín trasero, lleno de hierbas silvestres.

Lily se sentó encima de la cama del chico, como él le indicó, y tomó unas galletitas caseras que le tendió amablemente.

Parecía nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a tener gente en su casa, y parecía como si esperara que Lily se echara a gritar de asco ante cualquier cosa que la rodeaba, pero la pelirroja no haría nada parecido. Primero, por educación, después, porque entendía que no todos tenían su suerte, y no le gustaba sentirse superior a los demás.

– ¿Te gustan las galletas? —Preguntó toscamente, sentándose en una silla cerca de ella.

La muchacha asintió entusiasmada. También estaba algo nerviosa.

—Están muy buenas —repuso.

Al final, Severus, tomó aliento y preguntó.

— ¿Porqué has querido quedar aquí conmigo?

Una mueca de culpabilidad apareció en el rostro de la chica.

—Primero porque Cassie necesitaba la casa para hablar tranquilamente con Peter —explicó. Severus hizo una mueca al oír el último nombre—. Después, porque necesitaba pedirte consejo.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

—Tú dirás.

La pelirroja pasó a relatarle su incidente con Paola la pasada tarde en la heladería, lo que James había dicho al respecto, y como ella había prometido consultarlo con la almohada.

—Es decir, que yo soy tu almohada —comentó Severus, en un tono nada divertido que preocupó a la chica.

—Tú no eres amigo de Potter, digo, de James —rectificó colorada—. Necesito tu opinión al respecto.

Severus tomó aire, se apoyó con pesadumbre contra el respaldo de la silla, y se levantó la manga derecha de la camiseta que llevaba, mostrando una cicatriz en el codo.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —La pelirroja, obviamente, negó con la cabeza—. Esto me lo hizo Potter dos semanas antes de empezar el último curso. Se aburría –él y Black acostumbran a aburrirse cuando están cerca de mí– y esto fueron los resultados.

La pelirroja parecía no creérselo.

—Y ya viste como se puso en la heladería ese día. Si no llegas a pararlo… —dejó la continuación al aire.

La verdad era que Lily había visto a James atacar a varias personas en algunos momentos de crisis. No era violento por naturaleza, pero cuando se sentía acorralado y no encontraba otra escapatoria para desahogarse, agredía.

Se sintió, de pronto, un poco desprotegida a su lado.

—Esto es lo menos que ha llegado a hacer Potter. Sabrás perfectamente lo que le pasó a Mark Horowitz, ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja asintió. Era la primera vez que reconocía públicamente que eso había pasado, pero lo hizo sin pensar. Como tampoco se preguntó porqué Severus sabía de aquella información.

—Dime, Lily, ¿Todavía estás convencida de aceptar salir con él? —no notó el rencor disimulado en su voz, pues estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó desde la cocina, llenando cada hueco de la casa.

Severus palideció un poco, temiendo que fuera su padre o algo peor, y fue hacia allí rápidamente, olvidándose del tema de conversación que mantenía con Lily, nada más escuchar la voz al otro lado del auricular; pero, este voló hacia su mente de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, está aquí —escuchó Lily que Severus decía al teléfono—. No, no te voy a colgar, no soy como tú, Potter —el apellido la hizo saltar de la cama.

¿Podía ser que James estuviera llamando a casa de Severus?

Fue hacia la cocina, pensando que quizá lo había entendido mal y que él podría molestarse si se entrometía en sus asuntos, pero nada más llegar allí, Severus le tendió el teléfono y desapareció para encerrarse en su habitación.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Lily al teléfono, sin terminar de creerse que James le iba a responder.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo su voz—. Quedamos en el parque que hay cerca de casa de Snape en media hora —y colgó.

Seguramente, eso era un ultimátum.

Las dudas que Severus había creado en el corazón de la pelirroja se borraron nada más ésta colgó el auricular. Ahora el corazón le latía con fuerza. Casi iba a salírsele por la boca.

Ya sabía que iba a decirle a James cuando lo viera en el parque.

…

Sirius esperaba a Elle en la entrada de la piscina. Sabía que iba a ir, porque acababa de verla bajar del autobús mientras él iba en moto. Entonces, él se fue a buscarla, para hablar.

Vale, había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer, pero primero quería aclarar cuatro cosas con ella.

La rubia apareció por la puerta del recinto tan espectacular como siempre pero, esa vez, Sirius sólo sintió repulsión y asco. No deseaba hablar con ella, pero tenía una pequeña duda.

Cuando ella lo reconoció, se quedó parada en medio del camino, indecisa quizá, temiendo cualquier arrebato del muchacho.

Él se le acercó, bajo el sol abrasador del mediodía.

—Sólo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas —le dijo algo desde lejos, cuando ella hizo ademán de irse.

Se preguntó a qué tipo de personas estaba acostumbrada para reaccionar de aquella manera, pero al instante prefirió no saberlo. Su imaginación volaba demasiado rápido.

—Dime —ordenó ella, intentando recuperar su altanería.

— ¿Quién era?

La muchacha pareció dudar.

—Mi profesor de matemáticas. Me aseguraba un aprobado para el siguiente curso.

Sirius tomó aire. Demasiada información. Intentaba reprimir las ganas de hacer algo de lo cual iba a arrepentirse luego, porque él no era de ese modo.

— ¿Siempre son profesores?

Elle arqueó una ceja.

—No, acostumbro a hacerlo por intereses. Dinero, notas, favores. Es fácil —había algo de orgullo en su voz. Sintió repugnancia.

— ¿Porqué eres así? —su tono se quebró. No podía parecer más rato el chico duro.

Elle Housley era mucho más insensible de lo que jamás había imaginado.

La rubia se acercó a él, con su paso ondulante, hasta envolverlo con su hechizo fatal. Desvió la mirada, pero el perfume de la chica se colaba todavía por doquier.

—Me gusta. Cuando hago esto, yo soy superior. Me encanta tener el control. Y más si gano algo.

La muchacha continuó avanzando, hasta sobrepasarlo. No se volvió de espaldas, ni cuando Sirius le gritó de nuevo.

— ¡¿Y porqué me lo hiciste a mi?!

La chica rió un poco.

—Quería demostrarte que no eres un tío chungo, como te crees. Quería demostrarte, que un par de tetas pueden más que un par de huevos.

Se quedó callado. Sólo había sido eso. No cabía duda.

—Ahora que lo has confesado todo, ¿Qué pasa si voy a tu casa y se lo cuento a tus padres?

La rubia se volteó. No estaba preocupada, sino que parecía divertida.

— ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre? ¿Ir a chivarte a mis papás? —Dijo con sarcasmo—. No, cariño, en casa ahora sólo está mi hermana. Y mis padres sólo vuelven de Liverpool una vez al mes, para comprobar que no hemos incendiado nada. Lo tienes jodido, si ese es tu plan maestro.

Sirius calló. Ya tenía lo que quería, pero no podía irse así como así. Debía hacerle creer que había ganado.

—Eres una zorra.

Elle rió de nuevo.

—Y estoy encantada de serlo.

Sirius se volteó, con el casco en la mano, y se fue hacia su moto, aparcada en el exterior del recinto de la piscina.

Cuando desapareció del campo de visión de Elle, subió corriendo y fue directo hacia la casa de los Housley.

Su plan empezaba allí.

…

Cassie estaba sentada en el sofá, nerviosa, esperando a que Peter llegara.

Se había vestido tan sexy como pudo. No por nada en especial, pero quería ver el careto de su _amigo_ cuando ella lo hiciera sufrir hasta que pidiera perdón por lo que pasó esa noche.

Porque, cuando volvieron a quedar a solas, Peter Pettigrew dejó de ser el chico encantador que era siempre para volverse una máquina sexual, con una sola intención.

Llamaron al timbre.

Se levantó con rapidez y fue a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta, Peter la observó asombrado, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisita iba apareciendo en su rostro, poco a poco, cada vez más lasciva.

— ¿Qué tal estás, mi niña? —le preguntó, pasando suavemente una mano por su cadera, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y ponía el pestiño disimuladamente.

—Muy bien cariño —le siguió ella el juego—. ¿Quieres algo?

Los dos tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina, Cassie meneando el trasero, y Peter bajando cada vez más la mano de la cintura, por encima de una falta vaquera blanca muy corta.

El plan de Cassie era simple.

Iba a dejar que le metiera mano, pero no iba a ponérselo fácil. Cuando estuviera suficientemente _contento_, le iba a cortar el rollo. Luego, le haría suplicarle perdón bajo la amenaza de tener una fotografía suya algo comprometedora. Desnudo.

Se rió.

No era un plan muy maquiavélico, pero estaba muy disgustada con él, y quería una recompensa.

La cara de preocupación que iba a poner ante esa idea sería su única recompensa.

Llegaron a la cocina, y Cassie fue hacia la nevera, de donde sacó un par de cervezas bien frías, mientras Peter, detrás de ella, iba desabrochándole poco a poco la camiseta sin mangas de color rosa que llevaba.

Cassie cerró la nevera y se dejó llevar por las manos del rubio.

Este, la indujo a sentarse en el suelo, encima de él, mientras le quitaba la ropa con brusquedad, ansioso y deseoso.

Cassie se dejó hacer, incluso le siguió el juego cuando él derramó cerveza encima de su cuerpo, casi desnudo, manchando su ropa interior con el alcohol. Incluso hizo ver que sentía placer cuando él la besaba.

Cuando consideró que él estaba suficientemente centrado en el tema, se levantó, se vistió de nuevo tras limpiarse la cerveza con un paño de cocina húmedo y se puso a limpiar el suelo ensuciado.

Peter Pettigrew estaba atorado. Mirándola. Molesto.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó él.

Cassie, arrodillada al suelo mientras fregaba, levantó la cabeza.

—Lo que me da la gana —dijo al final—. Como alguien que yo me sé.

Peter se puso se pie, fastidiado, furioso.

— ¿Perdón? —inquirió con altanería.

Cassie se levantó, como si nada.

—Exacto, ya sabes. Ayer tú, hoy yo. Quería que me manosearan un poco antes de irme, pero no iba a rebajarme a toquetearte otra vez.

Peter pareció palidecer, pero quería mantener la compostura.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Pero si no recuerdas nada!

Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de la chica, y decidió cambiar un poco el plan.

—Sí, lo recuerdo todo. No quise decírtelo, pero de buen principio ya sabía que terminaríamos aquí esa noche. Bebí menos de lo que imaginas, por lo que no iba tan borracha como creías. Siempre me habían dicho que era divertido grabarse a uno mismo en la cama, así que lo hice. Iba a contártelo, pero claro, como luego te pusiste tan _simpático_.

Peter terminó por palidecer.

—Pídeme perdón— ordenó Cassie—, o pasaré el video a varias personas que te conocen. A mi me da igual que me vean, total, a lo mejor no vuelvo a poner un pie aquí.

El aludido se arrodilló a sus pies, sin que ella se lo pidiera, y le juró que jamás volvería a hacer algo parecido con ninguna otra chica.

—Ahora vete. No me verás nunca más, porque mañana ya me marcho —explicó—. Pero Lily me mantendrá informada de tus acciones, y pobre de ti si repites algo parecido.

Peter, claramente arrepentido, o sino lo representaba muy bien, se levantó, y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Cassie sonrió para sus adentros.

Ahora, los dos habían aprendido la lección.

…

Sabía que Julie no iba a tomárselo bien.

Lo sabía.

¿Por qué se lo había dicho?

La muchacha estaba de pie, delante de él, incapaz de sentarse ni de mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba asustada. Preocupada.

—Por… por favor, Julie, siéntate —logró decir, buscando su mirada gris.

Pero Julie estaba de espaldas a él.

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación de la chica en su casa, pues ella se había negado a ir a la suya tras el incidente del día anterior. No creía que Remus fuera a propasarse con ella de nuevo, pero necesitaba sentirse cómoda en otro lugar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó ella, volteándose.

Seguía preocupada, además de estar asustada. Remus se exasperó. No quería perderla. No quería que se alejara de él por eso. Y menos asustada.

—Julie, entiéndeme —empezó—. No podía decirte: "Espera, antes de que me beses debo contarte mi pequeño problemilla".

La muchacha se volvió a voltear de espaldas.

—Me besaste por sorpresa— siguió él—. Yo no podía decírtelo antes.

La castaña suspiró.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no lo habría hecho —añadió, mirándolo de nuevo.

—Ni te me habrías acercado y…— una exclamación de la muchacha lo alertó.

Remus abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¡Por eso pusiste esa cara!

Estaba confundido. Todo le parecía una horrible pesadilla.

—Julie yo…

Ella se había acercado a él amenazadora, sin miedo.

— ¡Tenía una herida en la boca!— exclamó ella—. Tengo las encías sensibles, me debí hacer daño sin querer. Por eso pusiste esa cara…

La chica estaba en lo cierto, pero, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

—Te asustaste por algo más, Remus. ¿Tenías alguna herida tú?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Se sentía sucio. Lo estaba haciéndose sentir sucio.

— ¡Remus joder! ¡Tenías que haberme contado que eras portador del VIH!

Las palabras clave. Era portador, no lo sufría. Él no iba a morir de eso, seguramente, pero podía contagiárselo a mucha gente. Y tenía miedo, de él mismo, de lo que podía hacer, de ser odiado, como ahora Julie lo detestaba a él por no haber ido con cuidado.

—Lo siento —suspiró—. Sólo quise ser normal.

Julie parecía furiosa, así que Remus ni esperó a que lo echara de su casa. Se levantó y se largó en silencio.

…

Sirius llamó al timbre. Fue Claire quien abrió, sorprendida a la vez que complacida de verlo allí. Y Sirius no esperó de nuevo su invitación para entrar.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Con fuerza. Furioso. Juguetón.

Odiaba a Elle por haberlo tratado de esa forma; ahora ella iba a odiarlo. Ese era su _maléfico _plan, se dijo a si mismo, tirarse a la hermana y hacer que la otra se muriera de celos.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de eso.

Por mucho que se tirara al profesor de matemáticas, lo hacía con asco y repulsión. No cabía duda. Por mucho que fuera a negarlo. Elle era orgullosa. Hacer eso era rebajarse de nivel. Sin duda debía joderle un montón, y nunca mejor dicho.

Por eso, si Sirius se lo hacía con su hermana, por puro gusto, aunque con forma de venganza, a Elle le daría un infarto.

Porque a Elle Housley le gustaba Sirius.

Su hermana, Claire, era un año más pequeña, pero demostró que, aunque no tuviera los mismos atributos que su hermana, en la cama era tan fiera como ella. Quizá, incluso más.

La venganza sólo le costó un condón que, encima, lo había pagado Elle unos días atrás, antes de saber la verdad.

La cara que puso la aludida al entrar en casa y encontrárselos tirados en medio de la alfombra del recibidor, no tuvo precio.

Sirius pasó por su lado, con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.

…

Lo había aprisionado contra un árbol, los dos sentados en el césped secado por el sol y el calor veraniego, y lo besaba con arrebato, como si en ese beso le fuera la vida. Y él no hacía menos.

Una mano pasó por la espalda de la chica. No la manoseaba, simplemente la acariciaba, y la atraía un poco más hacia él.

A lo lejos, escondido, un chico los observaba, pero poco a poco fue alejándose, al comprobar con certeza el peor de sus temores, mientras los celos lo comían, de nuevo, por dentro.

Ella lo agarró por la espalda de la camiseta, tirando de él, todavía más.

Un niño perdió la pelotita cerca de ellos. No debía tener ni cuatro años. Corrió hacia allí en su búsqueda.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! —exclamó al verlos, apoyados contra el árbol— ¡Ese chico se pelea con esta chica! ¡Mamá! ¡Que la muerde!

Al instante, ya estaban separados, riéndose el uno del otro.

James le tendió la mano a Lily, para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero ella apenas se apoyó en él. No le gustaba la idea de empezar a depender del chico antes de, quizás, empezar a salir.

—Supongo que ahora deberé vigilar con quien vas —bromeó James, refiriéndose a Snape.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú, confórmate con que venga a verte en el concierto —repuso ella, orgullosa, pasando por su lado—. O puede que no acepte tu proposición indecente— bromeó.

James arqueó una ceja.

—Te he comentado que se podrían repetir estas excursiones al parque. Esto no es indecente.

Lily se volteó hacia él, con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano. Tendría que consultar con su verdadera almohada, con la que dormía, si quería salir con James Potter o no definitiva y oficialmente.

...

_¡Sí! ¡He vuelto! ¡Perfectamente bien y recuperada! ¡Con capítulo nuevo (y largo) incluído!_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que contar, y no me voy a enrollar, sólo decir que he empezado el instituto, que quedan pocos capítulos para terminar esta parte (Calla, creo que este es el penúltimo) y que cuando la termine, me tomaré un mes o algo así de vacaciones para poder seguir con la tercera parte antes de empezar a subirla. Pasa, que con el instituto, música y el trabajo de búsqueda, me veo muy absorvida, y necesito un tiempo para aclimatarme a todo esto. Disculpad las molestias._

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque a mi, éste, me gustó en especial. Este va dedicado a **Columbine Elfglitter**, por dejar el review númer 400. _

_¡400! _

_No me lo creo ni yo XX estoy mal acostumbrada, con tantos reviews._

_Ahora, agradecimientos a: **Ely, bele, Princebe, Nixi Evans, lunatik-love, Drehn, Lisa, Joslin Weasley, Lamister, laly malfoy, Lali Evans, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Columbine Elfglitter y Ann Potter Black.**_

_Ahora, debo decir una última cosa antes de despedirme. Me enfadé mucho, muchísimo, cuando se me exigieron capítulos más largos. Sé que a veces me salen demasiado cortos, y otras demasiado largas, pero no lo hago a propósito, simplemente, cuento lo que debo contaros, y cuando creo que se debe terminar el capítulo, corto. No voy a hacer capítulos más largos bajo ningún tipo de exigencia, y mucho menos si mi estado anímico y físico no me deja ni teclear en el puto teclado. _

_Se despide una Eri muy estresada._


	19. El concierto

**Whitehill**

**El concierto**

Agosto ya había dejado paso a Septiembre, cuando se cerraron las piscinas, terminaron los helados de limón a escondidas del propietario, y arrancó la carrera para conseguir el nuevo material escolar.

Cassie se había marchado unos días atrás, después de hacerle pagar cara su virginidad a Peter Pettigrew, pero pronto se olvidó del tema gracias a la fiesta de despedida para tres que organizaron ella, Julie y Lily en la casa de la última.

Tras varios abrazos, por la mañana siguiente la rubia se marchó con sus padres, quienes fueron a recogerla.

Lily esperaba volverla a ver tan pronto como fuera posible en Whitehill.

Julie estaba triste, pero no solamente por la partida de Cassie, que ya de por sí la había afectado bastante.

Se sentía engañada por Remus Lupin, aunque a la vez sabía que el muchacho tenía razón. Estaba asustada por si él le había contagiado, aunque lo consideraba poco probable. No quería hacerse ninguna prueba, y menos acercarse a un médico.

Temía que, si de verdad tenía algo, la gente lo tratara como ella hizo con Remus.

Y, todavía con esto, no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza ni acercarse a él a hablarle. Al pobre le sucedía más o menos lo mismo.

Sirius Black parecía orgulloso de su final estelar con Elle Housley, porque había vuelto a las andadas. Aunque, obviamente, intentando ser más sensible con las chicas, mucho más preocupado por sus sentimientos.

Su actual _amiga_, una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes, le gritaba ánimos desde abajo en el escenario, mientras él le sonreía acompañando la melodía con su bajo.

Pese a que Remus golpeaba la batería con menos ímpetu, Peter parecía asustado de todos lo que lo rodeaban, Sirius se dedicaba a mandarle miraditas a su nueva chica y James no podía parar de hacer tonterías por culpa de los nervios; _The Marauders_ sonaban bastante mejor de lo que Lily había imaginado.

Ella no estaba en primera fila, estaba sentada al lado del escenario, fuera de visión de James.

No quería que ocurriera lo mismo que con Sirius y su chica.

Aún así, él buscó su mirada antes de empezar a tocar la única canción que el grupo tenía propia.

-Antes que nada, decir que esto es una completa capullada, y pedirles a mis compañeros de grupo que no se alteres por los _pequeños_ cambios que he realizado a la letra original- habló al micrófono, que resonó por doquier-. Además, tampoco rima.

Tomó aire, y empezó a cantar.

_Baby this is not another stupid lovesong._

_First, I want you to know that I liked you_

_Since the first time I saw you._

_But now I know that it's more than sex,_

_This is love._

_Your hair is the same color as carrot,_

_Your eyes are the same color as Heineken's cans,_

_But, the thing that more me pleases you_

_Is the way you hit the life._

_If I find you in a dark street,_

_I won't do anything bad to you,_

_Just make you feel the best things in the world._

_But now I know that it's more than sex,_

_This is love._

_Your hair is the same color as carrot,_

_You eyes are the same color as Heineken's cans,_

_But, the thing that more me pleases you_

_Is the way you hit the life._

Lily se quedó paralizada. Había captado la indirecta.

James la miró de nuevo.

Debía darle una respuesta ahora o nunca.

La pelirroja sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Aceptaba salir con él.

...

_Si, sé que es un capítulo tremendamente corto pero, joder, es que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar en dos semanas. Y sigo sin tenerlo, pero empezaba a joderme el hecho de no poder actualizar, y me he puesto a hacerlo olvidándome de todo el resto. _

_A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, sólo puedo hacer que daros mis más sinceras gracias, porque tengo una mala noticia. Creo que el fic va a terminar quedándose con este como último capítulo de momento, aunque podría ser que en un futuro (vacaciones) siguiera subiendo, pero es que como ya he dicho, me veo colapsada y no consigo tener tiempo para escribir, y me sabe mal tener que actualizar o poco o mucho de vez en cuando, así que no sé qué hacer. Además, me jode un montón ver en Stats que más de 300 personas han leído el capítulo, y sólo hay 13 reviews. En verdad agradezco mucho los dejados, pero me molesta que haya gente que se lea 18 capítulos y ni se tome el tiempo de dejar un mini comentario. Pero bueno._

_Así que bueno, aquí termina la seguna parte de Whitehill. _

_Espero poder continuarla pronto._

_Un beso,_

_Eri._


	20. El último inicio

**Whitehill**

**El último inicio**

James la agarró juguetón por la cintura cuando se hubo quitado el casco. La pelirroja sonrió divertida, aunque su expresión varió cuando el muchacho intentó bajar la mano hasta el límite de la decencia de su falda.

-Aquí no –amenazó Lily.

Estaban en medio de uno de los pasillos del Whitehill High School, dirigiéndose ansiosos hasta la salida. Primer día de curso, terminado. Se volteó para mirar si alguien los había visto. Unas compañeras de clase murmuraban burlonas y desviaron la mirada cuando se percataron de que Lily las fulminaba. Envidiosas.

A su lado, James bostezaba cansado. Había sido el primer día de clase más arduo jamás vivido. Ya tenían apuntados todos los exámenes del curso, y miles de deberes para el día siguiente. Le daba tantísima pereza empezar a hacer algo, que cuando Sirius se le había acercado a ella y a las chicas para invitarlas a ir a merendar algo juntos, había sido incapaz de negarse.

Además, así tenía un tonta excusa para esperar que James saliera del entrenamiento de fútbol y poder volver juntos a casa. Con moto. Como le había cogido el gustillo a ese trasto desde hacía un mes, era impresionante.

Se despidió de James cuando llegaron a la salida. El muchacho intentó darle un beso de película, y ella se lo concedió. Sus compañeras de clase pasaron por allí observándolos casi sin disimular. Lily las saludó cuando ellas se fueron, y las muchachas enrojecieron de vergüenza.

Carol la esperaba al pie de la escalera de la puerta principal, junto con Mayne. Alex y Julie no podían ir porque tenían también entrenamiento, en su caso de básquet. Nikki y Sasha habían aludido la cita alegando motivos personales, nadie quiso preguntarles.

-Saldréis económicas –murmuró Sirius cuando las vio llegar a las tres.

A su lado, Remus miró un tanto incómodo a Julie.

Según Lily tenía entendido, el chico explicaba que ya estaba todo olvidado, que no guardaba rencor con Julie, que la entendía. El problema era que ahora era Julie quien se lo había replanteado todo un poco. Pero él no podía confiar en alguien que lo había rechazado de ese modo. Por el momento.

La pelirroja pensó que era una situación algo extraña. Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo por los dos, pero ese no era el momento.

Al lado de Remus, Peter, bronceado del verano y algo más musculado pues se había apuntado al _Plan quince días Black_, inventado por el tío de Sirius, observaba Janine Sale. La nueva novia de Sirius. Morenaza despampanante, para variar.

Lily se preguntó si esta vez iría en serio. Tenía hecha una porra con Carol y Alex. Ellas decían que menos de un mes. Ella apostaba que menos de una semana.

Se había vuelto frívolo y promiscuo en cuanto a los sentimientos de las chicas. Si eran rubias les tenía una manía impresionante. Según James, _traumas infantiles_. En el caso de Sirius, sólo se podía esperar que sentara cabeza y dejara de ser un jodido cabrón. En cuanto a amigo, era el que todo el mundo podía desear.

Todos siete enfilaron camino hacia el centro comercial de Whitehill, muy cerca del instituto.

A finales de verano habían encontrado allí un local genial bajo el original nombre de _Cafetería _al que iban a pasar cada tarde, hasta que tenían que volver a casa para cenar. Todos sabían que recién empezado el curso esas tardes no tardarían en desaparecer, pero pensaban aprovecharlas al máximo.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre entre charlas triviales y risas sonoras. Una viejitas unas mesas a la derecha los fulminaron con la mirada cuando Sirius sacó un paquete de tabaco y empezó a fumar.

-Está prohibido –murmuró la camarera nueva desde la barra.

Tanto Sirius, como Peter y Remus, parecieron que los ojo se les salían de las órbitas. El segundo se levantó corriendo para irla a saludar.

-¿Max? ¿Maxine Spinner? –le preguntó. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

…

Lily se esperaba sentada en las escaleras de salida de instituto acompañada de Severus Snape. Ella esperaba que James saliera de entreno y él le hacía algo de compañía a ella. Por eso, la sonrisa del joven Potter se borró cuando se encontró con la mirada oscura de Snape.

-Hola, cielo –saludó cariñosamente a su novia, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Severus.

Ella se dio cuenta e iba a regañar a James cuando el otro le lanzó una mirada de advertimiento. Se despidió casi sin palabras y se fue de allí a paso rápido. Lily se sintió algo mal, pero un beso por sorpresa de James la despertó.

-¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? –le preguntó una vez ya subidos en la moto del chico y con los cascos en la cabeza, dispuestos a enfilar el camino hacia la urbanización donde vivían.

Ella le constó brevemente la tarde en la cafetería. Lo mucho que había llegado a comer Sirius, las miraditas incesantes de Peter hacia Janine, los comentarios que le había lanzado Carol a Mayne sobre esta última y la apuesta que tenían las tres chicas. Ah, y casi se le olvidó, contarle sobre Maxine Spinner.

James frenó de golpe.

-¿Ha vuelto? –inquirió, tras la reprimenda que le había lanzado Lily por asustarla de ese modo.

Ella asintió. Mayne y Carol le habían contado que esta chica antes era muy amiga de los Merodeadores. De hecho, vivía en la casa que se compró Lily. Por culpa de problemas económicos ella se había mudado con sus padres a otra ciudad, y ahora parecía haber vuelto.

James se alegró tanto o más que Peter, Remus y Sirius, y la pelirroja sintió una leve punzada de celos en el estómago.

Cuando James frenó a la esquina de casa de los Evans, Lily no se percató de que sus padres estaban aparcando el coche en la otra acerca. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que la llamaban porque estaba demasiado ocupada dándole un beso de buenas noches a James.

Solo cuando su madre la llamó por tercera vez, se le heló la sangre.

Rose Evans se dirigía hacia allí con una sonrisita divertida, seguida por Joseph Evans quien parecía desconcertado.

-Y bien, hija, ¿Quién es este chico? –inquirió su madre, sin pelos en la lengua.

Lily suspiró resignada.

-Es mi novio, mamá. James Potter –lo señaló algo colorada.

...

_¡He vuelto! ¡He vuelto! _

_Ya he terminado los exámenes y aquí me tenéis molestado otra vez. Muchísimas gracias por la paciéncia a: **Ely, bele, lunatik-love, Rianne Black, Belle Weasley, Lisa, Diana Prenze, lira21, Megan Black, Ginny Potter Gryffindor, Lily Evans de Potter, LiiEvanz, Ann Potter Black, Rochio Lovegood, Mery Lupin, leniiss y Peke-Weasley.** Mil, mil, mil, mil gracias._

_Sé que el capítulo es algo corto, pero como ya he hecho las otras veces, es una pequeña introducción. Espero que os haya gustado y estoy deseosa de saber vuestra opinión. Ahora me dedicaré a contestar los reviews._

_Otra vez, mil gracias._

_Eri._


	21. Fiesta en pijama

**Whitehill**

**Fiesta en pijama**

Lily fue a abrir la puerta por cuarta vez. Julie la saludó con una sonrisilla emocionada antes de entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ahora ya estaban todas. Las dos muchachas se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde Alex, Mayne y Carol las esperaban sentadas en el sofá con un cazo lleno de palomitas saladas todavía humeantes. La recién llegada se relamió los labios.

-No he comido nada en todo el día -murmuró, sacando de la gran bolsa que llevaba colgada de un hombro varias bolsas de patatas fritas y chucherías.

Alex se abalanzó sobre ellas.

-A ver, monada -comentó, abriendo una y mirando a Lily-, nos estabas contando algo antes de esta interrupción -fulminó en broma a Julie con la mirada, y esta le sacó la lengua haciéndose la ofendida.

-Hace una semana y media, vamos, la misma semana de curso, mis padres descubrieron lo de James -susurró, en un tono misterioso.

-¿Y qué te dijeron? -preguntó Mayne, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué querías que me dijeran tras pillarme con mi lengua en la boca de un tío en medio de la calle? -repuso la pelirroja, sentándose al lado de Carol, formando un círculo en el suelo con las demás chicas.

-Si mis padres me hubieran pillado con novio besuqueándome en la acera de casa, me hubieran puesto un cinturón de castidad -murmuró por lo bajo Mayne.

Carol soltó una risilla sarcástica.

-Pero es que tus padres son más raros que un perro verde -argumentó con la boca llena de palomitas.

-Lily, ¿Y ya te quisieron dejar sola en casa este fin de semana? -quiso saber Julie, que opinaba un poco como Mayne.

La dueña de la casa suspiró.

Petunia, su hermana, había invitado a sus padres a verla en Liverpool. Su novio, un ricachón algo rechoncho, con cuyo nombre Lily siempre se confundía, le había propuesto irse a vivir con él en _su pisillo pequeño_, según palabras textuales de la hermana, pero que seguramente era mucho más grande que la casa de los Evans incluyendo el jardín y la piscina. Así, que sus padres no pudieron vencer la curiosidad e irse a visitarla, pese que la madre de Lily había insistido una y otra vez en llevarse a la menor con ellos por miedo a que le _pasara algo_.

_Algo le puede pasar estando nosotros en casa de todos modos_.

Había dicho Joseph Evans. Ella lo corroboró en su pensamiento. Llevaba tres días tapándose un chupetón que parecía más bien un mordisco de perro rabioso del cuello, y con el pelo corto le era algo complicado.

¿Quién le había mandado cortarse su bonita melena a finales de verano?

Al final, se fueron sin ella, y Lily había decidido organizar una fiesta de pijamas con sus amigas. Antes de mudarse, siempre había tenido ganas de una, pero no se dio la ocasión. Ahora, podría llevarlo a cabo.

-Chicas... -murmuró en tono tentador Carol, revolviendo algo que parecía vidrio contra vidrio de dentro de su bolso- ¡He traído munición!

Lily y Alex soltaron una carcajada de agitación al ver tres botellas de vodka y una de whisky, mientras que Julie las miró algo desconcertada y Mayne dejó los ojos en blanco unos instantes.

...

Por su parte, los chicos también habían decidido salir de fiesta.

En un pueblo cercano a Whitehill llamado Hangsbury habían abierto una nueva discoteca llamada Money. Sirius empezó a insistir que quería ir allí con una testarudez desmesurada. Peter no tardó en contagiarse de la idea, seguido de James, y Remus no tuvo ninguna excusa con la que negarse.

Y allí estaban ellos, haciendo cola delante de la abarrotada sala esperando para enseñar su DNI y entrar.

A James le hubiera gustado traer a Lily con ellos, más ese fin de semana que no estarían sus padres en casa y sería libre para hacer lo que le vienera en gana, pero ella había preferido quedarse con las amigas.

De todos modos, estaba muy contento.

Desde que sus padres conocían la relación tenía vía libre para irla a buscar en su casa, llamarla y hasta quedarse algún día toda la tarde allí. Ir con moto era un tema que todavía no les gustaba, pero ya lo iría arreglando.

Miró de reojo a Remus, que parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

Unas semanas antes le había contado que había conocido a una chica. Simpática. Guapa. Alegre. Tímida. Parecía estar realmente interesado y, aunque le sabía mal para Julie, se lo había ganado a pulso. Por muy arrepentida que ahora estuviera, el daño ya estaba hecho y Remus se merecía seguir adelante con alguien nuevo.

Solo deseaba que esa chica no tuviera prejuicios o fuera como mínimo capaz de no herir más su pobre amigo.

Cuando Remus pareció sobresaltarse, se volvió hacia James emocionado y le señaló disimuladamente un grupo de chicas que acababan de bajar de bajar de un coche, más concretamente la que acababa de salir del asiento del copiloto y se despedía del conductor, su padre.

-Adrianne Pholman -susurró Remus, devatiéndose internamente entre irla a saludar o no.

James lo miró socarrón y le dio un empujoncito para que saliera al encuentro de la muchacha rubia.

Le sabía mal por Julie, pero no había vuelta atrás y era mejor superarlo cuanto antes.

...

Mataría a Carol por haber traído esa dulce bebida que nublaba la vista y dormía los sentidos.

Botella en mano, bailando el hula-hula encima del sofá de casa de los Evans, animada por las palmadas incesantes de sus amigas y la música del estéreo cada vez más alta, se había olvidado de todos los problemas.

No se acordaba de que en su casa las cosas iban cada vez a peor. Ni siquiera de las palizas que le pegaba su padre a su madre y a ella. Tampoco se acordaba de las malas notas que había sacado el curso anterior y que debía mejorar para poder hacer la carrera deseada.

Y mucho menos se acordaba de Remus Lupin, de quien había terminado por enamorarse locamente, con o sin enfermedad contagiosa.

De hecho, no se acordó de Remus hasta que Alex soltó:

-¡Así me gusta, cariño! ¡Olvidándote de cabrones!

A partir de eso, todo fueron lágrimas, gritos, sollozos, patadas y empujones.

Le saltó encima de Alex, culpándola a ella de todo. La botella de cayó al suelo y se rompió. Cuando Mayne y Lily intentaron separarlas, porque Alex también iba algo tocada por el alcohol y había decidido enfrentarse a la borracha de su mejor amiga, fueron empujadas y cayeron encima de los cristales. La alfombra de piel blanca de la señora Evans quedó manchadita que daba gusto de taquitas escarlatas. Carol, que tenía mucha fobia a la sangre, en ver el espectáculo se mareó tanto que empezó a vomitar las palomitas.

De pronto, Julie se paró en seco, ignorando las amenazas verbales de Alex que era ya completamente incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Miró a su alrededor con espanto.

Todo había sido culpa suya.

Ella había rechazado primero a Remus. Había sido tan tota como para dejarse llevar por los prejuicios.

Se habían besado y no había pasado nada.

Era cuestión de ser cuidadoso.

Pero lo había aprendido demasiado tarde.

Dejó de llorar y se apoyó contra el sofá, hasta quedarse completamente dormida, sin volver a pensar en nada, sin sufrir.

Bendito alcohol.

...

Peter se había percatado que Remus lo había abandonado para sentarse a hablar con una niña rubia muy bonita que él no tenía visto. Puto Remus. Sirius hacía media hora que intentaba despistar a Janine, quien no creía que vería esa noche y acababa de frustrarle las expectativas. Jodido Sirius. Y James...

De hecho, James seguía a su lado, con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios, un cigarro en una mano y el baso del cubata en la otra, bailando a un compás para nada parecido al que sonaba, y seguramente pensando en su hermosa, perfecta, preciosa, guapísima, espectacular, despampanante pelirroja que estaría haciendo una fiesta de chicas en su casa. Burdo amor.

Pero, en el fondo, Peter estaba envidioso.

Él también quería alguien que le amara como James, alguien a quien esquivar como Sirius o alguien a quien cortejar como Remus.

Se molestó un poco cuando vio a Sirius deshacerse de mala manera de Janine diciéndole que iba al baño, para irse a hablar con otra chica. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que esa chica era Maxine Spinner. Sintió una punzada de celos, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras James, todavía a su lado, hacía un monólogo sobre algo sucedido con Lily el día anterior, él siguió observando la escena disimuladamente. Sirius acababa de iniciar una técnica de caza muy peligrosa, puesto que la mirada azulada de ella lo estaba fulminando. Quería que la dejara en paz.

Algo le dijo, flojito, cerca del oído, que la hizo sonreír, y no protestó cuando él le meció la suave cabellera de color chocolate.

Otra punzada de celos.

Si Sirius supiera qué era sentirse como él, no estaría haciendo eso. Jamás se acercaría a la chica que le ha gustado a su mejor amigo, mucho menos con novia.

Por eso, al final, furioso de ver como Sirius intentaba algo con Maxine, fue a buscar a Janine, quien seguía esperando, cada vez más cabreada, a su novio delante de los baños.

La invitó a un cubata, pero ella se deshizo en excusas alegando que esperaba a Sirius. Peter se hizo el sueco, se le daba muy bien, y comentó que Sirius la esperaba a ella allí, o eso le había comentado un tío minutos antes.

La morena, extrañada, se dirigiría hacia la esquina y...

-¡Sirius!

Cachetada.

Janine se marchó corriendo, y Peter le hizo una señal a Sirius dándole a entender que él la seguiría. Y así hizo.

Aunque fuera con otro propósito.

Aunque fuera una revancha jamás reconocida contra el éxito que tenía Sirius y que desperdiciaba.

...

Terminaron de acostar a Julie, se curaron como pudieron las heridas, y limpiaron el suelo.

Había sido un completo desastre, pero todavía se podía intentar arreglar. Las cuatro chicas se tumbaron en el sofá, sin saber bien qué hacer en ese momento.

-Por cierto -murmuró Mayne, cuando Lily hubo encendido el televiso para ver qué pasaban por la tele a esas horas de la madrugada-, Julie me comentó algo de Maxine Spinner.

-Ha vuelto -cortó Carol, con aire molesto.

Lily rió. James le había contado quien era esa chica unos días antes.

Al parecer, había sido una buena amiga de Peter durante mucho tiempo, de quien él siempre había estado enamorado sin decir nada. También se llevaba bien con los demás Merodeadores, pero no con las chicas. Carol, Nikki y Sasha no la aguantaban. Según James una especie de envidia, tampoco se interesó en el tema.

...

Remus estaba sentado en un sofá. Hacía horas que había perdido de vista a sus amigos. La última vez que los vio, James miraba atontado como Sirius le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla a Maxine Spinner, y Peter se había largado con una Janine llorosa y rabiosa con su novio. No entendía a Sirius ni quería hacerlo.

Él estaba al lado de Adrianne, quien hablaba animadamente con sus amigas.

Era rubia, pero no de un tono claro, sino algo oscuro, un poquito anaranjado. Era una tonalidad exótica, o eso le parecía a él. Sus ojos parecían tener un sinfín de colores pero con la predominancia del azul cielo más pálido que había visto. En la nariz y los pómulos tenía pequitas, menos que Lily, y también menos anaranjadas, pero allí estaban.

Era delgadita, como él, y no muy alta. Quizá era más bien bajita. No tenía ni mucho pecho ni mucha cadera. Parecía frágil. Estaba casi seguro de que por eso le gustaba tanto. La veía como él.

Llevaban quedando cada tarde un rato durante una semana, vivían en el mismo barrio e iban juntos al salir de clase. Adrianne era un curso menor que él, pero iba a su mismo instituto.

Se pasaban el trayecto charlando sin parar, tanto de trivialidades como de planes para salvar el mundo. Era rubia pero no era tonta.

Casi podía decir que la adoraba tanto como a Julie. Pero la temía más.

Sabía que era algo recíproco. Ella se lo había susurrado al oído unos minutos atrás afectada por el alcohol.

_Me gustas_.

Pero, ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando le dijera que él era peligroso, que podía hacerle daño? ¿Cómo aguantaría su mirada azul bañada de miedo?

Porque, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que debía decírselo cuanto antes.

...

Lily estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del parque acompañada de Snape. Éste le estaba contando algo nada divertido acerca de su padre, y Lily intentaba concentrarse a duras penas.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al final.

Ella tardó en reaccionar.

-Lo siento...

Snape suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho Potter?- inquirió desconfiado.

La pelirroja soltó una risita, al tiempo que se levantaba del banco y se disponía a pasear un rato. El sol del atardecer de ese domingo moría tras las montañas. En nada el viento sería muy frío, y ella quería volver ya a su casa.

Esa misma mañana, James la llamó a las nueve y media, cuando llegó a su casa tras la fiesta, todavía algo alcoholizado. Primero había sido una conversación divertida, pero luego él empezó a molestarse cuando Lily le insinuó que le gustaría quedar con Severus esa tarde.

_No nos hemos visto en todo el fin de semana. Ayer no viniste porque quería estar con tus amigas. Entre semana yo tengo entrenamiento y tú quieres estudiar, ¿Cuándo demonios se supone que nos debemos ver?_

Ella le había explicado que Severus tenía problemas. Que la necesitaba. Que ya se lo compensaría como fuera.

_De acuerdo. El viernes próximo te vienes a cenar a mi casa._

Se negó. No quería conocer todavía a sus padres, pero no se lo dijo. James se enfadó y le colgó.

La llamó tres horas más tarde, exigiendo una disculpa. Ella le colgó a él.

Snape se divertía en silencio ante aquella situación. No entendía como podía Potter exigirle cosas a Lily. Si él se encontrara en su lugar, se desviviría para verla feliz, para que jamás estuviera enfadada con él. Intentaría ser la perfección personificada para su bien.

Jamás algo como él.

Con quizá demasiada confianza pasó una mano por encima del hombro de Lily, para reconfortarla. Ella sonrió, algo incómoda y satisfecha a la vez.

...

_Tachán! Capítulo nuevo otra vez!_

_Creo que esta vez sí que podré volver a actualizar más a menudo, estoy feliz, la verdad. _

_Y bien, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero. Para el próximo capítulo prometo nada más que James y Lily en estado puro. Espero que lo esperéis con tantas ansias como yo._

_Gracias a todos los reviews =) en cuanto pueda los contestaré._

_Un beso,_

_Eri._


	22. Los padres de ella

**Whitehill**

**Los padres de ella**

Fuera empezaba a soplar el viento. Las copas de los árboles se agitaban perezosas en la oscuridad cuando bajó de la moto. Se quitó el casco y se peinó en vano. El camino hacia la puerta de la casa de los Evans se le hizo eterno. Llamó al timbre y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Lily abrió la puerta, con un nudo en la garganta y algo nerviosa. Iba con un vestido de color lila y unas medias negras. Quería decirla que estaba guapísima, pero el nudo apareció también en su garganta.

-¡Buenas noches! –saludó animadamente la señora Evans-, ¿Qué tal estás, cielo?

James respondió más o menos incómodo. Estaba nerviosa y se le había secado la boca.

Era la primera vez que iba a cenar formalmente a casa de una chica, y estaba siendo mucho más complicado de lo que se había imaginado.

Su madre lo escudriñaba de arriba abajo en silencio, con una amplia sonrisa en la boca. Parecía que iba a comérselo, pero James estaba seguro de que estaba buscando malas cualidades en él.

El pelo.

Se había quedado un rato mirándolo descaradamente, y el chico hizo el ademán de pasarse la mano por la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Es muy rebelde –comentó, apesadumbrado.

La señora Evans asintió, claramente poco convencida. Bajó la mirada hasta la ropa del chico, y pasó hasta los pies. Unas zapatillas deportivas de suela de goma blanca. Pero de tan hechas polvo y guarras que estaban, el blanco era más bien un gris amarillento.

-Esto de llevar los zapatos de este modo debe ser algo de la moda –murmuró la señora Evans, hacia su hija-. Las llevas igual.

Lily fulminó a su madre con la mirada, y le mandó una a James que quería decir _no pasa nada_

Llegaron al comedor, perfectamente arreglado, donde el señor Evans leía el diario para hacer algo que no fuera esperar sentado sin más. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se levantó y se acercó a James.

Le tendió la mano.

El muchacho hizo el gesto de chocársela, pero una aclaración de la garganta de Lily lo paró en seco. Encajó la mano disimuladamente.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

-Joseph Evans –se presentó el padre de ella.

-James Potter –repuso el muchacho, a quien empezaban a sudarle las manos y temía que eso pudiera causar una mala impresión en el señor Potter.

Acto seguido, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Del piso de arriba un ruido rompió el silencio.

-Mi hermana –comentó con hastío Lily.

Su madre la fulminó.

-Petunia, recién llegada de la universidad para la ocasión –añadió orgullosa la señora Evans.

James tragó saliva. Lily lo había advertido sobre qué pasaría cuando lo viera su hermana, y no sabía si estaba preparado para soportarlo.

Se oyó como la hermana bajaba los peldaños de la escalera antes de aparecer por la puerta de entrada al comedor. Una melena larguísima y rubia, peinada hacia atrás sin flequillo, una mirada desconfiada y entrecerrada. Tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero la forma del rostro extrañamente recordaba a un caballo y el cuello era demasiado largo.

El muchacho saludó tímidamente.

-¿Este es _ese_? –preguntó Petunia, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermana pelirroja.

…

La cena que había preparado la señora Evans, con ayuda de su hija menor, había sido una de las cosas deliciosas que jamás había probado James. Tanto su padre como su madre trabajaban en el departamento de policía de Whitehill, y se pasaban la vida atareados hasta las cejas; de ahí que siempre compraran comida precocinada y raramente pasaran un tiempo en la cocina.

El entrante, unas tostadas con anchoas le habían hecho darse cuenta de lo hambriento que lo habían dejado los nervios. Engulló tan despacio como pudo, para no parecer maleducado, el primer plato, una sopa de pescado, y el segundo plato, unos tallarines con gambas.

Los postres, dijo orgullosa su madre, eran obra únicamente de Lily. Un pastel de limón, que llenó del todo a James de las veces que llegó a repetir ración.

La señora Evans se había levantado para ir a buscar el café con la ayuda de Lily, cuando Petunia clavó su mirada en James, quien notó como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

-¿Si? –preguntó él, desconcertado.

-Sé que la pregunta va a sonar descarada –empezó la rubia-, pero en vuestra casa tenéis dinero, ¿No?

James arqueó una ceja.

-Lo normal –repuso él. Aunque sabía que era no era la respuesta correcta, prefería pecar de modestia que de vanidad.

-Ajá… -repuso la hermana, dejando a James intrigado- Puede que Lily no sea como mamá –comentó la rubia, mirando a su padre, a quien se le oscureció el rostro.

-Puede –cortó el señor Evans, que no había dicho mucho en toda la cena.

La señora Evans, quien había aparecido por la puerta segundos antes, miró con mala a cara a su marido.

-¿Cómo decías, cariño? –inquirió con un deje venenoso en la voz.

-Le decía al novio de tu hija que a lo mejor la niña no ha salido como su madre.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. No entendía porque se estaban comportando de ese modo. Miró a James de reojo, que parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿Y cómo es su madre? –preguntó, ya sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro la señora Evans.

Y ahí se desmadró todo. El señor Evans empezó a gritar. La señora Evans no tardó en añadirse. Petunia, harta de tanta tontería, se largó de la casa con su flamante coche nuevo, regalo de su novio, dando un portazo. El señor Evans culpó a su mujer y viceversa.

Lily se levantó, tan roja de vergüenza como su pelo.

-¡Callaos! –rugió, asustando incluso a James- ¡Parad ya!

Como hicieron caso omiso de ella, y continuaron chillándose mutuamente, la pelirroja se levantó de la mesa, arrojó su plato contra el suelo y se fue.

Con el ruido del plato al romperse, los señores Evans callaron y miraron a James, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que ya ninguna de sus hijas estaba allí.

El muchacho, sin saber qué hacer, se levantó sin decir nada, y subió hasta el piso de arriba, en busca de Lily. La pelirroja acababa de encender el volumen de su mini cadena, así que no le costó encontrarla.

Llamó un par de veces, mientras la discusión del piso de abajo se reanudaba. Lily soltó el cerrojo y dejó entrar a su novio.

Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar; a James se le partió el corazón.

La pelirroja se sentó en el borde de su cama, y James dudó en sentarse a su lado, hasta que ella le hizo un señal.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo él, cada vez más perdido en la situación.

Ella lo miró con una mueca.

-Quien te debe una disculpa soy yo –repuso ella-. Llevan así desde finales de verano, pero ahora ya se habían calmado… Mi hermana es una arpía, siempre saca este tema para hacerlos enfadar, y nunca saltan contra ella…

-Lily, de verdad, no es necesario que te disculpes…

-Me ha destrozado la noche… -continuó ella, con un hilo de voz- ¡No la soporto!

La pelirroja se había levantado, cerró la puerta que James había dejado abierta de un portazo, y cerró de nuevo el cerrojo. Paró la música, puesto que empezaba a estresarla.

Se tumbó bocabajo encima de la cama, aguantándose las lágrimas.

Ella sabía perfectamente _cómo _era su madre. Se lo habían _contado_ en medio de una discusión como la de esa noche, meses atrás. Al parecer, el padre de Lily no era su padre biológico, por mucho que tuviera el mismo pelo.

Nueve meses antes de que naciera Lily, despidieron tanto a su madre como a su padre del trabajo: tenían una casa nueva por pagar y una hija para alimentar.

Un antiguo compañero de trabajo de la señora Evans le hizo una llamada una noche, mientras su marido estaba en un bar ahogando las penas. Le prometió recuperar su empleo si aceptaba salir con él una noche. Lo habló con su marido y este aceptó a regañadientes.

De esa noche surgió Lily, pero su madre no recuperó el trabajo. Furiosa, denunció a su antiguo compañero y, como buena abogada, consiguió una pensión vitalicia para la manutención de su hija nonata todavía.

Lo que en un primer momento al señor Evans le pareció casi lo debido, con los años se convirtió en rencor hacia su mujer y, más tarde, desprecio por su hija.

Lily se sentía despreciable. Poco a poco había ido adquiriendo conciencia de lo que eso significaba.

Aunque ahora su madre la quería tanto o más que a Petunia, su padre no soportaba mirarla, y menos cuando en el último verano había terminado de crecer para ser una copia casi exacta de su madre.

Y Lily temía llegar a ser algún día como su madre había sido diecisiete años atrás.

James se tumbó al lado de Lily y le pasó una mano por la cintura. No se atrevía a preguntarle nada más, y se había cansado de observarla llorar en silencio. Su corazón se partía cada vez que veía una lágrima salir de sus ojos.

La pelirroja se acurrucó contra el pecho de él, quien la apretó con fuerza y le besó varias veces el pelo. Ella también lo abrazó.

Los gritos de abajo habían cesado, y unos pasos subieron hasta la habitación de Lily. Intentaron abrir la puerta sin éxito. Llamaron un par de veces a la puerta, pero como Lily no hizo ademán de dignarse a abrir, James tampoco lo hizo.

-Lily, cielo –la voz de su madre se oyó a través de la puerta- Papá se ha ido a visitar a su hermano en Liverpool, ¿Quieres hablar?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Cariño, siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

Nada.

-Iré a ver si encuentro a Petunia. Seguramente estará en casa de Ivonne. No tardaré mucho en volver, cariño. ¿Se ha molestado mucho James?

Lily lo apretó con fuerza contra ella, aguantándose la respiración.

James no pudo más, se separó un poco de ella, y le plantó un beso. Pensaba que la muchacha no querría, pero en lugar de eso decidió tomar el control de la situación.

La madre de Lily se dio por vencida y se fue de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, a diferencia de su padre que había pegado un portazo tal como el de Petunia.

Lily simplemente quería que James le hiciera olvidar aquella mala noche, y también quería compensarle el haber tenido que soportar todo aquello sin entender de qué iba ni venía nada.

Pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa de muchacho. Le encantaba tocarle la espalda; tenía la piel muy suave y le gustaba recorrer cada vértebra de la espalda con un dedo. Eso lo volvía loco.

No sé percató de que estaban los dos solos en su casa hasta que el muchacho jadeó y vio que le había desabrochado la camisa por completo.

James empezó a querer tomar el control él, y Lily lo dejó hacer. Si seguía ella, llegaría un punto en el que no sabría exactamente como continuar, y no quería más disgustos esa noche.

Él se sentó encima de la cama, y ella se dejó llevar hasta subir encima de él. Le pareció que James se había convertido en una especie de estufa.

No se negó cuando él empezó a subir sus manos por las piernas, por debajo del vestido hasta quitárselo del todo y dejarla en medias y en ropa interior. Le devolvió la jugada quitándole su camiseta ya desabrochada.

James empezó a morderle el cuello, y Lily soltó un largo suspiro, que no hizo más que animar al chico.

La tumbó en la cama mientras le quitaba las medias, jugando con las delgadas piernecitas de la chica.

Pareció dudar. No quería preguntarle a Lily si quería seguir por miedo a una respuesta negativa, aunque el estado de la chica pareciera indicar todo lo contrario.

Lily se incorporó y la desabrochó el cinturón a James. Eso era claramente una respuesta afirmativa, pensó él.

Nunca antes había visto a Lily desnuda, así que decidió apagar las luces porque no quería que la chica se sintiera incómoda. La muchacha se lo agradeció con un largo beso y más caricias que le cortaban la respiración.

James no era un experto en desabrochar sujetadores, cosa que tranquilizó a la pelirroja. Ella tampoco lo era bajando pantalones ajenos, y se notó un poco con la pequeña exclamación ahogada que se le escapó al poder observar el panorama.

Él dudo.

-Si quieres no continuamos –susurró, con la respiración acelerada.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se abalanzó hacia él, dispuesta a hacer lo que tantas veces había hablado con Carol, aunque con manos temblorosas. James se sorprendió pero la dejó hacer.

Pocos minutos más tarde, los dos estaban bajo las sábanas completamente desnudos.

La piel de ella quemaba como fuego bajo la de él. La chica ahogó un pequeño grito tras la primera embestida. Temía hacerle daño, pero ya estaba a medias, y quizá sería algo peor si no paraba.

Las uñas de Lily se clavaron en la piel del chico. Él la besó mientras terminaba de hundirse en el dolor de la muchacha.

Repitió, y ella soltó un jadeo.

Se convirtió en un ritmo constante, cada vez menos doloroso, de jadeos, besos y manos perdidas.

Un largo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas, antes de separarse, el uno de otro, agotados.

James recorrió con el dedo índice la piel sudorosa de la pelirroja, desde la nariz hasta el ombligo. La rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Te quiero.

Lily lo miró dudosa.

-¿Qué tal?

James sonrió ampliamente.

-La mejor vez de mi vida.

Ella se rió.

-No me seas mentiroso.

La atrajo hacia él y la volvió a besar.

-No lo soy.

Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que todavía tenía.

-Te adoro.

…

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!_

_¿Qué tal han ido las vacaciones? A mí ahora me espera un largo mes de exámenes, así que hasta Febrero no creo me volváis a ver por aquí. O quizá si, porque en cuanto termine el trabajo de búsqueda, mi tiempo libre aumentará por dos. Que ganas tengo, por dios. _

_A ver, mil gracias a los reviews que creo que olvidé contestar (LO SIENTO):** Lily Evans de Potter, Laliy Evans, bele, lunatik-love, LiiEvanz, Ely, leniiss, Diana Prenze, Midey, Ann Potter Black i rosixo.**_

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo, que será menos Lily y James, pero más Sirius, Remus y Peter._

_Un beso,_

_Eri._

_PD. Intentaré actualizar el día de mi cumple._


	23. Pequeñas luces

**_He arreglado un par de cosas que estaban mal._**

**Whitehill**

**Pequeñas luces**

Todavía no terminaba de creerse que Adrianne hubiera aceptado quedar con él esa tarde para ir a tomar algo.

No tenía la autoestima por el suelo, simplemente era realista: a sus ojos, Adrianne era un ángel caído del cielo, de buena familia y amable, y él un pobre chico desaliñado, con un pisillo enano y con un padre que debía hacer peripecias cada fin de mes para poder pagar el alquiler y las medicinas.

Por eso estaba nervioso y tenia la boca seca, no paraba de mirarse al espejo y se sonrojó cuando su padre le preguntó si había quedado con alguien.

Sabía que esa misma noche James había quedado con Lily para ir a cenar a casa de los padres de ella, y que debía estar mucho más nervioso que un chico que quedaba con una muchacha para ir a tomar un café un Sábado por la tarde, pero no podía quitarse la cara de horro que puso Julie el verano pasado, cuando lo supo todo.

Lo había marcado, demasiado, según sus amigos. Debía superarlo, le dijo Peter. Un buen polvo, comentó Sirius. Amor, dijo James.

¿Le daría amor Adrianne?

No lo sabía, no quería ni planteárselo más de lo que ya se lo había planteado, pero tenía una cosa muy clara.

Si había cualquier posibilidad con Adrianne, le diría la verdad.

...

El hermano mayor de Peter abrió la ventana, y la luz le despertó. La habitación de bañó con el color del crepúsculo.

-¡Joder! -exclamó la voz de su hermano.

El pequeño abrió los ojos desconcertado y miró a su alrededor, preocupado por si la noche anterior había llegado de la fiesta demasiado ebrio. Acababa de entender el grito de su hermano.

Durmiendo junto a él estaba Janine. La supuesta novia de Sirius.

Completamente desnuda.

Y él, no se acordaba de nada, excepto que había vuelto a llevársela de la discoteca cuando Sirius empezó a tirarle los tejos a Maxine.

...

Le gustaba la forma con que se veía Adrianne. Unos tejanos rectos, una camiseta de hilo, y chaquetas. Empezaba a hacer frío. Un pañuelo de color morado en el cuelo, y su larga melena de paja libre por su espalda.

Hablaba mucho, era simpática.

Le contaba que en su clase la mayoría de chicos cuando le hablaban no la miraban a la cara precisamente, y que estaba muy contenta de haber conocido a uno que no hacía eso.

Remus se atragantó con el café y tosió.

En lo último que se había fijado de Adrianne era que tenía pecho. En verdad, ahora que se fijaba, se daba cuenta de que tenía muchísimo.

Seguramente era por la ropa que llevaba, ancha. El uniforme del colegio debía disimular mucho menos.

Terminaron de merendar y no sabían qué hacer. Remus tuvo miedo de que ella quisiera irse a casa. Quería contemplarla un rato más.

Ella le propuso de ir al parque a dar una vuelta, aunque ya hubiera oscurecido.

...

Tenía en mente y no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de Maxine. Era una locura. Porque él tenia novia y ella era la chica que le gustaba a su mejor amigo. Eso sería una cruel traición.

La primera noche que se fue con ella de la fiesta, estaba muy decidido a llevársela al catre. No podía decir que sintiera amor por Janine, pero si la respetaba.

Terminaron sentados en una esquina solitaria, charlando. De todo y de nada. Del pasado, del presente.

Pero no de futuro.

...

El parque era un lugar silencioso y oscuro, pero no daba miedo.

Fue Adrianne quien le cogió la mano a Remus, sonriéndole con dulzura. Él se la apretó tiernamente, aunque asustado.

Parecía que lo mismo que sentía Remus por Adrianne en tan poco tiempo era correspondido, pero estaba yendo demasiado deprisa. Primero debía existir un poco de confianza entre ellos para poderle contar toda la verdad.

Y luego terminaría de enamorarse.

Instintivamente Remus se alejó del caminillo oscuro por donde pasaban, buscando la luz anaranjada de una farola que había por allí cerca, al lado de una de las verjas de entrada del parque.

...

Cuando Janine se despertó, empezó a insultar a Peter.

Al parecer ella si que se acordaba de lo sucedido. El chico le había comido la cabeza diciéndole que Sirius se había enrollado con Maxine, que Sirius la dejaría por la otra, hasta que por culpa del alcohol Janine terminó llorando.

Peter había pedido un taxi y se la había llevado a su casa, aprovechando que los padres estaban de viaje.

Ahora estaba enfadada con él. Le había puesto los cuernos a Sirius con su mejor amigo, y no estaba segura de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

...

Si Adrianne notó el miedo de Remus, lo comprendió y no dijo nada cuando él se alejó.

Habían ido justo hasta la calle principal de Whitehill sin percatarse; ahora era Remus quien charlaba sin parar acerca del grupo, de sus amigas, de las trastadas que habían hecho años atrás.

La chica observaba como se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez más, y notaba su corazón derretirse.

...

En menos de dos minutos recibió dos llamadas.

El tío Alphard se reía de él, reprochándole que dos chicas lo llamaras. La primera, Maxine, quería hablar con él de un tema serio. Era la única persona con quien se relacionaba desde que había vuelto. Lo necesitaba.

Y esas palabras, junto con los ojos de Maxine, terminaron por roerle el alma a Sirius.

Mientras se vestía para ir a su casa, lo llamó Janine. Necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente. Lo esperaba en su casa. Que no tardara. Era casi una orden, le dijo por teléfono.

Obviamente, Sirius fue primero a visitar a Maxine.

...

Remus era un buen chico, no cabía duda. Parecía triste, y eso era quizás lo que le había llamado más la atención. Ahora, que lo veía tan feliz, no terminaba de entender porque sus ojos no brillaban así todo el tiempo.

¿Qué había en la mente del pobre muchacho que lo atormentaba de esa manera?

Deseaba ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Fuera lo que fuese, ese chico le había calado hondo con las pocas veces que habían hablado. ¿Qué pasaría si seguían quedando así?

Adrianne tenía ganas de adentrarse otra vez en el parque y rozar con sus labios los de él, estirados ahora en forma de sonrisa perfecta.

Sin darse cuenta, le apretó un poco más la mano, y él sonrió.

...

Peter sabía que a Sirius le daría igual que se hubiera tirado a Janine. Siquiera la quería. La miraba todo el rato como un pedazo de carne. En pasado, porque ahora no podía apartar los ojos de Maxine.

Mientras que a Peter si que le jodía que su mejor amigo se hubiera enrollado con la chica de sus sueños.

Se merecía lo que le había hecho. Lo que había hecho con su novia.

Sonrió mientras Janine llamaba por teléfono. Si tarda más de media hora, le dijo él, no es necesario que le cuentes nada.

Janine bufó enfadada.

...

El hermano de Adrianne, Gregory, debería pasarla a buscar en menos de cinco minutos en una calle que quedaba a más de media hora, y ella había conseguido finalmente llevárselo al parque. No se iría a casa sin un beso. Ni que fuera fugaz.

¡Que se esperara su hermano con su flamante coche negro!

Estaban sentados cerca de un árbol, y Remus parecía muy nervioso. ¿Acaso no quería él besarla? Empezaba a dudar. Estaba casi segura de que esas miradas que le había lanzado no eran de casualidad, que significaban todo lo que ella pensaba.

¿Por qué ese miedo?

Se dio cuenta de que hacía un rato que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sólo se miraban.

...

Maxine vivía en la zona más periférica de Whitehill, en unos edificios de muchas plantas y pocos metros cuadrados. Cuando le abrió la puerta, llevaba en brazos a un bebé, y a sus piernas se agarraba un niño de pocos años, que miró desconfiado a Sirius.

Lo invitó a pasar. El piso estaba hecho un asco, y supuso que el resto de habitaciones estarían peor, porque le pidió que entrara en su cuarto, mientras ponía a dormir el bebé en una cunita que había al lado de su cama.

Señalándole al niño que seguía aferrado a sus piernas, el cual debía tener tres añitos, le dijo que era su hermano Match.

Sirius se acordaba de él. ¿La niña también era hermana suya?

Maxine palideció. No, no lo era. Annie, la niña de ocho meses, era su hija.

Se le cortó la respiración de la sorpresa.

...

Remus no pudo resistirse más. Adrianne estaba demasiado cerca. A menos de dos milímetros su respiración y su perfume eran invencibles.

El contacto de la mano fría de la chica con la nuca de él, lo desató por completo.

La rodeó con una mano por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, con fuerza, mientras ella se abrazaba en un suspiro.

Demasiada tensión acumulada, pensaron los dos sin decir nada, mientras sus narices, fría por el viento que soplaba, colisionaban entre sonrisas. Adrianne tenía mil pequitas en el rostro, tostaditas, eran preciosas. Los ojos de Remus, desde cerca, brillaban más que de lejos. Ella los hacía brillar.

La besó.

...

Al parecer, cuando se mudaron, fue por negocios. El padre de Maxine iba a ganar muchísimo dinero. Y lo ganaba. Nadaban en la abundancia.

¿Y el bebé? Preguntó Sirius.

Maxine rompió a llorar. En una fiesta a la cual los invitaron, uno de los colaboradores de su padre, le hizo un regalito a regañadientes a Maxine. Le pequeña Annie. Y sus padres no hicieron nada cuando lo supieron.

Por eso, explicó entre sollozos, se había llevado a su hermano y a Annie de la casa de sus padres. Querían llevarla a un orfanato, darla en adopción, pero Maxine era incapaz de algo así pasados ya ocho meses. Su abuela los cuidaba, pero pronto sus padres iban a emprender acciones legales.

Sirius la abrazó mientras lloraba desconsolada y su hermano pequeño se abrazaba de nuevo a su pierna, para consolarla.

...

Una exclamación los había separado: Ella desconcertada, él preocupado.

¿Por qué diablos había tenido que aparecer Julie en ese preciso instante? ¿Por qué ahora, que él había conseguido superar su cara de horror, se presentaba ese fantasma para recordarle que no era _normal_?

La fulminó con la mirada. Casi la odió, y ella lo vio.

Adrianne estaba incómoda, se había percatado de que algo había pasado, pero no terminaba de entenderlo. Julie se excusó y se fue de allí sin volver a mirar a los ojos de Remus.

El muchacho miró a la rubia, que se moría el labio desconcertada.

Merecía una explicación.

...

Sus padres querían llevársela. Ella cumplía años en Enero, sería mayor de edad y podría vivir su vida, con Annie, y si la conseguía, la custodia de su hermano pequeño.

Pero necesitaba esconderse, y su abuela ya no podía hacer nada más por ellos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sirius sonrió pícaramente.

Él conocía un hombre especializado en esconder fugitivos menores de edad, en ganar casos _legalmente_ y quedarse con custodias que, por ley, no deberían ser suyas.

Su tío, Alphard Black.

Besó a Maxine con fuerza antes de irse a hablar con Janine. A cortar con ella, y a explicarle a Peter lo sucedido. Aunque estaba convencido de que, después de eso, probablemente Peter no quisiera volver a hablarle.

...

Apretaba los puños con fuerza. Acababa de pronunciar las palabras clave. Esperaba una reacción de horror. Odio, quizás. A lo mejor tenía suerte y Adrianne se levantaba de allí con una sonrisa, aunque fuera falsa, y se iba.

No la volvería a ver nunca más. Estaba perdido.

Apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras todo a su alrededor se difuminaba y carecía de sentido. Si buscaba los ojos de Adrianne, ¿qué vería?

Levantó la cabeza, Adrianne seguía delante de él y lo miraba, con una sonrisa tierna. Pero no era falsa.

Remus no lo entendía. ¿Acaso no se asustaba? ¿No se enfadaba?

Estaba reaccionando del mismo modo que lo habían hecho ellos, años atrás.

Adrianne se abrazó a él, con fuerza.

_Me da igual_.

Remus la rodeó con sus brazos, con fuerza, soltando todo al aire que había comprimido su corazón segundos antes.

...

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?_

_Mil gracias por la paciencia, por la espera y por los reviews. Aunque parezca un capítulo más corto, en realidad es como el resto (página más, página meno), aunque he utilizado esta nueva "técnica". No sé qué os ha parecido, pero estoy deseosa de saberlo._

_Vuelvo a pediros de nuevo el favor, si no dejáis review no sé qué os parece el fic. Que tengáis la certeza de saber que voy a seguir actualizando no os excusa de dejarme vuestros comentarios. ¿Cómo sé entonces si hago cosas mal? La verdad, me sabe mal ver que se lo leen muchos y muy pocos dejan review._

_A los que si que dejan review: MIL GRACIAS._

_Pottersita, bele, Lali Evans, Ely-Barchu, LiiEvanz, Joslin Weasley, lunatik-love, Princebe, leniiss y Lily Evans de Potter._

_Nos vemos a medianos de Febrero, si puedo, el 10 que es mi cumpleaños os tendré un capítulo nuevo. ¿Queréis una subidón de azúcar o un pañuelo mojado?_

_A lo mejor os consigo una de cal y otra de arena._

_Eri._


	24. Lluvia blanca por la noche

**Whitehill**

**Lluvia blanca por la noche**

Desde la discusión que habían tenido sus padres esa noche que James fue a cenar a su casa, habían pasado ya dos meses y medio. Las cosas no habían mejorado, sino todo lo contrario: Joseph Evans se había marchado de casa y no quería decirles dónde estaba, y su madre lo buscaba con los papeles del divorcio en la mano.

Petunia había vuelto una vez más, para recoger sus coses y culpar tanto a su madre, como especialmente a su hermana, de la destrucción irremediable de la familia.

¿Pero qué culpa tenía Lily en todo eso?

James se había pasado todo este tiempo intentando hacerle entender a su novia que no era culpa de ella ni mucho menos. Tampoco culpaba a su madre, simplemente les decía que hicieran lo que creían que debían hacer.

Rose Evans, apunto de recuperar su apellido de soltera, le repetía una y otra vez a Lily que James era un santo, y que no lo perdiera por nada de mundo.

Lily opinaba lo mismo.

Su relación iba viento en popa, incluso parecía que tanto él como Snape habían dejado de molestarse el uno al otro, seguramente para no atormentar más la conciencia de la pelirroja, quien suficiente mal lo pasaba ya.

Era un domingo por la noche y a la chica se le hacía imposible conciliar el sueño.

Habían tenido un fin de semana muy movidito y, aunque a ella no le había pasado nada, la afectaba personalmente.

Todavía se acordaba del mal humor con el que había llegado Alex el viernes pasado al colegio. Roja de rabia, no saludó a nadie ni quiso hablarles hasta pasado el recreo.

Fue entonces cuando, en medio de la clase de Filosofía, se puso a llorar y le pidió a la profesora que la dejara salir. Lily se ofreció en acompañarla y la maestra no se lo prohibió, un tanto desconcertada.

-¡Alex! –la llamó su amiga cuando la morena siquiera la esperó, encerrándose en uno de los compartimientos del baño de las chicas que había en ese mismo pasillo.

Llamó a la puerta, consternada por los sollozos de su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, cielo? –le preguntó con voz dulce.

-¡Déjame! –rugió la morena desde dentro.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. Intentó forcejear con la puerta, pero estaba cerrada y su amiga apoyada en ella.

-Alexandra Jones –dijo en tono autoritario, imitando a sus profesores-, abra la puerta de inmediato.

Los sollozos cesaron. Seguramente habría dejado de llorar porque la bromilla le habría hecho gracia. Alex era una chica que reía con facilidad.

Abrió la puerta, con los ojos completamente rojos y intentando que no le cayeran mocos. Su amiga suspiró y le prestó su pañuelo. Alex se sonó.

-¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa o debo torturarte hasta que confieses? –inquirió burlona su amiga-. Venga mujer, que seguro que no es tan grave.

Alex enarcó una ceja.

-Mi padre ha encontrado un buen empleo en Londres –explicó, en tono frustrado-. Se quieren mudar en una semana. No me habían dicho nada, y ahora sólo tengo siete días para despedirme de todo el mundo –terminó furiosa-. ¡Jodidos egoístas de mierda! –rugió, dándole un golpe a la puerta, que rebotó contra la pared.

Las dos se miraron y rieron ante ese ataque de violencia.

Alex sabía que Lily era la única que podía entenderla. Ella también se había mudado por cuestiones de trabajo y lo había dejado todo atrás para la prosperidad económica de sus progenitores. Lily era la única persona a quien conocía que podía comprender su dolor y ayudarla.

No volvieron a entrar a clase.

Alex se sacó una libretita del bolsillo con una lista de las cosas que quería hacer antes de marcharse. La pelirroja dedujo que no iría a clase en siete días y, como ella no tenía exámenes y la causa lo merecía, le prometió acompañarla a realizar todas esas tareas, la mayoría de las cuales era hacer cosas que todavía no había hecho y despedirse de gente que no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Cuando Alex se lo dijo a Julie y a Mayne, empezó el drama, y terminaron todas llorando en la cafetería, bajo la mirada de Maxine Spinner quien no entendía nada.

Maxine Spinner, pensó Lily, volteándose entre las sábanas.

James le había contado su historia. Su nueva historia, relatada por un afectado Sirius Black.

Al parecer un conocido de su padre la había obligado a acostarse con él, la había dejado embarazada y sus padres no habían hecho nada más que preocuparse por qué pensaría la gente de una hija de diecisiete años (aunque en esos momentos ya tuviera los dieciocho) embarazada.

La tuvieron en casa encerrada desde que empezó a notársele la barriga hasta que tuvo a su niña. Querían mandarla a un orfanato. Era la vergüenza de la familia. Ella y Maxine.

Así que, al parecer, unos días antes de que empezara el curso, aprovechando un viaje de sus padres a otro país, la muchacha agarró sus cosas, su hija y su hermanito pequeño, y se fue a casa de su abuela, en Whitehill.

La abuela era la directora del otro instituto, el Great Falls High School, y cuidó de Maxine hasta que sus padres la descubrieron.

Entonces, fue cuando la muchacha dejó de ser rubia para teñirse de morena, de un color marrón chocolate, para pasar desapercibida. Dejó el colegio, se instaló en un piso que le alquiló su abuela, y allí vivió hasta que le contó toda su historia a Sirius Black.

Éste le contó lo sucedido a su tío, Alphard Black, y en menos de su semana Maxine, Annie y su hermanito Mitch vivían en casa de los desheredados Black.

Iniciaron un juicio.

Maxine no quería formar parte de su familia, y quería llevarse con ella tanto a su hija como a su hermano. Alphard Black contrató a una antigua amiga suya, una muy buena abogada de Londres, quien les ayudó a ganarlo todo, excepto la custodia de Mitch.

Al parecer Maxine se lo tomó muy mal no poder quedarse con su hermano, pero con el tiempo lo había ido superando.

Maxine se había puesto el apellido de su abuela materna, Winters, y había inscrito en el registro civil a Annie bajo el mismo apellido. Y las dos seguían viviendo en casa de los Black.

Lily se preguntaba qué tipo de relación mantenían Sirius y ella.

Que él estaba coladísimo por ella, no le cabía duda alguna. Sirius era un buen chico, pero involucrarse de ese modo en un tema que prácticamente le resbalaba, era demasiado, y su tío no lo consentía si de verdad no creía que su sobrino lo necesitara.

Pero Lily temía que Maxine no sintiera lo mismo.

Estaba muy encerrada en si misma. Aunque Lily y sus amigas iban cada dos días a la cafetería donde trabajaba por las tardes, ella apenas les hablaba. Si las saludaba por la calle era porque iba con Sirius, nada más.

Le había comentado a James sus sospechas.

¿Y si Maxine sólo se aprovechaba de la fortuna de los Black para salir del pozo? ¿Y si terminaba por hacerle tanto daño a Sirius como había hecho Elle?

Al parecer James había pensado lo mismo, pero comentárselo a Sirius no había sido una buena idea. Al parecer tuvieron una fuerte discusión, y no volvió a salir el tema.

_Sirius es suficientemente mayor para ser responsable de sus actos_, le había dicho Remus, quien también estaba preocupado.

Y Peter…

En un primer momento la pelirroja no entendió qué había pasado.

Ya no ensayaban juntos. Siquiera hablaban. ¿Por qué?

El uno había traicionado al otro, y viceversa. Peter se había acostado con la ahora exnovia de Sirius, Janine, creyendo que Sirius se había llevado al catre a la chica de sus sueños, Maxine.

Al enterarse de eso, Sirius se había molestado. ¿Cómo podía Peter creerlo capaz de algo parecido? ¡No lo había hecho aunque había podido!

Con el tema del juicio y la mudanza de Maxine Winters a casa de los Black, dejaron de hablar.

¿Por qué, si Maxine había sido toda la vida su amiga, no le había contado toda la verdad a él, pidiéndole ayuda y yéndose a vivir en su casa? ¿Es que no lo creía capaz de ayudarla? ¡Sirius jamás había hecho nada por ella en el pasado!

Sólo podía ser, pensaba Peter, que si había suplicado la ayuda de Sirius era porque él la había seducido a escondidas de su amigo.

Y eso era una traición.

Lily se revolvió de nuevo en su cama. Estaba claro que no podía dormir. Se levantó y se abrigó con un salto de cama que le había regalado las pasadas navidades su madre.

Estaban a dieciocho de Enero, y ese año, misteriosamente, todavía no había nevado. Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el suelo.

Levantó las cortinas. A fuera, llovía a cantaros.

¿Por qué diablos no nevaba?

Lily quería que Alex viera nevar antes de que se tuviera que marchar a Londres. Quería que hicieran todas cuatro la típica excursión de la primera nevada, juntas, quizás por última vez en mucho tiempo.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Se le iba a helar la mejilla, pero le daba igual.

Alex no era feliz, Julie tampoco. Mayne era incapaz de serlo si dos de sus amigas tampoco lo eran, y Lily hacía lo que podía por ser feliz con nimiedades.

¿Por qué no era feliz Julie? Le había preguntado un día Mayne.

Se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera entendido. Julie había rechazado a Remus por algo que ella no sabía. Luego se había arrepentido, pero fue entonces cuando él no quiso volver con ella.

Julie se había plantado en su casa, dos meses y medio atrás, llorando como una Maria Magdalena.

Entre sollozos les contó que no estaba con Remus porque él tenía sida, y ella tenía miedo. Pero que había decidido superar el miedo, porque lo quería.

Y, al parecer, esa tarde se lo encontró besándose con una rubia del otro instituto. Una chica llamada Pholman, de a cual Lily nunca había oído hablar, pero que según Julie pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Whitehill.

_Es imposible que le quiera_, repetía una y otra vez Julie,_ Pholman es una tipa superficial, deberías verla. Remus será su jueguecito durante un tiempo, hasta que descubra los ingresos de sus padres, y luego lo dejará_.

Lily la miró consternada.

Hablaría con James, para saber cómo era exactamente esa chica. Dudaba que Remus se hubiera fijado en una chica así, pero nunca se sabe.

_Cuando sepa que Remus está enfermo no querrá estar con él_, le había dicho Julie esa noche.

Al día siguiente fue James quien llamó a Lily, para contarle, muy contento, cómo Remus había empezado a salir con Adrianne Pholman. La pelirroja le contó de su conversación con Julie, y al muchacho se le cortó la alegría.

_Adrianne es muy buena chica_, le repuso, cortante,_ lo que tiene tu amiga es envidia._

Cuando conoció a la muchacha, no pudo menos que darle la razón a su novio. Adrianne era la persona menos superficial que había sobre la faz de la tierra, y Julie estaba muerta de envidia.

Pero no había nada qué hacer: Remus estaba loco por Adrianne.

Miró por la ventana una última vez, bostezando. Al día siguiente debería acompañar a Alex en su misión despedida de la ciudad. Su madre le permitía no ir a clase, y James se había molestado un poco porque sabía que no le vería el pelo en toda la semana.

Se fijó en que la lluvia se había ido volviendo cada vez más ligera y más blanca. Quizás, cuando se despertara, todo estaría nevado.

…

Sirius se despertó ese lunes con más energía que de normal, aunque sin saber muy bien porqué. Inicio su rito matutino de avituallamiento estético y se encerró en el baño.

Media hora más tarde salió del baño, con la camiseta blanca del uniforme, el pelo todavía algo mojado, y abrochándose la corbata.

Se acercó a la habitación contigua a la suya, la de Maxine y Annie.

La abrió con cuidado, para no despertar a la pequeña, y se acercó de puntillas hasta la muchacha, que dormía como un tronco abrazada a la almohada de la cama, vestida solo con una camiseta y unas bragas.

Desvió la mirada, o esa mañana debería darse otra ducha, e iba algo justo de tiempo.

Se tumbó en la cama con Maxine y la contempló un rato. Su piel era muy blanca, a excepción de sus mejillas, encendidas como sus labios. Le gustaban mucho sus pestañas: completamente negras y muy tupidas.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, y le acarició un brazo. Miró el reloj. En verdad, se había despertado muy temprano, y si faltaba a primera clase, tampoco pasaría nada…

La camiseta dejaba a la vista parte del vientre de la muchacha. También lo acarició, pero con más insistencia. Maxine, entre sueños, captó el mensaje y se volvió hacia él, todavía dormida, pero consciente de que quien la tocaba era Sirius.

Se tumbó a su lado, del todo, y le pasó una mano por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Maxine abrió los ojos y lo miró traviesa.

-¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? –preguntó la muchacha.

Sirius sonrió, lascivo.

-Ya lo sabes, soy insaciable.

Empezó a besarla, con pasión. Ella le desabrochó la camiseta, y en menos de dos minutos estaban los dos completamente desnudos envueltos entre sábanas, rozándose entre besos mojados.

Si Peter lo viera, pensó Sirius, lo mataría.

…

Llegó la profesora, pasó lista y, como muchos otros días, quien faltó fue Sirius Black.

Jamás les contaba porqué llegaba tarde, pero Peter lo sabía, del mismo modo que lo sabían James y Remus. Debía estar dándole a Maxine una y otra vez. Era algo físico, se decía Peter, se cansaría de ella algún día u otro y la dejaría por otra.

Estaba convencido de que para Sirius, Maxine sólo era un buen cuerpazo, y un ser prohibido. ¿Dónde había más morbo que en tirarse cada mañana a la chica que más quiere uno de tus mejores amigos?

Jamás, se repetía furioso, jamás le iba a perdonar a Sirius algo parecido. Mientras, él seguiría tirándose a Janine. Había comprobado que el despecho unía.

…

No entendía porqué Alex quería despedirse de Severus. Desde que había llegado no los había visto hablar nunca, pero ahora se le había metido en la cabeza saludar a todo el mundo.

No era que Lily no quisiera acompañarla, quería ver a su amigo, hacía tiempo que no le veía el pelo. Pero, si James se enteraba de que había estado visitando a Snape cuando ese mismo día habían tenido una pequeña discusión porque ella no quiso quedar con él por la noche, para que la llevara en moto hasta casa, no le haría mucha gracia.

Había llamado a Snape esa tarde desde una cabina telefónica. No puso ningún inconveniente en quedar con Alex, aunque se sorprendió de que ella quisiera despedirse de él.

Quedaron en un parque había por allí cerca, y Lily se alejó un poco, como había hecho las otras veces, para dejar que Alex se despidiera de Severus.

Decidió ir a comprar un café para cada uno. En la calle helaba, aunque no hubiera nevado finalmente, y conocía un sitio por allí cerca que había un muy buen café a un buen precio.

Pero no llegó a la cafetería.

Se le heló la sangre, al ver cruzar un poco a lo lejos a dos personas conocidas. Aunque no iban cogidas de la mano, ni parecían tener una cita, Lily supo que James había quedado con Paola sólo para joderla a ella.

Una venganza personal, aunque suponía que Lily no se iba a enterar. Se equivocó.

¡¿Qué se creía James?!

Volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de Alex y Severus, pero se encontró con que Alex se había ido a hablar con unos amigos que había visto a lo lejos.

-Me ha pedido que te dijera que te esperaras aquí –explicó él-. Si no te importa me puedo esperar contigo.

Lily sonrió. Claro que se iba a quedar con Severus. Hacía mil que no hablaba con él, y ya no tenía motivos para sentir remordimientos.

…

Había quedado con Adrianne esa tarde y era la primera vez, en dos meses y medio que llevaban saliendo, que se la llevaba a casa.

No era que no quisiera, pero había sido ella la primera en traerlo a él a su casa, y como la casa de los Pholman era más bien parecida a una mansión, se sintió algo incómodo ante la perspectiva de traerla a su casa.

-Remus, déjate de tonterías, ¿Crees que me puede molestar de alguna forma el cómo sea tu casa? –dijo ella, mientras él dudaba en abrir la puerta del piso.

Al final se decidió.

Adrianne lo miró todo con curiosidad, fijándose en pequeños detalles y buscándole el lado bueno a todo. Incluso Remus empezó a pensar que su casa no estaba tan mal como había creído en un principio.

La llevó hasta su habitación, que cabía cuatro veces dentro de la de Adrianne, pero ella la encontró acogedora.

-En realidad, una habitación grande se llena siempre de porquería –explicó.

Remus sonrió. La habitación de Adrianne era la más desordenada que había visto jamás, mientras que la suya estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia. Había cambiado esa tarde, antes de quedar con ella, las sábanas por las que usaba en ocasiones especiales: combinaban con las cortinas, las paredes y la silla del escritorio en tonos azules.

La chica, como Pedro por su casa se sentó encima de la cama y se quitó el abrigo.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Los dos se tumbaron encima de la cama, sin decirse nada, pero diciéndoselo todo. La acariciaba con suavidad mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cabello.

Ella no lo temía, ni se asustó en ningún momento. Remus no sabía si era por ignorancia o porque lo quería. Creía que era un poco de las dos cosas, y con eso ya era feliz.

No lo besaba con miedo, ni le acariciaba como si fuera a matarla. No lo observaba con horror, sino con un brillo escondido en el iris de sus ojos.

Adrianne se volteó quedándose cara a cara con él, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, buscando que se le dibujara esa sonrisa que la había embrujado en los labios.

Ella le había dicho que quería hacerlo con él, pero Remus se había negado. Que ella no tuviera miedo no significaba que él no tuviera. En verdad, estaba muy asustado y le había propuesto hacerse de vez en cuando una prueba sanitaria, para estar seguro de que todo estaba bien.

Ella aceptó, aunque siquiera se había vuelto a acordar del tema.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, con un suspiro, y a Remus se le deshizo el corazón. Le debía tanto a Adrianne. Había aprendido que le podían querer. Su rostro ya no mostraba ningún deje de tristeza.

Era feliz.

…

Severus hacía rato que se lo había soltado todo, y Lily estaba muy, muy, muy desconcertada. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que en algún momento le dijera: "_Es una broma_". Pero ese momento no llegaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Severus la miró ofendido.

-¿Tengo cara de estar haciendo broma con esto?

Pareció que Lily se exasperaba. Le había llevado la contraria mil veces a James, y ahora Severus acababa de confesarle toda la verdad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperaba?

Lo miró, con esos ojos verdes claramente desconcertados.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga ante esto? Si James se enterase…

Fue Severus quien parecía exasperarse. Se levantó del banco e hizo ademán de irse del parque. Lily lo siguió, percatándose de que empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia completamente heladas.

-¡Severus!

Éste se volteó, furioso.

-¡Simplemente espero que dejes de restregarme que Potter es tu jodido novio!

Paró en seco. Lo miró, con rabia en los ojos. James era su novio, y le quería; Severus era su mejor amigo, también le quería. Empezaba a llover cada vez más fuerte, y pareció que la lluvia aplacaba la rabia de los dos.

-Lily, yo simplemente te quiero.

Había repetido las palabras que se habían clavado un minuto antes en su cabeza. Lily miró a su alrededor. Estaba convencida de que James seguiría por allí, paseando con Paola.

Quizás con la lluvia ya se habían largado.

-Lily, yo…

Se había acercado un poco más a ella. El cielo era completamente oscuro, negro, y las farolas todavía no se habían encendido. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminando el pálido rostro de Severus, un tanto más cerca que antes.

-Entiéndeme –susurró él, a su oído, mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

Lily dedujo lo que iba a intentar Severus en los momentos posteriores, y se percató de que era incapaz de pararlo si lo intentaba.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No quería ella a James con todo su corazón?

La lluvia ya era completamente blanca cuando Severus la besó esa fría noche de Enero.

…

_Lo prometido es deuda. Prometí regalo de cumpleaños si era feliz, y aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Un beso,_

_Eri._


	25. Traición

**Whitehill**

**Traición**

James salió de la fiesta de despedida de Alex dando un sonoro portazo que cortó todas las conversaciones de los allí reunidos. Acto seguido, Lily empezó a llorar desconsolada y se encerró en el baño.

Mayne y Carol fueron a seguirla, mientras que Julie y Alex iban a buscar a Remus, que estaba junto a Peter, con cara de acabar de ver a un muerto. Estaba claro que sabían qué había pasado allí.

Dudaron un poco antes de contarles la verdad. Lily se había enrollado con Severus Snape.

La noticia les fue tan chocante a ellas como a ellos, y se quedaron todos en silencio. Alex se puso de muy mal humor, acababan de destrozarle su fiesta, así que volvió a subir el volumen de la música y se fue hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Sirius se había quedado pasmado, mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su mejor amigo, cabreado como nunca y con el corazón roto.

¿Cómo había podido Lily hacer algo parecido? ¡James jamás lo hubiera hecho!

Fue hacia donde estaban Remus y Peter. Fijo la mirada en el último y entendió que, para Peter, el dolor que sentía James en ese momento era el mismo. Suspiró. Vale, la había cagado él antes que nadie.

-Peter, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -preguntó.

Éste aceptó medio a regañadientes por un codazo que le dio Remus, y los dos se apartaron un poco de la multitud congregada en el salón, ya vacío por la mudanza, de casa de los Jones.

Remus miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que Julie lo miraba con los ojos rojos. Menuda noche.

...

Hacía rato que había sobrepasado el límite de la velocidad establecido en aquella zona. Sabía que la carretera estaba helada por la nieve y que ya de normal aquel tramo era peligroso, pero le daba igual, muy igual todo.

...

Sirius hizo acopio de su valor antes de empezar a hablar.

-Yo no me lié con Max hasta que no supe que te habías acostado con Janine -no era la mejor forma de empezar, pero no estaba dispuesto a humillarse del todo para conseguir el perdón de su amigo.

Peter soltó una carcajada.

-Me importa un comino. Sabías como llegué a querer a Maxine en el pasado.

Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza. No debía ponerse a la defensiva, o Peter habría ganado. Y quería un empate, o no conseguirían nada de bueno.

-Escúchame, sólo te lo digo porque quiero que sepas que no hice nada. Pero no te estoy culpando a ti de todo. Sé que fue culpa mía. Busqué a Max, lo reconozco, pero no hice nada con ella.

Por primera vez, pareció que el rostro de Peter se destensaba.

-Me dolió que pensaras que podía haberlo hecho -continuó el moreno.

...

Tenía la vista empañada de lágrimas. No entendía cómo podía haberle hecho eso Lily. ¿Acaso no había sido un bueno novio? ¿Acaso no la había cuidado con todo el problema del divorcio de sus padres? ¿No estaban pasando la mejor época juntos?

_Él me dijo que me quería. Me abrazó. No pude parar._

Todo era una completa mentira. Notaba como en su interior su corazón roto le impedía respirar. ¿Era eso el dolor por culpa del amor? Ahora entendía cómo se habían sentido sus amigos. Cuando Julie despreció a Remus; cuando Elle engañó a Sirius; cuando Peter vio que Sirius le había quitado definitivamente a Maxine.

Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Lloraba.

...

Remus y Julie habían salido a la terraza del piso superior para hablar. Hacía mucho frío y él le prestó su chaqueta a la chica. Julie sonrió, incómoda.

-Remus -empezó, sin saber bien qué decir-, te debo una disculpa.

Clavó en él su mirada plateada. Se aguantaba las lágrimas por orgullo, no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero debía. Julie sabía que si quedaba una pequeña oportunidad de poder recuperar a Remus, era haciendo eso.

-No debí reaccionar como lo hice -reconoció, avergonzada, mientras empezaba a llorar-. No quería hacerte daño. Pero tuve miedo.

Remus bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué notaba que le afectaba todo lo que le decía Julie? Él la odiaba, estaba seguro. Le había hecho mucho daño. Lo había despreciado. Comparada con Adrianne, Julie era un monstruo sin escrúpulos

-Ya sé que ahora estás con Pholman, que eres feliz, y que no es gracias a mí- explicó ella-. Pero, Remus, yo...

Temió lo que iba a decir a continuación, sin saber bien porqué. Desvió la mirada. No quería oírlo. No.

...

Cuando llegara a casa cogería todo lo que tenía de ella y lo llevaría a su casa. No quería volver a oír hablar de ella. Ni ver sus ojos, ni tocar su cabello. Detestaba la idea de que los mismos besos que le había dado a él también los había recibido ese ser llamado Snape.

Lily le daba asco.

Él jamás había hecho algo parecido. Había quedado solamente con una chica desde que había empezado a salir con Lily. Se había visto una vez con Paola, porque ella quería pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho el verano pasado. Y también quería desculparse con Lily, pero no estaba segura de la reacción que pudiera tener ella.

Aceleró todavía más. El aire que entraba por los pequeños orificios de ventilación del casco de la moto le helaron las lágrimas. No veía absolutamente nada.

...

Peter se había quedado sin habla.

-Siento haberme acostado con Janine. Pensé... bueno, ya sabes, no pensé.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada, luego chocaron las manos.

-Entonces, ¿Estás con Max? -preguntó Peter, en un tono natural, sin rencor. Le daba igual esa chica, quien le importaba era su amigo, y no lo había visto hasta entonces.

Sirius sonrió.

-¿Y tú, con Janine? -inquirió burlón.

Peter negó, entre risas.

-No sé cómo pudiste soportarla tanto tiempo. Estuvimos viéndonos unas semanas, pero se cansó de hablarme. Me pilló con otra un sábado por la noche -explicó.

Sirius se rió imaginándose la cara de Janine. Era tan celosa.

Estaba contento de haber hecho las paces con su mejor amigo.

Volvieron a chocar de manos antes de ir a buscar a Remus.

...

No sabía de donde apareció un coche en sentido contrario al que él iba. Intentó frenar, pero con el suelo helado, la distancia de frenada es diez veces mayor, y el otro coche todavía no lo había visto.

Reaccionó rápido.

Saltó de la moto en marcha y rodó por el suelo, dándose golpes. Paró justo cuando el otro coche colisionaba contra su moto. Pero ninguno de los dos vehículos se paró, y vio como se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él.

Cerró los ojos.

_Lily_.

...

Julie ya no podía aguantarse las lágrimas. Se sentía impotente. Sabía que era la única manera de recuperar a Remus, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer volver a intentarlo. No quería hacerle más daño. Él era feliz.

-Remus, verás, yo...

Él se había volteado y le había clavado sus ojos miel. Se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Quería o no quería oír lo que iba a decirle?

-Todavía te quiero -soltó, con un largo suspiro.

Inesperadamente, Remus la abrazó. ¿Por qué lo hacía, si él no la quería?

...

No notaba nada y todo era oscuro. Espera, si. El suelo estaba frío. Pero no se podía mover. Y no veía nada porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió. Había perdido las gafas. Intentó mover la cabeza, pero no pudo. Había algo encima de su abdomen que le dolía, y mucho. Intentó bajar la cabeza. Imposible. Miró hacia abajo. No veía nada. Pudo mover un brazo. Se rozó el abdomen y todo le dolió más. ¿Habría sangre? Esperó que no. Escuchó a su alrededor, pero todo era silencio. No. Unos gritos, del coche que estaba a su lado. Llevaba el casco, por eso no podía mover la cabeza. ¿Se lo quitaba? Ahora ya si que todo estaba negro y no notaba nada.

...

Mayne llamaba una vez y otra a la puerta, mientras Carol se exasperaba. Al final Lily sacó el cerrojo y abrió. Entraron, encontrándosela sentada en el suelo envuelta de pañuelos de papel higiénico hechos bolas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó dulcemente Mayne.

Lily se puso nerviosa y empezó a llorar otra vez.

-¿Se lo has dicho? -inquirió de golpe Carol-. ¡Lo has hecho! -continuó furiosa.

Mayne las miró a las dos sin entender de qué iba la cosa. Primero una, después la otra, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué has hecho? -quiso saber, mirando a la pelirroja.

Ésta rompió en llantos de nuevo y Carol empezó una larga reprimenda sobre lo tonto que había sido contarle aquella bobada a James. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Esa tarde habían quedado un rato en casa de James. Sus padres no estaban porque habían ido a visitar a unos amigos. Tenían la casa por ellos solos durante mínimo dos horas.

Y James tenía muy claro en qué iban a ocuparlas.

Pero desde que Lily llegó parecía un tanto nerviosa y preocupada. Nada de lo que hicieron pareció tranquilizarla o divertirla y, como tampoco quería contarle qué le pasaba, James terminó por enfadarse.

Lily se fue de casa de los Potter dando un portazo, y no la volvió a ver hasta la despedida en casa de Alex, hablando con normalidad con el resto de la gente.

Pero cuando él se le acercó, se puso nerviosa otra vez.

James se hartó, y los fueron a hablar en la vacía cocina, la cual ya no tenía más que huecos antes ocupados por la nevera, el lavavajillas y otros.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -preguntó él hastiado de haber repetido la pregunta tres veces ese mismo día.

La pelirroja tomó aire unas cuantas veces.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa. Carol me ha dicho que no lo hiciera, pero creo que tengo que contártelo. Creo que te va a molestar, de hecho, estoy segura, pero deja que me explique primer.

Frunció el ceño.

Lily lo soltó todo rápidamente, esperando que así no se enfadara. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¡¿Qué?! -rugió James, fuera de si, con los ojo abiertos como platos.

Ella se acercó a él.

-¡Aléjate! -le gritó el muchacho, furioso, consciente de que estaba apunto de hacerla llorar.

-Pero no fue nada -intentó justificarse ella-, simplemente, no lo paré.

James intentó tranquilizarse. Quizás lo había entendido mal y en realidad era que ella no quería besarlo, pero él la obligó. Entonces no era culpa de Lily.

-¿Te forzó? -inquirió con un hilo de voz, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -contestó ella-. ¡Severus jamás haría algo así!

Se le heló la sangre.

-¿No paraste porque no quisiste? -exigió incrédulo.

Ella no repuso.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó, dando un golpe a la pared con el puño. Se hizo daño, pero le dio igual.

-¡No hagas esto! -suplicó ella.

Se volteó para mirarla, y la agarró con fuerza por los hombros, para que fijara su vista en los ojos de él.

-Lily, me estás diciendo que te diste el lote con Snape, una de las personas que más odio en esta vista, porque te dio la gana. ¿Quieres que me ponga a bailar de alegría?

Ella se puso furiosa.

-No te rías de mí.

James soltó una carcajada irónica.

-¿Yo reírme de ti? Tú me estás vacilando.

La pelirroja se soltó de él de un empujón. Le hervía la sangre. Si se lo había dicho no era para que reaccionara de ese modo, era porque quería que la entendiera.

-Joder, James, te quiero, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?

Cesó la risa.

-No es necesario que me lo digas. Porque me acabas de demostrar todo lo contrario. Lo siento -se despidió, yéndose hacia la puerta.

Lily lo agarró de un brazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Que me has jodido, cielo. Me has hecho lo peor que me podías haber hecho. Esto ha terminado.

Se zafó con facilidad, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Lily salió corriendo, pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo oyó el portazo y echó a llorar.

La perspectiva de que James la acabara de dejar, le rompía el corazón.

Nada más terminar de contarles la historia a Carol y a Mayne, antes de que la primera empezara a reñirla de nuevo o de que la segunda le diera un abrazo para reconfortarla, volvieron a pegar golpes a la puerta.

-¡Abrid de una jodida vez! -rugió la voz de Sirius.

Las tres se quedaron paradas, pero los golpes no cesaron.

-¡Joder Lily! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Carol se mosqueó.

-¡Hay más baños, Black!

Dejó de pegarle golpes, y se oyó la voz de Remus que le decía a Sirius que se explicara. ¿Qué querría?

Lily se levantó y quitó el cerrojo de nuevo.

Afuera estaban todos parados, no había música y Sirius, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, había perdido ese brillo travieso en los ojos. Iba completamente abrigado, con el casco en la mano, y con otro casco y la chaqueta de Lily en la otra.

-Toma; rápido.

La pelirroja no entendió nada, pero todos la miraron consternados.

-¿Qué coño pasa? -preguntó Carol.

Sirius la fulminó con la mirada.

-Acaban de llamar los padres de James. Ha tenido un accidente con la moto.

Fue Lily quien reaccionó primer, agarró a Sirius por la manga de la chupa y lo arrastró hacia fuera de la casa de los Jones, mientras se abrigaba y se protegían con el casco.

No pensaba nada, tenía la mente en blanco, porque sabía que si lo hacía, echaría a llorar.

Era culpa suya.

...

_¡Tachán! Otro capítulo, tal y como prometí, con lágrimas, aunque sin menos azúcar. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero hago lo que puedo para mantener esto vivo. Para el siguiente capítulo no tengo_ nada _pensado, así que ya se verá. Tachan, tachan, ¿Qué va a pasar?_

_Gracias por los reviews a **bele, rosixo, Lily Evans de Potter, Bella Swan Cullen Masen, Lali Evans, Megan.B, Miss Cinnamon, A, keniliz, LiiEvanz, Nixi Evans **i **Jane Black.**_

_Espero veros por aquí, y pido perdón otra vez por haber tardado tanto, pero es que en nada empiezo finales (deseadme suerte)._

_Eri._


	26. Mayo del 79

**Whitehill**

**Mayo del 79**

Si había algo en Whitehill que no se había iluminado por la llegada del buen tiempo, eso era el corazón de Lily Evans. Fingir estar bien durante cinco meses había terminado por consumirla del todo.

Vivía sin ningún tipo de motivación.

Cada día se había ido convirtiendo desde el más ardiente infierno hasta la más horrorosa monotonía.

James había sobrevivido el incidente, pero tras recuperarse, la había dejado. Aunque ella le suplicó perdón mil y una veces. Aunque no se alejó de su cama mientras él estaba inconsciente, hasta caer ella misma enferma. Nada sirvió.

_No quiero que jamás te acerques a mí_, le dijo, sin ningún sentimiento.

Y no lo había vuelto a hacer. Porque por muy arrepentida que estuviera, era incapaz de justificar sus actos. Ella misma sabía que no había perdón.

...

Adrianne era fantástica, pensaba Remus.

Los dos estaban en el jardín de la casa de ella, tomando una merienda junto a sus padres. Se los había presentado medio mes antes, y lo habían acogido con los brazos abiertos.

La señora Pholman cocinaba las mejores galletas que jamás había probado, y el señor Pholman insistía en conocer el padre de Remus.

Pero no todo era fan perfecto. El hermano mayor de Adrianne, Gregory, quizás era la pequeña mancha en aquella perfecta historia. No le quitaba el ojo de encima, y cada dos palabras que le dirigía, una estaba cargada de veneno.

Habló con su novia sobre ese pequeño malestar, y ella le explicó que, desde siempre, Gregory había sido un tanto posesivo con ella. Greg era adoptado, sus padres y su hermana habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando él tenía diez años, y Adrianne se había convertido en la sustituta de su hermana fallecida, y siempre era demasiado sobreprotector.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Adrianne, dándole un besito de despedida en la nariz-. Hoy hablaré con él, pero estoy segura de que en el fondo le caes muy bien -sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

_En el fondo_, pensó Remus, iniciando la marcha hacia su casa.

Ensimismado con sus pensamientos, llegó hasta el parque principal de Whitehill. Allí se había besado por primera vez con Adrianne y también con Julie. Extrañas casualidades del destino.

No había vuelto a hablar con Julie desde la fiesta de despedida de Alex. De hecho, habían tenido demasiados malestares tras el accidente de James como para volver a hablar con ella, y el grupo había quedado un tanto disuelto tras la partida de Alex.

El último contacto que había mantenido con Julie fue un fuerte abrazo. Y todavía ahora, cinco meses más tarde, no conseguía explicarse porqué la había abrazado.

Estaba seguro de que ya no sentía nada por ella. Amaba a Adrianne a más no poder, de eso tampoco cabía duda. ¿Por qué, entonces?

Pasó junto al árbol donde besó a Adrianne y se sentó allí. Esperaba que pudiera hablar pronto con Gregory y arreglar la desconfianza que le transmitía. Entonces, todo sería absolutamente perfecto.

...

Había llegado de acompañar a Alphard al aeropuerto con su recién adquirido Volvo negro. Se lo había regalado en Enero, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y se sacó el carné de coche.

Había llegado, y no entendía nada.

Su habitación, donde había vivido junto a Maxine y Annie desde el juicio, estaba vacía. De hecho, sólo faltaban las pertenencias de ellas dos.

Los armarios estaban vacíos, la cama revuelta, y en el suelo algún objeto tirado y abandonado, como un dibujo que había hecho la niña unos días antes. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el viento movía las cortinas blancas con suavidad.

Encima de la mesilla de noche había un sobre con su nombre, escrito por Maxine, pero no lo abrió. Sabía perfectamente qué ponía, pero se negaba a creerlo.

James lo había advertido antes de su accidente, y Lily también, pero les había hecho caso omiso. Tanto él como Alphard habían depositado completa confianza en Maxine. Era imposible que lo traicionara.

Bajó hasta el sofá, y se sentó a esperar.

Tarde o temprano volverían ella y la niña. Estaba seguro.

...

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Sirius lo llamó. Le sorprendió el tono de voz con qué hablo, como si hubiera llorado. Pero Sirius Black nunca lloraba.

Él y Peter, que se encontraba en su casa aquella noche echando unas partidas de póquer, se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Black desheredados. Fue Remus quien les abrió la puerta y les contó lo sucedido: Maxine se había largado, sin explicaciones ni motivos aparentes, con la niña y la promesa de devolverle algún día todo el dinero.

James imaginó cómo se sentía Sirius, pero era incapaz de ayudarle en esos momentos. Él todavía estaba dolido por lo que le había hecho _ella_, tanto, que ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

Fue hacia la cocina, mientras Peter iba a hablar con su amigo sobre la chica que tantos problemas les había causado a los dos en un principio. Remus lo acompañó y estuvieron hablando de otras cosas: al parecer, definitivamente su _cuñado_ le había manifestado tal antipatía que le había prohibido acercarse a Adrianne. Y Remus no sabía qué hacer.

James suspiró. Estaban todos hechos un asco, a excepción de Peter, que se tiraba la gran vida cada sábado noche.

Lo envidió y una risa sarcástica le salió de lo más hondo de su corazón.

Peter entró, y le dijo a James que Sirius quería hablar con él.

Su mejor amigo estaba destrozado, lo vio nada más tuvieron contacto visual directamente. Sirius apenas lloraba, y se había pasado media tarde haciéndolo. James nunca daba abrazos, pero ese día Sirius se merecía uno.

-No voy a dejar que esto me vuelva a pasar -prometió Sirius-. Nunca más.

James sonrió, escéptico.

...

Su madre se había echado novio. Diez años más joven que ella, Thomas Schaller, de origen alemán, se había instalado en la casa de Lily y su madre tres semanas antes, y convivían en armonía.

Thomas parecía interesado en ganarse la amistad de Lily, la cual en ningún momento quiso interponerse entre su madre y sus nuevas relaciones, sino todo lo contrario. Entre ellos dos se había creado una buena amistad.

Su madre le anunció que tenía un viaje de negocios a Londres la próxima semana. Iba a quedarse al cuidado de Thomas, quien parecía mucho más indulgente que su madre, y planeó una escapada con Mayne, Julie y Carol a una discoteca cercana llamada Florida ese mismo fin de semana.

Había decidido que ya era momento de reponer su vida tras cortar con James, y nada mejor que una buena fiesta para olvidar las penas y, quien sabe, hasta cazar un nuevo pez.

Carol la había ayudado a escoger un vestido un tanto escotado, y temía que si Thomas lo veía, no se lo dejara llevar, así que decidió ponérselo lo más tarde posible, y se paseaba por el piso superior de la casa con el volumen del reproductor de música de su casa a todo volumen en albornoz.

Thomas la llamó desde el piso inferior.

-¡Lily! ¡El teléfono! ¡Es Carol!

Extrañada, la pelirroja fue hacia la habitación de su madre, se tumbó en la cama y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Dígame? -contestó animada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Malas notícias -repuso Carol, en un tono que daba a entender que no era una broma.

Sus padres la habían castigado. Se había gastado todo el dinero que tenía en su tarjeta de crédito para comprarse ropa, y no les había parecido una buena idea. A eso, tenía que sumársele que Mayne se había puesto enferma, y Julie, de no muy buen humor desde hacía algún tiempo proponía posponer la salida de chicas para otro fin de semana.

Lily suspiró antes de colgar. Había aceptado a regañadientes, pero no iba a salir sola.

Bajó hasta la cocina para comunicarle a Thomas que no salía esa noche. En lugar de acompañarla en el sentimiento, le propuso un plan alternativo: una cena de 'novio-de-la-madre e hija' para animarla un poco.

La pelirroja aceptó. No tenía nada más que hacer.

...

James y Peter habían decidido llevarse a Sirius a tomar algo, para animarlo o terminar de deprimirlo con el alcohol. Pero él no fue con ellos.

Él tenía una paranoia tal que decidió ir a hablar con Adrianne. Estaba muy preocupado por el hecho de no caerle nada bien a su hermanastro, y mucho más por la amenaza reciente que había recibido.

Fue andando por las oscuras calles de Whitehill hasta que llegó delante de la casa de su novia, pero allí le flaquearon las piernas.

Era una tontería plantarse en su casa a la una de la madrugada por esa preocupación. Seguramente estaría durmiendo o habría salido con sus amigas, y no quería incordiar a sus padre, y mucho menos al hermano.

Volvió sobre sus pasos por la desierta calle, cuando el ruido del motor de un coche lo alertó.

El coche aparcó delante de la casa, y de su interior salió Gregory, con la mirada fija en Remus. Éste se preocupó por la velocidad con que el hermanastro de plantó delante de él.

Le sacaba una cabeza y media de alto, ahora que se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió en tono brusco.

Remus iba a responder, pero no tenía la respuesta muy clara, porque decirle que iba a delatarlo a su hermana no le dejaba en mejor lugar que ahora.

-Había quedado con Adrianne -mintió. Cuando entrara en casa descubriría que era mentira, pero por aquel entonces él ya habría huido del lugar.

Pareció que la respuesta lo había cabreado más.

-¿Con qué permiso vienes a _mi _casa cuando mis padres no están? ¿Qué coño le has hecho a Adrianne? -rugió con voz feroz.

Remus tragó saliva. No le gustaba ese tono. Pero decidió armarse de valor.

-Nada que no le hubiera hecho antes -repuso sin pensar.

Mala respuesta.

Gregory le pegó un puñetazo, y acto seguido Remus echó a correr calle abajo son un gusto salado de sangre en la boca, y maldiciéndose por ser tan listo en clase pero no en la vida real.

...

Peter trajo tres vasos llenos Whisky. A palo seco. Para ahogar las penas. Era la cuarta vez que repetían esa operación, y Sirius parecía más sumido en la miseria que nunca, mientras que Peter le gritaba guarradas a la camarera.

Él se sentía indiferente, y eso le daba mala espina.

Seguramente sería la Madre Teresa de Calcuta de sus dos amigos, pero cuando se fueran a dormir, el alcohol obraría efecto en él. Y sería devastador.

Tenía tres opciones en mente desde hacía cinco meses: matar a Snape, matar a Lily, o matarse a si mismo. Aunque la menos dolorosa era, desde luego, la primera.

Se percató de que había pensado en ella como Lily, y el alcohol empezó a actuar.

Le pareció verla entrar por la puerta acompañada de un tipejo rubio de complexión alemana y sentarse un par de mesas a lo lejos. Pero era imposible, ese hombre tendría unos treinta y largos, ¿Por qué debería Lily andar con un tipejo semejante?

El alcohol era un jodido cabrón.

Miró a Sirius, que tenía el rostro de un horroroso tono verde y miraba al suelo tambaleándose. Peter, a su lado, le había quitado la copa y se la bebía enterita de un golpe, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Su alucinación de Lily bebía como una condenada lo que el tipejo rubio le daba. Emborrachar a una chica para llevársela al catre era una técnica poco ortodoxa. Pero como eran alucinaciones por el alcohol, no debía preocuparse. No sintió nada cuando el tipejo rubio pasó una mano por encima de los hombros de la pelirroja borracha que apenas se aguantaba de pie para irse del local.

-¡Eh James! -exclamó de pronto Peter, señalando a la alucinación pelirroja- ¿No es esa Lily con un asaltacunas alemán?

Fue entonces cuando James reaccionó y se levantó de golpe.

Los celos, la rabia, el dolor, el amor, todo lo que sentía por Lily acababa de reaccionar tras haberlo reprimido durante cinco meses al haber visto a la que era el amor de su vida en semejante situación, que nada bueno indicaba.

Fue entonces, también, cuando todo el alcohol ingerido por el alma en pena que era Sirius hizo el camino inverso y salió de su boca, manchándolo todo con un repugnante líquido dulzón.

_Mierda_, pensó James, cuando Lily salía de la puerta con el tipejo rubio.

...

Llegó a casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La primera noche que salía tras el accidente, y tenía que encontrárselo a él. Y eso que habían ido al peor tugurio de Whitehill con la esperanza de no encontrarse con nadie conocido.

Soltó maldiciones durante todo el camino hacia casa, y cuando llegó no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar.

Thomas, extrañado, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

Ella le explicó por encima lo sucedido con James, y sus sentimientos al respecto, mientras su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por culpa del alcohol.

Él se acercó y le dio un abrazo, quizás demasiado íntimo, pero la pelirroja iba suficientemente borracha como para no percatarse de ese _pequeño_ detalle. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que el abrazo se prolongaba demasiado.

Unos golpes fuertes contra la puerta de entrada los separaron, y una voz conocida llamando a la pelirroja la hizo reaccionar.

James.

Corrió para abrir la puerta, esperanzada. James parecía preocupado y nervioso, y eso la extrañó un poco. Sin decir nada la agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el jardín de la casa.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -exclamó en un tono demasiado alto por el alcohol.

Parecía colérico.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? -inquirió, nervioso.

Ella enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué decía?

-¿Te ha tocado o algo? -la sacudió un poco sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué haces, James? -preguntó ella-. ¿De qué hablas?

Su ex novio empezó a contarle una extraña teoría donde el actual novio de su madre había intentado meterle mano en el bar donde se había encontrado, y ahora James temía por su integridad física.

Lily, por culpa del alcohol, reaccionó demasiado mal a esa acusación, para ella sin fundamentos.

-¿Qué te has creído? -acusó en voz no muy alta, dándose cuenta de que eran altas horas de la madrugada y estaban en la calle-. Thomas no es de esos. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

James se molestó.

-Te estoy ayudando, aunque no te lo merecerías -se quejó él.

La pelirroja se ofendió.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Potter -le contestó, con veneno en la lengua.

La reacción de James fue totalmente opuesta a lo que esperaba. La agarró por la nuca y le dio un beso, dejándola pasmada.

-No puedo ni voy a hacer nada más -dijo él-, pero sabes donde vivo si lo necesitas.

Y echó a correr.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y sólo encontraba una interpretación a ese beso. Quería que lo creyera, que se lo tomara en serio, que no entrara en casa. Pero Thomas era el novio de su madre, y su madre jamás la dejaría en casa con alguien peligroso.

Y James jamás la hubiera besado si no estuviera seguro de que tenía razón.

Inconscientemente había entrado poco a poco en casa. Que su madre hubiera aceptado que Thomas se fuera a vivir no significara que estuviera cien por cien segura de que no era peligroso, simplemente que no se lo había planteado. Tampoco hacía tanto que lo conocía.

¿Y qué sabía ella de Thomas?

Su madre lo había conocido en el gimnasio. No sabía de qué trabajaba. Siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba. No le había prestado la más mínima atención. Quizás James tenía razón.

La puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe.

Thomas puso el cerrojo y sonrió.

James tenía razón.

...

El timbre no dejaba de sonar. Como la otra vez. Incansablemente. Le estaba perforando las orejas. Maldito timbre.

¿Quién seria a esas horas?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Obviamente eran Maxine y Annie, otra vez de vuelta. La primera arrepentida hasta lo más profundo del alma y la segunda dormidita entre los brazos de la madre.

Sabía que Remus y Peter no tenían razón cuando le dijeron que no volvería y que debía aceptarlo cuanto antes. Eran tan obvio que iba a volver.

Bajó corriendo desde el segundo piso.

Había vomitado tres veces más antes de llegar a casa. Y una vez allí había leído la carta de Maxine, cuando Peter lo hubo dejado solo.

_Querido Sirius,_

_No tiene perdón lo que te he hecho. Tampoco lo busco, porque no me lo merezco. Has sido de las personas que más bien se ha portado conmigo, porque no me atrevo a decirte que has sido la que más. Pero no puedo seguir aquí._

_Te quiero, pero no te amo. Y tú me adoras. Te haré daño, tarde o temprano, y prefiero lo segundo, porque el daño va a ser menor._

_Sé que Annie te va a echar muchísimo de menos y yo, en parte, también. _

_Le devolveré todo el dinero que os habéis gastado en mi a tu tío en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, no lo dudes._

_No me odies, por favor,_

_Max._

Pero él sabía que iba a volver. ¿Dónde irían? No tenían ningún sitio donde ir. No podía irse sin nada más. No tenía apenas dinero. Tenía que volver.

Llegó a la puerta de entrada, donde el timbre seguía sonando.

-¿Lily? -preguntó cuando la vio recostada contra la pared, con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Eran las tantas de la madrugada, era imposible que hubiera bajado desde la urbanización con autobús, y dudaba que James la hubiera bajado con la moto o con el coche. Había bajado a pie.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó, mientras el efecto del alcohol desaparecía a marchas forzadas.

Lily se abrazó a él, suplicándole que no le dijera a James que estaba allí.

-Lo va a matar -repetía una y otra vez, entre sollozos-. Soy imbécil.

Dejó a Lily tumbada en el sofá, sin fuerzas, y corrió a llamar a James, más preocupado por Lily que por él mismo, cosa que le alivió las penas.

...

_¡Tachán!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo he escrito todo en una tarde, porque me ha venido la inspiración divina. No sé si está a la altura, creo que ha quedado todo muy superficial, pero también es el toque que quería darle al capítulo, como si todo pasara rápido y se les fuera de las manos. No sé, ya me diréis qué os ha parecido._

_Gracias por los reviews a **Keniliz, bele, m, Joslin Weasley, lunatik-love, Bella Swan Cullen Masen, rosixo, Jane Black, Miss Cinnamon, Ilaelien** y **Mara-Evans**._

_Espero recibir vuestros comentarios pronto._

_Un beso gigante,_

_Eri._

_Pd. No sé si me será posible actualizar en lo que queda de mes, sino, ya os digo que no me esperéis hasta la tercera semana de Mayo. Lo siento muchísimo._


	27. Por ti

**Whitehill**

**Por ti**

Sonó el teléfono. Lo descolgó. Era Sirius. Lily lloraba. Sirius no la entendía. James lo entendió todo.

Colgó el teléfono.

En su cerebro todo iba deprisa. Creía incapaz a ese tipo de hacer algo, pero su sexto sentido lo había advertido. Tampoco sabía exactamente si había pasado algo. Si le había hecho algo a la pelirroja. A Lily.

Aunque tenía muy claro que lo había intentado, sino, ella no habría ido andando desde su casa hasta la casa de Sirius, llorando. Y si no se había plantado en casa de James, era por miedo.

Y si ese hijo de puta le había hecho pasar miedo a Lily, lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Aparcó su moto nueva en la acerca de delante de casa de los Evans. Desde el edificio se oía un ruido amortiguado de música.

James se paró enfrente de la puerta.

Esa situación le era extrañamente parecida, salvo por una cosa: él había cortado con Lily. Ella la había engañado. Se había besado con quien más odiaba. ¿Tenía acaso aquello una razón de ser? Tampoco, simplemente había dejado que sucediera.

¿Debía él hacer algo por ella?

Suspiró.

Tonto, pensó. Era obvio que todavía la quería. Tonto, tonto y tonto.

Llamó a la puerta, por lo menos sería educado cuando el tipejo rubio abriera la puerta, antes de partirle la cara a pedazos.

Thomas Schaller abrió la puerta claramente ebrio, pero eso no hizo que James se olvidara de sus planes. La mano del moreno se incrustó en la cabeza del alemán en menos de medio segundo, con un horrible crujido.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! –rugió alguien, pero James estaba tan furioso, que siquiera sabía si lo había pronunciado él o ese maldito alemán.

Era tan parecido a aquella vez. Demasiado. ¿Porqué demonios había dejado a Lily? Si no lo hubiera hecho ese imbécil no le hubiera puesto la mano encima. Pero ahora ese capullo iba a pagarlo caro.

—¡Para! –suplicó Thomas.

James lo hizo unos instantes, pensando que quería hablar, pero el rubio le pegó un puñetazo a él.

El muchacho cayó al suelo, encima de la mesa del té de los Evans y, aunque pasa en muchas películas, no se rompió, sino que le hizo tal daño en la espalda que se quedó sin aire.

Thomas se reía y murmuraba cosas en alemán. Cosas que James no entendió y casi lo asustaron.

—¿Crees que un mocoso puede conmigo, cabrón? –le preguntó el alemán, pisándole la mano. Otro crujido espantoso y el dolor cegaron a James.

—Hijo de puta –murmuró por lo bajo.

Se sentía débil, y eso era una cosa que jamás le había gustado. Tenía que hacerle pagar a ese cabrón lo que le había hecho a Lily, porque si no lo hacía, no podría volver a mirarla a la cara.

Él la había dejado y por culpa suya estaba pasando todo esto.

—¿No es tu novia, verdad? Me explicó que habíais cortado –continuó el rubio—. Más bien, que tú la dejaste a ella. No deberías meterte. Nadie te ha llamado.

Se sintió más furioso. Consiguió levantarse pese al dolor en la mano y se abalanzó hacia él. Volvió a pegarle con más fuerza. No era consciente de cuanto tiempo había pasado, sólo que quería hacerlo sufrir. Hacerlo sufrir tanto como había hecho sufrir a _su _Lily.

Se le fue nublando la mente con cada puñetazo, y fue una mano conocida quien lo paró.

Se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de culpabilidad. Volvió a mirar al tipejo rubio. Sirius, con una fuerza que James desconocía, se lo llevaba arrastrándolo por un brazo hacia fuera de la casa.

Quiso levantarse para seguir pegándole, pero Lily se interpuso.

—Por favor, James, no sigas –le suplicó entre lágrimas.

El moreno se sentó en el suelo mientras miraba a la chica, que seguía de pie delante de él. Llevaba una camiseta de Sirius por encima del vestido escotado que había llevado aquella misma noche en el bar. Iba descalza y despeinada.

No quería saber qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho, ni si le había hecho algo o no, y ella tampoco quería contárselo.

No se atrevía a acercarse a él, parecía distante y desconcertada. ¿Porqué había ido él a vengarla si no quería se que le acercara? No tenía ningún sentido.

James le tendió la mano, y Lily se arrodilló delante de él.

La casa estaba en silencio. Se oyó el ruido del motor de coche de Alphard Black cuando Sirius lo encendió para llevar a Thomas Schaller hasta la comisaría más cercana.

Luego todo era silencio y oscuridad.

Menos la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la saleta de estar, de donde al parecer James no se había movido en todo el rato de la pelea.

Observó su alrededor. Había una planta tirada por el suelo, con la maceta rota y toda la tierra que contenía esparcida trágicamente por el suelo. Varios cuadros de la pared se habían descolgado y caído al suelo, rompiéndose su cristal en el acto.

El dolor volvió a él cuando vio la mesita del té que se había clavado en la espalda. Hizo una mueca de dolor y Lily pareció asustarte.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó, acercándose un poco.

Entonces la luz apagada que entraba por las ventanas la iluminó, como una aparición. Fue entonces cuando vio todo el dolor que había ido guardando durante cinco meses. La luz hacía brillar sus cabellos como el fuego. Entendió porqué había cambiado su carácter, porqué se volvió tan callado y triste. La luz centelleaba en sus lágrimas saladas y sus ojos verdes.

Había estado apunto de dejar escapar aquel maravilloso ser, por no saberla perdonar.

La cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacía él, para darle un profundo beso.

—Te quiero –suspiró James, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que temía romperla—. He sido un imbécil, pero lo he hecho por ti. Todo lo hice por ti.

…

_Sé que no es muy largo, y pido perdón, de hecho, por no haberlo hecho más largo ni haber actualizado antes. Pero como ya dije, tengo las pruebas de acceso a la Universidad en una semana y un día, y casi no tengo tiempo ni para respirar. _

_De todos modos, mil gracias a **siesna**, **Bruja** **Vampirita**, **bele**, **Jana** **Evans**, **Lali** **Evans**, **Megan.B**, **leniiss**, **lunatik-love**, **LilyyGinnythebest**, **LiiEvanz**, **Miss** **Cinnamon**. y **Betty** **Jer**._

_Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Como dije, el fic va para largo, si todavía queréis seguir leyéndolo._

_Otra cosa, quería pediros que os pasarais por mi otro fic, llamado **1977**, puesto que creo que, si os gusta Whitehill, puede también gustaros tanto como éste._

_Y, para terminar, soy moderadora de un grupo llamado Forksmeade, que trata acerca de las sagas de Rowling y Meyer. Todavía está un tanto vacío, porque acabamos de empezar y tanto la administradora como las moderadoras tenemos exámenes, pero con vuestra ayuda podría llegar a ser un sitio genial. ¡Os espero allí!_

h t t p : / / f o r k s m e a d e . f o r o e s . n e t / (Quitad los espacios si deseáis entrar).

_Un beso enorme, y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente._

_Erised Black_


	28. Comienzos y finales

**Whitehill**

**Comienzos y finales**

James la mecía entera, sentados en uno de los bancos del parque central de Whitehill. El juicio ya había terminado, con él el mes y medio de angustia, y ahora les esperaba un verano de alucine.

Cuando James le contó a la señora Evans qué había sucedido con el tal Schaller, ella no dudó ni un segundo en denunciarlo y, como buena abogada, encargarse de que pasara muchos años en la cárcel. Aunque, como descubrió al final James, a Lily apenas la tocó. Luego, había decidido que los hombres eran un asco, y que no pensaba buscarse ninguno más.

James y Lily habían retomado su relación, más o menos en el punto donde lo dejaron, pero con un punto nuevo: ella no hablaría más son Snape. Ni deseaba hacerlo, la verdad, pues tras tantos problemas ocasionados por culpa de su ex amigo, no tenía ganas de volver a hablarle.

Ella se hizo un ovillo en sus brazos mientras James se reía.

¿Podía haber algo más perfecto?

James volvió a besarla otra vez.

…

Adrianne bajó del coche llorando.

A medida que subía las escaleras hacia casa de Remus se las fue secando. Aunque el rimel corrido alrededor de sus ojos no hacía más que delatarla. Se paró delante de una pequeña ventanita que había en la escalera para mirar si su hermano seguía fuera con el coche.

Y ahí estaba, apoyado en el Mercedes nuevo que le habían regalado sus padres, fumando nerviosamente.

Gregory, siguiendo los consejos de su padre, había comprado distintas acciones de empresas del pueblo. El resultado fue que empezó a ganar dinero y a comprar más acciones, hasta que se hizo con una en concreto.

Adrianne nunca recordaba el nombre, puesto que era una empresa sueca que tenían en la zona, donde fabricaban muebles de lujo.

Tardó poco en descubrir que uno de los trabajadores era el señor Lupin.

_'La gente debe pagar por sus acciones, Adrie. Es obvio que su hijo sólo está contigo por el dinero y para aprovecharse de que eres una chica inocente. Quizás, si el hijo no paga, pagará el padre. No sé si me entiendes.'_

Gregory quería que cortara con Remus, con quien no había motivo alguno para cortar.

Bueno, ahora sí que había, puesto que su hermano querido se había encargado de pedir plaza para su hermana en un instituto privado de Francia. Y también un curso de verano allí para que aprendiera francés. A sus padres les pareció fantástico, y cuando Gregory les mintió diciéndoles que con su actual novio no iba nada bien, todavía les pareció mejor.

Pobre Remus, pensaba Adrianne, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable a medida que subía los peldaños de la escalera.

_'Si le cuentas la verdad, haré que despidan a su padre de todos modos.'_

Llegó al piso de su novio. Dejar a Remus la iba a matar. Lo iba a matar.

¿Por qué hacía eso Gregory? ¿Qué le había hecho Remus?

Llamó al timbre y Remus abrió en menos de diez segundos, con una amplia sonrisa que se borró al ver el rostro de la chica. Entendió de qué iba todo antes de que ella dijera nada.

A Adrianne se le paró el corazón.

…

Peter había empezado a tontear de nuevo con Carol Horowitz, quien, por su lado, se había olvidado completamente de sus dos antiguas amigas, Sasha Williams y Nikki Palmer, para ir básicamente con Lily, Julie y Mayne, por lo que Peter también iba con ellas.

Los dos salieron de la casa de los Black ese sábado de junio pensando en cómo se encontraba su amigo.

Hacía ya más de un mes de la fuga de Maxine y la niña, y Sirius seguía encerrado en su casa. No había vuelto a ir al instituto, no se había presentado a las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y en conclusión no se había apuntado en ninguna universidad para el curso siguiente.

—Debemos hacer algo –murmuró Peter por lo bajo—. Debemos encontrarle otra chica. Pero una buena chica.

Carol lo miró de reojo. Era doce centímetros más alta que él y además, ese día llevaba tacones.

—Quizá tengas razón –repuso—. ¿Qué te parece alguna de mis amigas? Además conozco muchas chicas.

Peter se rió, imaginándose a Sirius con alguna de las amigas de Carol. Julie seguía loca por Remus, y de muy mal humor desde que éste salía con Adrianne. Mayne era demasiado santa para un chico como Sirius. Y el resto de amigas de Carol se parecían demasiado a la socorrista que se había tirado el verano pasado. Y a Sirius no le convenía eso.

—Tienes razón –concluyó Carol—. Pero debemos hacer algo. ¿Y si organizamos una fiesta? ¡Esta noche! ¿Qué te parece?

Peter sonrió. Una fiesta cerca del lago para celebrar que había terminado el curso. Para celebrar que ya eran casi adultos.

—Vamos a pedir permisos al Ayuntamiento para hacer la fiesta en el lago –animó a Carol.

…

James y Lily habían terminado, para variar, escondidos en una de las habitaciones de invitados que tenían los Potter en casa, haciendo cosas que era mejor que sus padres nunca supieran que hacían.

Él, envuelto en una de las sábanas, le acariciaba la espalda, mientras que ella, bocabajo sonreía de felicidad.

¿Podía haber algo más perfecto que aquello?

Levantó una mano y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso de película.

James olía demasiado bien para ser real.

…

Adrianne bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin ver nada por culpa de las lágrimas.

No tenía caerse y romperse el cuello, directamente quería que aquello pasara. Prefería morir antes que vivir.

Le había contado la verdad a Remus, se la merecía, pero no había podido quedarse. Sabía que si Gregory le había dicho aquello lo haría sin piedad, y no podía perjudicar a esa familia por nada.

Cuando Gregory la vio aparecer por la entrada de la casa, esbozó una sonrisa malévola unos instantes. Luego levantó la cabeza hacia la ventana por donde Remus asomaba. No le hizo ningún gesto y subió al coche, indicándole a su hermana que hiciera lo mismo.

Adrianne no dejó de sollozar apoyada en el cristal del asiento del copiloto. No se dio cuenta de que Gregory no se dirigía a su casa, sino hacia una de las zonas forestales que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo.

Paró el coche en un claro donde, metros más adelante, se podía apreciar un gran descenso hacia los árboles.

Cuando Adrianne dejó de llorar se acordó de aquel sitio. Unos metros más abajo había el lago de Whitehill, y al fondo se podían ver algunas de las casas de la urbanización.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? –inquirió furiosa.

Gregory la miró, claramente decepcionado.

—No quiero que estés enfadado conmigo, Adrie –le explicó.

Ella soltó una risita cínica.

—Por favor… –murmuró por lo bajo, molesta.

Gregory suspiró.

—Algún día entenderás que esto lo he hecho por tu bien. Mañana estarás volando hacia Francia, y allí todo será distinto.

La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Fuera, hacía un día radiante y azul, sin una nube. Muy distinto a como ella se sentía.

Gregory se desabrochó el cinturón para acercarse un poco a ella.

—Venga, Adrie, no te pongas así –empezó, acariciándole el brazo izquierdo.

La mano de Gregory empezó a deslizarse por su pierna. Fue entonces cuando ella entendió muchas cosas. Demasiadas para su gusto.

Acercó su cara a la de ella para besarla.

…

Recibió una llamada de Peter.

Preparaban una fiesta aquella noche en el lago.

No quería ir.

Según Peter no podía negarse.

No pensaba ir.

Joder, Remus, tráete de Adrianne.

No vendrá.

¿Por qué? Preguntó extrañado.

Me ha dejado.

Ostras. Lo siento, tío.

No pasa nada.

Deberías venir, aunque fuera un rato. Quizás te animas.

Remus suspiró.

Quizás me pase un rato.

Se arrojó de nuevo en el sofá.

Todo le parecía monótono.

Aburrido.

Gris.

Todo parecía nada, y apenas hacía media hora que Adrianne se había ido de su vida.

…

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una de las cosas más repugnantes que jamás le habían pasado en toda su vida.

Y decidió que aquel era un buen día para que su hermano muriera y, si era necesario, incluso ella.

Aprovechando un momento de distracción de su hermano, le arrojó a los ojos el spray de autodefensa que llevaba en el bolso. Gregory empezó a proferir aullidos de dolor, pero ella no pensaba dejar que se fuera.

Se abrochó el cinturón y, tras darle al contacto, poner marcha y quitar el freno de mano, pisó el acelerador.

El Mercedes nuevo se precipitó acelerando cada vez más contra los árboles del bosque.

Por algún motivo los airbags no salieron. Adrianne pudo ver como su hermanastro dejaba de moverse, mientras su propia sangre bañaba su mirada.

Perdió el conocimiento, mientras pensaba en él.

…

Eran las doce de la noche pasadas cuando Sirius decidió que aquella fiesta lo estaba hundiendo todavía más.

Había más de la mitad de los adolescentes bailando alegremente, comiendo, algunos emborrachándose y otros ya completamente borrachos. Sirius llevaba la misma cerveza que Peter le dio cuando había llegado tres horas antes.

Se fue alejando poco a poco de la fiesta, rodeando la orilla de lago.

Se paró cuando la música quedaba demasiado lejos como para que le perforara los oídos y se sentó en una piedra.

No entendía porqué cada vez que le dejaban, le dolía más que la última vez. ¿No debería estar ya acostumbrado a estas cosas? Él las había hecho mil veces, y nunca había visto a una chica tan hundida como estaba él.

Alguien se acercaba andando desde la fiesta, por el mismo camino que había hecho él.

Mayne Winters lo saludó cuando lo reconoció tambaleándose un poco. Sirius, extrañado, se acercó.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –inquirió, al verla más pálida de lo normal.

La castaña respondió agitando un baso ya vacío que llevaba en la mano.

—Me dijeron que sólo había naranjada –suspiró—. Y tenía mucha sed. No estoy acostumbrada a beber.

Sirius rió por lo bajo.

—Venga, que si caminas, te sentirás mejor –le dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Mayne borracha hablaba diez mil veces más que la Mayne sobria, pensó Sirius, mientras rodeaban el bosque. Le contó toda su historia familiar, su desastre con los chicos por culpa de su timidez, lo que quería estudiar al año siguiente, y varias cosas más que Sirius escuchó con atención.

—¿Y tú? –le preguntó de golpe.

Sirius pensó.

¿Él?

—Mi vida es algo parecido a un infierno personal –repuso—. ¿Puedes andar rápido? Voy a enseñarte una cosa.

Estaban justo en paralelo a la fiesta, al otro lado del lago. Sirius sacó una linterna que tenía en el bolsillo y empezaron a subir la pequeña montaña que había por allí, mientras Sirius le contaba a Mayne sus desgracias amorosas, sus desgracias estudiantiles y sus desgracias familiares, y ella lo escuchaba con atención.

—En conclusión, como ya he dicho, mi vida da asco –terminó, con aire triste.

Mayne se paró en seco, por culpa del alcohol quizás. Cuando Sirius vio que se había parado también lo hizo y la enfocó con la linterna.

La chica continuó hablando, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tienes un tío que de adora, que tiene fe ciega en ti. Eso es bueno. Tienes tres amigos que lo daría todo por ti. Y también tienes amigas, donde me incluyo sin pedirte permiso. Eres un chico muy listo, seguro que puedes arreglar esto que ha pasado en el instituto. Además, joder Sirius, ¿Cuánto hace que no te miras al espejo? Incluso con aires de chico herido estás bueno.

Sirius empezó a reírse, mientras Mayne hacía lo mismo.

—No se si sabes a lo que me refiero –se rió Mayne—. No te hundas por culpa de alguien así. Sigue con tu vida.

Sirius le tendió la mano para que siguieran subiendo. Por primera vez se percató de que la mano de Mayne era pequeña, cálida y suave.

—¿No eres muy bajita tú? –inquirió, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo a su lado para hacer la comparación.

Mayne le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

—¿Porqué creía que eras más alta? –le preguntó, agachándose un poco para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

La castaña rió.

—Porque nunca antes te habías acercado tanto a mi, y menos estando a solas –repuso, con un susurro—. No lo hagas.

Sirius se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que no la besara, ¿no?

—Si lo haces, mañana te arrepentirás. Prefiero que me beses, si todavía quieres hacerlo, cuando te hayas olvidado de quien te ha hecho daño y… —la frase quedó cortada por una expresión de susto—. ¿Qué coño es eso?

La linterna, que Sirius sujetaba sin prestarle atención, había enfocado un lugar entre los árboles, y un destello se reflejaba entre la maleza.

Sirius se volteó.

Parecía un coche. ¿Qué hacía un coche allá?

Se acercó sin hacer demasiado ruido, hasta que la imagen empezó a hacerse más clara. Era un coche chafado contra los árboles. Llegó al lado, con el corazón casi paralizado y enfocó con la linterna en el interior.

Un chico y una chica rubia.

—¡Adrianne! –exclamó de pronto Sirius, intentando abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero no podía—. Ostia puta, ¡Adrianne! –exclamó, dándole golpes al cristal.

Mayne también la reconoció.

—¡Voy a buscar ayuda! –anunció la castaña, corriendo montaña abajo casi a oscuras. No podían perder tiempo.

Sirius estaba alucinando. ¿Qué había pasado?

Pegó un golpe a la puerta del copiloto. Finalmente consiguió abrirla.

Le buscó el pulso a Adrianne. No estuvo seguro de si era el suyo o el de ella, pero sonaba muy débil.

Corrió hacia la carretera que debía quedar no muy lejos si habían conseguido llegar allí con el coche, para pedir ayuda.

Si Adrianne se moría, Remus también.

…

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya he terminado los exámenes y he vuelto del viaje de final de curso (ocho días en la playa: estoy tostada y se me cae la piel a tiras xD). ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? No creo que el fanfic vaya a durar mucho más, porque me parece que la gente se está aburriendo del tema y que cada vez menos me leen. No voy a dejar el final a medias, así que si decido terminarlo en breve, seguramente os venga con un final espectacular (¿?). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo._

_Gracias a Miss Cinnamon, Betty Jerr, Joslin Weasley, lunatik-love, Megan.B, Lali Evans, D, MagdalaneVainillaGabbieGasull, Kakiyu-chan, Bruja Vampirita y Serena._

_Y ahora, como no voy a hacerlo mucho más largo (a no ser que al audiencia amenace, cosa que dudo) os propongo un concurso… a ver si os animáis. ¿Qué final os gustaría? Acepto ideas, propuestas y todo lo demás. Quiero 'agradeceros' vuestra constancia al leerme y dejarme reviews de este modo. Intentaré hacer una mezcla de todas las ideas para el final, o si alguna me gusta sobremanera haré aquella, ya se verá._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Eri._


	29. El corazón

**Whitehill**

**El corazón**

Había llegado a la fiesta sólo porque James pasó a buscarlo con su coche de segunda mano. Sus padres no habían querido comprarle uno nuevo porque temían que lo rompiera en dos días.

Lily subió para sacarlo, literalmente, de la cama.

Finalmente la pelirroja consiguió que Remus se vistiera solo, tras amenazarlo de que James le había dicho que si no quería vestirse por su propia voluntad ella misma podía hacerlo.

Cada peldaño de la escalera se le clavó como un puñal por la espalda y se preocupó por si le faltaba el aire. Pero era todo psicológico. Ni sangraba ni se ahogaba. Por desgracia.

No escuchó lo que le decían James y Lily. Conversaciones triviales para una persona herida. Pensaban que de ese modo se sentiría mejor, pero ver el brillo que había en los ojos de la pareja no llegaba a animarlo para nada.

Él quería estar con Adrianne, pero Gregory había amenazado con dejar a su padre sin empleo. Y Adrianne le había pedido que no se acercara más a ella, por su propio bien.

Ella era un ángel, y ese _hermano_ suyo se asemejaba más a un demonio que a cualquier otro ser.

Nada más llegar a la fiesta había echado una ojeada a su alrededor. Ella no estaba.

No merecía la pena estar allí.

-Remus –lo llamó una voz tímida a sus espaldas.

Julie parecía desconcertada y algo preocupada.

-Lily me ha contado lo sucedido –explicó-. Lo siento muchísimo, de veras.

No supo porqué, pero se abrazó a Julie con todas sus fuerzas, conteniendo las amargas lágrimas que quería huir de sus ojos cuanto antes.

-Me voy a morir –susurró Remus, tan bajo que no estuvo seguro de si Julie lo había oído o no. Aunque ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

…

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando empezó a correr el rumor de un coche accidentado. No les prestó atención. Seguía pegado a Julie con todas sus fuerzas, porque si se soltaba ni que fuera unos instantes iba a caer.

Y de pronto James tiró de él.

Un accidente. Adrianne. El cabronazo de su hermano. En el bosque. Ella estaba muy mal. No sabía cómo de mal llegaba a estar. Iban hacia el hospital. Él le llevaría. El hermano estaba muerto. Y ella estaba cerca.

Se soltó de Julie tan apresuradamente que no se percató de que ella casi perdía el equilibrio.

Siguió a James hacia su coche y subió al asiento del copiloto.

Sirius los había encontrado. Ya estaba al hospital. El coche se caló por culpa de los nervios.

Peter subió al asiento de atrás, junto con Lily y Julie.

El trayecto hacia el hospital se le hizo más corto que de costumbre. Recorrió aquel camino tantas veces visitado sin saber hacia dónde iba. A lo lejos vio a los padres de Adrianne.

No podía acercarse más, y se quedó parado en medio del pasillo. Los latidos de su propio corazón estaba apunto de dejarlo sordo.

James, cuando pasó por su lado, lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y tiró de él hacia la familia Pholman.

_Demasiada sangre perdida_

¿Cómo? A su lado Lily ahogó un grito y James lo agarró con más fuerza del brazo. Le iba a cortar la circulación. Peter se volteó. No quería que nadie lo viera flaquear.

_Demasiado tiempo perdido_

¿Qué? Sirius se mordió el labio inferior mientras Mayne le ponía una mano en el hombro. Habían hecho todo lo que habían podido. Notaba la clara miraba de Julie clavada en su espalda.

_Demasiado tarde_

No.

No.

No.

-¡No! –exclamó Remus.

…

_Sé que es extremadamente corto. Falta el epílogo, que creo que os va a gustar mucho. Puede que en un futuro vaya a añadir capítulos sueltos en relación a las pareja, al más puro estilo viñetas. Ya lo veremos._

_Bueno, gracias por los reviews a bele, Joslin Weasley, lunatik-love, Diana Prenze, Miss Cinnamon., Lali Evans, Megan B, Serena, laly malfoy, keniliz y SOOOL. _


	30. Epílogo

**Whitehill**

**Epílogo**

Esa mañana se despertó aturdida. Tras diez años viviendo en la misma casa todavía no se había acostumbrado a despertarse en esa habitación. Miró al despertador y vio que, como era habitual, se había despertado cinco minutos antes de que sonara.

Se tapó con las mantas medio dormida, no quería levantarse, y menos para afrontar el día que le esperaba.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y los fijó en el inclinado techo decorado desde hacía años con el póster de un grupo que le había gustado y que ahora tenía un tono amarillento.

Toda su habitación seguía decorada como siempre. Tenía su gran armario de madera, lleno de su preciada ropa, una estantería llena a petar de sus libros favoritos, la cómoda y calentita cama, y un escritorio lleno de tonterías además de un ordenador nuevo.

Escuchó como su madre la llamaba desde la cocina y se incorporó al tiempo que empezaba a sonar el despertador.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño que estaba en el tercer piso, del cual se había apoderado ella cuando se mudaron. Le seguían gustando aquellas baldosas negras y rojas. Las había puesto también en uno de los baños de su nueva casa.

Tras meterse en la bañera, para ducharse, encendió el grifo y el agua helada impactó contra su piel, todavía calentita de dormir. Fue un contraste chocante que la despertó del todo.

Diez minutos después salió de la ducha y se peinó el cabello. Era una tarea inútil, puesto que en una hora debía estar arreglada en la peluquería para que le hicieran _el peinado de sus sueños_.

De pronto, vio una cosa en su reflejo.

Horrorizada, se miró en el espejo, acercándose tanto a él que su respiración dejaba un rastro blanco. ¡Le había salido un grano en medio de la mejilla! Aterrada empezó a buscar en su neceser algo para taparlo.

De normal no se hubiera preocupado mucho, usualmente le salía uno, pero le disgustaba que hubiera tenido que escoger ese día para salir. El día _más bonito de su vida_.

Por suerte, con un poco de base para maquillaje del mismo color porcelana que su piel, pudo tapárselo y no quedó ni rastro de él.

Muy orgullosa de si misma, se secó rápidamente el pelo y luego se puso la ropa interior. Solo con bragas y sujetadores fue hacia su habitación.

La luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas de la buhardilla, molestando a la pelirroja, quien se acercó a ella para correr las cortinas fastidiada.

No pudo evitar embelesarse con el paisaje. Whitehill era hermoso.

Estaba situado en una montaña que en invierno quedaba toda nevada. En la cima de la montaña había una pista de esquí, de las más conocidas del país, donde los habitantes del pueblo tenían un descuento.

Buscó al vecino despeinado que la había mirado con una lasciva sonrisa aquel primer día de instituto tantos años atrás. Pero no estaba allí.

Seguramente, estaría preparándose para _el gran día_.

Bajó tapada con un salto de cama hacia la cocina, donde su madre le estaba preparando un abundante desayuno.

–Te pedí que no hicieras tanta comida, mamá –susurró la pelirroja, llevándose una galleta integral a la boca–. No puedo comer nada –dejó la galleta tras haberle pegado un mordisco.

Su madre sonrió orgullosa.

–Yo estaba igual el día de la boda –explicó antes de voltearse para seguir preparando comida que Lily no se iba a comer, acompañándolo todo con una canción tarareada.

…

James esperaba ansioso en el altar. Vestido de esmoquin como nunca antes en su vida. Era el traje de su padre, que a la vez fue el traje de su abuelo, y un largo etcétera de familiares.

¿Cuántos años debía tener aquel vestido?

¿Y si estaba agujereado?

Empezó a investigar disimuladamente, cuando alguien en la primera fila se aclaró la garganta.

Mayne, vestida de color verde, como la mayoría de las damas de honor, y sin ocular ya un incipiente vientre de embarazada le estaba susurrando con exagerados gestos que había un centenar de personas fijas en él.

Se puso rojo como el pelo de su prometida.

Al otro lado de la sala vio a Peter, cargando con una cara cámara fotográfica que le habían prestado los Potter para inmortalizar aquel día. Estaba tirándole la caña a una de las damas de honor por parte de los Evans.

Curiosamente, reconoció a la muchacha que había al lado de aquella chica.

Era rubia, gruesa, y con un rostro angelical. Le sonaba de haberla visto veranos atrás en casa de Lily. ¿Samantha? ¿Cassandra? ¡Cassandra! ¡Era la chica que le había hecho chantaje a Peter por haberla desvirgado!

Peter también la reconoció y no tardó ni medio minuto a irse hacia la otra punta de la sala, a hacerle una foto a Remus quien, acompañado de su padre, esperaban a que Julie terminara de ayudar a Lily.

Remus y Julie.

Quien lo hubiera dicho, pensó James, tras tantos años y tantas cosas. Lo habían intentado tras la muerte de Adrianne, pero Remus era incapaz de amarla como ella lo amaba a él. Una pena.

Fue curioso que se encontraran en la misma tienda de Liverpool para comprarles el regalo de boda a él y a Lily.

Fue cosa del destino que ahora estuvieran empezando de nuevo.

James les deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

La puerta de entrada se abrió un poco y por ella se deslizó una Julie deslumbrante de felicidad, quien hizo una señal a los chicos del coro, que empezaron a entonar una melodía suave y dulce.

La puerta se abrió del todo.

Tras Alex Jones, vestida de verde y intentando disimular disgusto y a la vez ilusión de hacer de muchacha que abre la comitiva, seguían unas cuantas primas lejanas de James, quienes apenas tenían siete años, uno de ellas portadora de los anillos.

Lily apareció completamente de blanco, de bracito de Sirius, quien se había otorgado el honor de llevar a la novia hacia el altar por la falta de padre dispuesto a hacerlo.

Por un momento le pareció que Sirius se iba a desmayar. Estaba pálido. Seguramente no le hacía mucha gracia tener que hacer lo mismo tres meses más tarde, pero los señores Winters exigían que, puesto que había dejado preñada a su hijita, se casara con ella. Y no es que no la amara, solo que le daban miedo esas cosas tan formales. Al duro de Sirius.

Rió por lo bajo.

Lily estaba ya casi a su lado. De tul blanco. Parecía una flor, tan perfecta y radiante.

Le hubiera arrancado el vestido allí mismo, pero eso debía esperar a la luna de miel.

–¿Te gusta el vestido? –preguntó ella, flojito, cuando estuvo a su lado.

James sonrió.

–Esta noche te haré un mini James –repuso, serio.

Lily sonrió. Era una suerte que sus padres hubieran decidido mudarse a Whitehill tanto tiempo atrás.

Era una suerte haber conocido a James Potter y a todos sus amigos.

**Fin**

_(23 de junio de 2009 a la una y cincuenta y uno de la madrugada)_

_He tardado mucho más en actualizar, pero espero que me vayáis a perdonar. Me pregunto si os ha gustado, y espero que me respondáis que si. De momento no tengo pensado en continuar escribiendo nada más en este fanfic. Aunque puede que dentro de un tiempo decida añadir viñetas y otras cosas. ¿Qué os parece la idea?_

_Ahora, si tenéis algo de tiempo libre y queréis, os invito a pasaros por '1977'._

_Bueno, me despido tras un año y medio y casi seiscientos reviews (¡Gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos!). Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo. _

_Os quiero._

**_Erised Black._**

_PD. Me gusta leer este capítulo escuchando 'She wolf' de Shakira._


	31. Próximamente

**Whitehill**

**Próximamente**

_Han pasado seis años. Aparte de los Potter, ninguno ha estado durante ese tiempo en Whitehill, pero ahora es el momento de volver. Los Potter tienen un hijo, los Black hace poco han ampliado su familia con otra niña, los Lupin se están planteando imitar a sus amigos, y los Pettigrew disfrutan de una gran fortuna recién heredara._

_Pero no todo es tan perfecto como parece._

_¿Te lo vas a perder?_


	32. Nochevieja

**Whitehill**

**Nochevieja**

-¡Por nosotros! –exclamaron todos a la vez, y los dos niños se voltearon para ver qué hacían los mayores: Las cuatro parejas se había levantado y brindaban alegremente para celebrar el año nuevo, que había empezado hacía exactamente cuatro segundos.

En una punta de la gran mesa de nogal estaba sentado James Potter, el anfitrión de la fiesta, con una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se podía considerar que era la persona más feliz de la sala, puesto que había vuelto a reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos tras demasiado tiempo sin verse. Y no había nadie en el mundo que amara más a sus amigos que James Potter.

Había cambiado poco con los años. Llevaba el pelo un poco más corto de lo que había acostumbrado a llevar, pero se mantenía igual de indomable pese a los escasos centímetros de longitud. Algo realmente asombroso, según su peluquero. Seguía afeitándose día a día a la perfección, porque a su mujer le gustaba mucho, y además, así conservaba un aspecto más joven.

La casa se la habían regalado sus padres al marcharse de la ciudad. Era la misma donde él se había criado y donde estaba criando a Harry, su hijo de apenas cuatro años y medio. Ese microbio que jugaba en la alfombra con los juguetes que le había traído Santa Claus las pasadas Navidades y que tanto se parecía a él, aunque…

-Sí, lo sé –se exasperó Lily, desde la otra punta de la mesa-. Tiene unos ojos como los míos –terminó, intentando esconder un orgullo que se destilaba por cara gesto que hacía.

Ella tampoco había cambiado mucho: cabello pelirrojo y largo, había recuperado su esbelta silueta tras el embarazo, y la edad le estaba sentando de miedo, según su esposo. Aunque a veces, ahora llevaba gafas (pocas veces, porque no le gustaba llevarlas).

Él había seguido los pasos de sus padres y era policía, y ella se había decantado por el derecho, y ejercía como abogada.

Al lado de Lily, Remus miraba a los dos niños que jugaban enternecido. Quizás era el que peor llevaba la edad, pensaba James. Parecía más cansado, más viejo que los demás, y creía que aquellos destellos más claros en su cabello eran canas, pero nadie le había comentado nada. Seguramente debía ser por culpa de su enfermedad, y no querían hacerle sentirse mal.

Al parecer, estaba probando un nuevo tratamiento y, como nadie quería darle trabajo (más que por estar enfermo, por culpa de sus constantes faltas de asistencia por culpa del tratamiento) había sido su mujer, Julie, quien le había ofrecido trabajo en su empresa.

Julie, que había dejado de parecer una niña y su rostro se había endurecido mucho, había construido una empresa de carácter internacional. De hecho, James todavía no había entendido qué fabricaban, y ella lo había resumido con 'un poco de todo, para todos y de distintos precios', con lo que se había quedado igual. Había algo en el aspecto y la manera de hacer de Julie que no terminaba de gustarle a James. Parecía como si todo girara a su alrededor desde que había entrado por la puerta de la casa, y no es que le molestara, pero no le gustaba.

-¡Cath, no! –le gritó Sirius a la niña de seis años que jugaba con Harry. A la pequeña le costaba entender que el niño era más pequeño que él y que podía hacerle daño con facilidad.

La pequeña, Catherine, era clavadita a Sirius, pensaba James: los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, y la misma cara de arrepentimiento falso cuando la pillaban haciendo una trastería. Los padres estaban tan encantados con la niña que habían repetido y, tres semanas antes, había nacido Nelle, su segunda hija.

Haciendo honor a la genética Black, Sirius había resultado de aquellos hombres que, con la edad, mejoraban todavía más (aunque pareciera imposible): Llevaba una perfecta barba de tres días y el cabello tan negro como siempre le caía con a misma gracia. Sólo unas pequeñas marcas (¡James no se atrevería jamás a decir que eran arrugas!) aparecían en la comisura de la boca y el rabillo del ojo cuando sonreía. James imaginaba que Sirius cuidaba mucho su imagen: era el jefe de una productora musical, una de las muchas herencias de su tío que le proporcionaba una gran fortuna a finales de año, para la cual él apenas movía un dedo.

Y, mientras Sirius se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, cuidando de la prole, Maine hacía horas extra en una compañía televisiva para poder ganas un ascenso. No lo necesitaba, pero había encontrado una vocación y quería ser la directora de la cadena algún día.

Peter había llegado el último, después de la cena, pues había ido a cenar en casa de su nueva esposa, Brittany. Era la cuarta, creía James. ¡En seis años había ido a cuatro bodas de Peter! Y todo por culpa del dinero…

Una tía abuela murió, y le dejó todas sus posesiones a él, y no eran poca cosa, precisamente. Peter no trabajaba desde ese día, y James, por lo que había calculado (contando solamente con datos que su compañero les había soltado alguna vez, y sabiendo era eso era sólo la punta del iceberg) ni sus nietos deberían trabajar.

Brittany era la mujer más despampanante que James había visto alguna vez (aparte de Lily, por supuesto) y que, además, tenía mucha clase. Seguramente también sería de una familia rica, pero él no quería entrometerse.

Pronto llegaría la 'Hora de los chicos' y se escaparían al sótano insonorizado donde guardaba todos los viejos instrumentos, y allí podrían hablar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

…

-Voy a acostar a Harry –le dijo Lily a James, mientras los cuatro hombres bajaban las escaleras hacia el sótano.

Con ellos llevaban cuatro botellas de Whisky y suficiente cerveza como para que les diera un coma etílico, pero no les sabía mal: las mujeres disponían de todo el minibar en el piso superior.

Se encerraron con llave en el sitio insonorizado e, instintivamente, todos cogieron un instrumento. Aunque no los que acostumbraban a tocar.

-Y bien, ¿Qué me explicáis? –preguntó James, con una guitarra Fender en la mano.

Sirius, desde la batería, hizo un redoble de tambor.

-¡Queremos saber los trapos sucios! ¡Ya! –gritó, al terminar el redoble.

Sus amigos se rieron.

-¿Por qué no empiezas tú, viejo sabueso? –lo animó Peter, abandonando un bajo y tomando su vieja guitarra.

El moreno pareció dudar.

-No hemos hecho nada en la cama desde que se quedó preñada de Nelle –suspiró resignado, tomando después un buen trago de Whisky-, y hacía que no bebía por lo menos dos años.

Remus lo miró, quitándole la guitarra estrella a James, e intentando recordar algún acorde que poder tocar, pero no se acordaba de ninguna.

-Me estoy volviendo un viejo –suspiró-. Y dime, señor Black, ¿Cómo has aguantado nueve meses sin practicar tu deporte favorito?

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no haya practicado nada? –continuó irreverente.

-Esto empieza a ser interesante –remarcó James-. Es decir, ¿Le has sido infiel a Maine? Con lo buena chica que es… -en verdad, su relación con la muchacha no había sido nunca de completa amistad al cien por cien, pero le sabía algo mal.

-Y le sigo siendo, amigo mío –continuó Sirius-: Melania Jones, trabaja en el departamento de maquillaje y a veces ha hecho de modelo…

Un silbato de aprobación por parte de sus compañeros le cortó.

-… Pero hay el problema de que, hace unos días, descubrí que tiene diecisiete años –pareció que a Remus iba a darle un soponcio-. Así me quedé yo. En verdad no lo sabía. No lo parece para nada –continuó, dejando la última frase más para él que para nadie.

-¿Y los trapos sucios de los Pettigrew? –continuó James, intentando cambiar de tema. No le parecía que Sirius quisiera seguir hablando de todo aquello.

-No hay trapos sucios: nos hemos pasado desde el día de la boda (o bueno, quizás desde antes) como dos conejos –murmuró Peter, orgulloso de si mismo. Los demás chicos tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para quitarse de la cabeza a Brittany Pettigrew.

-Peter tiene la relación perfecta, ¿Y tú, Remus? –continuó esta vez Sirius, algo envidioso de su amigo. Se apuntó mentalmente conseguir el teléfono personal de Brittany por si, por fatalidades del destino, terminaba divorciada de su amigo. Seguramente sería una buena sustituta para Melania, algo más legal.

-Pues, la verdad, Julie parece cada día más un tiburón –reconoció Remus-. Me tiene un poco acojonado, si os soy sincero. La quiero, sin lugar a dudas, pero no sé si ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mi…

-¿Crees que puede haber alguien más? –preguntó Peter, conocedor del tema.

-Aparte del trabajo, no –reconoció él-. Además, no quiere tener hijos… aunque lo entiendo, con mi problema… -su voz se había ido apagando a medida que había ido dando sorbitos cada vez más largo de la botella de Whisky.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Y qué hay de los Potter? –cambió rápidamente Sirius.

James estaba esperando aquel momento y lo tomó con naturalidad.

-Mi relación es todavía más perfecta que la de Peter –mintió como un maestro en ese arte. Hacía dos semanas Lily había perdido el bebé que esperaba; no estaba de mucho, y les habían avisado del riesgo, pero los había pillado como una puñalada por la espalda.

De hecho, Lily estaba desecha aunque lo intentaba ocultar, y James había planeado aquella fiesta para intentar animarla. Esperaba que funcionara.

-¿Sabéis quien me encontré el otro día? –continuó James, dispuesto a olvidar todos los problemas y hacer que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo- A Elle Housley, y está como una vaca…

Más risas.

…

Había un timbre en el pasillo del sótano para llamar y que, desde dentro, de oyeran. A Cath Black no le fue muy difícil encontrarlo, era una niña lista. Fue su padre quien se asomó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –preguntó, por el pijama que llevaba la niña.

-Mamá hace ruido, sus amigas hacen ruido, y ni Harry ni yo podemos dormir –explicó la niña, realmente enfadada.

Sirius se rió, cogió a su hija en brazos y subieron hasta el comedor acompañados por los demás hombres del lugar. Fue realmente divertido cuando se encontraron con a las cuatro mujeres bailando una coreografía de hacía más de diez años encima de la mesa.

Lily iba a guardar las botellas que vaciaron aquel día toda la vida, porque ese año cambió muchas cosas, y quería recordarlo para siempre.

...

_¡Sé que es algo corto, pero es a modo de introducción!_

_¿Y bien, ha gustado?_

_¡Espero que si!_

_Nos leemos =)_

_Eri._


	33. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

Bueno, en vista del éxito, creo que sí que voy a continuar. Pero no del mismo modo ni para muy largo. Para agradeceros la paciencia y devolveros el favor de algún modo, intentaré escribir diferentes capítulos respondiendo a vuestra demanda. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis cualquier cosa (escena del pasado, presente, futuro) que sirva pa zanjar el fic, es el momento. Aceptaré hasta el 31 de diciembre de este año (2011) y luego me pondré a escribir lo que surja (intentaré que sea todo lo que pidáis).

Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecer con esta historia, lo siento mucho.


End file.
